La magie du coeur
by Christel
Summary: Harry Potter va entrer en sixième année ! Il ne se doute pas qu'une étrange personne va lui faire découvrir la plus belle de toutes les magies : la magie du coeur et de l'esprit !
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic (c'est une sorte d'excuses pour avoir arrêté The Angel's City), j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! J'attends de votre part beaucoup de petites reviews !!!

Bisous à tous et joyeuses Pâques !

Chapitre 1

Harry était assis en tailleur sur son lit, les yeux fermés et le visage concentré. Son front était légèrement plissé, ses dents étaient serrés et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient au coin de son front.

Soudain, sa respiration se bloqua et ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement.

Avec un sourire soulagé, il s'aperçut qu'il avait enfin réussi. Après un entraînement des plus rudes, il avait appris à maîtriser parfaitement l'Occlumancie.

Depuis qu'il était retourné chez les Dursley, il s'était obligé à pratiquer les entraînements que lui avait recommandés le professeur Rogue. Malgré sa répugnance à l'égard de l'homme, il ne pouvait nier que celui-ci était extrêmement intelligent et que ces conseils étaient toujours bons.

Il calma sa respiration et se détendit puis finit par se lever de son lit. 

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, cela faisait deux heures qu'il était en pleine concentration, essayant de bloquer ses souvenirs et ses pensées.

Les Dursley n'étaient pas encore réveillés mais dans une petite heure, la tante Pétunia se lèverait pour préparer le petit déjeuné de son fils et de son mari.

Depuis son retour à Privet Drive, les Dursley ne lui avaient que très peu adressés la parole. Les menaces des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient eu beaucoup d'effet sur eux. La tante Pétunia passait le plus clair de son temps près de la fenêtre pour savoir si un des membres les surveillait, Dudley ne restait que très peu de temps chez lui, au cas où ces individus avaient l'idée de le retransformer en cochon ou lui faire agrandir la langue. L'oncle Vernon, pour sa part, passait le plus clair de son temps à son bureau jusqu'à en faire des heures supplémentaires.

Harry avait donc eu des vacances relativement calme depuis son retour de Poudlard.

La _Gazette des Sorciers_ lui annonçait tous les jours le retour de Voldemort et essayait en vain de se faire pardonner des insultes qu'elle avait profanées à l'encontre de Harry en rappelant à ces lecteurs comment le Survivant avait échappé plusieurs fois au Mage Noir.

Harry se contentait de lire ce qui l'intéressait et de ranger soigneusement le journal avec les autres où il pourrait les consulter en cas de besoin.

Il envoyait également une lettre tous les deux jours à l'Ordre et recevait toujours de brèves réponses signalant qu'ils avaient bien reçut son message.

Harry s'en contentait plutôt bien, il aimait cette solitude. L'année dernière avait été différente puisqu'il ne savait rien mais à présent que la renaissance de Voldemort avait été prouvée et qu'il savait pourquoi il était obligé de rester chez sa tante, ses vacances lui paraissaient passer très vite. 

Il avait soigneusement fini ses devoirs de vacances qu'on lui avait envoyé en même temps que le résultat de ses BUSES. Ces devoirs lui permettaient de s'évader et de ne plus penser à la mort de Sirius.

Il avait reçut ses notes de BUSES au milieu du mois de juillet.

Il avait mis presque une demi-heure pour se décider à ouvrir l'épaisse enveloppe.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il l'avait décacheté à toute vitesse. C'était d'ailleurs la première lettre de l'enveloppe qu'il avait lue.

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous faire part de vos résultats du Brevet Universitaire de Sorcellerie Elémentaires. Vous trouverez ci-dessous les résultats ainsi que votre réponse d'acceptation dans les matières que vous avez choisies._

_Sortilèges et enchantements :_

_- Epreuve écrite : Optimale_

_- Epreuve pratique : Effort exceptionnel_

_Métamorphose :_

_- Epreuve écrite : Effort exceptionnel_

_- Epreuve  pratique : Effort exceptionnel_

_Botanique :_

_- Epreuve écrite : Acceptable_

_- Epreuve pratique : Acceptable_

_Défense contre les Forces du Mal :_

_- Epreuve écrite : Optimale_

_- Epreuve pratique : Optimale_

_Potions :_

_- Epreuve écrite : Optimale_

_- Epreuve pratique : Effort exceptionnel_

_Soins aux Créatures Magiques :_

_- Epreuve écrite : Optimale_

_- Epreuve pratique : Optimale_

_Astronomie :_

_- Epreuve théorique : Effort exceptionnel_

_- Epreuve pratique : Effort exceptionnel (*)_

_Divination :_

_- Epreuve écrite : Piètre_

_- Epreuve pratique : Piètre_

_Histoire de la Magie :_

_- Epreuve écrite : Désolant_

_(*) : compte tenu de la manière dont l'épreuve a été passée, les professeurs ont décidé d'être plus laxistes, c'est pourquoi vous vous rendrez compte que l'appréciation a été élevée._

_M. Potter, nous vous informons que vous êtes accepté dans les matières que vous avez choisies : Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Potions, Sortilèges et Enchantement et Soins aux Créatures Magiques._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, M. Potter, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées._

_Griselda Marchebank, présidente de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques_

En lisant cela, Harry avait été plus que soulagé et avait été perdu dans ses pensées pendant de bonnes minutes avant d'ouvrir les autres lettres. La deuxième lettre avait été l'habituel parchemin des horaires de Poudlard ainsi que la liste des fournitures scolaires. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, Dumbledore avait fini par trouver un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait été également soulagé en voyant que le livre à acheter n'était nullement un livre de théorie.

Ce fut la dernière lettre qui releva son attention, elle était d'Albus Dumbledore. 

_Cher Harry,_

_Je t'écris pour te prévenir que le ministre M. Fudge a finalement décidé de réouvrir le dossier de Sirius. Un procès aura lieu le 5 août pour prouver l'innocence de ton parrain. Je te demande donc d'être l'un des témoins pour sa défense. _

_J'attends rapidement ta réponse._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Il avait été d'abord surpris mais avait finalement accepté. Il avait donné sa réponse dans l'heure qui suivait. Il ne savait pas grand chose du procès, Dumbledore avait apparemment voulu être discret vis-à-vis de celui-ci. Il se doutait que l'innocence de Sirius devait être prouvée par la majeur parti de l'Ordre du Phénix, ce qui était plutôt dangereux pour leur couverture.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et se leva pour sortir de sa chambre. Sa tante était dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit déjeuné de son fils et de son mari. Lorsqu'il entra, elle se retourna brusquement et ouvrit de grands yeux d'effroi.

- Tante Pétunia, tu veux bien arrêter de trembler à chaque fois que tu me vois entrer dans une pièce, grogna Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il vit sa tante déglutir puis se tourner vers ses fourneaux.

Il y avait eu une conséquence à la pratique de l'Occlumancie, son visage et sa voix exprimaient beaucoup moins d'émotions, il avait donc souvent le même air que le professeur Rogue sauf qu'il espérait être plus agréable que lui lorsqu'il parlait.

Il s'assit devant quelques toasts qu'il engloutit rapidement avant de retourner dans sa chambre. 

Il y passait le plus clair de son temps depuis son arrivée à Privet Drive. Sa journée était toujours occupée par les mêmes faits et gestes. Il pratiquait l'Occlumancie pendant deux heures le matin puis il déjeunait, améliorait ses devoirs, relisait ses anciens livres de cours en attendant les nouveaux et écrivait des lettres à tout le monde pour lui dire qu'il allait bien.

Entre temps, il préparait son témoignage pour le procès de Sirius. Il allait avoir lieu dans deux jours.

Dumbledore l'avait prévenu que Rémus, Maugrey et Tonk viendraient le chercher pour l'amener à Square Grimmaurd. 

Il était allé acheter de quoi être présentable pour le procès, ayant grandi ces deux dernières années, ses vêtements les plus beaux étaient vraiment trop petits.

Harry s'assit à son bureau après avoir donné à manger à Hedwige et reprit son devoir de potions. Le professeur Rogue lui demandait de rédiger une composition sur trois potions de guérison. Il en avait déjà fait sept parchemins et attaquait le huitième. 

Il fut coupé dans sa concentration par l'entrée fracassante de la tante Pétunia, le visage pâle et les lèvres tremblantes. Harry fronça les sourcils, lui laissant le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

- Tes…tes…amis…ils…sont dans la cheminée, dit-elle, essoufflé et tremblotante.

Harry se leva précipitamment et passa devant sa tante. Il descendit rapidement l'escalier et se dirigea vers le salon.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cheminée, il aperçut la tête de Rémus flottant dans un nuage de fumée. 

- Rémus, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda calmement Harry.

Si Rémus fut surpris par le masque de calme que portait Harry, il ne le montra pas et se contenta de sourire à la vue du fils de son ami.

- Je suis juste venu te dire que nous venions te chercher vers dix heures, expliqua Rémus avec un sourire.

- D'accord et comment allons-nous aller à Square Grimmaurd ? demanda Harry.

- Le balai est exclu, le tien étant encore à Poudlard, nous irons donc en Portoloin.

- Bien, je vous attends donc dans deux jours.

- C'est ça, marmonna Rémus, perdu dans ses pensées. 

Après quelques minutes de silence, Rémus releva la tête vers le jeune homme et lui demanda :

- Harry, tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry planta son regard dans celui de Rémus et chercha pendant quelques instants des signes de ce que pouvait savoir le loup-garou.

- Il n'y a rien Rémus, j'ai juste repris mes cours d'Occlumancie et ça doit un peu se refléter sur mon comportement, expliqua simplement Harry.

- Je vois, dit simplement Rémus en le regardant avec des yeux perçants.

- Bon, excusez-moi, je dois aller finir mon devoir de potions, dit Harry en se levant. Au revoir.

- Au revoir Harry, dit Rémus avec un sourire.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil au visage de Rémus qui s'évaporait dans la cheminée.

Comme il avait dit il y a quelques mois, la prophétie le séparait à jamais des autres. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'on le plaigne à cause du poids qu'il avait sur les épaules. Il allait leur prouver à tous qu'il n'était pas le stupide gamin capricieux qu'aimait torturer le professeur Rogue ni le faible enfant que prétendait protéger Dumbledore.

Il remonta rapidement dans sa chambre et se remit au travail. 

Vers midi, il finit enfin son devoir de potions contenant une dizaine de parchemins. Il le posa soigneusement dans un tiroir avec les autres devoirs qu'il avait déjà terminés. 

Il se leva et alla prendre un livre que lui avait offert Rémus pour son anniversaire : _Comment_ _devenir un bon Auror ?_

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers, se fit un sandwich et sortit dans le jardin où il mangea et lut son livre à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Pour son anniversaire, il avait eu plus de cadeaux que prévus. Rémus lui avait offert ce livre et une photo de ses parents qu'il avait agrandi et mis sous verre. Hermione lui avait offert un livre sur les ASPICS et un bracelet en cuir noir. Ron lui avait offert une quantité impressionnante de friandises en plus de Fred et Georges qui lui avaient donné des échantillons de friandises fabriqués par leur soin. M et Mme Weasley lui avaient envoyé des tas de petits pâtés. Luna, quant à elle, lui avait envoyé une photo de ses vacances avec son père ainsi qu'une boule de verre venant de l'étranger. Enfin Ginny lui avait envoyé un livre sur la Défense contre les Forces du Mal Avancée. 

Il avait fini de lire le livre de Ginny le jour d'avant.

Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, la tante Pétunia vint l'appeler pour manger. L'oncle Vernon n'était pas encore rentré mais c'était plutôt habituel ces derniers temps.

Dudley était déjà installé lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine. Son cousin ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention et se contenta d'engloutir le plus vite possible son repas. 

- Merci, marmonna Harry lorsque sa tante eut fini de le servir.

Le repas se fit très silencieux, la tante Pétunia jetait souvent quelques regards vers Harry qui n'y faisait pas attention et Dudley mangeait le plus vite possible pour rejoindre ses amis.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Dudley sortait de la maison en claquant bruyamment la porte d'entrée.

- Des personnes viendront me chercher dans deux jours, expliqua calmement Harry.

La tante Pétunia sursauta au son de sa voix et tourna des yeux horrifiés vers lui.

- Ton parrain ? demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Non, murmura Harry. C'est les trois qui étaient à la gare.

La tante Pétunia poussa un petit cri horrifié.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tante Pétunia, ils ne resteront pas longtemps, rassura Harry d'un ton calme.

La tante Pétunia hocha simplement la tête, peu sure de sa voix.

- Tu…les détraqueurs…que…que sont-ils devenus ? demanda t-elle après quelques temps.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, cachant sa surprise derrière son masque habituel.

- Ils sont toujours dans la prison d'Azkaban, enfin je crois, marmonna Harry.

- Quelle a été ta sanction ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu, c'était de la légitime défense, expliqua Harry.

Pétunia hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

- Au fait, merci de m'avoir gardé chez toi, dit Harry en se levant.

Pétunia leva un regard surpris vers lui.

- Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu étais plus en sécurité ici, avoua Pétunia.

- Parce que tu as le sang de ma mère en toi et parce qu'en se sacrifiant pour moi elle a mis une protection dans mon sang, expliqua Harry.

- Comment…comment est-elle morte ? demanda Pétunia en tremblant.

Harry fut une fois de plus très surpris et ne se cacha pas pour le montrer cette fois.

- Tu ne sais pas ? 

- Non, ce n'était pas écrit dans la lettre, je sais juste qu'elle a explosé.

Harry grimaça en entendant ces paroles.

- Elle a reçut un sortilège impardonnable, c'est un des trois interdits par la loi sorcière. Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire ce qu'il fait au corps mais ça tue, murmura Harry.

Pétunia le regarda avec une certaine frayeur.

- Et tu as dis qu'il était revenu, dit Pétunia, plongée dans ses pensées.

Harry hocha simplement la tête.  

- Comment va-t-il être tué cette fois ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je verrai ça une fois le moment venu, marmonna Harry.

- Que veux-tu dire ? s'exclama sa tante.

- Je veux dire que j'ai le choix entre être un assassin ou être mort, répondit un peu brusquement Harry.

Harry s'excusa rapidement puis monta dans sa chambre. 

Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et se laissa glisser contre un des murs de sa chambre.

Il fut surpris de voir avec quelle facilité il avait révélé une partie de la prophétie à sa tante. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait et elle ne l'avait jamais plaint pour le poids qu'il portait ni encouragé dans ses actions. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il lui était facile de lui avouer ses secrets.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter dans le monde de l'Occlumancie. Tout était si simple, il n'avait plus de pensées, son esprit était vide, chacune des images qu'il avait vue disparaissaient dés qu'il se concentrait un peu.

La présence de Voldemort était toujours là bien sur mais elle n'arrivait plus à percer l'immense barrière mentale qu'il avait construite pendant deux mois.

Il ne faisait plus aucun cauchemar depuis quelques semaines déjà et il dormait à peu prés bien. 

Il réouvrit ses yeux avec un peu plus de détermination et refusa de se laisser aller. Il reprit le livre de Rémus et décida de le terminer.

Vers minuit, il finit par s'endormir, son livre appuyait contre son torse et ses lunettes dans sa main. 

Dix minutes plus tard, sa tante entra dans sa chambre, prit le livre et les lunettes et les posa sur son bureau. Elle le regarda quelques instants comme si elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait puis sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle rejoignit Vernon dans sa chambre après avoir vérifié que son fils dormait bien.

Les yeux de Harry se tournèrent rapidement vers le réveil qui indiquait sept heures et demi. Dans quelques heures, les membres de l'Ordre viendraient le chercher après quoi on l'emmènerait au procès de son parrain.

Il avait préparé ses bagages la veille et les avait déposés avec soin près de sa porte. Il avait lavé la cage d'Hedwige qu'il avait envoyé entre-temps au Q.G de l'Ordre et l'avait posée sur sa malle. Sa chambre était à présent vide de toutes affaires lui appartenant.

Il se redressa et s'assit calmement sur son lit, rassemblant ses pensées. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de témoigner pour Sirius et il avait peur de dire des idioties. Il s'était pourtant dit qu'après son procès l'année dernière il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Oui sauf que là, il s'agissait de la mémoire de son parrain et qu'il ferait tout pour la rétablir et la rendre intacte comme avant.

Il prit ses habits neufs et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Il y sortit une demi-heure plus tard à son grand étonnement et alla s'admirer dans le miroir de sa chambre. Il était vêtu d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise blanche à manche longue. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus avec du gèle qu'il avait piqué à Dudley. Pour la première fois, il avait décidé de montrer clairement sa cicatrice, peut-être serait-il mieux écouté par les jurés.

Il sourit à son reflet qui le lui rendit et descendit ses bagages.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il ne fut pas surpris de n'y voir que sa tante, son oncle étant déjà parti.

Sa tante faillit lâcher le plat qu'elle tenait dans les mains lorsqu'elle le vit entrer. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire face à sa réaction. 

- Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme cela ? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je vais témoigner pour un procès, expliqua t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Quel procès ? demanda t-elle.

- Le procès de mon parrain, son dossier a été réouvert pour qu'on prouve qu'il est innocent, expliqua t-il en mangeant ses œufs.

- Ton parrain est innocent ! s'exclama Pétunia.

- Oui.

- Et avec votre…magie, vous ne pouvez pas prouver immédiatement qu'il est innocent ? demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, nos procédés sont les mêmes que pour vous, expliqua t-il.

- Il s'est donc rendu à la police, dit-elle avec surprise.

- Euh non pas vraiment, nous voulons préserver sa mémoire tante Pétunia. Mon parrain est mort il y a quelques mois, marmonna Harry en palissant.

Sa tante baissa un peu la tête puis sortit de la pièce dans l'intention d'aller réveiller son fils.

Harry soupira et se maudit intérieurement de s'être laissé aller devant sa tante.

Vers dix heures, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans toute la maison. Harry se leva du fauteuil du salon et alla ouvrir la porte aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il fut accueilli par le sourire joyeux de Tonk. Cette fois-ci, elle avait de longs cheveux bleus descendant jusqu'à sa taille et des yeux noirs encre.

Il laissa passer les trois adultes pour qu'il entra chez lui et ferma la porte.

Ils furent vite rejoint par sa tante qui sursauta en voyant l'œil de Maugrey fixé sur elle.

- Bonjour madame, dit-il en enlevant le chapeau melon qu'il portait pour cacher son œil.

- Bon…bonjour, bégaya t-elle avec difficulté.

Le regard de Rémus était tourné vers Harry et semblait pétillé de malice.

- Dis-moi Harry, tu es vraiment élégant, dit-il en souriant.

- Il faut faire bonne impression, non ! dit Harry en souriant doucement.

Rémus se retint de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et se contenta d'un plus grand sourire.

- Bien, où sont tes bagages Harry ? demanda Maugrey.

- Ils sont dans le salon, répondit-il en pointant la pièce.

Maugrey partit dans la direction montrée et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la valise flottant derrière lui et la cage à la main.

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers lui et lui prit la cage pour le soulager de son poids.

Rémus regarda sa montre et sortit une fourchette aux dents tordues.

- Bien, le Portoloin se déclenchera dans quelques minutes, Maugrey, tu veux bien rétrécir sa malle, se sera plus simple pour le transport.

Maugrey hocha simplement la tête alors qu'il pointait sa baguette en direction de la malle en question.

Harry, lui, était occupé à regarder le Portoloin avec une certaine appréhension. Il n'aimait pas ce moyen de transport, pas plus qu'il n'aimait la poudre de Cheminette. Sauf que ce transport là lui rappelait douloureusement le tournoi des trois sorciers et la nuit où Cédric était mort.

Maugrey sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il posa une main osseuse sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Harry lui sourit timidement et s'approcha du Portoloin.

Tonk et Maugrey firent de même et sous les yeux effrayés de la tante Pétunia, les quatre personnes disparurent dans un « pop » bruyant.

Harry se réceptionna de justesse grâce à ses réflexes d'Attrapeur, manquant de peu de s'écrouler sur Rémus. Ils avaient atterris dans une petite rue sombre en cul-de-sac. Les trois adultes étaient à présent sur leur garde, leur sens en alerte. Harry devait avouer que lui-même avait le cœur battant plus fort et les sens aux aguets.

Rémus posa une main dans le creux de son dos et le guida jusqu'à la place où était situé Square Grimmaurd.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte et eurent la même pensée, celle qui permettait de faire apparaître la porte de la demeure. Celle-ci apparut rapidement et les quatre personnes entrèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux en quelques secondes.

Harry remarqua que cette fois-ci les trois adultes parlaient à voix haute, n'ayant pas peur de réveiller la mère de Sirius.

- Vous avez réussi à enlever son portrait ? demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à l'emplacement vide où se trouvait peu de temps avant Mme Black.

- Oui, nous nous y sommes mis à cinq mais nous avons réussi à décrocher cette vieille harpie du mur ! expliqua Tonk avec un grand sourire.

Harry le lui rendit un peu faiblement et son regard s'attarda sur les murs où Sirius avait séjourné quelques mois auparavant. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et se fut en vain qu'il essaya de la faire disparaître. 

Ses pensées furent coupées par l'étreinte de Mme Weasley qui était arrivée entre-temps.

- Harry, comment vas-tu mon chéri ? demanda t-elle en lui souriant.

- Je vais bien Mme Weasley, je vous remercie, marmonna celui-ci en se forçant à sourire.

- Excuse-nous Molly mais certains membres nous attendent dans la cuisine pour parler du procès, expliqua Rémus en remettant sa main sur le dos de Harry pour le forcer à avancer.

Harry se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine où séjournaient plusieurs personnes. Parmi elles, Harry reconnut le professeur Dumbledore, M. Weasley, Rogue et Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Lorsqu'il entra, quatre pairs d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui avec des expressions variées selon les personnes.

- Harry, comment vas-tu mon garçon ? demanda M. Weasley en se levant pour lui serrer la main.

- Bien, merci M. Weasley, dit-il avec un faible sourire.

Le regard de Dumbledore le transperça de part en part et il fut bien obligé de se tourner vers lui.

- A ce que je peux voir, tu as pratiqué l'Occlumancie pendant les vacances, fit-il remarquer en souriant.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, évitant le regard de Rogue sur lui.

- Eh bien Harry, je ne te savais pas si élégant, dit Kingsley en souriant.

- Je ne le suis pas, je le fais seulement pour Sirius, expliqua t-il calmement.

L'Auror hocha la tête, perdant de ce fait son sourire puis se concentra sur sa tasse de thé.

- A quelle heure est-il prévu que nous allions au procès ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Rémus.

- Nous y allons vers quatorze heures, c'est la même salle que pour ton procès, expliqua Rémus.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête.

Mme Weasley entra dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers la cuisinière.

- Les enfants dorment encore mais tu peux aller les réveiller si tu veux, dit-elle en souriant à Harry.

- Non, si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais rester ici, dit-il simplement.

- Bien sur bonhomme ! s'exclama Maugrey. Tu veux du th ?

- Non merci, j'ai déjà déjeuné ce matin, répondit poliment Harry.

Il alla s'asseoir entre Rémus et Maugrey, s'éloignant du même coup de Rogue qui était à l'autre bout de la table.

Molly posa des gâteaux et du thé sur la table avant de disparaître de la pièce.

- Harry, je t'interrogerai pendant le procès, je suis la défense. Fudge a lui-même choisi une personne pour plaider pour la partie adverse. Cette femme est à peu prés la copie d'Ombrage, tu sais donc à quoi d'attendre, expliqua Dumbledore.

Harry grimaça et acquiesça.

- Alors Harry, dis-moi un peu ce que tu as fait pendant les vacances, dit joyeusement Tonk pour couper net au silence pesant qui s'installait dans la pièce.

Harry aperçut du coin de l'œil Rogue lever les yeux au ciel.

- Pas grand chose, j'ai fait mes devoirs, pratiquait l'Occlumancie et lut les livres que j'ai reçus à mon anniversaire.

- T'ont-ils plu ? demanda Rémus.

- Oui beaucoup, merci, dit-il en offrant un sourire au loup-garou.

- Comment ont été les Dursley ? grogna Maugrey en tournant son œil magique sur lui alors que son œil normal fixait Rogue.

- Je n'ai jamais eu des vacances aussi calmes. Vos menaces ont eu beaucoup d'effet, dit Harry en souriant un peu.

A ce moment-là, une porte au fond de la cuisine s'ouvrit et laissa place à Kreattur qui marmonnait de nouveau dans sa barbe. Harry tourna son regard vers l'elfe et mit tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas l'égorger. L'elfe s'arrêta prés de la table et leva les yeux vers Harry. Il eut d'abord un mouvement de recul face aux deux billes émeraudes qui le regardaient avant de se décida à faire face au jeune homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'elfe baissait la tête un peu honteux et effrayé par le regard vide de l'adolescent. Kreattur contourna la table, se faisant le plus discret possible et sortit de la cuisine. Harry ne le lâcha pas avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte et son regard était toujours aussi froid lorsqu'il le leva vers les adultes. Harry vit M. Weasley déglutir face à son regard et le jeune homme se força à redonner un peu de vie à ses yeux. 

- Qui va témoigner pour Sirius ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Et bien il y aura Tonk, Kingsley, Maugrey, Arthur, Severus et toi, expliqua Rémus.

Harry fut un peu surpris en apprenant que Rogue allait témoigner mais il ne le montra pas et se contenta de jeter un petit regard vers lui. L'homme lui jeta un regard noir le forçant à détourner les yeux vers Rémus.

- Et vous ? demanda Harry à Rémus. Vous êtes un témoin important dans cette affaire.

- Je ne peux pas témoigner, les jurés n'écouteront pas un loup-garou, expliqua Rémus avec un faible sourire.

Oui, cela Harry l'avait déjà entendu de la bouche de Dumbledore deux ans auparavant. 

Harry fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de Ginny, les cheveux légèrement en l'air et encore en pyjama.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le nombre de personnes présentes dans la cuisine et se contenta de rougir face aux regards amusés ou méprisants qu'on lui jetait.

Elle finit par hausser les épaules et se dirigea vers la table où elle s'assit en face de Harry.

- Salut Harry, dit-elle joyeusement. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien merci, dit-il une nouvelle fois.

Harry baissa la tête vers son thé que Mme Weasley lui avait tout de même servi. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Ginny ni aux autres d'ailleurs. La solitude était pour le moment la seule chose qu'il appréciait.

- Rémus, appela t-il. Pendant le procès je vais devoir dire la vérité et également parler de vous. Me donnez-vous l'autorisation de parler de cela ?

Rémus se tourna vers lui avec une certaine surprise puis finit par hocher la tête.

Harry savait ce qu'il pensait en ce moment. Il voyait devant lui un adolescent totalement éloigné d'eux. Les adultes, bien sur, avaient appris ce que disait la prophétie et savait ce qu'il allait devoir endurer. Mais aucun d'eux ne pensaient qu'il perdrait son innocence en si peu de temps.

- Excusez-moi, murmura Harry en se levant.

Il sortit calmement de la cuisine et se dirigea vers les chambres. Il passa devant la chambre de Ron puis d'Hermione et finit par s'arrêter devant celle de son parrain. Il inspira profondément et tourna la poignée.

La chambre était éclairée, Mme Weasley avait du vouloir lui donner un coté chaleureux malgré l'absence de son hôte. Harry entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il n'était jamais entré dans la chambre de son parrain, respectant son intimité.

Un lit deux places trônait au milieu de la chambre et des meubles en bois se contentaient de boucher les coins vides.

Il s'avança un peu plus vers les murs où de nombreuses photos étaient accrochés, la plupart de Harry lui-même et des Maraudeurs. Il effleura doucement le papier où s'affichaient ses parents et son parrain lui faisant de grands sourires.

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber contre le mur de la chambre. Il posa son front contre ses genoux et laissa le calme de la pièce l'emporter.

Une heure plus tard, il entendit la maison s'agiter mais ne bougea pas de sa cachette, il se doutait bien qu'ils le cherchaient partout mais il n'avait aucune envie de sortir.

Se fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la chambre de son parrain. Il reconnut avec facilité le pas de Mme Weasley et ne releva pas la tête de ses genoux lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

- Harry, mon chéri, voilà une heure que nous te cherchons partout, dit doucement Mme Weasley en se dirigeant vers lui.

- Je suis désolé Mme Weasley, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter mais j'avais envie de rester seul, expliqua Harry.

- Harry, mon chéri, combien de fois vais-je te demander de m'appeler Molly.

- Autant de fois que votre patience voudra bien vous l'accorder, murmura Harry d'une voix lasse.

Mme Weasley lui jeta un regard compatissant et alla s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- J'ai remarqué que Ron et Hermione ne connaissaient rien de la prophétie. Tu ne leur as rien dit n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, murmura Harry. Je ne savais même pas que vous étiez au courant.

- Je sais seulement que tu connais la prophétie mais je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle, avoua Mme Weasley.

- Alors il est préférable que vous n'en sachiez pas le contenu.

Mme Weasley approuva ses paroles d'un signe de la tête et se releva.

- Vient, le dîner est prêt.

Harry acquiesça et se leva pour la suivre.

- Mme Weasley, je ne veux pas que les autres sachent où j'étais. Tonk et Rémus sont assez attristés par la mort de Sirius, je ne veux pas leur mettre un poids de plus sur les épaules, dit Harry.

- Je ne dirai rien, tu as ma parole, dit la mère de Ron avec un petit sourire.

- Merci.

Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers menant à la cuisine, ne rencontrant personne sur leur passage.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les deux, la table était déjà mise et un gros chaudron était installé au milieu de la table.

- Harry ! s'exclama Rémus. Tu nous as fait peur !

- Je suis désolé, je voulais rester un moment seul.

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil Rogue levait les yeux au ciel et grommelait quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Hermione se leva et à la plus grande surprise de Harry le serra fort dans ses bras.

- Mione, veux-tu bien le laisser respirer, dit Ron d'une voix amusée.

Hermione s'écarta de lui avec un sourire d'excuses et laissa Ron le saluer à son tour.

- Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? demanda celui-ci.

- Pas trop mal dans l'ensemble, dit Harry en se forçant à sourire.

Molly ne leur laissa pas le temps de continuer et leur ordonna de s'asseoir. Harry l'en remercia intérieurement.

Le dîner était excellant malgré le fait que Harry n'ait pas du tout faim, un nœud persistant dans son estomac.

Son esprit était totalement concentré sur sa plaidoirie et il en oublia même la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Chaque mot, chaque phrase tournaient dans sa tête à en lui donner le tournis mais il ne cessait pas de les revoir.

Une main sur son épaule le sortit de sa torpeur et il rencontra le regard brillant de Dumbledore posé sur lui.

- Il fait que tu manges Harry, dit en jetant un regard vers son repas inachevé.

Harry suivit son regard et hocha la tête en prenant une bouché de purée.

Il ne put repartir dans ses songes car Dumbledore ne le quittait plus des yeux, s'assurant qu'il se nourrissait bien.

Apparemment toutes les personnes présentes à la table avaient compris qu'il ne désirait pas parler puisqu'aucun ne lui adressait la parole.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Harry se dépêcha de quitter la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon où avait été aménagée une petite bibliothèque. Il prit l'un des livres et alla s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils.

Il se plongea dans l'étude des sorts de défense et ne vit pas le temps passer, oubliant du même fait le procès de son parrain.

- Harry, appela une voix à la porte.

Le concerné leva la tête de son livre et dévisagea un moment Rémus. Le loup-garou avait pris un visage pâle au fur et à mesure des heures. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient encore plus visibles.

- Nous devons y aller, dit-il avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

Harry hocha la tête, se leva et posa le livre à sa place. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rémus et le suivit.

Voilà c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que la suite vous plaira également !

Bisous à tous !

Chris

**PUB** : Une amie à moi, Miliana a écrit une fic « Harry Potter et les terres inconnues », se serait vraiment sympa à vous d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil et même de lui laisser un petit message ! Merci d'avance !

     


	2. chapitre 2

Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Remerciez très fort Bunny pour m'avoir corrigé ( MERCI BUNNY !!!!!!!! ) !

Chapitre 2 :

Harry suivit Rémus jusqu'au hall où les attendaient un petit groupe de personnes.

- Fudge nous a autorisés à utiliser la poudre de cheminette, expliqua Dumbledore en se plaçant devant la cheminée en question. 

Harry hocha la tête et s'avança prés du directeur de Poudlard.

- Arthur, vous commencez, dit Dumbledore en lui tendant le récipient rempli de poudre de cheminette.

M.Weasley s'avança, prit une bonne poignée de poudre et s'installa dans l'âtre.

- Ministère de la Magie ! s'exclama t-il.

Aussitôt, il disparut de la vision du groupe.

- A toi Harry, dit Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme s'avança, prit de la poudre dans sa main et se mit dans l'âtre.

Tout comme M. Weasley auparavant, il jeta la poudre et cria le nom de sa destination. Il se sentit emporté et vit les autres cheminées tourbillonner autour de lui. Lorsqu'il atterrit, il fut rattraper de justesse par M. Weasley qui l'emmenait plus loin. Celui-ci sortit sa baguette et enleva la suie recouvrant les habits de Harry.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous les témoins étaient présents.

- Bien allons-y, ordonna Dumbledore en ouvrant la marche.

Harry s'aperçut avec surprise que le Ministère était vide de tous ses employés, même le gardien était absent. 

- Le Ministre a donné exceptionnellement un jour de congé à tous ses employés, expliqua Maugrey avec un petit sourire en voyant son regard surpris.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête et continua son introspection. Le hall était à présent vide de la fontaine des sorciers et des êtres non-humains. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Le Ministère montrait une très mauvaise image de ce qu'il pensait des hybrides. 

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et suivit l'étrange groupe qui marchait devant lui. Ils passèrent les portes d'or et se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. 

- Je trouve cela étrange qu'avec le peu de respect que le Ministère témoigne aux moldus, ils utilisent des ascenseurs ! marmonna Harry en regardant les portes s'ouvrir.

Il reçut comme réponse un sourire éblouissant de la part de M. Weasley et un clin d'œil de Dumbledore.

Tonk appuya rapidement sur le bouton indiquant le niveau neuf.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix féminine annonça l'arrivée de l'ascenseur au niveau du Département des mystères. Harry n'y prêta pas attention, du moins essaya et suivit les autres. Ils tournèrent sur leur gauche et descendirent les escaliers qui menaient à la salle d'audience. Ils traversèrent silencieusement le long couloir menant aux portes en bois. 

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant la salle d'audience. Quatre Aurors surveillaient l'entrée et vérifia par deux fois leur identité.

- Vous pouvez y aller, ordonna l'un d'eux.

Ils s'exécutèrent et entrèrent dans l'immense salle. Une quinzaine de personnes était installée sur des gradins à leur droite, les suivant du regard. Fudge était le juge de la séance et se plaçait donc sur un haut fauteuil en bois. A coté de lui, trônaient diverses personnes plus ou moins haut gradés du ministère. Harry connaissait de réputation le chef des Aurors, il y avait également Dolores Ombrage mais elle n'avait plus cet air suffisant sur le visage, elle avait plutôt l'air effrayé. Un journaliste était assis en retrait et observait avec des yeux perçants l'entrée des membres de l'Ordre. Des bancs avaient été installés pour faire asseoir les témoins. Harry vit un nombre de personnes les regardant avec mépris, sûrement les témoins du crime de Sirius. 

Maugrey prit gentiment son bras et l'amena à coté de lui. Il était assis entre Maugrey et Rémus. Il pouvait sentir la tension monter de plus en plus en lui et se força à se concentrer sur l'Occlumancie pour se calmer. Il perçut d'ailleurs le regard légèrement surpris de Rogue sur lui, sans doute avait-il senti qu'il utilisait sa magie pour l'apaiser. Dumbledore s'avança vers le ministre et discuta de longues minutes avec lui. Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur moldu bleu marine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon serré et elle portait des lunettes carrées. Elle avait une certaine beauté malgré son air pincé et froid.

- C'est la jeune femme dont Dumbledore t'a parlé tout à l'heure, ne te fie pas à sa beauté, elle est horrible, chuchota Rémus à son oreille.

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Alors c'était elle qui voulait empêcher son parrain de retrouver son innocence, il ne la laisserait pas faire ! Il avait bien l'intention de lui faire ravaler son sourire suffisant. Sourire qu'elle avait pris en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci l'avait salué chaleureusement mais apparemment rien ne pouvait faire fondre son cœur de glace.

Les deux avocats se mirent chacun du coté de leur partie et laissèrent Fudge parler.

Celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva.

- Bienvenue à l'audience privée du dossier concernant l'affaire Sirius Black. Pour plus de sécurité les jurés ici présents seront soumis à un sortilège d'efface-mémoire pour ne pas qu'ils divulguent certains renseignements.

Fudge avait jeté un regard glacial à Rogue en disant ceci mais son regard ne fut en rien comparable à celui du professeur de Potions qui lui jeta le même regard qu'il lançait à Harry lors des cours.

- Ce procès doit rester dans la confidentialité et je serais très strict sur ce point-l ! Bien maintenant que ceci a été éclairci, la séance peut commencer !

Le ministre tapa bruyamment le marteau sur une tablette de bois pour annoncer le début du procès.

- J'appelle à la barre M. Harry James Potter ! annonça Dumbledore en se levant.

Harry fut légèrement surpris d'apprendre qu'il serait le premier à témoigner mais d'un autre coté, il voulait rapidement être débarrassé de ce poids dans l'estomac. Il ne perçut pas la tape amicale que lui donna Maugrey dans le dos et avança tel un zombie jusqu'à la barre.

Il s'assit rapidement à la gauche du ministre alors qu'un homme s'approchait de lui. Il remarqua alors que l'homme en question était Percy. 

- Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité devant le livre de l'Enchanteur ? demanda Percy en posant sa main sur le dis-livre.

Harry supposa que c'était une sorte de bible sorcière.

- Je jure de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité et ceci devant le livre de l'Enchanteur ! répéta Harry.

Percy hocha simplement la tête et s'éloigna rapidement de lui.

Dumbledore se leva, adressant un sourire à Harry.

- M. Potter, j'aimerais savoir et je pense les jurés également, quel est votre lien avec l'accusé Sirius Black, dit calmement Dumbledore, le regard pétillant.

- Sirius Black a été désigné comme mon parrain à ma naissance, expliqua simplement Harry.

Il y eut des petits murmures surpris à cette déclaration mais Fudge les fit rapidement taire d'un bon coup de marteau.

- A-t-il été un bon parrain ?

- Oui malgré le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensembles.

- Qu'éprouvez-vous pour M.Sirius Black ?

- Je le considère comme mon deuxième père !

Une nouvelle fois, l'assemblée fut bruyante mais personne n'y fit attention, tous étant aussi surpris par les paroles de Harry.

- Comment est-il mort ?

- Objection votre honneur ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant. Nous n'avons aucune preuve de la mort de Black !

- Je reformule ma question votre honneur ! dit Dumbledore, M. Potter, avez-vous vu M. Sirius Black mourir ?

- Oui, dit Harry fermement.

- Comment ?

- Il est tombé à travers un voile dans le Département des mystères, expliqua Harry.

- J'ai fourni aux jurés et à votre honneur, les preuves de l'existence de ces arcades magiques, dit Dumbledore.

Fudge hocha la tête et le pria de poursuivre.

- M. Potter, comment expliquez-vous la présence de M. Black au Ministère.

- Il était venu me sauver, expliqua Harry d'une voix grave. 

- Pourquoi ?

- Malgré ce qu'a put dire la presse, je suis bel et bien capable de voir certaines activités de Lord Voldemort à travers son esprit et il a fini par sentir ma présence. Il m'a fait croire que Sirius était en danger au ministère et je m'y suis rendu dans l'intention de le sauver.

- C'était un piège ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, des Mangemorts nous attendaient au Département des mystères.

- Nous ?

- J'étais accompagné de Ron et Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood, expliqua Harry.

- J'ai déjà fourni les preuves de votre venue au Ministère aux jurés, dit Dumbledore. Une dernière question : M. Potter, croyez-vous que M. Sirius Black est innocent de tous les crimes qu'il a commis ?

- Oui !

Il eut une nouvelle vague de murmures et même certains cris.

- Ce sera tout votre honneur, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant.

Harry se retint de froncer les sourcils. A quoi jouait Dumbledore ? Il n'avait rien prouvé du tout ! Il avait seulement montré aux jurés son attachement pour son parrain !

- Le témoin est à vous Maître Hekarte, dit Fudge en se tournant vers la jeune femme.  

Celle-ci se leva et se dirigea vers Harry avec une certaine joie. Elle l'approchait comme un animal avec sa proie.

- M. Potter, savez-vous de quoi est accusé M. Black ? demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants d'une lueur démoniaque.

- Oui, il est accusé d'avoir tué treize personnes et d'avoir donné l'emplacement de la cachette de mes parents à Voldemort, dit-il calmement.

- Monsieur Potter, regardez cette jeune femme, dit Maître Hekarte en montrant une femme d'âge mur assise sur le banc inverse au sien. Elle a perdu son fils il y a quinze ans lors de cette fameuse nuit ! Monsieur Potter, son fils avait dix ans…

- Et j'en avais un lorsque mes parents sont morts Maître Hekarte. Vous avez l'air d'oublier à qui vous avez à faire, dit Harry. 

Il se tourna ensuite vers la femme assise sur le banc et lui dit :

- Madame, je suis désolé pour votre fils mais croyez bien que je ne mentirai pas sur un sujet comme celui-ci ! Je sais que mon parrain est innocent !

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? demanda la jeune avocate avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai vu le véritable meurtrier.

Il y eut un tel brouhaha dans la salle que même Fudge n'arriva pas à calmer immédiatement.

- Vous avez vu le véritable meurtrier ! Et peut-on savoir qui avez-vous cru voir M. Potter ? demanda t-elle avec un rictus méprisant. 

Cette femme était bel et bien une grande fan de Dolores Ombrage sauf que sa voix était plus agréable à entendre.

- Maître Hekarte, il y a une grande différence entre croire ce que l'on voit et le voir véritablement ! Vous devez être une grande lectrice de la Gazette ! dit Harry avec un sourire méprisant. Le véritable meurtrier est Peter Pettigrow !

L'annonce tomba comme une bombe dans la salle et même Hekarte fut légèrement désarçonnée.

- M. Potter, je me dois de vous annoncer que M. Peter Pettigrow était l'une des victimes ! dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un déficient mental.

- Je vous prie de laisser vos sarcasmes de côt ! grogna Harry en lui jetant un regard froid. Vous n'avez aucun preuve que Peter Pettigrow faisait bien parti des corps cette nuit-là, vous n'avez qu'un doigt et toute personne peut se le couper elle-même !

- Alors M. Pettigrow se serait volatilisé comme ça ! Vous savez que le transplanage fait du bruit M. Potter ! Les témoins de cette nuit auraient entendu M. Pettigrow disparaître !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que Pettigrow avait transplané, vous avez déduit cette possibilit toute seule!

- Je ne vois pourtant pas d'autres moyens !

- Moi si ! Saviez-vous Miss Hekarte que Poudlard avait renfermé trois Animagus non déclarés ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux surpris mais se recomposa un masque de mépris rapidement.

- Développez !

- M. Peter Pettigrow était un Animagus non déclaré, c'était un rat !

Une nouvelle fois la salle d'audience fut pris de nombreux murmures et Fudge menaça d'en faire expulser quelques-uns.

- Qui étaient les deux autres ? demanda Hekarte, perdant un peu de sa contenance.

- Mon parrain Sirius Black et mon père James Potter, répondit-il calmement. Sirius se transformait en chien noir et mon père en cerf.

- Pourquoi auraient-ils fait une chose pareille ?! s'exclama Hekarte bien que légèrement plus intéressée par ce qu'il disait.

- Pour aider leur quatrième ami : Rémus Lupin. Comme vous le savez tous, Rémus Lupin est un loup-garou ! Ceux qui ont un temps soit peu étudié cette race, savent qu'un loup-garou ne s'en prend qu'aux humains et non aux animaux. Mon père et ses amis se transformaient donc à chaque pleine lune en animaux pour tenir compagnie à M. Lupin ! expliqua Harry.

- Il est impossible de se transformer en Animagus pour des personnes aussi jeunes ! s'exclama une jeune femme assise à coté de Fudge.

- C'est difficile certes mais pas impossible ! Mon père et mon parrain étaient de très bons élèves et avec beaucoup d'aide pour Pettigrow, ils avaient fini par réussir !

- Donc vous affirmez que M. Pettigrow est vivant et qu'il s'est transformé en rat cette nuit-l ?

- C'est cela !

- Mais comment expliquez-vous que M. Sirius Black ait voulu vous tuer ?

- Il n'a jamais voulu me tuer. Mon ami Ron Weasley avait un rat du nom de Croûtard. M. Le Ministre, peu avant que Sirius s'échappe, vous êtes venu le voir et vous lui avez donné votre journal. Sur la page de garde il y avait la photo de la famille Weasley. Sur l'épaule de Ron, il y avait Croûtard dont une patte était manquante ! Croûtard est Peter Pettigrow et mon parrain l'a découvert ! Il a également vu qu'il était prés de moi et qu'il pouvait me faire du mal ! Voila pourquoi il s'est échappé d'Azkaban ! expliqua Harry.

Le jeune homme fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un bout de papier plié grossièrement. Il se leva et le donna aux jurés.

- Voilà la page du journal, dit-il en se retournant s'asseoir.

Il vit du coin de l'œil un juré faire apparaître une loupe alors que les autres se rapprochaient de lui.

- Cette page est une nouvelle preuve dans l'affaire Sirius Black ! dit Dumbledore.

Fudge hocha la tête et se tourna vers Hekarte pour qu'elle poursuive.

- M. Potter comment expliquez-vous que M. Sirius Black ait pu s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban alors qu'elle est réputée pour être la mieux gardée du monde ?

- Les détraqueurs ne sentent pas les animaux, ils sont seulement concentrés sur les humains. Lorsque mon parrain a été assez mince, il s'est transformé en chien et a traversé les grilles de sa prison. Il a ensuite nagé jusqu'à la côte et a couru vers Poudlard.

- Bien d'après ce que vous nous expliquez M. Potter, M. Peter Pettigrow a fait semblant d'être mort, ce pourquoi Sirius Black s'est échappé de Azkaban. C'est cela ?

- Oui.

- Alors comment expliquez-vous la trahison de vos parents ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire fier.

- Mon père et mon parrain savaient qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux et leur choix s'est malheureusement porté sur Rémus Lupin. Après tout c'était un loup-garou n'est-ce pas ? Seulement ils ont sous-estimé un autre pilier de leur confiance : Peter Pettigrow. Toujours lui. Mon parrain a pensé que se serait une bonne idée de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était le gardien des secrets de mes parents. Sauf qu'il n'a jamais été ce gardien ! Au dernier moment, ils ont décidé de choisir Peter. Personne ne penserait qu'un jeune homme si faible pourrait être choisi comme gardien. C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé. Sirius s'est assuré que Peter était bien caché et a fait de même pour lui. Dés qu'il est parti, Peter a couru voir son maître pour lui dire où se cachaient mes parents ! 

- Vous voulez dire que Sirius Black n'est pas le gardien du secret de vos parents ?!

- C'est cela.

La salle fut pris d'un silence mortel et même Hekarte avait blanchi.

- Ce sera tout M. Potter, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir ! dit la jeune femme.

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Après quelques pas, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Hekarte.

- Je voudrai juste que vous réfléchissiez à une chose : malgré tout ce que la Gazette a pu dire à son sujet, le professeur Dumbledore est toujours un très grand sorcier et vous le savez également. Vous êtes assez jeune Maître Hekarte pour avoir été à Poudlard lorsque le professeur Dumbledore était déjà directeur, vous savez donc qu'il sait, par je ne sais quel moyen, tout ce qui se passe dans son établissement, du nouveau couple au complot contre une maison. Croyez-vous réellement qu'il m'aurait laissé connaître mon parrain en sachant que c'était un dangereux criminel ? demanda Harry.

La salle fut à nouveau silencieuse et Hekarte ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Croyez-moi, je n'aime pas l'attention qu'on me porte et je ne mentirai pas sur un sujet aussi important que celui de l'innocence de mon deuxième père. 

Il les regarda encore un peu puis sortit de la salle. Il ne remarqua pas le regard pétillant de joie de Dumbledore posé sur lui ni celui surpris de Rogue.

Il ferma rapidement la porte et marcha rapidement le long du couloir, essayant d'enlever l'appréhension qui le clouait sur place. Il monta rapidement les escaliers et laissa ses pas ralentir. Sans savoir vraiment où il allait, il se retrouva bientôt devant la porte du Département des Mystères. Il ne devait y avoir personne aujourd'hui. Il releva la tête devant la porte noire et ouvrit de grands yeux comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Une phrase étrange résonna dans sa tête. Une phrase que lui avait dite Dumbledore il y a quelques mois :

_- Il existe une pièce au Département des mystères, qui reste toujours verrouillée. Elle contient une force à la fois plus merveilleuse et plus terrible que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine, que les forces de la nature. Peut-être est-ce le plus mystérieux des nombreux sujets d'étude qui se trouvent là-bas. Le pouvoir conservé dans cette pièce, tu le possèdes au plus haut point, Harry, alors que Voldemort en est totalement dépourvu. C'est ce pouvoir qui t'a poussé à vouloir à tout prix sauver Sirius cette nuit. Et c'est ce même pouvoir qui a empêché Voldemort de te posséder, car il ne supportait pas d'habiter un corps où cette force qu'il déteste était si présente. En définitive, il n'était pas très important que tu ne saches pas fermer ton esprit. C'est ton cœur qui t'a sauvé. _  

Harry ferma longuement mes yeux. Oui, il savait où était cette porte, c'était celle qu'il n'avait pas pu ouvrir malgré les sorts et celle qui avait fait fondre le couteau que Sirius lui avait offert. Il fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna de la porte. Il la fixa encore quelques minutes avant de prendre une grande inspiration et se précipiter sur elle. Il l'ouvrit avec fracas et regarda la pièce ronde et noire. Il regarda attentivement les portes et soupira. Laquelle était la bonne ? Il ferma doucement les yeux, essayant de percevoir une magie plus puissante que les autres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et se tournèrent vers celle à sa droite. Il se dirigea lentement vers elle et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il la tourna mais ne put l'ouvrir. C'était celle-l ! 

Oui c'était celle-là mais ensuite. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa magie sans craindre une expulsion et aucun instrument moldu ne fonctionnait. Il soupira et appuya sa tête contre la porte. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et trouve une solution. Sa magie avait déjà fonctionné sans sa baguette. L'année dernière lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs, il avait réussi à allumer sa baguette sans la toucher. Le sort n'avait d'ailleurs pas été répertorié. Il posa sa main contre le bois sombre et ferma les yeux. Il avait réussi à dresser un mur magique dans son esprit, il pouvait très bien diriger sa magie vers sa main ! Il se vida de toutes pensées et se concentra essentiellement sur la magie coulant dans son sang. Il pouvait la sentir glisser à travers lui, l'envelopper comme une mère pour son enfant, le chérir ! Les sentiments qui montaient en lui étaient de plus en plus forts et ses yeux fermés l'empêchèrent de voir l'aura dorée qui l'entourait. 

- Je t'en supplie, ouvre-toi, murmura Harry.

Il y eut alors un vent violent et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Pris par surprise, Harry tomba la tête la première sur le sol. Derrière lui, la porte se ferma en un claquement sec le laissant totalement dépourvu de lumière. Harry sortit sa baguette mais ne fit rien, il resta donc dans le noir le plus complet pendant quelques minutes. Les pièces sombres ne lui avaient jamais fait peur, ayant vécu dans un placard la majeure partie de son enfance. Malgré cela, ce noir-là était plus qu'un manque de lumière, il regorgeait de magie, de magie à l'état pur. Il savait que si cette magie l'attaquait il ne pourrait rien faire, elle était beaucoup trop puissante.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'attaquer mon garçon, dit une voix douce devant lui.

Harry sursauta et recula vers la porte, la baguette levée vers la voix.

- Non Harry, laisse cette baguette, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, dit la voix à nouveau. 

Harry fronça les yeux, essayant de distinguer une silhouette puis se força à ranger sa baguette dans sa poche de jeans.

- Oh, suis-je bête, tu ne vois rien ! dit-elle avec une voix joyeuse et cristalline.

Il y eut un petit « pop » et une lumière bleutée apparut dans la salle. La première chose que Harry remarqua fut que la salle n'avait ni sol ni plafond. Il y avait un certain nombre de colonnes en marbre noir mais aucun plafond ni sol pour les soutenir. Il planta ensuite son regard sur la personne qui lui parlait ou plutôt l'être. Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupeur en voyant la personne devant lui. Belle n'était pas un mot assez fort pour la décrire, magnifique était encore trop faible. Amour était le mot juste, cette personne était encore plus belle que l'amour lui-même. C'était une femme. Elle était grande et mince, sa peau était translucide et avait des reflets bleutés par endroit. Ses yeux étaient d'un or pur et sa bouche en cœur était aussi rouge qu'une rose. Elle portait une longue toge blanche laissant voir ses pieds et ses épaules nus. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sous ses fines épaules. Elle avait un sourire hypnotisant et Harry ne put résister plus longtemps avant de sourire à son tour.

- Voilà qui est mieux, dit la jeune femme en lui faisant un plus grand sourire. Tu es beaucoup plus puissant lorsque tu souris !

Elle s'approcha un peu plus vers lui, son corps flottant dans les airs et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

- Je t'attends depuis un certain temps Harry Potter, dit-elle avec un doux sourire presque maternel.

- Vous…vous m'attendiez ! fit-il, surpris.

- Oui, cela va bientôt faire cinq ans ! Oh mais ce n'était pas de ta faute, Albus a préféré te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt ! Le vieil a beaucoup d'affection pour toi !

- Le professeur Dumbledore savait que je viendrai ici ?!

- Oui bien sur, c'est la raison pour laquelle il t'a parlé de cette pièce !

- C'est pour ça qu'il voulait que je vienne au procès de mon parrain ?

- Non, pour le moment il ne se doute pas que tu es ici, il n'est d'ailleurs même pas sûr que tu reconnaîtras l'énigme dans ses paroles ! Albus a toujours aimé parler de tout et de rien, laissant le soin à son interlocuteur de décortiquer ce qui était important ou non !

- Vous connaissez le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oh oui, depuis longtemps même ! Comme toi, il est venu me voir il y a plusieurs années mais pas avec les mêmes pouvoirs !

Harry regarda longuement la jeune femme, se demandant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle avait un certain pouvoir d'attraction certes mais beaucoup de choses en cachaient d'autres et cette beauté pouvait très bien cacher un démon.

- Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry en la regardant avec appréhension.

- Suis-je stupide ! L'enfermement m'a fait oublier mes bonnes manières ! Je me nomme Clef !

- Clef ! Pourquoi ce nom-l ?

- Pour ce que je suis tout simplement !

- Et qu'êtes-vous ?

-Je suis le néant total et l'abondance, l'amour et la tristesse, la puissance et la faiblesse, l'innocence et la brutalité, tout et rien je suis la clef des portes de ton cœur ! expliqua t-elle en chuchotant.

- Je vous demande pardon !

Elle lui sourit tendrement et s'approcha encore de lui.

- Tu as de grands pouvoirs Harry Potter ! Plus grands que tous ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer ! Tu es celui qui détruira le mal et pour cela il faut que tes pouvoirs apparaissent !

- Comment ?

- En pardonnant !

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre !

- C'est très simple Harry. Tes pouvoirs sont basés sur le cœur et ses propriétés et s'il y a bien une chose contraire au cœur c'est la colère. Pour cela tu dois pardonner aux personnes pour qui tu éprouves une grande colère !

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment, avoua Harry.

- Tu éprouves de la colère pour le professeur Dumbledore, les raisons sont simples, il ne t'avait pas prévenu avant de tout ce que tu allais endurer. Le suivant est Rémus Lupin, tu éprouves une certaine colère à son égard pour ne pas t'avoir laisser sauver ton parrain. Tu as de la colère pour ce même parrain, pour ne pas être resté chez lui en laissant les autres membres de l'Ordre s'occuper de cela. Il y a ensuite le professeur Rogue qui te méprise. Toi tu penses qu'il est coupable de la mort de Sirius. Vient le tour de Kreattur que tu détestes pour t'avoir menti. Drago Malefoy, l'insupportable Serpentard. Et enfin, Voldemort dont les raisons sont assez évidentes! Il y aura toujours des personnes en qui tu éprouveras une certaine colère, dans le passé et dans le présent ! Harry, tu dois leur pardonner à tous ! 

- Je veux bien pardonner à Dumbledore, à Sirius et à Rémus, je les aime trop pour leur en vouloir mais ne me demandez pas de pardonner aux autres !

- Alors remplace ta colère par autre chose, suggéra la jeune femme avec un sourire.

- Par quoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Par de la pitié, ce sentiment ton cœur peut l'accepter !

- De la piti !

- Oui mon garçon, Krettur n'est qu'un elfe de maison qui obéit sagement à ses maîtres, il n'en ait aucunement responsable. Tu sais déjà d'où vient le mépris qu'éprouve le professeur Rogue pour toi et tu as toi-même hésité sur l'innocence de ton père. Tu as vu certains souvenirs de ton professeur, tu sais donc que son enfance n'a pas été très différente de la tienne. Drago n'est qu'un enfant qui a été éduqué selon des principes. Il est normal qu'il croit son père c'est son exemple. Il suffit juste de le faire changer d'avis. Enfin Voldemort n'est qu'un grand enfant qui a perdu sa mère et qui a été rejeté par son père. Son mépris pour les moldus et tous ceux qui les apprécient vient essentiellement de ça. Mets-toi à sa place, vous n'êtes pas si différents l'un et l'autre.

- C'est faux ! s'exclama Harry.

- Non Harry, ce que je dis est vrai mais il y a une différence entre toi et lui, la plus grande de toute : la volonté. Il est plus facile de faire le mal que de faire le bien. Tom Jedusor aurait pu aider les enfants dont le père moldu les avait abandonnés, au lieu de cela, il a décidé de se tourner vers la facilit ! Tu comprends ce que je veux dire Harry ? Remplace ta colère par un autre sentiment et tu verras que ta magie est plus puissante que tout ce que tu as pu imaginer !

Harry planta son regard vers la jeune femme et se laissa glisser contre le mur de la pièce. Ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules et sa mémoire marcha à toute vitesse. Il voyait les images de Rogue en train de pleurer lorsqu'il était enfant, celle de Kreattur obéir à sa maîtresse avec un soin particulier, Tom Jedusor parlant de son père lors de sa deuxième année. Il voyait la peur se lisant sur les deux visages l'un enfant et l'autre adolescent, il savait ce qu'ils ressentaient, il en avait fait les frais étant enfant. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes coulaient sur son visage alors que les images défilaient dans sa tête.

- Oui c'est bien Harry, continue, chuchota la jeune femme en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Les larmes ne cessèrent pas de couler et Harry sentit le poids de son cœur s'apaiser totalement. Il soupira de soulagement mais n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Clef avait plongé sa main nacrée dans son corps. Il pouvait la sentir à travers lui alors qu'elle touchait son cœur. La douleur était tellement intense qu'un cri de douleur lui échappa. Elle retira brusquement sa main, ne laissant aucun trace de son intrusion mais Harry ne le remarqua pas tout de suite. Il avait tellement mal qu'il en tremblait, il avait l'impression que son cœur lui avait été arraché. Il posa sa tête devenue extrêmement lourde sur le sol et commença à convulser.

- Je suis désolé, c'était nécessaire, dit la jeune femme avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Harry essayait en vain de rester les yeux ouverts mais sa tête lui faisait de plus en mal et son cœur était à vif. Les deux organes travaillaient en synchronisation et le martyrisaient. Des connaissances s'infiltraient dans son esprit avec une facilité déconcertante.

Des images, des formules, des personnes, des phrases, des pièces passaient dans son esprit et s'éparpillaient automatiquement dans des coins de son cerveau.

Il ne put supporter plus longtemps cette douleur et tomba inconscient, son corps se convulsant encore.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla une migraine atroce lui tambourinait le cerveau et ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls tellement il était fatigué. Il essaya de se lever mais se fut avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce mais appuyé contre la porte noire qui menait au Département des mystères. 

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à quoi que se soit puisqu'il vit arriver les membres de l'Ordre vers lui. Rémus fronça les sourcils et se précipita vers lui.

- Harry, nous t'avons cherché partout ! s'exclama Rémus avec inquiétude.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'il s'écroula sur le sol, épuisé.

- Harry ! s'exclama M. Weasley.

- Mon garçon que t'arrive-t-il ? dit Maugrey en venant, aussi rapidement que le pouvait sa jambe, vers lui.

- Rien de grave, marmonna Harry. Je suis simplement fatigué.

Harry essaya une nouvelle fois de se lever et cette fois y parvint sans que ces jambes ne tremblent sous son poids.

- Ca va aller ! dit-il rapidement en voyant Rémus venir à son secours.

- Harry que faisais-tu ici ? demanda Rémus.

- Rien je me suis assoupi, dit-il en regardant le professeur Dumbledore qui souriait gaiement.

- Tu as rencontré Clef ? demanda le directeur.

- Oui. Impressionnant comme femme ! dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Oui c'est tout de suite ce que je me suis dit en me retrouvant dans le même état que toi ! dit-il en riant.

Dumbledore se dirigea rapidement vers lui et entoura son bras autour de sa taille.

- Il faudra que tu me racontes, dit le vieil homme avec un grand sourire.

- D'accord mais je veux d'abord dormir, marmonna Harry avec un sourire las.

Les autres membres se regardèrent avec l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose mais suivirent tout de même le directeur et son élève.

Harry grimaça en portant sa main à son cœur.

- Ca passera dans quelques jours, lui confia Dumbledore.

- Ma tête aussi ? demanda Harry.

- Oui.

- Alors réveillez-moi dans quelques jours ! dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

- Albus, peut-on savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Rogue en jetant un regard vers Harry.

- Oh rien de grave les enfants rassurez-vous. Harry a fait simplement une rencontre qu'il était temps qu'il fasse !

- Et pas la moindre ! Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais vous écouter ! grogna Harry avec un sourire.

Dumbledore gloussa un peu et resserra son bras autour de la taille de son élève.

- A-t-elle toujours les yeux dorés ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux ! Quel est son âge d'après vous ?

- Clef a toujours existé, depuis la conception de la magie ! expliqua Dumbledore.

- Elle est trop vieille pour nous, soupira Harry avec un petit sourire.

Dumbledore reprit son rire de plus bel.

- Comment s'est passé le procès ? demanda finalement Harry.

- Oh et bien disons que ta prestation les a vraiment éblouis ! Les autres témoins n'ont pas eu vraiment à convaincre les jurés.

- Alors Sirius a été innocent ?

- Ca paraîtra demain sur la première page de la _Gazette des Sorciers_ !   

- Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite, murmura Harry en sentant ses paupières se fermer.

- Harry, mon garçon, ne t'endors pas encore, nous sommes presque arrivés, dit Dumbledore.

- J'essaie mais c'est dur, marmonna Harry.

Rémus alla prêter main forte à Albus et Kingsley prit gentiment la place du directeur. Harry ne marchait plus que par auto-fonctionnement. Sa fatigue était de plus en plus présente. Il sentit quelqu'un lui mettre de la poudre de cheminette dans la main et le pousser vers l'âtre. Il dit machinalement le nom du Q.G de l'Ordre et se sentit propulsé dans les airs. Il tomba dans les bras forts de Kingsley qui le posa doucement sur un canapé dans le hall. Il força ses yeux à s'ouvrir en entendant Mme Weasley venir vers eux.

- Merlin, Harry, mon chéri que t'arrive t-il ? demanda Mme Weasley en serrant doucement sa main.

- Ce n'est rien Molly, Harry est juste très fatigué, dit Dumbledore en sortant de l'âtre.

- Fatigué est un très petit mot comparé à ce que je ressens professeur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le cerveau et le cœur en bouillie ! grogna Harry.

- Oui je sais ce que c'est ! dit Dumbledore en riant.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Albus, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! grogna Rogue en regardant Harry.

- Moi si ! s'exclama Harry. On s'est fait berner par une femme translucide !

Dumbledore se remit à rire alors que Harry essayait en vain de se lever.

- Il faudra qu'elle revoie comment on ouvre les cœurs ! grogna Harry en passant sa main sous sa chemise en direction de son cœur.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Mme Weasley. 

- Par tous les saints, Mme Weasley, ne criez pas comme ça ! grogna Harry en posant sa main sur sa tempe.

- Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? demanda Tonk.

- C'est très simple, j'ai ouvert une porte, dedans il y avait une femme qui s'appelait Clef. On a parlé un moment puis elle m'a enfoncé la main dans le cœur et s'est évaporée. Je me suis réveillé devant le Département des mystères ! dit Harry d'une voix titubante.

- Merlin, Potter, vous avez bu ! s'exclama Rogue.

Harry ne répondit pas à cette question et tourna son visage vers Mme Weasley qui déboutonnait sa chemise avec rapidité.

- Mme Weasley que faites-vous ? demanda Harry.

Mme Weasley ne répondit pas et poussa un cri en se reculant. Harry baissa les yeux vers son cœur où un tatouage était dessiné. C'était un tourbillon dont les couleurs tournaient autour du rouge, du jaune et de l'orange.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Ron.

- Le mien est plutôt dans les bleus, dit Dumbledore en faisant une petite moue.

- Eh ben si avec ça, je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, je ne le suis plus ! dit Harry avec un sourire.

Harry reboutonna rapidement sa chemine, bien qu'avec une certaine difficulté.

- Excusez-moi mais je tombe de fatigue, dit-il en se tournant vers l'escalier.

Il loucha sur les marches et grogna en voyant ce qu'il l'attendait.

- Y a pas qu'au ministère qu'on devrait mettre des ascenseurs, marmonna t-il en montant la première marche, titubant sous l'effort.

- Il…il est soûl ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Non, son esprit ressent sa douleur et pour l'apaiser, il lui injecte des anesthésiants, ce qui le rend légèrement étourdis, expliqua Dumbledore en prêtant mains forte au jeune homme. 

Rogue soupira, pointa sa baguette sur Harry et marmonna : _Mobilicorpus_.

Harry se sentit décoller dans les airs et Rogue le suivit à travers les escaliers.

- Où est sa chambre ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers Mme Weasley.

Elle regarda son fils puis se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre de Sirius. Rogue le déposa dans le lit et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Molly s'occupa de mettre Harry en pyjama puis ferma la porte de sa chambre.

Malgré sa fatigue, Harry ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Des tas de choses tournaient dans sa tête et il était bon pour de nouveaux cours d'Occlumancie pour ranger tout ça.

Il laissa ses pensées de côté, remonta sa couverture et s'endormit.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Miliana** : salut coupine à moi ! De rien pour le pub j'espère que tu as eu plus de reviews ! Bravo à toi première revieweuse !!! Je suis très fière de toi ma chouchoune ! J'espère que ta fic avance bien et que tu passes de très bonnes vacances ( non on ne déprime pas ! lol ) !!! Voilà voilà, je te fais de très gros poutous poutous !!!  

Gros Bisoussssssss !!!

**Shakinem** : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit message, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis très contente que cette fic de plaise et j'espère que se sera pareil pour la suite ! Bisous !

**Onarluca** : Merci !!!! J'ai été très contente de recevoir une reviews de ta part ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire et que je vais pas te décevoir ! Bisous !!!

**Bunny** : Oh ma correctrice adorée !!! Merci pour les compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir !!!! Encore merci pour ta correction, c'est super trop gentille !!! Je te fais de très gros bisous !!! Vive le chocolat, les lapins et plein d'autres choses !!!! Bisous !!!!!!!!!

**Crépuscule** : Merci pour ta reviews ! J'essaierai de ne pas te décevoir ! Je fais tout pour suivre les indices qu'à laisser Rowling tout au long de ces livres et j'espère que je ne m'égarerai pas !!! Bisous !!!

**4rine** : Bonjour !!! Merci pour ta  reviews et pour suivre mes fics !!! Ca me fait vraiment très plaisir !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Gros Bisous !!!

**Véga** : Waouh, quels compliments ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour suivre à la lettre le style de Rowling !!! Bisous !!!

**Elanore** : Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter crois-moi, j'ai des tas d'idées qui bourdonnent dans ma tête ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci pour ta reviews ! Bisous !!!

**Yasha** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments ( toute rouge ! lol ) ! Surtout pour celui avec Rowling, j'essaye d'avoir un bon style et je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Je vais essayer d'aller le plus vite possible mais sachant que j'ai le bac français à la fin de l'année, ne m'en veut pas trop si je prend du retard. En plus j'ai une autre fic en route ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, j'ai plein d'idées et je compte bien faire beaucoup de chapitres ! Mon personnage préféré, hum, je sais pas trop, j'aime bien Rogue ( il a un côté sadique et mystérieux que j'aime bien ! lol ), Ginny ( surtout dans le tome 5, elle se dévergonde un peu et c'est pas plus mal ) ! Par contre, je déteste Cho, elle me gonfle à toujours pleurer pour un rien ! Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à ta question, n'hésite pas si tu en as d'autres ! Bisous !!!!

**Kamy** : Je ne lâcherai pas mon autre fic, d'une part parce que j'ai trop d'idées pour arrêter et d'autre part parce que je ne suis suicidaire ( je me ferai tuer par les revieweurs si j'arrêtai ! lol ) donc pas d'inquiétude là-dessus ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise aussi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Bisous !!!

**Mac 83** : Coucou Copine à moi !!! Comment vas-tu ma petite Sèv ? Merci pour les compliments ( par ta faute, je suis toute rouge ! lol ) Enfin bref, je ne sais pas où je vais chercher tout ça mais tant que j'en ai, je l'écris ! Je te fais de très gros bisous et j'espère te voir bientôt ! Bisous ma Sèv !!!   

**Gaia666** : Merci pour ton petit message ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir ! Bisous !!!

**Tiffany Shin** : Merci !!! Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bisous !!!

**Faren** : Merci pour ta reviews, même si tu n'es pas trop bavarde, je suis contente quand même ! Merci pour ton compliment, j'ai essayé de respecter au mieux l'univers de Rowling et de ne pas trop partir vers n'importe quels sujets ! Voilà, gros bisous et à plus !

**Nightspark** : Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! j'ai vraiment aimé ton enthousiasme !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que je ne te décevrai pas ! Quand à Severus, eh ben, tu verras par toi-même ! Bisous et à plus !

**Abel** : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Pour les axes et bien il n'y aura déjà pas de voyage temporel (désolé), par contre il y aura sûrement une romance avec un personnage féminin (original ou pas, je ne sais pas encore), l'histoire se passerait toujours à Poudlard. J'essaie de suivre le même style que Rowling donc pas de slashs, c'est sur. C'est une suite de tous les tomes donc j'essaierai de ne pas m'éloigner du sujet. Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions, si tu en as d'autres n'hésite pas ! Bisous !!!

**Ghost** : Merci pour ta reviews, c'est vraiment très sympa ! Pour les romances dont tu as parlé eh bien je ne sais pas encore. Je ne ferai pas de slashs car je trouve que ça ne respecte pas le style de l'auteur ! Pour les couples que tu as cité, je verrais, je vais sûrement faire une romance mais je ne sais pas avec qui ! Voil ! Bisous !!!

**Laika la Louve** : Bijour toi ! Merci pour ta reviews, c'est vraiment gentille de m'en laisser pour mes deux fics ( j'espère que je ne deviens pas trop lourde au fur et à mesure ! lol ) ! Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Bisous !!!

**Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous voulez toujours la suite. Se serait très sympathique à vous de me laisser un petit message pour me faire part de vos impressions ! Merci d'avance et à bientôt !**

**Chris **

**PS : Merci à ceux qui sont allés voir la fic de Miliana, c'est très gentil à vous, si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez faire un petit peu de pub ! bisous **


	3. chapitre 3

Bijour tout le monde !!!! voilà le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!! Merci encore à Bunny pour la correction ( qu'est-ce que je ferai sans elle ! lol ) et à Faren qui m'a fait de très beaux dessins sur cette fic ( si vous voulez les voir, donnez moi votre adresse et je vous les enverrai ! ) ! Allez, bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 3

Harry ne se réveilla que deux jours plus tard. Apparemment Dumbledore avait ordonné à Mme Weasley de ne pas le réveiller avant que lui-même ne le décide. Par deux fois il avait ouvert ses yeux mais aussitôt la douleur et la fatigue avaient repris le dessus.

Ce matin-là lorsque ses yeux purent s'ouvrir sans craindre de se refermer, Harry fut surpris de voir qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de son parrain. La décision venait sans doute de Mme Weasley, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Le dernier moment où il avait été encore lucide avait été lorsqu'on l'avait posé dans l'âtre de la cheminée du ministère. Après, tout avait été complètement flou et il ignorait ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire. 

Il se leva doucement, craignant un nouveau mal de tête et sortit de son lit. Il chancela mais se rattrapa vite. Une douce lumière l'entoura et l'emplit d'énergie. Bien, sa magie commençait à fonctionner. Il fut de nouveau sur pied et sortit pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau. En passant devant une grosse horloge, il remarqua avec surprise qu'il était dix heures du matin. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il écarta rapidement cette pensée de son esprit et se prépara rapidement. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'étage, tout le monde devait être dans la cuisine ou partit en mission. Lorsqu'il enfila une chemise, il remarqua avec une certain surprise le tatouage couleur feu dessiné sur son cœur. Où avait-il eu cette marque ?

L'apparition de Clef s'imposa alors dans son esprit et la plupart des éléments troubles s'alignèrent dans sa tête.

Harry secoua la tête puis se décida à demander des réponses à des personnes aptes à sa demande. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers menant à la cuisine et traversa le hall. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce voûtée, il y trouva Rémus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mme Weasley et Tonk. Les sept personnes le regardèrent avec surprise.

- Salut, marmonna Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Harry ! s'exclama Mme Weasley en le serrant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs ! Tu étais tellement fatigué et tu délirais…

- Mme Weasley, calmez-vous, je vais très bien, coupa Harry en essayant de la calmer.

- Oh désolé mon chéri, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

- Combien de temps suis-je resté endormi ? demanda Harry.

- Deux jours, répondit Rémus en le regardant avec une lueur d'inquiétude.

- Ah et pourquoi j'ai un tatouage sur le cœur ? redemanda Harry.

- Ca il faudra demander au professeur Dumbledore, dit Tonk en souriant.

Harry hocha, ne demandant rien d'autre et s'assit pour manger son déjeuné.

- Harry, nous allons aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui, tu viens avec nous ? demanda Hermione en souriant.

Harry la regarda un instant puis fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne pouvait pas y aller. Il devait voir ce que son corps était capable de faire et si possible faire des recherches. Merlin, il devenait comme Hermione !

- Euh non, je dois faire autre chose, expliqua Harry. Rémus, existe-t-il une bibliothèque municipale sorcière ?

Rémus eut une réaction de surprise puis acquiesça.

- Oui, il en existe une à Londres, expliqua Rémus. Mais tu ne pourras pas y aller seul.

- Que proposez-vous ? demanda Harry.

- Severus doit faire des recherches, il avait prévu de s'y rendre un jour ou l'autre. A ma connaissance il ne fait rien cet après-midi. Je vais demander à Dumbledore s'il peut t'y autoriser et si Severus veut bien t'accompagner, dit-il en se levant.

Il fit un petit sourire à Harry et sortit de la cuisine.

Hermione le regarda, fière alors que Ron avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte.

- Ne faites pas cette tête ! dit simplement Harry en mangeant rapidement son toast.

Il ne resta pas très longtemps dans la cuisine, ne supportant pas vraiment le monde qui le regardait. Il avait été surpris par cette solitude en premier temps mais à présent il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.

Il se leva rapidement et sortit de la cuisine pour se rendre dans la chambre de Sirius. En chemin il croisa Rémus qui lui fit un petit sourire et s'arrêta devant lui.

- Albus a accepté, Severus a été réticent mais il a fini par accepter également, expliqua t-il.

- Merci Rémus !

- Severus viendra te chercher dans deux heures, prépare-toi et ne sois pas en retard, tu le mettrais en colère !

Harry acquiesça et monta rapidement dans sa nouvelle chambre. 

Il avait absolument besoin de ranger ses pensées qui circulaient de part en part dans son esprit. Il s'assit sur son lit en tailleur et ferma les yeux, faisant appel à sa concentration. Il ne tarda pas à plonger dans son monde de solitude. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point son esprit s'était éparpillé, plus rien n'était sous protection. 

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Harry s'occupa de découvrir et de ranger les nouvelles connaissances que sa magie lui avait apportée. Une fois cela fini, il se chargea d'irriguer une protection autour de son esprit de façon à ce qu'aucune personne ne puisse fouiller dans celui-ci.

Il vérifia une dernière fois ses protections puis ouvrit les yeux, revenant parmi les vivants. Une heure avait passé déjà et il fut de plus en plus impatient de découvrir la bibliothèque de Londres. 

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'entrée d' Hermione.

- Salut, murmura t-elle timidement.

Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite à ce qu'elle venait de dire, quelque chose clochait dans son attitude. Harry fronça les sourcils en sentant de la peine, de la fierté et ainsi qu'une certaine peur émanant d'Hermione alors qu'elle lui parlait. Arrivait-il à percevoir les sentiments des gens ? 

- Harry, appela de nouveau Hermione en voyant que Harry la regardait avec des yeux vides.

Harry décida de réagir lorsque la peur que ressentait Hermione s'accentua.

- Oui ? demanda t-il le plus aimablement possible.

- Euh…et bien comme tu vas aller à la bibliothèque cet après-midi, je pensais que tu pouvais peut-être me la décrire lorsque tu rentrerais ? demanda t-elle timidement.

- Bien sur, il n'y a pas de problème, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Merci, dit-elle en souriant avant de sortir de la chambre.

Harry soupira. Ses amis avaient peur de lui à présent.

Il se leva du lit et sortit de sa chambre, essayant de percevoir les émotions d'autres personnes. Lorsqu'il posa le pied hors de sa chambre, un brouillant torrent de sentiments se déversa en lui. Il sentit son poids s'écrouler sous ses pieds et il glissa le long du mur. Son cœur se mit à battre avec effervescence et son souffle se fit saccader.

Merlin, comment allait-il survivre avec de telles émotions ?

Il se força à se calmer et ferma un peu plus son esprit sur le monde l'entourant. Son cœur se calma petit à petit et il put se relever sans crainte de subir une nouvelle vague d'émotions.

Il remit rapidement son masque de calme sur son visage et descendit pour découvrir les émotions de chacun. 

Il trouva Rémus dans le salon, assis sur un canapé, un livre à la main. A peine fut-il devant la porte du salon qu'il sentit que Rémus n'était pas du tout plongé dans son livre. Il éprouvait une certaine inquiétude et également un élan de protection. Harry fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui pour sentir un peu plus ses sentiments.

- Harry, que puis-je pour toi ? demanda chaleureusement Rémus. 

Il avait les mêmes sentiments qu'il avait senti auparavant, il éprouvait cela pour Harry. Sauf que cette fois, une certaine fierté et un coté paternel ressortaient dans sa façon d'être. Harry cacha de justesse sa surprise. Rémus le prenait-il pour son fils ?

Le cœur de Harry se remplit d'une agréable chaleur qui lui rendit sa joie perdue lors de la mort de Sirius. Un étau s'était soudainement dessoudé autour de son cœur. Il ne put retenir un sourire et ne fut pas surpris de voir Rémus levait un sourcil.

- Tout va bien Harry ? demanda celui-ci.

- Oui, tout va bien Rémus ! Je dois y aller, le professeur Rogue ne va pas tarder à venir !

Ne quittant pas son sourire, il sortit du salon et se dirigea vers le hall. Son sourire disparut immédiatement en sentant l'aura de sentiments négatifs qui venaient vers lui. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Rogue sortir de la cheminée. Le sang de Harry se glaça en percevant de la méfiance, de la tristesse et de la douleur. 

Rogue se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux perçants qui le broya sur place. Il n'y avait aucun dégoût dans ses sentiments, seulement une très forte méfiance et un peu de jalousie. 

Harry se redressa et s'assura que son masque n'était pas tombé entre temps. Rogue s'avança avec assurance vers lui.

- Potter, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour rien ! Je vous ferai regretter amèrement cela si vous prenez cette sortie pour une plaisanterie ! grogna Rogue.

- Non Monsieur, je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour rien, j'ai besoin de réponses à certaines de mes questions, expliqua calmement Harry.

- Je me fiche de savoir ce que vous comptez faire Potter, ne me prenez simplement pas pour votre nourrice !

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers un porte-manteau pour mettre sa veste.

- Par quels moyens y allons-nous ? demanda poliment Harry.

- Par Portoloin, expliqua Rogue en sortant un vieux parchemin de sa poche. Ne bougez pas, je reviens !

Rogue avança et disparut vers la cuisine en un tourbillonnement de robes noires. 

Harry n'attendit pas longtemps puisque Rogue revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Mme Weasley.

La mère de Ron s'approcha rapidement vers Harry et remit sa veste en place en l'inspectant minutieusement.

- Mme Weasley, je ne vais pas à un bal, dit poliment Harry en se reculant. Je dois y aller !

- Fais bien attention Harry ! dit-elle avec un visage inquiet.

Harry lui fit un sourire chaleureux puis se tourna vers Rogue qui regardait tout ça avec un certain dégoût extérieurement alors qu'intérieurement plusieurs émotions se battaient entre elles pour ne pas que cette scène l'attendrisse.

Rogue se tourna vers Harry, sortit sa baguette magique et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- Potter, suivez tous mes pas, déviez la trajectoire et vous revenez illico presto au Q.G ! prévint Rogue.

- Oui Monsieur, dit Harry en le suivant pas à pas.

Rogue ne dit rien et scruta rapidement la place des yeux avant de se dirigeait vers la ruelle où Harry était arrivé quelques jours avant avec Rémus, Tonk et Maugrey.

Rogue attrapa rapidement le bras de Harry alors qu'il tenait fermement le Portoloin dans la main. Harry toucha également le bout de papier et sentit la désagréable sensation au niveau du nombril le submergeait.

Il ne put y penser plus longtemps puisqu'une autre pensée lui vint à l'esprit : l'atterrissage.

Apparemment Rogue avait du avoir à faire à Dumbledore car lorsque Harry atterrit, Rogue le tenait toujours fermement par le bras. Le professeur le regarda de la tête aux pieds comme s'il vérifiait qu'il était entier.

Il dévia rapidement son regard qui se tourna vers l'immense ruine devant eux.

Harry fronça les sourcils en la voyant puis sourit.

- C'est la même protection que Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

- Quel perspicacité Potter ! grogna Rogue en avançant.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit. A peine avait-il fait un mètre que la ruine disparut pour laisser place à un immense bâtiment en ciment jaune pâle. Des colonnes trônaient devant l'entrée soutenant un préau. Au dessus du préau était marqué en lettres grecques « Bibliothèque de Merlin » Ils étaient entourés d'un immense jardin verdoyant. Plusieurs bancs avaient été placé pour ceux qui voulaient lire dehors. Une longue allée en pavé donnait sur l'entrée principale entourés de haut cyprès. Harry ne put retenir un sourire face au spectacle merveilleux qui se déroulait devant lui.

- Potter, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, vous ferez la visite touristique plus tard !

Harry sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea plus rapidement vers le bâtiment.

Juste avant de rentrer il prit le soin de replacer sa frange devant sa cicatrice, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Rogue.

Il entrèrent dans un immense hall dont le parquet était en marbre blanc et noir. Devant eux un bureau rond encadré deux secrétaires occupées à renseigner les sorciers. Autour d'eux, des immenses bibliothèques s'alignaient et Harry aperçut même un autre étage en levant les yeux.

Les deux femmes étaient d'un âge différent, l'une avait l'air de s'y connaître beaucoup plus que l'autre étant également plus vieille. Elle avait les cheveux gris retenus en un chignon serré. Ses lunettes étaient retenues par un lacet doré tombant sur une veste bleu foncé en laine. Harry pensa immédiatement à un mélange de Mme Figg et du professeur MacGonagall.

La deuxième devait avoir la vingtaine, elle était grossièrement maquillée et portait une jupe courte et un débardeur. Elle avait des yeux globuleux et les sorciers avaient apparemment du mal à s'adresser à elle.

Harry jeta un regard vers Rogue qui grimaça en voyant la jeune femme.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le bureau et Rogue attira leur attention en toussant doucement.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama la jeune femme en leur faisant un grand sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace. Je m'appelle Peggy, je suis là pour vous aider !

- Merci bien mais nous voulons simplement aller consulter des livres ! dit Rogue d'un ton glacial.

La jeune femme ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire et battit ses sourcils à une vitesse folle. Elle se tourna vers Harry et sursauta avec un cri joyeux.

- Merlin, c'est vous ! dit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux joyeux vers lui. 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers les autres personnes qui le regardaient avec un peu de surprise.

- Mme Robert, regardez qui voil ! s'exclama la jeune femme en tapant vivement des mains.

- Excusez-moi mais une bibliothèque se doit d'être silencieuse à ma connaissance alors cessez de glousser comme une dinde ! grogna Harry à la grande surprise des gens autour de lui. 

Il se tourna ensuite vers Rogue.

- Je vous suis Monsieur, dit-il poliment.

Rogue hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers un des rayons de la bibliothèque. Comme s'en doutait Harry, se fut celui des potions. Rogue s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry.

- Allez chercher les livres dont vous avez besoin et revenez immédiatement ici ! ordonna Rogue en pointant un table de lecture sur sa droite.

- Oui Monsieur.

Harry le laissa là et se dirigea vers le coin des différentes magies. Il fut surpris de ne voir que cinq livres sur la magie du cœur. Car c'était cette magie qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Il s'était aperçut que son cœur fonctionnait en parallèle avec son esprit. La douleur au cœur était toujours suivie de prés par celle de l'esprit. En fait son cœur détectait une nouvelle connaissance, une nouvelle formule ou un nouveau pouvoir et le transmettait à son esprit qui se chargeait de l'enregistrer.

Il prit rapidement les cinq livres, retint le numéro de l'étagère où il avait pris les livres et revint vers le coin des potions.

Rogue avait apparemment trouvé son bonheur puisqu'il était plongé dans un livre sur les potions anti-douleur. Le titre fit d'ailleurs froncer les sourcils de Harry mais il n'osa pas demandé à son professeur pourquoi il étudiait cela.

Il posa délicatement ses livres sur la table de façon a ne pas déranger son professeur et s'assit en face de lui. Il prit le premier livre sur la pile : _Magie du cœur et de l'esprit_ puis l'ouvrit. Il surprit le regard surpris de Rogue sur le titre de son livre mais n'y fit pas attention.

Il se plongea dans la lecture de son œuvre et n'y sortit que pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait lu.

La magie du cœur et de l'esprit était apparemment très peu connue. Les seuls sorciers à en avoir parlé étaient de puissants guérisseurs. La magie du cœur n'avait que des côtés positifs et son propriétaire devait être en accord avec tout ce qui l'entourait. C'est ce que Clef lui avait fait comprendre en le forçant à pardonner les personnes pour qui il était en colère. La plus célèbre sorcière à avoir eu cette magie était Dilys Derwent, elle avait été guérisseuse à Saint Mangouste et directrice de Poudlard. Harry l'avait aperçut dans un cadre lorsqu'il était allé à Saint Mangouste pour voir M. Weasley.

Harry savait qu'il avait beaucoup plus que deux pouvoirs mais pour le moment ils lui étaient inconnus, il les découvrirait petit à petit.

Harry n'en apprit pas davantage dans les autres livres. Cette magie venait apparemment toute seule et ces ressources étaient inconnues. Il n'y avait pas de pouvoirs spécifiques pour cette magie, elle évoluait selon la puissance du sorcier. Dilys Derwent avait le don de comprendre les sentiments des gens tout comme Harry et de guérir par le toucher. 

Avec un soupir résigné, Harry se leva et alla reposer les livres qu'il avait pris. En chemin, il pensa à Dilys Derwent. Il était possible qu'il est également le pouvoir de soigner les gens par le toucher. Si c'était possible, pourrait-il soigner les Londubat ? Il ne savait pas, les parents de Neville étaient vraiment malades, il n'y avait plus d'esprit dans leurs corps. Harry fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Il ne devait pas être négatif ! Il essaierait de soigner les parents de Neville même si ce n'était pas tout de suite.

Il fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur le parcourir. Elle ne venait pas de son cœur ou de son esprit, elle venait de tout son être, c'était pire que le Doloris. Il se força à regarder autour de lui mais ne trouva aucun Mangemort. Il ouvrit des grands yeux horrifiés en s'apercevant que ce n'était pas son corps qui souffrait mais les sentiments qu'il percevait. Mais qui pouvait être sous l'emprise d'une telle douleur ?

La réponse lui vint avant qu'il ne réfléchisse plus.

- Rogue, murmura t-il en se remettant sur pieds.

Il se tourna et courut le plus vite possible vers l'endroit où il avait laissé le professeur Rogue.

Une fois arrivée devant la section des potions, il le trouva assis sur une chaise, le visage crispé par la douleur alors qu'il essayait de ne pas crier.

Harry jura entre ses dents et se précipita vers lui.

- Professeur, appela t-il en touchant son bras.

Rogue tourna son regard vers lui en tremblant. Il leva sa main pour la mettre dans sa poche où il en sortit une fiole de couleur bleu foncé. Harry la lui prit des mains tellement il tremblait. Rogue lui jeta un regard horrifié comme s'il pensait qu'il allait la casser. Harry la déboucha et la porta aux lèvres de son professeur qui les ouvrit avec bonne grâce.

Il avala le contenu et attendit quelques minutes. Ses tremblements s'étaient un peu arrêtés mais pas assez pour ne pas voir qu'il souffrait.

- Potter, vous allez devoir rentrer seul, dit-il difficilement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas y aller, grogna Harry.

Rogue leva un sourcil surpris.

- Vous avez trop mal il verra que vous souffrez. Professeur, avez-vous déjà ressenti une telle douleur lorsqu'il vous contactait ?

Rogue le regarda quelques instants, ses tremblements revenant à la charge puis hocha négativement la tête.

- Il sait que vous êtes un espion, il va vous tuer, vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! murmura Harry.

- Potter, je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! Et de plus je suis obligé d'y aller, c'est ce que je dois faire !

- Je ne vous laisserai pas y aller ! grogna Harry en serrant son bras.

- Vraiment ? grogna Rogue en se levant difficilement.

- Il sait pour le procès de Sirius, il sait que vous avez témoign ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la colère qui l'habitait depuis deux jours mais maintenant je le sais et je la ressens ! Il va vous tuer, n'y allez pas ! supplia Harry.

Rogue le regarda quelques instants mais ne put réfléchir plus longtemps puisqu'il s'écroula sur le sol. Les tremblements s'étaient transformés en convulsions. Harry se précipita vers lui, le prit par la taille et le leva. Il fut surpris de la force qu'il déploya mais sa magie l'aidait. Il le força à s'appuyer sur lui. Il parcourut la salle du regard. Il ne pouvait pas passer par l'entrée, les bibliothécaires le remarqueraient et se demanderaient ce qu'avait le professeur Rogue.

Il sursauta une nouvelle fois en voyons sa vue se brouiller pour laisser place à un décor bleu foncé. C'était toujours la bibliothèque, les étagères étaient entourées d'une aura noire mais l'entrée était un trou doré d'où s'échappait une douce lumière. Il avait le pouvoir de détecter les entrées et les sorties. Il tourna sur lui-même et trouva finalement une autre source de lumière sur sa gauche. Il replaça Rogue qui était toujours conscient mais parcouru de soubresauts. Il se dirigea presque rapidement vers cette source de lumière essayant de porter comme il le pouvait son professeur. 

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la porte de sortie. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sa vue fut à nouveau normale. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, poussée par sa magie et il sortit par l'arrière du bâtiment où un grand parc s'étendait. Il scruta un coin à l'abri et se plaça derrière deux gros buissons. Il posa doucement son professeur sur l'herbe et chercha dans ses poches le vieux parchemin.

- Professeur, s'il vous plait, j'ai encore besoin de vous, dit-il en le secouant un peu.

Rogue ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les tourna vers Harry.

- Quand se déclenche le Portoloin ?

Rogue leva sa main et montra deux doigts.

- Deux heures ? demanda Harry.

Rogue hocha péniblement la tête. 

Harry jura entre ses dents. Son professeur mourrait dans deux heures. Il aurait soit une crise cardiaque soit sa nuque se casserait sous les convulsions.

- Professeur, je dois prendre votre baguette, je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie, expliqua Rogue.

Rogue ne répondit pas mais sortit sa baguette de sa manche. Harry la lui prit rapidement, soulagé que Rogue lui fasse confiance. Il la pointa sur Rogue qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je suis désolé professeur. _Petrificus totalus_ ! marmonna t-il.

C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé. Rogue ne subirait plus ces convulsions malgré la douleur. Il vit d'ailleurs dans les yeux de Rogue encore actif, un remerciement des plus sincères. Il enleva ses lunettes, prit rapidement Rogue par la taille et pointa la baguette de Rogue sur les lunettes.

- _Portus Grimmaud place_ ! 

Il serra les lunettes dans ses mains en espérant que cela marcherait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ressentit cette sensation au niveau du nombril qu'il avait détesté un peu avant mais qu'il bénissait maintenant.

Il se sentit porté et atterrit dans l'habituelle ruelle en cul-de-sac. Il resserra son bras autour de la taille de Rogue et marcha doucement vers la sortie de la rue. Il jeta un regard aux alentours et jura en voyant que deux enfants jouaient sur la place.

- Clef, il est temps de savoir si tu as fait le bon choix, murmura Harry.

Il ferma les yeux et chercha rapidement la mère des deux enfants. Une fois son esprit trouvé, il jeta un rapide sentiment de crainte pour ses enfants dans son esprit. 

Harry rouvrit les yeux et vit avec bonheur qu'une jeune femme ouvrit précipitamment la porte de sa maison et ordonna à ses enfants de rentrer immédiatement.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers les autres maisons puis se décida à quitter la ruelle sombre. Il arriva rapidement devant le Q.G de l'ordre et s'avança le plus prés possible.

- Je vais encore avoir besoin de vous professeur, pensez à cette maison, chuchota Harry.

Harry sentit les os de son professeur se contracter et il vit avec soulagement la porte de la maison apparaître. Il l'ouvrit précipitamment avant de la fermer de la même manière. Il ne perçut aucune émotion dans la maison. La famille Weasley était sur le Chemin de Traverse, Rémus et Tonk avaient dû les accompagner, quant aux autres ils étaient au travail ou en mission. 

Harry ne prêta pas attention aux autres parties de la maison et se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Il eut un peu plus de mal à monter les escaliers menant à sa chambre mais sa magie l'aidait beaucoup.

Sa porte s'ouvrit sous l'impulsion de sa magie et Harry déposa rapidement Rogue sur son lit. Il perçut le regard de Rogue qui lui disait clairement de le délivrer.

- _Finite incantatem_ ! dit-il en pointant la baguette de Rogue sur son professeur.

Rogue put de nouveau bouger et Harry remarqua qu'il tremblait un peu moins. Le sort était encore un peu actif, la magie ne s'était pas tout à fait évaporé en lui, les convulsions n'allaient pas tarder à revenir.

- Vous avez une autre fiole de ce que vous avez bu ? demanda Harry.

- N…non, dit-il difficilement.

Harry grogna un juron puis se tourna vers sa malle qu'il ouvrit précipitamment. Il chercha dans un livre une possible potion de soins mais ne trouva rien d'assez puissant. Il se plongea rapidement dans son esprit pour trouver une potion alors que les convulsions de Rogue revenaient. Une partie de son esprit s'éclaira et il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait.

- Bien les ingrédients maintenant, marmonna Harry en sortant tout ce qu'il avait de sa malle.

Un cri s'échappa de la bouche de Rogue et Harry se força à fouiller plus vite. Il grogna en voyant qu'il lui manquait deux ingrédients.

Soudain, tout comme à la bibliothèque sa vue changea et un endroit fut parcourut d'une vive lumière. Sans se soucier de changer de vue il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la lumière. Là, il entra dans la chambre de Hermione et ouvrit son coffre avec brusquerie. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait et revint vers sa chambre. Il alluma un feu d'un rapide coup de baguette magique et sortit son chaudron.

- _Aquae _! marmonna t-il en remplissant le chaudron d'eau.

Il rajouta rapidement les ingrédients se surprenant en sachant exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il coupa rapidement tout en petits morceaux, en remuant entre deux ingrédients et finit par obtenir une potion de couleur mauve. Il la plaça sous le feu et attendit qu'elle chauffe.

Il retourna au chevet de Rogue qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il était toujours parcouru de tremblements et Harry jugea bon de le mettre sous les couvertures. Il plaça ensuite un tissu froid sur son front où la fièvre commençait à venir.

Il retourna vers sa potion et en prit une louche qu'il versa dans un verre. Il revint rapidement vers Rogue et le força à se réveiller. Il y arriva après quelques minutes à le secouer.

Rogue ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Harry, un verre à la main.

- Buvez ! ordonna Harry en approchant le verre de son professeur.

- Po…Potter, j'ai…mal partout…mais je ne…suis pas suicidaire ! grogna Rogue en regardant la potion d'un air méfiant.

- Monsieur, vous m'avez fait confiance tout à l'heure alors faites-le de nouveau ! Je vous jure que cette potion est réussie !

Rogue l'observa quelques instants avant de regarder sa potion d'un air critique puis finir par hocher la tête.

Harry l'aida à se relever un peu et porta la potion à ces lèvres.

- Elle va vous endormir et calmer la douleur, je vais devoir vous réveiller toutes les demi-heures pour vous en refaire boire, expliqua Harry en le reposant sur l'oreiller.

- Où…où l'avez-vous lu ? demanda Rogue en sentant la fatigue l'emporter.

- Mon cœur et mon esprit s'en sont chargés, dit-il en souriant.

Bien que Rogue fut surpris, il ne put répondre puisqu'il s'endormit.

Les heures qui suivirent furent monotones. Harry réveillait Rogue pour lui donner de la potion. Il sentait à chaque réveil que la potion faisait effet. Il n'avait plus de convulsions mais de faibles tremblements. Il avait toujours mal partout mais avec une intensité moindre. Enfin sa fièvre était complètement tombée à son troisième réveil.

Au bout du cinquième réveil, Rogue se lassa des potions et ordonna à Harry de le laisser éveillé.

Avec réticence Harry le laissa mais ne lui laissa pas quitter le lit pendant qu'il le surveillait. Il était en train de lire un livre lorsque Rogue le sortit de ses pensées.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour faire partir les enfants ? demanda le professeur.

Harry releva les yeux de son livre et les planta dans ceux de Rogue.

- J'ai cherché à l'aide des émotions une mère dont les deux enfant étaient sortis. Ce n'était pas très dur, les mères ont tendance à se préoccuper de leurs enfants. Une fois trouvée, je me suis connecté avec son esprit et je lui ai envoyé un sentiment d'inquiétude et elle est sortie pour prendre ses enfants.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « des émotions » ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry le jugea du regard puis ferma son livre.

- Je peux faire de la Magie du cœur et de l'esprit. Je peux sentir les émotions des personnes autour de moi, expliqua Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est la Magie du cœur et de l'esprit ? 

- C'est une magie qui ne fait que le bien, qui n'est basé que sur des sentiments agréables ou forts, il n'y a aucune colère, aucun méchanceté dans cette magie. C'est le contraire de la magie de Voldemort.

Rogue tressaillit lorsque Harry prononça le nom du Mage Noir.

- Pouvez-vous sentir mes émotions ? demanda Rogue.

Harry hocha la tête, se leva et se dirigea vers le chaudron où il remplit un nouveau verre de potion.

- Qui est Clef ?

- Ce que son nom veut dire. C'est la clef qui permet d'ouvrir mon cœur. Elle m'a appris à enlever toute ma colère et ma vengeance sur certaines personnes.

- Des personnes comme moi ! grogna Rogue.

- Avant oui.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant j'éprouve de la pitié, de la fierté et de la honte.

- De la honte !!! Je ne vous ai rien demandé Potter !!! cracha Rogue.

- Merlin réfléchissez ! s'exclama Harry. Je n'éprouve pas de la honte parce que je vous côtoie ! J'éprouve de la honte pour mon père qui vous a en partie rendu ainsi ! 

Il lui tendit le gobelet et retourna s'asseoir vers son fauteuil.

Il leva les yeux vers Rogue qui le regardait avec surprise le gobelet fumant dans les mains.

- Buvez ! ordonna Harry. Elle se boit chaude ! 

Rogue sortit de sa surprise et but la potion. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'endormit.

Harry se leva, s'assura qu'il était bien endormi. Il se dirigea vers le mur et se laissa glisser contre celui-ci avant de fermer les yeux. Il les rouvrit brusquement les yeux, l'émeraude de ses iris se transformant en une couleur rouge sang. Il referma les yeux et fit un petit sourire.

- Bonjour Voldemort, dit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Harry Potter, fit une voix sifflante sortant de sa propre bouche. Tu commences à prendre goût à nos conversations.

- On peut dire ça.

- Dis-moi Potter, pourquoi gardes-tu obstinément les yeux fermés ?

- Vous me sous-estimez Voldemort. Si j'ouvre les yeux, vous voyiez par moi, voulez-vous que je continue l'explication ou vous comprenez par vous-même ?

- Eh bien Potter, je vois que ton intellect a augmenté.

- Possible, je pencherai plutôt sur le fait que c'est votre intellect qui a baiss !

Harry ressentit une vague de douleur le parcourir signe que Voldemort était en colère.  

- Potter, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve ce cher Rogue par hasard j'aimerais savoir si le poison que je lui ai envoyé a été assez puissant pour le tuer de suite ?

Harry se releva, gardant toujours les yeux fermés.

- Vous devriez savoir que mes relations entre le professeur et moi sont houleuses, je ne sais absolument pas où il se trouve !

- Pas de trace de mensonges ! Bien Potter, ton Occlumancie s'est bien amélior !

- Désolé si je n'éprouve pas une vague de bonheur face à ce compliment ! Maintenant, à moi de poser les questions ! Voyons, la première sera : avez-vous dit à vos Mangemorts que vous étiez un sang mêl ? 

- Tais-toi Potter !!! s'exclama Voldemort.

- Leur avez-vous dit que vous faisiez cette guerre simplement parce que vous vouliez vous venger de votre père ?

- Ferme-la !

- Non Tom Jedusor ! Vous êtes en train de faire une guerre menée par un adolescent qui hait son père ! Vous avez choisi la faiblesse !

- Potter…

- Je n'ai pas fini ! Vous êtes faible ! Au lieu d'empêcher d'autres enfants de souffrir comme vous, vous avez préféré tuer les moldus en pensant qu'ils étaient tous comme votre père ! s'exclama Harry. Vous m'aviez dit que nous étions semblables mais moi je ne suis pas faible !

- La ferme Potter !!! Je te tuerai !!! cria Voldemort.

- Pas si je le fais avant toi Tom !!!

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il rejeta Voldemort hors de son esprit tellement fort que les meubles en tremblèrent.

Une aura rouge vif l'entoura puis s'évapora. Il calma son souffle et vérifia que Voldemort n'était plus dans son esprit. Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux, pour se retrouver devant cinq personnes des plus surprises. Harry avait su qu'il était observé mais il avait poussé les émotions le plus loin possible pour que Voldemort ne les sente pas.

Dumbledore, Rémus, Rogue, Maugrey et Kingsley le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, murmura Harry en se tournant vers Rogue. 

Il examina rapidement Rogue par son esprit et ne perçut qu'une fine douleur. Il remplit rapidement la moitié d'un gobelet pour lui permettre de soigner ses dernières courbatures sans pour autant s'endormir puis se dirigea vers lui.

- Buvez une dernière fois, vous n'aurez plus aucune douleur.

Rogue le prit plus par automatisme qu'autre chose mais Harry fut content de le voir boire.

- Harry, appela doucement Dumbledore. Que viens-tu de faire ?

- Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec Voldemort, dit-il simplement en ouvrant son coffre.

Il porta sa main à son cœur et grimaça, il s'était laissé emporter, une petite quantité de colère l'avait submergé et son cœur ne le supportait pas. Il se força à se calmer et évacuer la colère qu'il ressentait pour Voldemort. Il finit par ne plus ressentir la douleur et se détendit.

Il prit un carnet noir de son coffre et l'ouvrit rapidement. Il sortit une plume et écrivit avec vitesse sur le parchemin.

- Harry, appela Rémus. Que fais-tu ?

- Cela fait deux semaines que Voldemort et moi parlons tous les trois jours. Il croit que je m'amuse mais il ne sait pas que je fouille son esprit. La colère le rend plus faible et il laisse percevoir ses plans. Je note dans ce carnet tout ce que je peux voir ou apprendre sur lui, expliqua t-il.

Il termina d'écrire et ferma le carnet avant de le tendre à Dumbledore.

- Je l'ai terminé, lisez-le et voyez ce que vous pouvez faire avec. J'ai découpé plusieurs articles de journaux pour prouver ce que j'avançais et j'y ai mis quelques théories. Le professeur Rogue n'aura plus besoin de risquer sa vie pour l'espionner.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et le prit.

Rogue avait une expression non identifiable, il était partagé entre la colère de s'être fait prendre sa mission par un adolescent et lui était reconnaissant pour lui avoir sauver la vie. Dumbledore ouvrit le carnet et commença à le feuilleter. Maugrey regardait Harry avec une certaine surprise et même de la fierté. Kingsley lui, était occupé à lire par dessus l'épaule de Dumbledore et fronçait les sourcils à chaque paragraphe. Enfin Rémus était partagé entre la fierté et la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Harry.

Soudain, Harry mordit sa lèvre et posa précipitamment sa main sur son cœur.

- Harry, que se passe t-il ? demanda Rémus en s'avançant vers lui.

Harry cria de douleur et tomba à genoux.

- Il y en a un nouveau, dit-il difficilement.

- Un nouveau quoi ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Un nouveau pouvoir, fit-il en serrant les mâchoires. 

Il tomba sur le sol et se roula en boule. Sa tête se mit également à lui faire souffrir et sa vue se brouilla sous la douleur.

Il sentit des mains le toucher doucement et une voix l'apaiser.

Il fut soudain entouré d'une aura blanche et sombra dans l'inconscience.

Fin du chapitre 

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Miliana** : coupine à moi !!!! Comment tu vas bien ma chouchoune ?! Enfin bref ! Je suis contente que ça t'es plu ! J'espère que tu apprécieras les autres tout autant !!! Je te vois bientôt sur MSN !! Gros poutous bien baveux !!!

**Tiffany Shin** : Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !!! J'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira !! Oui moi non plus j'aimerai pas qu'on m'enfonce la main dans le cœur ! Clef te plait ? Super, j'ai essayé de la faire féerique ! Je déteste Ombrage et donc pas de piti ! lol ! Bisous !!!

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bisous !

**Gaia666** : T'inquiète tu vas survivre, en voilà un autre ! Comment tu le trouves ? J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand Harry il est saoul ! lol ! Bisous !!!!

**Math** : La voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu et que tu vas continuer à la lire !!! Merci pour le compliment, j'essaye de mon mieux de respecter le style d'écriture de Rowling ! Allez Ciao !!!

**4rine** : Merci !!!! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Que penses-tu de la suite ? Bisous !!!

**Kamy** : Waouh !!! Quel enthousiasme !!! je suis contente que tu ais ador !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Bisous !!!

**Bubblejoyce** : Merci pour les compliments, je suis contente que la fic t'ait plu ! J'espère que la suite sera aussi bien que tu le dis ! Voilà mon nouveau travail, qu'en penses-tu ? Bisous !!!

**Diane23** : Waouh !!! Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments !!! Je suis vraiment contente que la fic te plaise !! Merci pour me mettre dans tes fics et auteurs préférés, ça me touche vraiment ! Œuvre d'art ! Faut pas exagérer, j'essaie juste de copier le style de Rowling et de trouver les indices qu'elle nous a laiss ! D'ailleurs si tu en as n'hésite pas ! Bunny a été très surprise d'être remerci ! Elle te remercie également ! Bisous !!!!!!

**Bunny** : Correctrice de moi, bonjour !!! Comment tu vas, je te vois plus très souvent et j'ai un chapitre à te faire corriger ( si tu es toujours d'accord ! ) ! J'aime bien les scores et je crois que Harry est en tête l ! Et pour les cases en moins, et ben reste comme ça, j'adore !!! Je te fais aussi de très gros bisous baveux ma correctrice adorée !!! Bisous !!!!

**Shakinem** : Merci beaucoup !!! Clef et ben pour le moment, elle est toujours en lui et elle va lui donner des conseils quelque fois, je ne sais pas encore si on va le revoir mais je pense que oui ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également !!! Bisous !!!

**Abel** : Merci pour ta reviews ! je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses de la suite ! Harry restera sûrement un peu solitaire pour protéger ses amis !  Voil ! Bisous !!!

**Potter-68** : Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! j'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Bisous !!!

**Lolo** : Salut lolo ! Comment vas-tu ? Je suis contente que cette fic aussi te plaise ! Pas d'inquiétude je n'abandonne pas le Mage de Lumière (d'ailleurs je suis en train de l'écrire !) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !!!

**Clem** : Merci pour tous tes compliments !!! Je suis super heureuse que cette fic t'ait accroch ! J'espère que la suite ne sera pas décevante ! J'essaie d'avoir toujours un chapitre en avance alors pour le moment j'ai pas de retard ! J'espère aussi que l'inspiration ne me manquera pas ! J'ai encore des idées mais ça peut arriver à tout moment ! Bisous !!!

**Elanore** : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira !!! J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo ! Bisous !!!

**Eva Luna** : La voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plait ! Merci pour ta reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir !!! Bisous !!!!

**Alinemcb54** : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et la suite si possible ! Bisous !!!!

**Patmol Potter** : Merci pour les compliments et pour ta reviews ! J'essaie du mieux que je peux de respecter le style de Rowling et de mettre les indices qu'elle nous a laissé dans ma fic ! Si tu en trouves d'autres n'hésite pas ! Voilà la suite en tout cas et j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi ! Ciao !!!

**Nanou** : Kikou Nanou !!! Comment tu vas bien ? Grande prêtresse de l'écriture ? T'y va pas un peu fort l ?! lol ! Et depuis quand t'es blonde toi ( tu as dit que tu étais Clef ! lol ) ? Retourner comme une crêpe ? Oh ma pauvre Nanou, j'espère que tu vas bien ! Alors comme ça, ça t'a plu ?! Waouh !!! Je suis super contente !!! Tu me fais vraiment trop plaisir tu sais !? Bon, on se voit jeudi prochain !!!Gros bisous ma Nanou !!! 

Voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Laissez moi vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises en cliquant sur « go » ! Bisous à tous !!!  


	4. chapitre 4

Salut à tous ! Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est toujours Bunny qui a corrigé et je l'en remercie ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Dans tous les cas, je dis un gros « MERCI » a tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic et un encore plus gros ( de merci ! ) pour ceux qui m'ont écrit des reviews, c'est vraiment trop sympa !!!

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !!!

PS : Pour ceux qui lisent le Mage de Lumière, je m'excuse vraiment de cette attente. Pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à trouver une suite qui me plaise et je recommence à chaque fois. Alors je vous demande encore un peu de patience et j'espère avoir une illumination bientôt !  

Chapitre 4

Harry ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était déjà tombée et il devait être aux alentours de vingt heures.

Harry s'assit sur son lit, frottant ses yeux pour enlever toute trace de fatigue. Il prit rapidement ses lunettes posées sur sa table de chevet et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre, ils devaient probablement être en train de manger.

Harry enleva la couverture et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Décidément, il ne faisait que dormir ces temps-ci. Il grogna en sentant une douleur à son cœur et posa machinalement sa main dessus. 

Il attrapa rapidement une paire de chaussettes qu'il enfila avant de sortir de sa chambre. Où était passé Rogue ? Il aurait dû être couch !

Il marmonna quelque chose sur les professeurs de potions et les têtes de mule avant de descendre les escaliers. Comme le matin, il trouva tout le monde dans la cuisine en train de dîner dans un calme religieux. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes de l'Ordre ce soir. Bill, Charlie, Fred et Georges étaient de nouveau là. M Weasley parlait avec Mondigus et Harry remarqua que cela devait être sérieux puisque Mondigus écoutait attentivement, le visage fermé. Harry grimaça en voyant que Rogue était assis à côté de Dumbledore. Il avait un air fatigué et légèrement résigné sur le visage. Il avait dû avoir une conversation avec Dumbledore à propos de son statut d'espion.

Harry décida de s'avancer pour les prévenir de sa présence.

- Eh bien quelle charmante soirée, ce ne serait pas plus gai dans un cimetière ! s'exclama-t-il faisant sursauter tous les convives.

- Harry ! s'exclama Rémus. Comment vas-tu, tu nous as fait une belle peur, une fois de plus !

- Ca va, je suis un peu courbaturé. Par contre, que fait-il ici ? demanda Harry en pointant le professeur Rogue.

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître Potter, je mange, grogna Rogue.

- Oui ça j'avais compris merci ! Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas couch ?

- Vous avez pris le lit où j'étais tranquillement en train de me reposer, railla Rogue.

- Il y en a plein d'autres ! La potion fait peut-être effet mais Voldemort n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, le poison que vous aviez dans le corps contrôlait tous vos membres et il vous aurait tué de la façon la plus horrible ! La potion que je vous ai donnée a totalement évacué ce poison, mais il n'en reste pas moins la fatigue que vous subissez à cause des convulsions ! Retournez dormir !

- Potter, vous n'avez pas l'air de voir que de nous deux, je ne suis pas celui qui souffrait le martyr en touchant son cœur !

- Non, votre martyr n'était pas seulement dans votre cœur mais dans tous vos membres ! grogna Harry.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plait, appela doucement Dumbledore, amusé par la scène. Harry, la potion a parfaitement fonctionné et Severus se sent réellement bien. De plus, tout comme toi le professeur Rogue déteste rester alité.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Si Mme Pomfresh était là, elle serait d'accord avec moi !

- Mais Pomfresh n'est pas là Potter alors vous ne me forcerez pas à rester clouer dans un lit.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Vous avez encore des tremblements, de la fièvre ou des douleurs ? demanda Harry.

- Non.

Harry plissa les yeux et regarda Rogue.

- Menteur, murmura le jeune homme.

Il sortit une fiole de potion de sa poche et la tendit à Rogue.

- Buvez ! ordonna Harry.

- Ecoutez Potter, j'ai bu assez de potions pour les deux mois à venir alors je n'en boirai pas d'autres !

- Vous tremblez, dit Harry.

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas me mentir et même votre Occlumancie n'est pas assez puissante face à moi alors buvez !

Rogue grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe et arracha le flacon des mains de Harry avant de l'avaler en vitesse.

- Content ?

- Très ! dit Harry avec un sourire.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à sourire. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient à la fois souriants et surpris que Harry ait pu convaincre le professeur de lui obéir.

Harry s'assit à côté de Rémus qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. 

Il surprit tout au long du repas les regards de Ron et Hermione posaient sur lui. Il pouvait sentir une certaine frustration et de la peur émaner d'eux.

Harry savait qu'ils voulaient connaître la vérité mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les mettre en danger, Voldemort pouvait facilement les manipuler comme il l'avait fait avec lui.

Une fois le dîner fini, Molly renvoya ses enfants au lit, elle partit elle-même laissant les membres de l'Ordre seul. M. Weasley s'excusa et partit pour le Ministère où il devait travailler à cause du retour de Voldemort. Tonk et Rémus partirent également pour une mission donnée par Dumbledore. Les jumeaux rejoignirent leur boutique. Charlie et Bill allèrent à leur travail respectif.

Il ne restait donc plus que Dumbledore, Rogue, Mondigus qui s'était endormi sur la table, Kingsley, Maugrey et Harry.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit Harry en voyant qu'il allait parler de l'Ordre.

- Non, reste, tu es concerné, dit Dumbledore.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant apparaître un dossier devant Dumbledore.

- Ceci, Harry, est le dossier de Sirius. Avant sa mort, il a souhaité faire un testament. Lis-le, dit-il en tendant un parchemin à Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils et déplia le parchemin jauni. Il le parcourut rapidement et fut surpris de voir qu'il avait été rédigé deux jours avant la mort de ses parents. Tous les biens de Sirius lui revenaient : sa fortune, la maison de ses parents, une villa à Londres et ses affaires personnelles.

- Puis-je faire quelques changements ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard pétillant de Dumbledore.

- Oui, tu peux, dit-il en souriant.

- Partagez la fortune de Sirius en deux, donnez-en une partie à la famille Weasley et l'autre à Rémus Lupin. La villa donnez-là à Tonk, Sirius était le cousin de sa mère après tout. Quant à cette maison, elle appartient à l'Ordre du Phénix et donc à vous, énuméra Harry.

Dumbledore fit apparaître un parchemin et inscrit ce que disait Harry sur celui-ci.

- Bien Harry se sera fait, dit-il en souriant.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout cet argent, la villa serait bien mieux entretenue par Tonk et cette maison, et bien, c'était une parfaite cachette pour l'Ordre.

- Bien maintenant que ceci est fait, parlons d'autre chose. J'ai lu attentivement ton carnet et il y a quelque chose qui m'a beaucoup inquiété. Plusieurs articles parlent d'enlèvements de Nundus dans certains parcs magiques. On en dénombre cinq cents depuis une semaine et je suis persuadé qu'il y aura d'autres vols. Ce que je ne comprends pas par contre c'est pourquoi ces vols : les Nundus sont des animaux féroces et ne peuvent être contrôlés par les humains, expliqua Dumbledore. 

Harry fronça les sourcils, oui il avait été très surpris par ces articles. Les Nundus étaient d'énormes léopards puissants et surtout dévastateurs. Leur souffle apportait virus et maladies. 

Soudain, la solution lui vint comme un déclic.

- Le sérum, murmura Harry.

- Pardon, demanda Rogue.

- Il y a quelques semaines, un sérum a été volé au Département des Recherches au Ministère de la Magie. Les journalistes se sont moqués des chercheurs en disant que le sérum n'était pas très important. D'après l'article, ils avaient découvert le moyen de contrôler les bêtes les plus féroces. Les éleveurs de dragons avaient été très contents de cette nouvelle. Il y a sûrement un lien entre ces vols et le sérum. Si l'homme qui a enlevé les Nundus est le même que celui qui possède le sérum, il pourra se servir des animaux pour répandre des maladies, expliqua Harry.

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard surpris et fier de Dumbledore.

- Savez-vous qui pourrait être capable de faire une telle chose ? demanda Kingsley.

- Je ne vois qu'une seule personne : Voldemort, dit calmement Dumbledore. Harry, aurais-tu senti quelque chose à propos de cela ?

Harry se concentra  pour ne faire apparaître dans ses pensées que ce qu'il avait pris de l'esprit de Voldemort.

- Il a envoyé une trentaine de ses Mangemorts en Afrique et d'autres se sont rendus en Nouvelle-Zélande. Il a fait fabriquer un bon nombre de potions de sommeil assez puissantes pour faire dormir un humain pendant une semaine. Tout à l'heure quand je lui ai parlé, il avait l'air content, sa colère n'était pas aussi forte que les fois où je lui ai parlé. C'est tout, enfin pour ce sujet, expliqua Harry.

- La Nouvelle-Zélande et l'Afrique sont les deux parties du monde où les Nundus sont des espèces protégées et donc qui ont des parcs naturels où ils peuvent vivre, expliqua Maugrey en grimaçant.

- Donc le plan de Voldemort serait de faire en sorte que les Nundus soient relâchés en pleine ville pour apporter des maladies dans notre pays ? demanda Rogue.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui me préoccupe, murmura Harry. Comment les Mangemorts vont-ils contrôler les Nundus, ils auront beau faire, ils seront également atteints par des virus ? Ont-ils trouvé une potion capable de soigner leur maladie ?

- Oui, une jeune femme l'avait trouvé il y a quelques années maintenant, tu dois la connaître Harry, elle s'appelait Dilys Derwent, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui puis hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi Potter devrait la connaître ? demanda Rogue.

- Parce qu'elle pouvait faire de la magie du cœur, expliqua simplement Harry. Sa potion est-elle en vente libre ?

- Non, elle est actuellement à la banque Gringotts dans un coffre, dit Dumbledore en regardant Harry avec souci. Elle avait préféré cacher la potion au cas où des choses comme celle-ci arriveraient. 

- La banque est sécurisée, les Gobelins ont ajouté deux protections supplémentaires lorsqu'ils ont appris le retour de Voldemort, expliqua Kingsley.

- Je ne pense pas que de simples protections arrêteront le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit Rogue en grimaçant.

- Kingsley, allez à la banque, prévenez-nous s'il se passe quelque chose, je m'occupe de prévenir Bill. Quelqu'un vous relaiera dès que possible, ordonna Dumbledore.

- Bien professeur, dit l'homme en se levant.

- Harry, tu devrais aller te coucher à présent, dit Dumbledore. Severus, une chambre vous attend à l'étage, vous resterez au Q.G jusqu'à la rentrée pour plus de sécurité.

- Oui Albus, dit Rogue à contre-cœur.

Harry eut un petit sourire mais le cacha lorsque Rogue se tourna vers lui pour le regarder avec des yeux noirs.

Harry se leva suivi de Rogue et rejoignit sa chambre.

Il se mit rapidement en pyjama et se coucha.

Au bout d'une demi-heure il fut persuadé qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Ce qu'il avait appris tournait dans sa tête à lui en donner le tournis. De plus, il ne savait toujours pas quel était son nouveau pouvoir. Il soupira et se força à fermer les yeux.

Il finit par s'endormir, non sans mal.

Deux heures plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante et le visage en sueur. Il dégagea rapidement ses couvertures et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il courut dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Rogue à toute volée. Il ne fut pas surpris de le voir assis dans un fauteuil en train de lire un recueil de potions.

- Potter, savez-vous l'heure…

- Ils attaquent maintenant…la banque va être attaquée ! s'exclama Harry en haletant.

Rogue ouvrit de grands yeux, se leva et jeta de la poudre dans la cheminée.

- Albus Dumbledore ! cria t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore apparut, le visage inquiet.

- Severus, que se passe t-il ?

- Les Mangemorts attaquent Gringotts !

- Merlin, rassemblez les membres qui sont dans la maison, je préviens les autres, rejoignez-moi à la banque dans dix minutes ! ordonna Dumbledore avant de disparaître.

Rogue prit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

- _Sonorus_ ! dit-il rapidement.

- Les membres de l'Ordre sont attendus dans le hall dans deux minutes, Gringotts est attaquée ! cria Rogue.

Il interrompit le sort et sortit de la chambre suivie de Harry.

- Potter, que faites-vous ? demanda Rogue en s'apercevant que Harry le suivait.

- Je viens avec vous, dit-il simplement en enfilant un jeans et un T-shirt.

- Sûrement pas ! s'exclama Rogue.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher !

- Vous n'êtes pas un membre de l'Ordre !

- Non, moi je suis celui qui doit assassiner Voldemort ! 

Rogue marmonna quelque chose et continua à descendre. Dans le hall, Maugrey, Mondigus et Tonk étaient déjà habillés et préparés.

- Je viens juste de rentrer, prévint t-elle en soupirant.

- Albus s'occupe de rassembler les autres membres, nous devons immédiatement aller à la banque, s'exclama Rogue.

- Et lui ? demanda Maugrey en montrant Harry.

Rogue se tourna vers Harry et le regarda longuement.

- Il vient avec nous ! grogna Rogue.

- Molly va nous tuer ! prévint simplement Tonk.

Maugrey fit apparaître un Portoloin et ordonna à tout le monde de s'accrocher à l'objet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atterrirent tous devant le Chaudron Baveur. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur où il y avait encore quelques personnes.

- Mondigus, comment vas-tu ? demanda le barman.

- Pas le temps Tom, préviens les Aurors que Gringotts est attaquée, cria Mondigus en courant vers l'arrière du bar. 

Tonk tapa rapidement sur les briques du mur où l'ouverture apparut.

- Vite ! grogna Rogue en courant vers la banque.

- Kingsley ! murmura Harry.

- Quoi ? demanda Rogue.

- Il est blessé, dit Harry en courant plus vite.

Le jeune homme fut le premier à arriver devant la banque. Il se précipita vers l'entrée où il trouva l'Auror appuyait contre la porte, la main appuyait contre son abdomen.

- Kingsley ! appela Tonk.

- Ils…sont entrés…je ne les ai même pas entendus, murmura Kingsley avec difficulté.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon vieux, dit Tonk en lui souriant.

Harry s'agenouilla vers l'homme, enleva sa main et découvrit une plaie ouverte.

- Ce n'est pas beau à voir, dit Kingsley en souriant difficilement.

Harry grimaça et prit une bouffée d'air.

- Clef, je t'en prie, aide-moi, murmura Harry en posant la main sur la plaie de l'Auror.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il devait absorber la douleur, la retirer de sa plaie. Dilys pouvait le faire, pourquoi pas lui ? Il fit en sorte de concentrer sa magie sur sa main et utiliser le pouvoir de guérison.

Il sentit son souffle s'arrêter dans sa poitrine et un puissant courant chaud le parcourut pour se rendre directement dans sa main. Sa magie circulait à son aise dans son corps et une sensation de bien-être l'envahit immédiatement. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir une lumière dorée entourer sa main, fermant la plaie de Kingsley.

- Merlin, murmura Tonk en reculant.

Une fois la plaie complètement fermée, Harry se retira précipitamment. Il avait la respiration haletante et ses tempes battaient à toute vitesse.

- Comment as-tu fait cela ? demanda Maugrey avec surprise.

- Je n'en sais rien, murmura Harry.

- On verra cela plus tard, grogna Rogue.

Harry se releva alors que Tonk faisait de même avec Kingsley.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-elle à l'Auror.

- Oui, murmura-t-il.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui sourit avec gratitude.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la porte qui était ouverte. Des dizaines de « pop » leur indiquèrent que les membres de l'Ordre arrivaient.

Le professeur MacGonagall, Arthur Weasley, Rémus, Dumbledore, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vauce, Hestia Jones et enfin Sturgis Podmore entrèrent dans la banque

Harry avait appris que Sturgis Podmore avait été innocenté suite à l'intrusion des Mangemorts au Ministère.

- Que fait-il ici ? demanda Rémus en montrant Harry.

- Que crois-tu qu'il fasse ici Lupin ! Tel père tel fils ! grogna Rogue.

Harry ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention mais regardait le hall de la banque. Des vingtaines de gobelins étaient allongés par terre, soit blessés, soit stupéfixés. Harry s'approcha rapidement d'un d'eux et posa sa main sur la blessure qu'il avait à la jambe.

- Ne bougez pas, murmura Harry en sentant le gobelin essayer de reculer.

Il ferma les yeux et tout comme avec Kingsley, guérit la blessure.

- Merci, dit le gobelin en se relevant.

- Combien sont les Mangemorts ? demanda Harry.

- Une vingtaine.

- Quel est le coffre de Dilys Derwent ? 

- Le cent vingt, répondit le gobelin.

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers les autres membres qui le regardaient surpris.

- Ils sont sûrement en train d'essayer de percer le coffre, dit rapidement Harry.

- Déployez-vous, trouvez le coffre et les Mangemorts ! Si vous le trouvez, lancez un sort de détection ! ordonna Dumbledore en partant vers les chariots. Harry, reste ici et soigne les gobelins, tu as l'air de t'y prendre très bien !

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers un autre corps.

- Puis-je utiliser ma baguette pour les réveiller ? demanda Harry à Dumbledore.

- Oui, tu as une autorisation du Ministère jusqu'à la rentrée ! dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Harry ne se demanda pas comment Dumbledore avait eu cette autorisation et se contenta de hocher la tête et de commencer à réveiller les gobelins stupéfixés. 

Le hall de la banque fut rapidement vidé des membres de l'Ordre et Harry se retrouva seul avec les gobelins.

- Puis-je aider M. Potter ? demanda le gobelin qu'il avait soigné en premier.

- Vous pouvez utiliser la même magie que les humains ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant prés d'un autre.

- Oui, dit le Gobelin.

- Bien alors réveillez-les, ordonna Harry.

Il posa sa main contre le ventre du gobelin mais s'aperçut quelques minutes plus tard que le gobelin était bel et bien mort.

Il soupira et enleva sa cape pour le recouvrir.

Peu à peu, les gobelins se réveillèrent, Harry dénombra trois morts. Il soigna les autres. 

- Pourquoi sont-ils venus ici ? demanda le directeur de la banque.

- Ils veulent voler une potion, expliqua simplement Harry en s'asseyant contre un mur.

Il était épuisé, il avait utilisé le sort de guérison sans baguette et sans interruption, il était bon pour douze heures de sommeil.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée des chariots. Les gobelins tournèrent des regards apeurés et allèrent se cacher derrière les comptoirs. Harry se releva avec difficulté et empoigna avec fermeté sa baguette.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir cinq Mangemorts sortir des chariots. Il serra les dents et visa un des leurs avant qu'ils ne le voient.

- _Stupéfix_ ! s'exclama Harry.

Un des Mangemorts se prit le sort de plein fouet et alla percuter le mur derrière lui.

- Potter, cria une voix appartenant sans aucun doute à Bellatrix Lestrange.  

- C'est moi ! dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Alors Potter, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Tu t'es remis de la mort de ce chien de Sirius Black ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Et vous chère Bellatrix, avez-vous subi les foudres de votre maître ? demanda Harry.

Il sentit la fureur de Lestrange monter de plus en plus jusqu'à en devenir de la rage.

- Tu vas mourir Potter ! cria t-elle. _Avada Kedavra_ !!!

Harry se jeta rapidement vers la droite évitant le sortilège.

- _Stupéfix_ ! s'exclama t-il en touchant un autre des Mangemorts.

- _Pétrificus Totalus_ ! s'exclama un gobelin en levant la main vers un des Mangemorts.

- Tu ne pourras pas nous en empêcher cette fois, Potter ! dit Bellatrix Lestrange en souriant.

Harry cligna des yeux et plongea de nouveau dans cette étrange vue obscure. Le flacon de potion était dans la poche droite de Bellatrix Lestrange, il brillait d'une lueur dorée.

Harry sourit et cligna de nouveau les yeux, sa vue redevenant à nouveau normale.

- _Endoloris_ ! s'exclama un autre Mangemort.

Harry fut surpris par ce sort et ne put le contrer, il le vit arriver rapidement vers lui et attendit la douleur avec effroi. Mais la douleur ne vint pas, le corps de Harry absorba le sort pour mieux le renvoyer à son agresseur qui tomba de douleur sur le sol.

- Comment as-tu fait cela ?! demanda Lestrange en reculant.

Harry ne répondit pas, se demandant également comment il avait fait et pointa sa baguette vers Lestrange qui était toujours sur l'effet de la peur et de la surprise.

- _Cracbadaboum_ ! s'exclama Harry.

La poche de la robe de Lestrange se déchira.

- _Accio fiole_ ! s'exclama Harry.

La fiole vola jusqu'à Harry et se déposa dans sa main.

- Vous perdez, une fois de plus, Lestrange ! dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Je vais te tuer !!! s'exclama t-elle. _Avada Kedavra_ ! _Endoloris_ !

Harry se jeta à plat ventre évitant les deux sorts.

- Regardez-la bien Lestrange ! dit Harry en montrant la fiole. C'est la dernière fois que vous la voyiez !!!

Harry s'accroupit et lança la fiole de toutes ses forces vers le mur. La fiole éclata en morceaux sous le cri furieux de Lestrange.

- _Stupéfix_ ! s'exclama Harry en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune femme.

Celle-ci l'évita et réveilla rapidement deux Mangemorts avant de courir vers la sortie où elle transplana.

 Harry se dirigea rapidement vers le Mangemort sous l'influence du Doloris et arrêta le sort.

L'homme s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.

Les membres de l'Ordre ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

- Où est la fiole ? demanda Dumbledore avec inquiétude.

Harry pointa son doigt sur les débris de verre étalés sur le sol.

- Personne ne l'aura au moins, dit simplement Dumbledore avec un air soucieux.

Harry se dirigea vers les débris de verre et s'agenouilla. Il posa ses doigts sur le liquide bleuté de la potion et la porta à son nez. Il fronça les sourcils alors que des pensées sortaient des rangements qu'il avait placés dans son esprit. Harry se laissa bercer par les couleurs, les formules et les ingrédients qui défilaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. 

- Harry, appela doucement Rémus en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Rémus qui le serra dans ses bras. Harry fut tout d'abord très surpris puis finit par se laisser faire et rendit l'étreinte de Rémus.

- Comment ça s'est pass ? demanda Harry.

- Et bien, nous en avons arrêté cinq plus ceux que tu as immobilisé. Le reste des Mangemorts a transplané, expliqua Dumbledore.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers le directeur de la banque.

- Je vous serai reconnaissant de ne dire à personne que M. Potter était ici et de ce que sa magie a pu faire, il en va de sa vie, dit Dumbledore.

Le directeur hocha vivement la tête et observa les autres gobelins qui hochèrent tous la tête d'approbation.

- Bien, allons-y, vous prendrez bien un petit remontant ! dit Dumbledore aux membres de l'Ordre.

Les adultes hochèrent la tête et suivirent le directeur. Rémus resta près de Harry et ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Ils virent les Aurors arriver vers eux et Dumbledore discuta quelques instants avec eux avant de les laisser aller vers la banque.

Harry s'avança vers lui.

- Professeur, pourrais-je vous parler seul à seul quand vous serez moins occup ? demanda Harry.

Le directeur ralentit son pas, laissant ainsi les membres de l'Ordre avancer.

- Je t'écoute Harry, dit-il tranquillement en reprenant sa marche.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose tout à l'heure avec les Mangemorts. L'un d'entre eux m'a lancé un Doloris et mon corps l'a absorbé et l'a rejeté sur lui, expliqua Harry. Je n'ai eu pour le moment que quelques pouvoirs et celui-ci devait normalement me donner une douleur au cœur.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Dumbledore qui avait l'air pensif.

- J'ai une théorie Harry mais rien de plus.

- Je vous écoute.

- Tu possèdes le don de faire de la magie du cœur mais il ne faut pas non plus oublier que Voldemort t'a donné certains de ces pouvoirs. Ce que je pense Harry, c'est qu'en déclenchant ta magie, Clef a également fait ressortir la partie de la magie de Voldemort. Et justement Voldemort arrive parfaitement à faire de la magie de l'esprit, arrêter un sort est du domaine de l'esprit. Tu ne l'as pas tout de suite remarqué car ton cœur et ton esprit fonctionnent en parallèle. Est-ce que tu comprends Harry ?

- Je crois oui, murmura Harry en réfléchissant.

D'après ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore il pouvait faire de la magie du cœur et de l'esprit et parmi cet esprit il y avait une part occupée par la magie de Voldemort, il aurait donc certains de ses pouvoirs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, lui chuchota Dumbledore avec un sourire rassurant.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Dumbledore lui avait mis un portoloin dans la main et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atterrit sur le béton qu'il s'en rendit enfin compte. Comme plusieurs fois ces temps-ci, ces pensées lui menaient la vie dure et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Il y avait cette histoire de nouveau pouvoir, la potion de Dilys Derwent et le sujet Londubat qui ne cessait de revenir dans son esprit.

Il suivit silencieusement les membres de l'Ordre et entra dans la maison. Ils furent accueillis par Mme Weasley qui avait un visage très pâle et les mains tremblantes.

- Harry ! cria t-elle en courant vers lui. Merlin, sais-tu la peur que m'a faite, ton lit était vide et tu n'étais nulle part !

Elle le prit rapidement dans ses bras et le serra fort, vérifiant également qu'il était intact.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi avez-vous accepté qu'il vienne avec vous ! s'exclama t-elle en se tournant vers les membres de l'Ordre.

Harry fit avec amusement que chacun n'osait parler, tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

- Molly, calme-toi, dit doucement Tonk pour l'apaiser.

- Que je me calme ! s'exclama t-elle. Il n'a que seize ans et vous l'emmenez avec vous sachant qu'il y a des risques !

- Molly, je vous assure qu'Harry n'avait rien à craindre, il n'a pas participé à la bataille du moins pas directement, expliqua calmement Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer.

- Albus, vous dites vous-même qu'il est trop jeune, s'indigna Molly.

- Certaines choses ont changé Mme Weasley, je devais y aller, expliqua Harry en rassurant la mère de Ron. Je ne craignais rien, je vous assure.

Molly le regarda d'un air sceptique puis acquiesça avec un soupir.

- Je vous ai préparé quelque chose à manger et du thé, dit Molly.

- Merci, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Alors que Mme Weasley allait se recoucher, les membres de l'Ordre se dirigèrent vers la cuisine en discutant gaiement.

Harry but calmement son thé en écoutant avec attention les membres de l'Ordre discuter. Apparemment Tonk était allée espionner une possible cachette de Mangemorts, elle n'avait hélas rien trouvé de suspect. M. Weasley avait dû sauver une fillette moldue de sa poupée qui lui courait après. Mais ce fut le sujet qu'aborda le professeur Dumbledore qui l'intéressa le plus.

- J'ai enfin pu trouver un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dit le directeur au professeur MacGonagall.

- Vraiment, j'ose espérer que le Ministère ne s'en est pas mêlé cette fois, grogna le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Oh non, M Fudge n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur Poudlard, des élèves se sont plaints à leurs parents et le ministre a donc été obligé de s'éloigner de l'école. Vous devez sûrement vous rappeler d'elle, elle a été votre élève, Morgana Stamford.

Harry vit son professeur ouvrir de grands yeux de surprise et lui jetait un petit coup d'œil.

- Elle s'était retirée, dit-elle avec surprise.

- Oui mais certains de mes arguments l'ont convaincue de revenir dans le monde de la magie, dit le directeur avec un petit sourire.

- Albus, est-ce raisonnable d'employer une jeune femme qui n'a pas fait de magie depuis plus de dix ans ? demanda MacGonagall en fronçant les sourcils.    

- Morgana sera parfaite, faites-moi confiance, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Potter, vous devriez aller vous coucher, dit Rogue, faisant perdre à Harry le fil de la conversation de ses deux professeurs.

- Vous aussi, dit simplement Harry en voyant son air épuisé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseils Potter, grogna Rogue.

Harry eut un petit sourire en voyant que sa tirade n'avait pas l'habituel venin qu'il y mettait lors de semblables situations. 

- Professeur, vous avez les yeux qui se ferment toutes les minutes et votre main essaie en vain de retenir votre tête de tomber sur la table alors je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus fatigu ! murmura Harry pour que seul son professeur l'entende.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir mais n'eut pas le temps de continuer puisque le jeune homme se leva pour aller se coucher.

Une fois dans la chambre, il s'assit sur son lit et prit un tas de feuille de parchemin. Sur celui-ci étaient écrits les effets du Doloris, des études sur l'esprit humain, des recettes de potions de soins et plusieurs sortilèges de guérison. Harry ajouta rapidement une description de son pouvoir et rangea soigneusement les parchemins dans sa malle. 

Il se rendit à son bureau où il prit un parchemin vierge. Il y inscrivit les ingrédients qu'il avait ressentis dans son esprit en touchant la potion de Dilys Derwent ainsi que la recette qui était apparue dans sa tête.

Il fit une grimace en voyant qu'il n'avait pratiquement aucun des ingrédients inscrits sur le parchemin. Il devait aller faire des courses ou demander à quelqu'un d'en faire pour lui.

Il soupira, enferma le parchemin dans un tiroir du bureau de Sirius et alla se coucher.

Il entendit quelques secondes plus tard, le pas léger de Rogue se rendre vers sa chambre. Harry sourit et ferma les yeux où il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

Onarluca : merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Je suis vraiment super contente que ça te plaise ! Surtout que j'adore les compliments ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci va autant te plaire ! Au fait une question : ton pseudo c'est Onarluca mais tu signes Artémis, pourquoi ? Enfin voilà, j'attends avec impatience ta réponse ! Gros bisous et bonne lecture !

Bubblejoyce : voilà voil ! J'espère que j'ai répondu à certaines de tes questions ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant et j'espère que tu continueras à m'envoyer des reviews ! Je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère à bientôt !

Boneless : Bijour ! Oh tu m'as appelé Krikrel ! lol ! Merci pour avoir lu mon autre fic, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise aussi ! Malheureusement pour le moment je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration et je dois travailler dessus, d'ailleurs je m'excuse vraiment pour l'attente, je te jure que c'est pas voulu ! Voilà, à plus !!!

Lolo : Le soleil hein ! Non là il pleut et c'est pas bien ! Et n plus je suis plus en vacance ! c'est nul ! Bon pour ta question et ben le chapitre y répond donc voilà ( comme ça c'est fait ! lol ) ! Ensuite je ne veux absolument pas te faire mourir d'impatience ( je suis pas si sadique quand même ! lol ) ! Voilà je te fais de gros bisous et j'espère à bientôt !

Tiffany Shin : Houla ! Quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir !!!! Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'ait plu ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant !!! J'avoue que j'ai été un peu sadique avec la bibliothécaire mais bon, elle l'avait mérité d'abord ! Gros bisous !!!!

Popov : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Gros bisous !

Abel : Qu'il s'entraîne ? T'inquiète c'est prévu au programme ! J'ai dans l'idée de faire une conversation en Harry et MacGonagall à propos de l'aide qu'elle lui avait proposé lors de l'entretien de l'orientation ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçu ! Bisous !!!!

Lunicorne : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Gros bisous !!!

Diane 23 : Bijour ! Comment vas-tu depuis mon envoie des dessins ?! Je suis toujours aussi contente d'avoir de longues reviews, merci beaucoup ! Ta sœur ! Waouh merci beaucoup pour la pub ! J'espère qu'elle va aimer ! Je suis allé sur le site dont tu m'as parlé et c'est vrai qu'il est bien, je sais un peu plus la personnalité de chaque personnages ! Encore merci pour tous ! Gros bisous !!!!

4rine : Merci pour ta reviews, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus ! Dis-moi ce que tu pense du prochain ! Bisous !!!

Big apple : Ca va très bien merci ! Et toi ? Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Merci pour le compliment ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bisous !!!!

Ghost : Pour ton conseil, oui tu as peut-être raison, j'y suis allée un peu vite mais vu que j'espère avoir quelque chose de nouveaux dans chaque chapitre, se ne sera peut-être pas si rapide que ça ! Pour la régularité, et bien, ça dépend de mon inspiration ! Pour cette fic, j'aimerai avoir un chapitre d'avance au moins à chaque pour éviter tout retard ! Voilà, je pense à peu prés à un chapitre toutes les deux ou trois semaines ! Merci beaucoup pour ton conseil et pour tes compliments ! Bisous !!!

Potter-68 : Ce qui arrive à Harry ? Je crois que j'ai répondu à ta question dans ce chapitre non ?! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !!! Gros bisous !!!

Gaia666 : Eh, il était pas soul, il était sous les anesthésiants de sa magie ( ça se dit ça ?! ) lol ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est marrant comme ça ! Moi je suis sadique avec Rogue ?! Nonnnnnnnnnnnnn !!! Bon c'est vrai j'avoue je suis un petit peu méchante avec lui quand même ! Merci pour ta reviews !!! Gros bisous !!!!

Tidus : Waouh, merci pour tous ses compliments ( chui toute rouge ! lol ) ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Pour ta question à propos de Neville et Harry, et bien je pense que c'est oui, ils seront amis( tu verras ça au chapitre 5 ! ) ! En plus, vu que Rowing avait commencé à former un petit groupe ( Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny ), je pense que je vais pas le lâcher ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Gros bisous !!!!

Dumbledore : Merci beaucoup beaucoup !!! C'est vraiment super sympa tout ce que tu me dis ! T'inquiète, moi aussi je vois pas toutes les fics bien écrites ! En plus, pour l'orthographe, il faut dire ça à Bunny, c'est une super correctrice ! Ma fréquence ? Euh, tout dépend de mon inspiration mais je ne mets pas ( en tout cas pour cette fic ) de nouveau chapitre avant d'en avoir écrit un autre, pour pas que je prenne trop de retard ! Ma fréquence, ça doit être entre deux et trois semaines ! Voil ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Gros bisous !!!

Taupe88 : De rien pour le bon moment ! C'est moi qui doit te remercier pour ta reviews, c'est vraiment sympa ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Gros bisous !!!

Cholera : Merci pour tous ses compliments ! Pour la paix, et ben disons que je voyais pas un Harry très en colère conte tout le monde, c'est un Griffondors après tout et Dumbledore voulait le protéger ! Oui je suis assez fière de moi pour les reviews, en fait je saute partout ! lol ! J'espère que ça continuera comme ça pare que moi je m'éclate à répondre et à lire ! J'espère que ma suite va te plaire ! Gros bisous !!!

Clem : Merci beaucoup !!!! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que le suivant te plaira tout autant !!! Gros bisous !!!

Alinemcb54 : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, c'est vraiment trop sympa ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !!! Gros bisous !!!

Gandalf le blanc agc : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ais aim ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Gros bisous !!!

Alex-13 : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Gros Bisous !!!

Selene : Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! J'ai été super contente de lire ta reviews, surtout le moment où tu parles de mon style ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !!! Gros bisous !!!

Shark : Merci !!! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Gros bisous !!! 

Nanou : Coucou coupine !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moi je coupe les chapitres ?! Nonnnnnnn !!! Je suis pas sadique !!! Na !!! Tu me boudes pas hein !? J'adore ton enthousiasme, j'étais morte de rire lorsque j'ai lu ta fic ! Rogue, gentil ?! Non il va reprendre du poil de la bête dans quelques chapitres !!! J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée jeudi avec nous et qu'on a pas été trop chiante ( tu peux le dire hein ! ) !!! J'espère te revoir bientôt sur MSN ! Gros bisous !!!

Akamia : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Pour la publication, et ben ça dépend de mon inspiration ! Tu as dû voir mon message d'excuse en haut de la page ! Une fois de plus, je m'excuse, je ne fais pas exprès de vous faire attendre, c'est pas mon but ! Donc je te promets d'essayer de publier le prochain chapitre du age de Lumière le plus tôt possible ! Voil ! Gros bisous !!!

Encore un gros merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic et qui l'aiment !!! Je suis super contente !!!

Gros bisous à tous !

Chris  


	5. chapitre 5

**_Voilà le chapitre 5, je sens d'humeur joyeuse aujourd'hui alors je vous mets un chapitre pour mes deux fics ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci aux revieweurs et aux lecteurs de prendre le temps de lire ma fic !_**

**_Bisous !_**

Bonne lecture !!!!!!! Chapitre 5 

Harry ne se reposa que très peu cette nuit-là. L'épisode de la banque l'avait beaucoup trop travaillé et il avait perdu totalement le sommeil.

Il fut donc sorti de sa chambre aux aurores. 

Il ne fut pas surpris de ne sentir aucune présence à l'étage, les propriétaires étant tous endormis. Harry passa devant la porte d'Hermione puis de Ron et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il fallait qu'il leur parle, Hermione était trop intelligente pour ne pas remarquer ses nouveaux pouvoirs et Ron était impulsif et allait finir par se mettre en colère.

- Plus tard, murmura Harry en soupirant.

Pour le moment, il n'avait pas de place dans son esprit pour ses amis, eux étant en sécurité ici. 

Les pas de Harry le menèrent rapidement dans la cuisine. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Rogue, l'ayant senti en avançant vers la pièce. Il grimaça en sentant une certaine douleur émaner de son professeur. Il était assis sur une chaise, une tasse de thé fumante devant lui et sa main tenant son poignet où reposait la marque.

- Elle vous fait mal ? demanda doucement Harry.

Rogue ne fut pas non plus surpris par l'arrivée de l'étudiant, il ne tourna même pas un regard vers lui.

- Ses Mangemorts ont dû le prévenir que j'étais toujours vivant, murmura Rogue.

Harry s'avança vers lui, prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. Il enleva sa main serrant son poignet et le prit, le faisant sursauter.

- Que faites-vous Potter ? grogna Rogue en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et releva sa manche. La marque était entourée d'une bande ensanglantée.

- Depuis combien de temps saigne-t-elle ? demanda Harry en grimaçant.

- Depuis trois heures, marmonna Rogue en détournant le regard.

Harry enleva délicatement la bande pour ne pas le faire souffrir et regarda la blessure. Les contours de sa marque paraissaient être coupés au couteau. Voldemort était intelligent, le poignet était l'endroit où le sang circulait en grande quantité. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres comptait tout simplement le saigner jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Harry posa le poignet sur la table, mettant la marque en évidence et mit sa main au dessus de celui-ci. Il se concentra pour utiliser le sort de guérison.

- Potter, depuis quand savez-vous faire de la legilimancie ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas en faire, répondit Harry en se concentrant toujours sur la plaie.

- Vous avez senti ma douleur ce matin et hier lors du repas. Vous avez su que je mentais et à la bibliothèque vous avez accouru vers moi alors que je cachais ma douleur, expliqua Rogue.

- Je ressens les sentiments des personnes aux alentours, je ne fais pas de la legilimancie, dit Harry en continuant à guérir Rogue.

- Potter, ce genre de pouvoir n'est pas répertorié dans la magie du cœur.

Harry enleva sa main de la plaie guérie. La marque y était toujours mais elle était blanche plus noire, elle avait l'air d'avoir cicatrisé.

- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué qu'en faisant apparaître ma magie du cœur, Clef avait aussi fait ressortir la partie des pouvoirs de Voldemort. Etant lui-même legilimance, je pense que j'ai hérité de ce don également, expliqua Harry en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers l'évier où il fit remplir de l'eau dans une théière. Il la mit rapidement sur le feu et alla vers un autre placard.

- Pourquoi ? demanda soudain Rogue.

Harry suspendit son geste et se tourna vers Rogue.

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours en train de m'aider ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ma magie ne fonctionne pas si je suis en colère…

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question Potter, coupa Rogue d'une voix tranchante.

Harry soupira et retourna à la recherche d'une tasse dans le placard.

- J'ai vu un jeune homme pleurer devant son père battant sa mère, j'ai vu ce même jeune homme solitaire dans une chambre, je l'ai vu subir les moqueries d'adolescents parce qu'il ne savait pas manier un balai et enfin j'ai vu mon propre père le jeter dans un lac parce qu'il trouvait cela divertissant ! Je vous aide parce que je n'ai plus aucune raison de vous haïr. J'ai subi ces moqueries, ces pleurs et cette solitude autant que vous et je sais que je ne peux pas rester à rien faire devant un homme qui a eu une enfance semblable à la mienne ! expliqua doucement Harry en baissant la tête.

Pendant un instant, la cuisine fut mortellement silencieuse puis Harry finit par se diriger vers la théière qui sifflait depuis quelques secondes.

Il toussa un peu pour retrouver sa contenance et se rassit en face de Rogue qui le regardait avec des yeux incrédules. Harry n'y fit pas attention et sortit un parchemin de sa poche qui fit glisser vers Rogue.

Après quelques moments sans bouger, Rogue finit par baisser les yeux vers le parchemin devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rogue en le lisant.

- La recette et les ingrédients de la potion de Dilys Derwent, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour la préparer, expliqua calmement Harry en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Rogue leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

- Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Dilys Derwent a des pouvoirs semblables au mien et parmi ceux-ci, nous avons des connaissances sur les potions de soins. En touchant la potion, j'ai su quelle était sa constitution, expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. 

Rogue ne dit rien et se replongea dans sa lecture.

- Les ingrédients vont être difficiles à trouver mais je pense que Fletcher pourra nous arranger ça, marmonna Rogue.

- J'ai vérifié, il nous manque cinq ingrédients, le reste est à disposition ici, expliqua Harry.

- Il nous faudra trois jours pour la préparer.

- Je sais, soupira Harry.

- Préparez-vous rapidement, je vous rejoins dans deux heures à votre chambre. Je vais parler à Fletcher, dit Rogue en se levant.

Harry hocha la tête et finit son thé. Il sourit en montant rapidement les escaliers. Rogue était de nouveau dans son élément et il n'allait pas tarder à retrouver sa mauvaise humeur également.  

Deux heures plus tard, Harry avait réuni les ingrédients qu'il possédait. Il en avait emprunté quelques uns à Hermione et d'autres servaient pour la cuisine de Mme Weasley.  

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Rogue rentrer dans sa chambre sans même frapper.

- Fletcher nous a décoté trois des cinq ingrédients, nous aurons le reste dans quelques heures, expliqua Rogue en posant ses trouvailles sur une table.

Harry remarqua qu'il manquait du sang de Nundu et de la fleur de lune. Le premier ingrédient était interdit en vente libre, il fallait donc passer par des contrebandes et le deuxième n'apparaissait comme son nom l'indique qu'à la pleine lune.

Ils commencèrent donc la potion avec une grande précision. Harry lisait la recette à la lettre et Rogue mettait les ingrédients. Harry savait selon le toucher si leur potion était bien réussie. 

Mme Weasley était passée par deux fois les voir pour leur proposer à manger. Ils avaient poliment refusé et s'étaient re-concentrés dans la fabrication de la potion.

Quatre heures plus tard, ils avaient déjà réussi la première phase de la potion, il fallait la faire reposer trois heures et attaquait la phase numéro deux.

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il laissa ses muscles se décontracter ayant été figés lors de la préparation de la potion.

- Vous devriez aller manger, dit Rogue en remuant la potion.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de sa chambre. Ils avaient fait du bon travail, Rogue était en vérité un bon professeur lorsqu'il n'était pas sadique et grincheux.

Il descendit à la cuisine où il prépara deux sandwichs.

- Harry, appela la voix d'Hermione à la porte de la cuisine.

Harry leva les yeux vers Ron, Hermione et Ginny pour ensuite les replonger immédiatement à son occupation.

- Nous aimerions te parler, dit Hermione, hésitante.

- Je vous écoute, dit-il simplement.

- Et bien voilà, commença Hermione, depuis quelques jours tu ne nous parles plus et tu nous caches beaucoup de choses. Nous avons surpris une conversation de Tonk et de Shacklebolt. Ils disaient que tu avais réussi à soigner les blessures des gobelins et celle de Kingsley. Parle-nous Harry, nous ne savons rien de ce qui se passe ici !

- Si je ne vous dis rien, c'est pour vous protéger, je ne tiens pas à ce que Voldemort me piège encore !

- Mais tu pratiques l'Occlumancie ! s'indigna Ron.

- Ne sois pas naïf Ron, Voldemort aura d'autres plans pour me tuer et il sait très bien que je tiens à vous ! siffla Harry en fronçant les sourcils

- On ne dirait pas ! s'exclama Ron. Merlin, Harry, tu restes plus avec Rogue qu'avec nous ! 

- Je dois l'aider et j'ai besoin de son aide également, expliqua Harry.

- Depuis quand ce n'est plus un bâtard graisseux !!! cria Ron.

- Depuis que je ne peux plus me permettre d'être en colère ! s'exclama Harry.

Il étouffa un cri et posa sa main sur son cœur.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ginny en venant vers lui.

- Ca va aller, murmura Harry en serrant sa main sur son cœur.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? grogna Rogue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il posa son regard sur Hermione qui avait la main devant la bouche, horrifiée, Ron qui s'approchait également de son ami, Ginny qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Harry qui avait du mal à respirer et fronça les sourcils.

- Potter, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rogue en s'approchant vers lui.

- Rien, marmonna Harry en fermant les yeux.

- _Evacue ta colère, _lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.

- Clef, murmura Harry.

Il se força à se calmer et fit disparaître peu à peu la colère qu'il ressentait pour Ron. Le jeune Weasley n'était pas responsable, son comportement avait de quoi surprendre et lui-même s'était énervé l'année dernière lorsqu'il ne savait rien.

- Excuse-moi Ron, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux vers son meilleur ami. Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment mais je le ferai, c'est promis.

Il enleva sa main de son cœur qui ne le faisait plus souffrir et recommença à préparer de la nourriture pour Rogue et lui.

- Weasley, grogna Rogue, retournez donc à vos occupations !

Ron jeta un regard de rage vers Rogue puis se tourna vers Harry qui avait baissé les yeux vers la table de la cuisine. Ron allait dire quelque chose mais Hermione le retint et le fit sortir.

Ginny regarda un petit instant Harry puis Rogue.

- Maman est partie faire quelques courses, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas, dit-elle avant de se retourner.

Rogue hocha la tête et Harry lui fit un petit sourire. En faisant confiance à Rogue, Ginny lui faisait également confiance et cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Vos amis sont étranges, grogna Rogue.

- Ils sont seulement inquiets pour moi, expliqua Harry en soulevant un plateau garni de nourriture.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel puis sortit de la cuisine suivi de Harry.

- Que vous est-il arrivé tout à l'heure ? demanda Rogue.

- Ron avait déclenché une certaine colère en moi, murmura Harry en se tournant vers son professeur, le défiant de dire quelque chose sur son ami.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Rogue jetant quelques regards vers la potion et relisant une dizaine de fois la recette toutes les cinq minutes.

- Nous n'avons pas fait d'erreurs,  le rassura Harry.

- J'espère que vous avez raison, marmonna Rogue.

Les heures qui suivirent se firent également dans le calme. Harry s'était plongé dans un livre sur les potions qu'il avait pris dans le salon. Rogue avait sorti un épais tas de parchemins et le lisait attentivement rajoutant de temps en temps quelques commentaires. 

Ginny revint quelques heures plus tard avec un plateau de jus de fruit.

- Harry, maman et papa voudraient te voir dans la cuisine, dit-elle en posant le plateau sur le bureau.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Harry posa son livre, jeta un coup d'œil vers Rogue qui était toujours plongé dans sa lecture puis descendit vers la cuisine.

Il n'y trouva que les deux parents, assis à la table, une lettre à la main.

- Vous vouliez me parler ? demanda Harry en s'avançant vers eux.

- Lis, dit Molly en lui tendant le parchemin.

Monsieur et Madame Weasley 

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informez que vous héritez d'une somme d'un million de Gallions appartenant à M. Sirius Black. Cette somme a été versé sur votre compte par M. Harry James Potter héritier de la fortune de M. Sirius Black._

_Je vous pris, Monsieur et Madame Weasley, d'agréer nos sincères salutations._

_Minos Monnaie, directeur de la banque Gringotts _

Harry grimaça et reposa la lettre sur la table.

- Harry, mon chéri, nous ne pouvons accepter une somme pareille, expliqua calmement Mme Weasley.

- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Harry.

- Enfin Harry, c'est ton argent, cet héritage te revient de droit ! Dit M. Weasley.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent. Mes parents m'en ont déjà laissé assez, expliqua Harry. Cet argent est à vous, je l'ai décidé et je ne reviendrai pas sur le sujet. Sirius l'aurait accepté, j'en suis sûr !

- Mais…

_- _Il n'y a pas de « mais », cet argent vous revient, faites-en bon usage.

Et Harry se retourna pour quitter la cuisine.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa dans le calme le plus total, ils continuèrent la potion. Entre-temps, Mondigus était venu leur apporter les deux ingrédients manquants. 

Ils finirent la deuxième phase tard le soir et Rogue partit rapidement se coucher, ne tenant plus debout.

Harry baissa légèrement le feu de la potion et ferma la porte de sa chambre. Il enfila un jeans et un pull ainsi que sa cape et recouvra sa tête de sa capuche. Il mit sa baguette dans sa poche, un sac rempli de Gallions dans l'autre et éteignit sa lumière.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et vérifia quelques instants, les sentiments de chacun. Ils étaient tous endormis. Il cligna des yeux, sa vue devenant obscure. Cette fois, c'était tous les obstacles qui étaient lumineux, il ne ferait donc pas de bruit.

Il descendit les escaliers, se dirigea vers le hall, évitant le porte-parapluies en jambe de troll et s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Il se tourna, vérifiant une dernière fois que tout le monde était bel et bien endormi. Il retint sa respiration et ouvrit délicatement la porte. Sa vue changea cette fois pour ne faire apparaître que les hommes. Harry parcourut les maisons du regard et vit avec soulagement, qu'à travers les murs, le quartier était endormi.

Il s'éloigna rapidement du Q.G et trouva un peu plus loin une rue vide. Il sortit sa baguette et la fit tourner dans les airs. 

Il se recula rapidement en entendant un « bang » sonore.

L'habituel bus violet apparut devant lui.

- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour…

- Je sais déjà tout ça, coupa Harry. Combien est-ce pour aller à Saint Mangouste ?

Stan fut un peu décontenancé mais se reprit rapidement.

- C'est huit Mornilles mais pour onze vous pouvez avoir…

- Non, je veux seulement me rendre à Saint Mangouste !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, tendit la main vers les pièces que lui donnait Harry et le laissa s'installer.

Comme le remarqua Harry, c'était toujours Ernie qui conduisait, il se mit donc dans un siège près de la fenêtre où il aurait quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher.

Dans le bus, il y avait plusieurs personnes. Un couple de touristes photographiait magiquement tout ce qu'il voyait et n'arrêtait pas de rire de la conduite d'Ernie.

Harry n'y fit pas plus attention et se plongea de nouveau dans ses pensées. Il avait décidé cette excursion au dernier moment, lorsqu'il avait vu Rogue assez fatigué pour ne pas éveiller des soupçons sur sa fugue. 

Il avait assez étudié le cas des Londubat, il était sûr qu'en liant la legilimancie et le sort de guérison, il pouvait les sortir de leur folie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bus s'arrêta et Stan cria « Saint Mangouste ».

Harry se leva rapidement, rajusta sa capuche et sortit du bus.

Il attendit que le bus disparaisse de sa vue pour regarder dans les environs. Il cligna de nouveau les yeux pour n'apercevoir que les personnes aux alentours. Il y avait une bande un peu plus loin mais sinon, rien de bien inquiétant. 

Il se retourna rapidement vers le bâtiment de briques rouges. 

Harry s'avança vers l'un des mannequins et murmura :

- Bonjour, je viens voir Alice et Franck Londubat.

Le mannequin hocha la tête et Harry passa à travers la vitrine.

Il arriva dans le hall d'accueil où quelques sorciers attendaient. Un petit garçon pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps alors que sa main était bandée par un tissu ensanglanté. La jeune secrétaire annonça rapidement l'étage réservé aux morsures. Une vieille femme essayait avec colère de savoir pourquoi elle était à Saint Mangouste, ne s'en souvenant pas. Un Auror accompagné de son collègue montrait avec fureur ses jambes recouvertes de cloques bleutées.   

Harry essaya de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il regarda rapidement l'étage qu'occupait les Londubat et se dirigea vers le couloir menant aux escaliers.

- Pas par-là, dit une voix prés de lui.

Harry se retourna rapidement vers la voix en question et vit avec surprise que c'était le portrait de Dilys Derwent.

- Les Aurors surveillent les couloirs depuis le retour de Voldemort. Tu vas te faire remarquer, murmura t-elle. Suis-moi !

Harry vit soudain la guérisseuse changer de cadre pour aller dans celui de son voisin et se décida à la suivre.

Elle le fit ouvrir une porte menant à des escaliers réservés au personnel médical. Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers et Harry arriva rapidement au quatrième étage.

- Je dois te laisser là, je ne peux pas me permettre de quitter mon cadre trop longtemps. Les Londubat sont dans la salle 49, fait attention, Gilderoy Lockhart est également avec eux, prévint Dilys avant de se retourner pour partir.

- Comment savez-vous ? demanda Harry, surpris.

- J'ai passé des années à regarder ces deux personnes vivre dans la folie pendant que leur petit garçon était éduqué par une femme qui le rabaissait tout le temps. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux mais toi oui ! Bonne chance mon garçon !

Harry la remercia et poussa les portes menant au quatrième étage. Le couloir était sombre et personne n'y circulait. Harry s'approcha doucement de la porte numéro 49. C'était la salle Janus Thickey. Harry sortit délicatement sa baguette et la pointa sur la poignée.

- _Alohomora_, murmura Harry.  

La poignée s'ouvrit doucement et Harry la poussa sans faire de bruit. Il ferma la porte avec le moins de bruit possible et jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre. Lockhart était profondément endormi dans son lit et on pouvait entendre quelques couinements émanaient de son lit. Il n'y avait plus Moroz, s'étant fait tuer, ni la jeune femme qu'il avait vu la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici.

Il se tourna vers le bout de la salle où trônaient les rideaux à fleur cachant Franck et Alice Londubat. Il s'approcha à pas lents vers les rideaux et les tira jusqu'à pouvoir passer entre les deux lits. Il ferma le rideau et se retourna. Il faillit crier en voyant le regard vide de Mme Londubat posait sur lui. Il soupira et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés.

La jeune femme le regarda avec indifférence et continua à tortiller le tissu de sa chemise de nuit.

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les rideaux.

- _Insonum_ ! murmura Harry.

Il se tourna vers Mme Londubat pour la voir fixer avec peur la baguette magique de Harry. Le jeune homme s'empressa de la ranger alors que la jeune femme commençait à pousser des gémissements de douleur.

Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la berçant pour la calmer.

- Chut, tout va bien, je ne vous ferai aucun mal, murmura Harry en lui frottant doucement le dos.

Après quelques minutes, Mme Londubat finit par se calmer et Harry se recula un peu.

- Faites-moi confiance, murmura-t-il avant de poser ses mains sur les tempes de la jeune femme.

Il se plongea alors dans son esprit. Il ne fut pas surpris de le voir sombre et effrayé. Ses souvenirs étaient dans une sorte de coma. Ce qui représentait sa personnalité était entourée d'une ombre noire et collante qui l'engloutissait petit à petit. Harry utilisa alors la legilimancie accouplé au sort de guérison. Ses doigts brillaient d'une lueur dorée alors qu'il cherchait avec énergie à réveiller ses souvenirs. Il les faisait monter à la surface, combattait contre la douleur et la peur. Il envoyait des ondes rassurantes et positives dans son esprit. 

Il voyait la naissance de Neville, le mariage de M et Mme Londubat, les années passées à Poudlard, la rencontre avec Franck Londubat. Harry sourit en voyant que la jeune femme réagissait de plus en plus à ses souvenirs. Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement en voyant un autre de ses souvenirs. La dernière chose qu'elle avait vu, Bellatrix Lestrange levait sa baguette vers elle qui était allongée sur le sol, le corps tremblant. Il sentit sous ses doigts le corps de Mme Londubat trembler violemment et pousser des cris de souffrance. Harry décida donc d'entrer dans ce souvenir.

Il se trouvait entre Bellatrix Lestrange et Mme Londubat. Bellatrix riait avec démence alors qu'il voyait M. Londubat inconscient derrière elle. Bellatrix Lestrange leva sa baguette vers la jeune femme mais n'eut pas le temps de dire la formule. Harry envoya son poing de toutes ses forces dans le beau visage du Mangemort. Celle-ci s'écroula en arrière et le souvenir de Mme Lestrange disparut.

Harry passa le quart d'heure suivant à faire remonter à la surface les souvenirs d'Alice Londubat. Il avait été un peu réticent à fouiller ainsi dans ses souvenirs mais c'était un risque qu'il devait prendre s'il voulait la soigner.

Harry sentait également le sort de guérison faire effet, la douleur avait pratiquement disparu et l'obscurité de son esprit faisait place à la lumière.

- Arrêtez ! s'exclama soudain une voix.

Harry sortit rapidement de l'esprit de Mme Londubat et ouvrit les yeux pour voir avec surprise que c'était elle qui avait parlé.

La jeune femme avait le souffle court tout comme Harry et elle le regardait avec une lucidité surprenante.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda doucement Harry pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Où suis-je ? demanda t-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Franck !

Elle se leva rapidement mais Harry la retint.

- Je m'en occupe, asseyez-vous. 

La jeune femme le regarda puis se rassit.

- Je vous connais ? demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Je suis Harry Potter, le fils de James et Lily Potter, expliqua t-il doucement.

Alice le regarda attentivement et s'arrêta sur sa cicatrice. Elle sembla soudain penser à quelque chose puisqu'elle pâlit. 

- Neville, s'écria t-elle.

- Il va bien, rassura Harry. Il vit avec sa grand-mère. Il va aller en sixième année à Poudlard, il est à Griffondor comme son père.

Pendant que Harry parlait, Mme Londubat se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Harry la serra une fois de plus dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien maintenant, je vais réveiller votre mari et vous pourrez revoir votre fils. Il est très courageux vous savez et il adore la botanique.

Il entendit Mme Londubat rire et se desserra d'elle.

- Laissez-moi faire, murmura Harry en se tournant vers son mari.

Il quitta son lit pour aller vers celui de son mari. Il le réveilla doucement et le fit asseoir. M. Londubat avait l'air plus touché par le sortilège que sa femme. Il obéissait aux moindres gestes que lui faisaient faire Harry, c'était un légume. 

Harry se mordit les lèvres et finit par se plonger dans ses pensées.

Tout comme il l'avait fait avec Mme Londubat, il enleva progressivement l'obscurité de son esprit. Il mit plus de temps à le convaincre de se souvenir mais il finit par y arriver. Il entra également dans le dernier souvenir de M. Londubat et neutralisa rapidement le Mangemort responsable de son état. Il ne fut que peu surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Croupton Junior. Il mit en tout une heure pour le réveiller totalement de son coma. 

Harry se décala pour voir M. Londubat le regarder avec suspicion. Son expression s'envola rapidement lorsqu'il sentit sa femme lui serrer la main. Harry sourit en les voyant s'enlacer et il préféra s'en aller. Hélas, sa fatigue ne lui permit pas de faire plus de trois pas avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Les deux adultes l'aidèrent à se relever et l'installèrent sur un lit.

- Merci, murmura Harry.

- C'est à nous de te remercier, dit Franck avec un sourire. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Harry Potter monsieur.

Il vit alors les yeux de M. Londubat s'attrister.

- Tu es le fils de James et Lily ?

- Oui.

- Ils sont…vraiment morts ? demanda Alice.

- Oui, il a quinze ans maintenant.

- Quinze ans, murmura Franck. Ca veut dire que notre garçon a…

- Seize ans, il vient juste de les avoir, dit Harry en souriant.

Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion par l'entrée fracassante des membres de l'Ordre, Dumbledore en tête. Harry mordit ses lèvres en voyant qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air heureux.

- Harry, s'exclama t-il en l'apercevant au chevet des Londubat.

- Professeur, il y a des malades ici ! s'exclama une infirmière en tirant un rideau autour de Lockhart. Je vais chercher le guérisseur !

Dumbledore s'avança vers lui et Harry se rétrécit sur place. Il fut extrêmement surpris lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore s'agenouiller vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

Le professeur finit par le lâcher et se tourna vers les Londubat.

- Ravi de vous revoir tous les deux, dit-il chaleureusement.   

- Et moi donc ! s'exclama Franck en serrant la main de Dumbledore.

Harry ne fut pas seul longtemps puisque Rémus prit la place de Dumbledore et le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai ouvert ta porte et ton lit était vide, murmura Rémus en le serrant plus fort.

- Lupin, tu vas l'écraser, fit une voix traînante. 

Rémus le lâcha et Harry aperçut Rogue qui le regardait avec une impression indéfinissable.

Les membres de l'Ordre vinrent un à un saluer les nouveaux venus et discutèrent joyeusement.

Harry sourit en voyant Maugrey rire avec eux. Son cœur était plus heureux que jamais, Neville allait retrouver ses parents et lui, il avait accompli une bonne action. Il avait réussi à associer le pouvoir du cœur avec celui de Voldemort. 

- Ne vous croyez pas si sûr de vous Potter, vous nous avez fait peur et nous vous le ferons payer, grogna Rogue en s'asseyant à côté de lui. 

- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda Harry.

- Dilys Derwent a fini par cracher le morceau en sentant notre inquiétude. Vous avez des comptes à rendre à Molly, elle était très en colère.

Harry grimaça mais finit par sourire. Il était heureux et pour le moment, rien pourrait gâcher son plaisir. 

- Par Morgan ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda un guérisseur en entrant rapidement, suivi de près par l'infirmière.

Son regard se posa sur ses deux patients qui discutaient tranquillement avec Kingsley.

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama le guérisseur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était dans le couloir pendant que le guérisseur examinait M et Mme Londubat.

Harry était assis contre le mur, essayant de faire disparaître les souvenirs des Londubat se mêlant dans son esprit.

- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Dumbledore en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- J'ai utilisé un sort de guérison et la legilimancie, expliqua Harry.

Dumbledore le regarda avec surprise.

- Je suis étonné de voir que tu ne t'es pas écroulé la première fois.

- Je me suis écroulé la deuxième en fait, dit Harry en souriant.

Dumbledore lui rendit son sourire et passa ses mains dans sa barbe.

- Molly était très inquiète tu sais.

- Oui, je sais, le professeur Rogue m'en a parlé.

- Lui aussi était inquiet.

Harry lui jeta un regard surpris mais le directeur se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et de se lever.

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Neville et sa grand-mère se précipiter vers eux. Ils furent d'ailleurs très surpris d'y trouver quelques membres de l'Ordre.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda la grand-mère de Neville, incrédule.

- Que savez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

- On nous a demandés de venir d'urgence à Saint Mangouste, répondit Neville, essoufflé.

- Je suis sûr que Harry sera ravi de vous dire ce qui se passe, après tout ça le concerne au plus haut point ! dit Dumbledore.

Harry leva les yeux vers eux pour voir Neville et Mme Londubat le regardait avec surpris et impatience.

- Et bien j'ai…

Mais Harry ne put finir, la porte de la chambre des Londubat s'ouvrit et Franck y sortit, suivit du médecin et de l'infirmière.

- Je vous assure que je vais très bien, rassura M. Londubat.

- M. Londubat vous êtes encore sous le choc et vos muscles n'ont pas travaillé depuis longtemps !

- Je ne suis pas un invalide ! grogna t-il.

- Franck, mon chéri, écoute le guérisseur, dit la voix douce d'Alice.

La jeune femme sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit son mari.

- Je veux voir Neville, s'exclama Franck.

- Moi aussi mais tu ne le verras pas si tu fais ta tête de mule ! répliqua Alice.

Harry se leva doucement et se tourna vers Neville. Il avait un air à la fois surpris et heureux sur le visage. Ces yeux étaient grands ouverts comme s'il désirait ne plus les quitter des yeux.

Harry se dirigea alors vers Franck et Alice.

- Alors il serait peut-être temps de regarder dans sa direction, dit Harry en souriant.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Neville, laissant aux Londubat le soin de suivre son regard.

- Merlin tout puissant ! s'exclama Alice en portant sa main à sa bouche. Neville !!!

La jeune femme courut vers son fils et le serra fort dans ses bras. Neville plus grand qu'elle, se baissa un peu et finit par la soulever dans ses bras.

M. Londubat sourit tendrement devant cette image et finit par les rejoindre, les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras.

- Bien, nous allons vous laisser, dit Dumbledore en souriant joyeusement.

Les membres de l'Ordre et Harry se dirigèrent vers la sortie pendant que Dumbledore s'occupait du guérisseur. Il savait que le directeur allait s'arranger pour ne pas faire révéler au guérisseur ce que Harry avait fait aux Londubat.

- Il faudra que tu nous expliques comment tu as fait cela, murmura Rémus à son oreille.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et laissa sa fatigue l'emporter. 

Sa réserve de magie commençait à s'affaiblir et il devait absolument se coucher avant que son soutien ne s'évapore.

Il fut reconnaissant à Rémus lorsqu'il mit son bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

- Je trouve que tu te fatigues un peu trop souvent ces temps-ci, fit remarquer Rémus.

Harry hocha la tête n'ayant pas la force de parler et laissa Rémus le guider en dehors de Saint Mangouste.

Ils attendirent le directeur en dehors du bâtiment. Une fois qu'il fut avec eux, Dumbledore fit rapidement apparaître un Portoloin et demanda aux membres de s'avancer.

- Je commence à en avoir marre des Portoloins, marmonna Harry en touchant le talon d'une vieille chaussure.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul Potter ! grogna Rogue.

En moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, Harry se retrouva dans le hall éclairé du Q.G de l'Ordre. Il grimaça en voyant Mme Weasley arriver à grands pas vers lui. Il se serra d'ailleurs, instinctivement, vers Rémus.

Avant même qu'elle puisse parler, Dumbledore leva la main pour la faire taire.

- Avant de vous laisser parler, je dois vous dire que ce qu'à fait Harry ce soir est merveilleux. Je ne peux pas vous dire comment mais il a réussi à réveiller les Londubat de leur folie. Je pense donc que vous ne devez pas lui en vouloir pour sa fuite, il a fait ce qu'il devait faire !

- Neville a retrouvé ses parents ? demanda Hermione avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, ils doivent d'ailleurs être en train de rattraper le temps perdu à cette heure-là, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

La voix de Mme Weasley resta bloquée dans sa gorge et elle se précipita vers Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras.

A peine fut-il hors des bras de Molly Weasley qu'Hermione le serra dans ses bras à son tour.

- J'ignore comment tu as fait mais je suis très fière de toi, murmura Hermione.

Harry sourit et la serra à son tour dans ses bras.

- Bientôt, murmura Harry. Je vous expliquerai bientôt.

**_Fin du chapitre !_**

**_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Vous pouvez me laisser des pitis messages tout gentils ! Bisous !!!_**

**Réponses des reviews :**

Onarluca : Ok merci pour l'information de ton pseudo, Artémis c'est pour Artémis Fowl ( ça s'écrit comme ça non ?! ) ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que le chapitre a été à la hauteur ! Merci de suivre avec attention mes deux fics ! Gros bisous et à pluche !!!

Popov : Merci pour le compliment ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également ! Gros bisous !!!

Tiffany Shin : Moi non plus je l'aime pas Bellatrix, c'est une sale !!! Bien fait pour sa gueule ! Na ! j'adore l'enthousiasme que tu mets dans tes reviews, ça donne de la pèche !!! lol ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que la suite aussi ! Gros bisous !!!

Tidus : Salut ! Je vais très bien merci surtout lorsque je vois autant de reviews pour mon chapitre ! Et toi comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !!! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère !!!  

Abel : Je sais, je n'ai pas encore parlé des amis de Harry mais ils font une petite apparition dans ce chapitre et le suivant leur sera consacrer, pas d'inquiétude, je vais pas les abandonner ! J'espère que le temps entre mes chapitres te convient cette fois ! lol ! Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Gros bisous !!!

Shakinem : Elle est là la suite ! Par contre je dois te prévenir que la prochaine suite, et ben tu ne la trouveras pas autour de toi, il faut que tu me laisses le temps de finir le prochain chapitre ( que j'ai pratiquement termin ! ) ! Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Et je suis pas une méchante auteur, sadique oui mais pas méchante ! na ! lol ! Gros bisous !!!

Diane23 : Salut !!! J'espère que tu vas mieux depuis la dernière fois ! Je suis contente de t'avoir détendu, j'espère que ce n'était pas trop grave ce qui t'arrivais ! Ah désolé pour le Tonks sans S, j'avais totalement oubli ! Merci pour l'information ! Gros bisous !!!

Lolo : Coucou ! Il fait beau, alléluia !!! Je croyais que l'été ne viendrait pas, non mais on est dans le sud alors il faut tenir notre réputation !!! Mes fesses ? Qu'est-ce que va leur faire à mes fesses ? je suis une gentille auteur et je suis pas sadique, non non non ! Enfin pas tout le temps ! lol ! Maintenant les questions : alors oui, Harry va recevoir d'autres pouvoirs ! Je pense qu'il va avoir une chérie, je sais pas encore qui mais je pense de plus en plus à Ginny ! ( se serait assez dans le contexte ! ) ! Et enfin, on dit une reviews, voil ! Gros bisous !!! A pluche j'espère !!!

Lunicorne : Voilà, j'espère que la suite t'a plu tout comme celle du Mage de Lumière ! Merci pour ta reviews ! A pluche et bisous !!!!!!!!

David : Houla !!! Merci pour tous ses compliments, c'est super gentil à toi !!! Je ne sais pas combien je mets de chapitres dans un mois, ça dépend de mon imagination mais disons au moins deux ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Je ne pense par contre que ce n'est pas la meilleure, regarde Alohomora par exemple ! Merci encore pour ta reviews !!! Gros bisous !!!

Mary Larry : Alors la réponse est oui, Harry va revenir avec ses amis, on les voit un peu dans ce chapitre mais tu les verras plus dans le prochain ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Merci pour ta reviews ! Gros bisous !!!

Phantme : Alors allons-y ! Tout d'abord, merci pour tes conseils, j'en prends bonne note !!! Et sache que je ne prend pas tes conseils comme des insultes, tu peux d'ailleurs continuer, ça améliorera sûrement mon style ! Attention, je n'ai pas dit que Harry avait pardonné à tout le monde, tu verras au fil de la fic qu'il n'a pas pardonné à certaines personnes et sa magie sera mise à l'épreuve à cause de ça ! Par contre, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux dire que Harry ne peux pas tuer Voldemort parce que c'est contraire à ce que dit Clef, c'est bien ça ? Là, je te répondrai qu'on peut vaincre un homme sans pour autant le tuer ! Voil ! Merci pour ta longue reviews et pour tes encouragements ! Gros bisous !!!

Dumbledore : Ah oui c'est vrai, j'y avais pas pensé de suite ( je parle de Charmed ! lol ) ! Tiens, à oui je l'avais oublier ce sort, promis je l'utiliserai la prochaine fois et j'essaierai de faire varier mes sorts ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !!! Gros bisous !!!

Big apple : Merci pour ta reviews ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! gros bisous !!!

Céline.S : Encore un gros merci pour avoir suivit les conseils de ta sœur !!! Et aussi merci pour tes reviews !!! Je comprends ton point de vue et je suis d'accord avec toi ! Regarde les portes d' Alohomora, on a pas eu la suite depuis ouf… Ca va faire longtemps maintenant et je commence un peu à me lasser surtout qu'elle a arrêter à un moment crucial de l'histoire ! C'est super méchant ! Je suis contente que mon humour te plaise, je trouvais ça un peu ringard mais apparemment non ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire également ! Gros bisous !!!

Gandalf le blanc agc : 2h du matin, c'est pas bien, tu vas t'abîmer les yeux d'abord ! lol ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi ! lol ! Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! Gros bisous !!!

Loyalbus : Voilà le cinquième ! Et pis d'abord, il faut bien commencer non ! Je peux pas aller plus vite ! na ! lol ! Bref, merci pour ta reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! gros bisous !!!

**_Voilà, je vous dis gros bisous et à la prochaine !!!_**

Chris 


	6. chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour les possibles fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, je n'arrive pas à joindre ma correctrice ! D'ailleurs ça commence vraiment à m'inquiéter donc si vous avez des nouvelles de Bunny alias Arwen Yuy dites le moi tout de suite ! Ensuite il est possible que le prochain chapitre n'arrive pas tout de suite, je vais passer mon bac de français au moi de juin et je dois réviser ! Voilà, merci à tous de lire cette fic et à plus tard j'espère !

Chapitre 6 :

Ce fut le soleil qui réveilla Harry, ce matin-là. Depuis quelques jours, il dormait mieux. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de la fierté qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis des Londubat. Ces journées étaient donc beaucoup plus calmes ces derniers jours. Il passait son temps avec ses amis ou avec les membres de l'Ordre. Il avait surpris une conversation entre M et Mme Weasley, apparemment Molly avait demandé à ses enfants et à Hermione de ne pas lui poser de questions et de ne pas tenir rigueur de ses mystères. Harry lui en avait été très reconnaissant surtout qu'il craignait de plus en plus leur réaction. Est-ce que Ron allait une fois de plus se montrer jaloux ? Est-ce que Hermione allait pousser un cri et allait mettre sa main devant sa bouche comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il lui annonçait quelque chose d'étrange ? Il comptait également en parler à Luna, Ginny et Neville. Après tout, ils l'avaient bien aidé lors de leur excursion au Ministère de la Magie.

Dans tous les cas, lorsqu'il parlait avec ses amis, ceux-ci faisaient tout pour éviter la conversation tant attendue et parlaient d'autre chose. Hermione avait fini par être exaspérée de leur conversation sur le Quidditch et leur avait proposé de réviser leurs leçons. Ron avait beaucoup grogné mais Hermione avait fini par avoir le dessus. C'est ainsi qu'ils passaient leur après-midi à réviser leurs cours de cinquième année.

Ron lui demandait tous les jours pourquoi elle révisait puisqu'elle avait eu tous ses BUSES. Ils dépassaient tous les Efforts Exceptionnels, au plus grand dam de Ron. Le jeune Weasley avait également eu ses résultats de BUSES et Mme Weasley avait été très fière d'apprendre que son fils ait reçut plus de BUSES que les jumeaux. Il en avait eu dix et n'en était pas peu fier.

Ginny s'était également joint à eux et écoutait d'une oreille attentive son nouveau programme de cinquième année.

Harry rejoignit ses amis dans la cuisine où ils commençaient leur petit déjeuné. Il n'y avait personne dans la maison, les membres de l'Ordre étant partis soit à leur travail soit en mission pour Dumbledore. Même le professeur Rogue avait quitté la maison, prétextant une course à faire au Chemin de Traverse.

Quelques jours auparavant, le professeur Rogue et Harry avaient donné la fiole de potion à Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait été très fier des deux hommes et l'avait caché soigneusement à Poudlard.

Depuis, le professeur Rogue et lui ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Harry se doutait que le maître de potion éprouvait un certain dégoût à s'allier au fils de son ennemi mais les paroles que Harry avait prononcées étaient marquées au fer dans son esprit et il ne pouvait plus le haïr.

La Gazette du Sorcier avait publié avec enthousiasme la défaite des Mangemorts à Gringotts. Harry avait été soulagé en voyant que son nom n'était apparu nul part. Apparemment, d'après le journal, un groupe de sorciers était entré dans la banque et avait sauvé tout le monde. Les Aurors avaient également été tenus au secret et confirmaient les rumeurs de la Gazette.

Tout comme l'incident avec les Londubat qui avait été vu comme un miracle. Certains disaient que Merlin lui-même était venu les sauver. Tout comme les Aurors, les Médicomages  ne démentaient pas les rumeurs, au contraire, certains en rajoutaient.

Harry avait reçut de nombreuses lettres des Londubat. Celles-ci contenaient à chaque fois un paquet de friandises et un paragraphe de remerciements

Molly servit à Harry une assiette de toast et s'en alla de la cuisine, laissant les adolescents entre eux.

- Alors que fait-on aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron avec enthousiasme, sachant pertinemment que leurs révisions étaient terminées.

- Tu peux commencer à faire ta valise, suggéra Hermione d'un air pincé, je te rappelle que nous partons demain et que tes affaires traînent un peu partout dans ta chambre.

Ron tourna la tête vers elle et leva un sourcil.

- Tu sais quoi Hermione ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que tu deviennes une copie de MacGonagall en grandissant. Tu as pensé à devenir un chat ? demanda Ron.

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent puis cachèrent habillement leur sourire derrière leur tasse de thé alors qu'Hermione jetait un regard noir au jeune Weasley.

- Et toi tu ne ressembleras sûrement à personne puisqu'il n'y a pas plus faignant que toi ! grogna la jeune fille.

- Désolé de ne pas satisfaire les critères de Melle Granger ! répliqua Ron. Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir comme Percy !

Harry serra les dents. Ron considérait à présent le prénom de Percy comme une insulte et Harry savait que lorsqu'il nommait son frère c'était que sa colère était montée d'un cran. Apparemment Hermione le savait aussi puisqu'elle n'osa pas répliquer.

Percy n'avait toujours pas reparlé à ses parents. Lorsque M. Weasley le croisait dans un couloir du Ministère, il faisait tout pour ne pas le voir et baissait soigneusement la tête. Harry avait entendu dire par les jumeaux qu'à présent c'était plus de honte que de fierté.

- Bien, pour en revenir à notre sujet de conversation, commença Ginny, que pensez-vous de faire une partie d'échec. Harry n'est toujours pas parvenu à battre Ron.

Harry sourit face à la réaction de Ginny. Elle était très impressionnante lorsqu'elle s'y mettait et très violente aussi. Mais elle avait une façon de parler assez neutre qui la rendait très sympathique.

Harry hocha la tête et les deux autres firent de même, ravie que la conversation soit détournée.

Après le déjeuné, ils montèrent donc tous ensemble. Ils se mirent sur le planché de la chambre de Sirius et commencèrent leur partie.

Au bout de deux heures dont Ron avait gagné deux parties, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Weasley, légèrement essoufflée.

- Maman, tout va bien ? demanda Ron en regardant sa mère avec surprise.

Les adolescents laissèrent Mme Weasley reprendre sa respiration et la regardèrent avec curiosit

- Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre dans la cuisine, dit-elle une fois que sa respiration se soit stabilisée.

Elle referma rapidement la porte et ils l'entendirent courir vers la chambre de Tonks. Harry se tourna vers ses amis qui fronçaient les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne ? dit Ron en regardant Harry comme s'il cherchait une réponse.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Ron, dit Harry en regardant la porte.

- Peut-être qu'elle nous dit cela pour qu'on ne vienne pas dans la cuisine, proposa Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Harry haussa à son tour les épaules et continua la partie d'échec. Hermione se replongea dans son livre alors que Ginny recommençait à jouer avec Pattenrond qui s'était faufilé dans la chambre une heure auparavant.

Ils furent coupés une fois de plus par l'entrée fracassante du professeur Rogue qui n'avait pas l'air très content.

- Potter, je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ? demanda t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Je joue aux échecs monsieur, dit-il simplement.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'on va vous attendre toute la journée, vociféra le professeur.

- M'attendre pour quoi ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Finalement, je vous ai trop vite jugé, vous êtes réellement irrécupérable ! grogna Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si vous aviez l'amabilité de me dire ce qui se passe, je pourrai peut-être éviter de me faire passer pour un imbécile ! grogna Harry en jetant un regard noir à son professeur.

- Cela va bientôt faire un quart d'heure que les membres de l'Ordre vous attendent pour commencer la réunion, lâcha finalement Rogue.

- Je ne fais pas parti de l'Ordre, dit-il en retournant à sa partie d'échecs.

- Ca, il fallait y penser avant de jouer les héros ! Alors maintenant, vous me suivez ou je vous y emmène à ma manière ! grogna Rogue.

Harry hocha la tête, jeta un regard d'excuse à Ron et se leva pour rejoindre Rogue qui était déjà parti.

Il fut surpris de voir tous les membres de l'Ordre réunis dans la cuisine. Ils bavardaient tous entre eux, ne remarquant pas son arrivée.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ma présence peut bien changer ! marmonna Harry.

- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit lorsqu'on m'a ordonné de venir vous chercher ! grogna Rogue.

Mais Harry se trompa, puisque lorsque les bavardages se furent calmés, les regards tournèrent tous dans sa direction.

- Ah Harry, on se demandait ce qui te retenait, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

- Je ne savais pas que je faisais parti de l'Ordre, expliqua Harry.

- Ah ? J'ai oublié de te le dire ? Ah oui c'est vrai maintenant que tu me le dis, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Harry surprit distinctement les yeux de Rogue se levaient au plafond et se retint de faire de même.

- Bien maintenant que tous nos membres sont présents, la réunion peut commencer !

Harry eut un petit sourire en voyant que « le vieux fou » avait repris l'expression du « plus grand sorcier de l'époque ».

Les personnes présentes dans la cuisine s'assirent et attendirent que Dumbledore parle. Le directeur de Poudlard avait retrouvé son air grave et l'habituelle étincelle de joie avait été remplacée par une de gravité.

- J'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, commença t-il, je viens de recevoir un message d'un de mes contacts, les Nundus ont été retrouvés morts au nord de l'Angleterre. Ils ont été tués par l'Avada Kedavra. Le Ministre a préféré étouffer l'affaire, la population ne sait encore rien de ce que Voldemort avait l'intention de faire. Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne solution mais Fudge ne souhaite pas mon accord sur ceci.

Harry grimaça en apprenant cette nouvelle. C'était à prévoir, Voldemort ne pouvait pas utiliser les Nundus sans la potion de Dilys Derwent. Fudge ne pourrait pas étouffer l'affaire aussi facilement qu'il le pensait. Un aussi grand nombre de corps de Nundus allait finir par être remarqué, même par magie il était difficile de cacher de pareils animaux et les propriétaires des centres pour animaux magiques allaient commencer à se poser des questions.

- Autre chose, continua Dumbledore, voilà un bon nombre de semaines que nous surveillons de prés la prison d'Azkaban. Cornélius Fudge lui-même a posté des Aurors aux alentours de la prison. Seulement, je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant. Voldemort peut à tout moment demander aux Détraqueurs de faire sortir les prisonniers. Et nous savons tous que quelques personnes ne peuvent rien contre une armée de Détraqueurs. Hélas, le ministre refuse d'enlever les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban et s'obstine à penser que les gens se sentent plus en sécurité avec ces êtres dans la prison.

- Fudge a tout de même remarqué que des prisonniers se sont échappés d'Azkaban malgré les gardiens ! s'exclama Tonks.

- Bien sûr qu'il a remarqué mais Fudge a un tout petit cerveau et il ne sait plus comment s'en servir, grogna Rogue.

Harry sourit face à cette insulte et approuva mentalement son professeur. Le ministre était décidément un homme très têtu. S'il continuait à ignorer les conseils du professeur Dumbledore, il n'allait pas tarder à être expulsé de son poste de ministre pour fautes graves.

- Harry, appela Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son directeur et s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardait.

- Excusez-moi, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, vous disiez ?

- As-tu des indices concernant une probable fuite des prisonniers ? répéta doucement Dumbledore.

- Non, je n'ai pas « rediscut » avec lui depuis l'attaque de Gringotts. Lorsqu'il est en colère, j'ai plus de mal à supporter la douleur, expliqua Harry.

- Quelle douleur, demanda Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry se mordit les lèvres et se maudit intérieurement en voyant le regard de Rémus. Il était inquiet et en colère et Harry le sentait très bien.

- Lorsque je prends contact avec lui, il essaie d'entrer dans mon esprit et il me fait un peu mal, expliqua Harry d'une petite voix.

- Un peu mal ? demanda Rogue en levant un sourcil vers Harry.

- L'équivalent d'un Doloris à faible intensité, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ! s'exclama Rémus en se levant.

Harry adorait Rémus, il était une sorte d'oncle très protecteur, surtout depuis que Harry lui avait donné la moitié de l'héritage de Sirius. Héritage qu'il avait mis deux heures à lui faire accepter. Mais parfois il était vraiment effrayant lorsqu'il s'énervait. Sûrement son côté loup-garou qui reprenait le dessus.

- Parce que vous m'auriez dit d'arrêter ! s'exclama Harry en regardant Rémus dans les yeux.

- Parfaitement ! s'exclama Rémus. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- Je ne risque absolument rien, je n'ai eu mal que trois fois depuis le début et j'arrive à supporter la douleur ! La protection mise en place autour de mon esprit est très efficace et ce ne sont que de faibles maux !

- Harry, commença calmement Dumbledore, tu aurais dû nous dire que tu subissais ce genre de douleur, nous t'aurions immédiatement dit d'arrêter.

- Je ne veux pas arrêter professeur, vous avez besoin de ces informations !

Dumbledore le regarda puis soupira et se rassit.

- Vous n'allez pas le laisser continuer ! s'exclama Rémus.

- Rémus, je ne peux rien faire, il est assez grand pour décider de ce qu'il pense être bien pour lui. Et puis, vous devriez savoir que mes espions n'en font qu'à leur tête, dit Dumbledore en jetant un regard amusé vers Rogue.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Rogue qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Harry pouvait sentir un mélange de sentiments impressionnants. Il y avait du regret, de la peur et de la fierté. Harry ignorait pourquoi c'étaient ses sentiments qu'éprouvait son professeur mais lorsque celui-ci remarqua que le jeune homme était concentré sur son esprit, il les fit rapidement disparaître et lui jeta un regard noir.

Il regarda ensuite Rémus qui n'avait toujours pas accepté cette situation au vue de l'état de la petite cuillère qu'il tordait dans ses mains.

Dumbledore continua la réunion en disant à chaque membre leur prochaine mission ainsi que les dernières nouvelles de l'Angleterre. Certaines paraissaient insignifiantes mais même la plus petite information du côté moldu ou sorcier pouvaient leur être bénéfique. 

La réunion ne se finit qu'une heure plus tard. Chaque membre avait fait son rapport à Dumbledore sur leur dernière mission et avait fourni des documents confirmant leurs dires. Harry avait été surpris de voir à quel point leurs missions étaient étendues. Certains avaient passé beaucoup de temps chez les moldus alors que d'autres avaient espionné les différentes bases de repliement de Voldemort. Malheureusement, la plupart de ses endroits étaient fictifs ou seulement sans intérêt. Ainsi, il avait appris que Narcissa Malefoy avait vendu l'intégralité de ces trésors de Magie Noire à l'Allée des Embrumes avant que le Ministère ne fouille son manoir. Cette information avait été donnée par Tonks. Mondigus avait appris qu'une vingtaine d'adolescents avait fait une petite fête en Albanie, déguisés en Mangemorts.   Deux moldus avaient été sacrifiés pour l'occasion mais aucun n'étaient morts et un médicomage de Saint Mangouste les avait rapidement soignés. Fletcher était presque persuadé que les adolescents étaient les futurs Mangemorts de Voldemort. Harry eut un pincement au cœur en entendant cela. Si c'était vrai que les adolescents étaient de vrais Mangemorts, alors il était très probable que Drago fasse partie de ce groupe. Harry savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas changer totalement le jeune homme. Il ne pourrait pas lui faire aimer les Sangs-de-Bourbes ni les moldus mais il pourrait au moins le convaincre de rejoindre l'Ordre. Drago était un manipulateur et un jeune homme très rusé, l'Ordre pouvait vraiment avoir besoin de ses qualités. Il comptait passer son année à convaincre le jeune homme de devenir un espion tout comme Rogue ou du moins de rester neutre.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous perturbe autant pour ne pas vous intéresser à la réunion depuis un quart d'heure ? demanda Rogue.

Harry se retint de justesse de ne pas sursauter et se tourna vers son professeur qui écoutait plus ou moins la réunion.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez bien Drago Malefoy ? demanda Harry après quelques minutes de silence.

- C'est un jeune homme bien compliqué, avoua Rogue. Son père a tout fait pour qu'il devienne le parfait Mangemort et je crois qu'il a fini par y arriver. Il est égoïste, très intelligent, rusé et manipulateur. Un homme très dangereux une fois adulte. Son père n'a pas été doux avec lui et l'a endurcit de telle façon à ce que seul Lucius Malefoy soit une source d'information pour lui. Moi-même je n'ai aucun pouvoir de persuasion sur lui.

Harry écouta attentivement les paroles de son professeur. Oui, Drago Malefoy était réellement un jeune homme sombre et il était persuadé que le Doloris n'était pas une douleur inconnue pour lui mais il devait bien avoir une faiblesse.

- Que comptez-vous faire Potter ?

- Je ne sais pas pour le moment mais ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que je ne le laisserai pas devenir Mangemort, quitte à utiliser la force pour cela, murmura Harry.

- Je vous souhaite donc bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin, dit Rogue.

- Je le crois aussi, marmonna Harry.

La réunion se termina enfin et Harry put retourner avec ses amis. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Sirius, ses amis le regardèrent avec inquiétude. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir un visage frais et joyeux mais pour le moment il était trop préoccupé par ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore pour se soucier de son apparence.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Harry ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire puis hocha la tête.

- Nous avons entendu crier, dit Ron.

Il reçut deux pairs de regards noirs pour cette question. Apparemment, ils ne devaient en aucun cas mentionner cela.

- Tiens, je croyais qu'ils mettaient des protections pour ne pas que vous entendiez, fit remarquer Harry en souriant.

- Et bien disons que Fred et George ont amélioré leurs Oreilles à rallonge, dit timidement Ginny.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel non sans un sourire.

- Qu'avez-vous entendu exactement ? demanda Harry en soupirant.

- Et bien on a surtout entendu le professeur Lupin crier, dit Ron.

- En effet, il a haussé la voix mais il était plus inquiet qu'en colère, expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

- Et bien outre le fait que je fasse de l'Occlumancie, je peux contacter Voldemort quand je le veux. Ce contact est dû à ma cicatrice et étant tous deux des Occlumances, nous pouvons nous contacter. Malheureusement, il est souvent en colère et il me fait un peu mal, expliqua Harry avec réticence.

Il leva les yeux vers ses amis et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient tous les trois la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts et leur teint avait viré au blanc.

- Tu…tu parles avec Voldemort, souffla Ron en frissonnant.  

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

La jeune fille avait l'air de ne pas savoir quelle expression choisir, son visage était un mélange de colère et d'inquiétude.

- Parce que le professeur Rogue ne peut plus assurer son rôle d'espion et que je peux fouiller dans son esprit tant que je suis en contact avec lui, expliqua Harry.

- Mais…mais c'est dangereux ! s'exclama Ron.

- C'est vrai mais le professeur Dumbledore a besoin de ces informations pour l'Ordre.

- Mais enfin Harry, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour t'occuper de Voldemort ! s'exclama Ginny.

Harry tressaillit à sa question. Oui il était beaucoup trop jeune mais cela, la prophétie ne le prenait pas en compte.

- Ecoutez, il y a plusieurs choses qui me poussent à faire cela, simplement je ne peux pas vous expliquer maintenant. Je veux attendre que la scolarité ait repris pour en parler aussi à Neville et Luna, expliqua celui-ci.

- Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ce que t'as dit Dumbledore l'année dernière ? demanda Hermione.

Harry sourit. Hermione était décidément trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

- Oui il y a un rapport, avoua Harry. Je vous demande simplement de ne pas m'en vouloir pour ne pas vous dire tout maintenant.

Les trois adolescents hochèrent vivement la tête et Harry les remercia intérieurement pour cela.

- Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Luna doit savoir, grogna Hermione.

- Tiens ! La grande Hermione Granger serait-elle jalouse de la Serdaigle un peu folle ? demanda Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Hermione, un peu trop rapidement.

- Ecoute Mione, Luna m'a beaucoup aidé et je dois avouer que je l'aime bien. Elle est très bizarre c'est sur mais j'ai besoin de son avis, expliqua Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron en écarquillant les yeux. Cette fille a un sérieux problème mental !

- Ron ! s'écria Ginny, indigné.

- C'est possible mais elle a l'intelligence d'une Serdaigle et est très pertinente, dit Harry.

- Si je me souviens bien la dernière Serdaigle que tu as fréquentée ne t'a pas réussi, marmonna Ron.

- Luna n'est pas en train de pleurer toutes les deux secondes, répliqua Harry.

- C'est sûr, dit Ginny avec un petit sourire.

Leur conversation s'arrêta là et Ron et Hermione furent obligés d'accepter la présence de Luna parmi eux. Harry trouvait cette jeune fille étrange. Elle parlait de sujets tabous sans aucune honte, elle le réconfortait alors que personne ne le pouvait et elle n'était même pas blessée lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts. Malgré tout cela, elle était une amie sûre et une  immense source d'informations. Bien sûr elle était légèrement étrange mais, eh, lui était entouré de choses étranges depuis ses un an !

La fin de l'après-midi se passa dans le calme. Les adultes les laissèrent tranquille toute la journée. Ron avait fini par faire ses bagages non sans difficulté. Hermione l'avait menacé de le réveiller tous les jours à quatre heures du matin s'il ne prenait pas ses responsabilités.

Pour la dernière soirée passée au QG de l'Ordre, Mme Weasley avait préparé un succulent repas. Une quinzaine de membres de l'Ordre était rassemblée dans la cuisine. La table avait été agrandie pour l'occasion et Dumbledore avait poussé les murs pour plus de place.

Les adolescents étaient donc rassemblés autour de la table alors que les adultes arrivaient petit à petit. Pour l'occasion, Hagrid et le professeur MacGonagall étaient restés. Harry avait passé de longues minutes à discuter avec Hagrid. Celui-ci avait parlé essentiellement de Graup qui était en sécurité grâce au professeur Dumbledore. Le géant était caché dans une montagne et une association d'aide aux géants venait prendre soin de lui tous les deux jours.

- Qui sera notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda avidement Hermione.

Elle reçut de la part du professeur Dumbledore un petit sourire mystérieux.

- Moi, je m'en moque, grogna Ron, tant que ce n'est pas une personne du Ministère !

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce coté M. Weasley, dit le professeur MacGonagall avec un petit sourire.

Ron soupira de soulagement et s'attaqua avec enthousiasme à son dîner. Harry le regarda avec un sourire, Ron avait vraiment un appétit d'ogre. L'expression indignée d'Hermione approuva ses dires.

Harry regarda les autres invités. Rémus était assis à côté de lui et surveillait du coin de l'œil s'il mangeait bien. En face de lui, Ginny regardait d'un œil amusé son ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal surveiller Harry. Il lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard noir devant son air amusé. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son amusement et la majeure partie de l'Ordre se tourna vers elle lorsqu'elle se mit à rire joyeusement.

De son autre côté, Dumbledore discutait tranquillement avec le professeur Rogue qui ne faisait que hocher la tête.

- Albus, pour l'amour du ciel, je me moque réellement de savoir où vous devriez cacher vos bonbons au citron ! finit par grogner le professeur Rogue, épuisé par les paroles de son directeur.

- Cela fait seulement quelques secondes que je parle de ce sujet Severus, fit remarquer Dumbledore, amusé. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous préoccupe autant pour que vous ne vous intéressiez pas à ce que je vous dis ?

Harry vit le professeur Rogue fronçer les sourcils et se tourner vers lui. Le maître des potions reprit rapidement contenance et fit plus attention à ce qu'on lui disait. Harry se demanda pendant quelques secondes à quoi pouvait penser son professeur de Potions puis finit par hausser les épaules, se concentrant sur les autres personnes réunies autour de l'immense table.

Fred et Georges parlaient avec enthousiasme de leur nouveau produit à Charlie qui avait un sourire amusé collé sur ses lèvres. Mme Weasley essayait de convaincre Bill de lui dire plus de détails sur sa relation avec Fleur Delacourt qui était sa nouvelle petite amie. Celui-ci détourna rapidement la conversation et s'arrangea pour que Maugrey et elle abordent un autre sujet beaucoup moins personnel. Bill se tourna ensuite vers Harry qui le regardait avec amusement et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le jeune Weasley se tourna ensuite vers Tonks qui était en train de changer la couleur de ses cheveux en un jaune paille. Celle-ci riait avec Kingsley qui regardait d'un œil critique sa nouvelle coupe.

- Harry, manges ! ordonna la voix de Rémus à côté de lui.

Harry sortit de sa contemplation et regarda son dîner qu'il n'avait pas encore entamé. Il soupira et porta sa fourchette à sa bouche en regardant Rémus.

- Au fait Harry, je dois te prévenir qu'au cours de l'année, tu devras peut-être venir souvent à mon bureau pour les réunions de l'Ordre, prévint Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête et se promit de contacter rapidement le Mage Noir pour avoir plus de renseignements lors de la prochaine réunion. Il surprit les regards de Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient pas l'air d'approuver la décision de Dumbledore sur le fait que Harry rentre dans l'Ordre. Mme Weasley n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air très d'accord non plus puisque le regard qu'elle jeta à Dumbledore suffit à Harry pour savoir qu'elle était totalement contre cette décision.

M. Weasley leur apprit que la distance à parcourir jusqu'à la gare demain matin serait faite avec plusieurs voitures du Ministère. Harry s'était vite aperçut que Dumbledore avait dû faire une nouvelle fois la morale à Fudge pour qu'il accepte.

Harry était absorbé par les différentes conversations de l'Ordre lorsque la douleur au niveau de son cœur se manifesta une nouvelle fois. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur et porta sa main à son cœur. Cette fois, il garda la tête haute face à la douleur et fit tout pour ne pas avoir de malaise. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'inquiéter les autres surtout lorsque ses amis étaient présents.

Il cacha habillement ses mains tremblantes sous la table et essaya du mieux qu'il put de garder un visage impassible. Il pouvait sentir sa magie bouillir en lui et se répandre, à une vitesse stupéfiante, dans ses veines. Tout son esprit criait sa douleur mais son corps n'en laissait rien paraître.

Hélas pour lui, son esprit le trahit. Rogue, étant lui aussi Occlumance, se tourna vers lui. Il pouvait sentir la douleur cuisante qui se répondait dans tout le corps de son élève. Il fronça les sourcils face au mutisme du jeune homme et se tourna les personnes assises autour de la table : ils étaient tous occupés.

Même Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air de sentir le malaise du jeune homme. Il se leva silencieusement, n'attirant pas l'attention sur lui et se dirigea vers le jeune Potter. Il se déplaça derrière lui.

- Venez avec moi Potter, chuchota le professeur à l'oreille de Harry.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se leva. Toutes les personnes se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

- Je dois parler au professeur Rogue, répondit-il à leur question muette.

Si certains furent surpris, personne n'en parla et ils laissèrent les deux hommes sortir de la cuisine.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors des regards des invités, le professeur Rogue attrapa Harry par le bras et l'emmena précipitamment vers le salon. Il ferma la porte et plaça un sort de silence sur la pièce. Harry se laissa immédiatement tomber contre le mur et posa sa tête sur ses genoux repliés. Il ne put contenir les larmes de douleurs qui brûlaient ses paupières. La sensation était pire que le Doloris. Son corps finit par lui faire tellement mal qu'il enroula sur le sol, en chien de fusils, attendant que la douleur s'arrête. Son cœur le tiraillait et lui envoyait des pics brûlants dans tout le corps. La douleur se répercuta dans ses oreilles, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche et ses mains. Il ne put contenir un hurlement de douleur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, la douleur brûlant ses rétines. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. Ses sens étaient totalement déconnectés et il ne perçut donc pas la main réconfortante de son professeur sur son épaule.

Après ce qui fut pour lui des jours de torture, la douleur de son corps stoppa et le laissa tremblant et haletant. Son corps pesait lourd et son cerveau devait ressembler à de la guimauve. Il sentit deux mains le relever et le mettre dans un fauteuil.

- Buvez, ordonna une voix en lui mettant une fiole dans les mains.

Harry sursauta lorsque la fiole entra en contact avec ses mains. Il pouvait sentir chaque fibre de verre qui la constituait. Son nez se retroussa lorsqu'il perçut l'horrible odeur que la potion dégagée. Il la but rapidement, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il hoqueta lorsqu'il perçut avec précision chaque ingrédient que contenait le liquide. Une pensée effleura son esprit et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il enleva précipitamment ses lunettes et observa la pièce. Il voyait tout. Toutes les petites choses invisibles à l'œil nu étaient pour lui un simple détail.

Il eut un visage surpris lorsqu'il comprit enfin que ses cinq sens s'étaient totalement renforcés.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda le professeur Rogue accroupi devant lui.

- Mes…mes sens…ils sont…waouh ! ne put que bégayer Harry.

- Ravie de voir que votre esprit peu développé de Griffondors est toujours là Potter ! grogna Rogue non sans un micro sourire.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et se leva. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, touchant, sentant tout ce qui lui passait par la main.

- Potter, appela Rogue en levant un sourcil de surprise.

- Mes sens sont plus développés, expliqua doucement Harry en observant ses mains. Je vois mieux, je peux vous dire chaque ingrédient que vous avez mis dans votre potion, j'entends les invités parler malgré le sort d'insonorisation et je sens chaque fibre des objets que je touche.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Rogue qui était assis dans un fauteuil, le regardant avec une certaine surprise.

- Je vous conseille donc de vous y habituer. Si vous entrez dans cet état dans la cuisine, vous n'allez pas supporter la voix de toutes ses personnes, murmura Rogue d'une voix calme.

Harry hocha la tête et se calla confortablement dans un fauteuil.

- Je peux sûrement le rendre supportable, murmura Harry en fermant les yeux.

Il avait appris quelques semaines avant, en lisant un livre sur l'Occlumancie, que tout son corps était contrôlé par son esprit, ce qui était assez normal. Sachant que l'Occlumancie pouvait contrôler et fortifier son esprit, il pouvait donc avoir un certain pouvoir sur ses sens. Il avait d'ailleurs réussit à contrôler son pouvoir d'Empathie quelques jours auparavant grâce à l'Occlumancie. Il n'aurait donc qu'à rendre ses pouvoirs acceptables sans pour autant le gêner. Il ne devait pas les rendre plus faible mais seulement les modifier en installant des sortes de protections autour de ses cinq sens pour ne contrôler que ce qu'il voulait. Si cela marchait, il pourrait utiliser ses sens que lorsqu'il le voulait et sur qui ou quoi il voulait.

Après réflexion, il était préférable de laisser sa vue telle qu'elle l'était à présent, il savait que sa myopie était une gène pour son évolution.

Il commença donc à tisser des protections magiques autour de ses sens à l'aide du fluide magique stocké dans son corps.

Rogue regardait son élève se concentrer et ne put retenir la surprise se former sur son visage en voyant l'aura dorée qui l'entourait. Sa peau était devenue légèrement translucide et il pouvait voir la magie couler à travers ses veines et se répandre dans ses mains, ses oreilles, son nez et sa bouche.

Le maître de Potion devait bien admettre que le jeune homme était un sorcier puissant. Si à seize ans il pouvait contrôler sa magie alors il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il pourrait devenir dans cinq ans. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Il fut coupé dans son observation par l'entrée silencieuse de Dumbledore.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda le vieil homme en regardant Harry.

Rogue ne fut pas surpris de voir que Dumbledore savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Il le soupçonnait même de n'avoir rien dit pour que se soit lui qui s'occupe du jeune homme.

- Bien je pense, la douleur a duré un peu plus de vingt minutes mais il s'est vite remis. Ses sens se sont beaucoup améliorés d'après ce que j'ai compris. A présent, il essaie de limiter les dégâts face aux probables catastrophes que cela produirait si tous ses sens étaient en alerte, expliqua Rogue.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, regardant avec admiration la forme brillante de leur élève.

- Albus, appela doucement le professeur Rogue, savez-vous contrôler votre magie aussi bien que Potter ? 

Le maître des potions tourna son regard vers le vieil homme qui regardait toujours Harry.

- Non, finit-il par murmurer, le seul homme qui ait pu la contrôler était Merlin.

- Cela veut dire…

- Oui, cela veut dire que le jeune Harry est beaucoup plus puissant que nous le pensons tous.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Tiffany Shin** : Bijour !!! Comment ça va bien ? Moi super, j'ai plein des reviews et ma fic plait donc tout va bien ! Un gros merci pour ta reviews, c'est super trop sympa ! Je m'éclate à les lire ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est vrai que s'il a souvent mal au cœur, il va avoir des difficulté mais eh, il n'est pas parfait d'abord ! lol ! Euh, oui je pense qu'un million de Galions ça doit faire beaucoup, moi je compte en Euros ! lol ! Enfin bref, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras à m'envoyer des reviews, j'adore ça (d'ailleurs qui n'aime pas ?! lol) ! Voilà, je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt !!!

**Popov** : Merci pour ta reviews, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! J'espère que se sera pareil pour les autres chapitres (croises le plus de doigts possibles ! lol) ! En tout cas, je suis toujours heureuse de voir que tu me laisses un p'tit message ! Bisous !!!

**Onarluca** : Ah oui c'est vrai, Artémis c'est aussi une déesse ! (D'ailleurs je crois que c'est aussi Athéna, elle a deux noms différents !) ! En tout cas, merci pour ta reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Waouh, tu m'as fait plein de compliments (attends, je regarde, non ça va j'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent ! lol) ! Donc mercki !!!!!!!!!!! Voui, moi aussi je l'aime bien mon petit Harry, il est tout gentil (le mec parfait quoi ! lol) ! Voilà, gros gros bisous !!!!!

**Liza**** Black** : Merci !!!!! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu !!! J'essaie de garder au maximum les caractères de chacun (en les améliorant un peu quand même ! lol) ! J'espère que ce chapitre va aussi te plaire (on sait jamais des fois que j'ai perdu mon inspiration divine ! lol) ! Voilà Gros bisous et à bientôt j'espère !!!!

**Lolo** : Kikou coupine de moi !!! Comment tu vas bien depuis la dernière reviews ! lol ! Et voui enfin le soleil il est revenu (c'est pas trop tôt tu me diras ! lol) ! On va pouvoir aller à la plage et tout et tout ! Enfin, après que j'ai passé mon bac français (j'ai pas envie !!!!!) ! Alors les réponses à tes questions (on ne soudoie pas l'auteur avec des questions ! Na ! lol) : euh les pouvoirs et ben tu verras, là il en a de nouveaux et ça se fera au fur et à mesure (on ne pousse pas l'auteur qui n'a encore aucune idée de ces pouvoirs ! lol) ! Pour l'histoire d'amour, je sais pas, sûrement à Poudlard (non, c'est pas vrai ?!! Siiiiiii) ! Mais, dis, toi par rapport aux écrits de Rowling, tu vois qui comme petite amie pour Harry (moi je vois bien Ginny !) ? Voilà, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions (je sais je suis un peu vague ! lol), je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt !!!

**Céline.s** :  Merci pour ta reviews, je suis contente que ce chap t'ait plu ! J'essaierai de mettre la suite assez souvent pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre !!! Gros bisous !!!!

**Mary Larry** : Merci !!!!!!!! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise (chui toute rouge ! lol) ! J'espère que les chapitres suivants te plairont aussi (croise les doigts moi !) ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Gros bisous !!!!!

**Tidus** : Elle est arrivée, la voici : la suite !!!! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu !!! Pas trop d'action dans celui-là mais bon, je peux le faire toujours se battre non plus ! lol ! En tout cas, merci pour les compliments, (j'ai actuellement un sourire bête sur le visage et je dois l'enlever sinon on va me prendre pour une folle ! lol ) ! Voilà, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt ! Gros bisous !!!

**Orange bleue marine** : Je ne sais pas si je dois être satisfaite ou non de ta reviews donc je ne dirai rien !

**Boneless** : Non c'est à moi de te dire merci, donc merci pour ta reviews et pour suivre ma fic attentivement, ça me fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**4rine** : Merci !!! C'est gentille à toi de me laisser toujours un petit mot !!! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Gros bisous !!!!

**Philippe Gryffondor** : Merci pour les compliments ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bisous !!!

**Emily Potter** : Merci merci merci !!!!!! Chui super contente, tu viens de me faire des très beaux compliments (je commençais à douter de la logique de ma fic !) et là et ben tu me remontes le moral donc merci !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Bisous !!!

**Phantme** : Tu as lu en diagonale ? Ah bon ?! C'est vrai que quand je suis crevé je fais la même chose mais je ne comprends pas tout ! lol ! Oui je suis très contente d'avoir une reviews ! (j'ai juste la hantise de ce que tu vas me dire !) Alors par contre pour le sort de guérison je ne suis pas bien sûre, après tout comme son nom l'indique c'est un sort de guérison (non c'est pas vrai ? Si si ! lol) et donc il soigne toutes les blessures ! Après je ne suis pas Médicomage (seulement une auteur avec un peu trop d'imagination) ! Alors si jamais tu trouves le numéro de Saint Mangouste je les appelle et je leur demande ! lol ! Oui et ben je suis aussi optimiste et sentimentale que toi donc je ne critique pas ! Bon alors par contre pour les suites dans les deux fics, ça va être plus dur (je ne me suis pas encore bien penchée sur le Mage de lumière, désolé) ! Bon ben je crois que j'ai tout dit !!! Bisous !!!!

**Loyalbus** : A genoux, ben non relève-toi c'est l'été si t'a des bleus partout en allant à la plage, ça va être de ma faute après ! lol ! Sans rire, merci pour ta reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! Gros bisous !!!

**Claire** : Waouh, merci pour la super longue reviews, je vais me faire un plaisir de te répondre !!! Alors allons-y ! D'abord un gros merci pour tous ses compliments, je suis trop heureuse (saute partout dans la véranda où y a l'ordinateur ! lol) ! La vrai suite du tome 5, hum, faut pas exagérer, elle écrit vraiment trop bien ! Tu as dit c'est pas trop tiré par les cheveux, est-ce que tu trouves qu'y a quelque chose qui va pas (je me renseigne pour savoir si je peux changer quelque chose) ? Par contre les liens avec ses amis, ils sont toujours là, ils ont juste été mis un peu à l'écart ! Alors oui, je compte faire un couple et je pense de plus en plus à Harry/Ginny, c'est ce que je trouve le plus cohérent, non ? Et tu as raison, cette fic-ci est plus dans le modèle Harry Potter que le Mage de Lumière ! Je suis tout à fat d'accord avec toi ! Par contre je n'ai pas de jours spéciaux, c'est en fonction de mon inspiration. Je peux écrire un chapitre en un jour comme en deux semaines ! Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à tes questions ! Gros bisous !!!

**Diane23** : Bon j'espère que cette fois tu es complètement guérie ! Saleté de virus ! lol ! Bien parlons Harry Potter maintenant ! lol ! Alors tu me fais peut-être de très très  gros bisous mais moi je te fais de très gros gros gros (plus que toi euhhhh ! lol) Merci !!! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu ! Et j'adore moi aussi la relation entre Rogue et Harry (j'adore Rogue, surtout depuis que j'ai lu le tome 5) ! Voilà, je te fais de très gros poutous poutous !!! A bientôt !!! 

**Mac83** : Ohhhhhhhh coupine de moi !!!! Comment ça va bien !!! Tu te mets à genoux pour implorer mon pardon !!! hum, faut voir je sais pas si je vais te pardonner comme ça ! lol ! Non je rigole ma biche !!! Bien sûr que je te pardonne !!! C'est vrai tu la trouves extraordinaire ??? Merci, tu me fais rougir ! lol ! Voui c'est vrai je suis la meilleure (on arrête de s'envoyer des fleurs ! Moi ? Nannnnn ! lol) Bon je te fais de gros bisous et à bientôt !

**David** : Salut ! Alors j'ai lu ta fic ! Elle est très bien mais le problème c'est que comme on a eu déjà la suite du tome 4, elle a moins de succès, c'est dommage ! Je ne peux que te conseiller de la rendre encore mieux ou de carrément prendre tes idées pour les mettre dans une suite du tome 5 !

Un gros merci pour ta reviews !!! C'est super gentil de ta part de me laisser un mess !!! A lus j'espère, bisous !!!

**Alinemcb54** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ses compliments, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise ! Au fait une petite question : d'où te vient ton pseudo ? Encore merci pour ta reviews ! Gros bisous !!!

**Gh()st** : Oui c'est vrai que le chapitre manquait un peu d'action mais bon, je ne peux pas toujours en mettre parce que j'aimerai quand même respecter le style de Rowling (qui ne met pas tout le temps des scènes d'action ! lol) ! Par contre pour son lien avec Ron et Hermione, il va un peu revenir mais c'est sur qu'il ne sera pas toujours avec lui, je veux qu'il soit un peu plus solitaire ! Voil ! Bisous !!!

**Serena24** : Tu sais quoi ??? Ca y est Harry fait parti de l'Ordre et tu avais tout à fait raison il mérite d'en faire parti (enfin d'après moi ! lol) ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les compliments et pour la reviews, tu m'as vraiment gât ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !!! Bisous !!!

**Gandalf le blanc agc** : J'aimerai aussi veiller tard pour lire des fics mais j'ai mes parents sur le dos et je peux pas toujours rester devant l'ordinateur (ça m'abîme les yeux d'après eux !) ! En tout cas merci pour ta reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Bisous !!! Au fait que veut dire agc derrière ton pseudo ?

**Kowai** : Bijour !!!! Comment ça va bien ? Moi super, j'ai plein de reviews et je m'éclate à y répondre (même si je mets plus de temps à répondre aux reviews qu'à écrire ma fic ! lol) ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ait plu donc un gros merci pour ta reviews !!! Vala ! Gros bisous !!!

**Yannisq qui adore les histoires Harry Potter** : Ca tombe bien moi aussi je les aime les histoires HP ! lol ! Ravie que ça te plaise !!! Merci pour ton pitit mot, à bientôt j'espère ! Ciao !!!

**Raffi** : J'ai un nouveau lecteur euhhhhhhhh ! lol ! C'est pas grave, je disjoncte un peu parfois mais je suis pas méchante ! lol ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu, j'essaierai de ne pas trop te faire attendre, on verra bien ! Ciao !!!

**Dadmax** : Salut !!!!! Merci, je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu ! J'essaie de trouver le plus d'idées possibles et que tout soit cohérent, j'espère que c'est bon ! Non ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter cette fic ! Voil ! Bisous !

**Hélène** : Bonjour !!!! Oui ne t'inquiète pas, Ron et Hermione vont se rapprocher de Harry, il sera simplement plus seul parfois ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu ! Merci pour ta reviews ! Bisous !!!!

**Voilà c'est fini, Bisous à tous !!!!**


	7. chapitre 7

**Coucou tout le monde !!!! Bon alors finalement j'ai pas pu attendre jusqu'au 28 (c'est pas comme si ça vous dérangez hein ! lol) et j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre ! Au fait maintenant que j'y pense, y a pas quelqu'un dans l'assistance qui voudrait passer mon bac oral de français à ma place ? Non bon ben tant pis, je me débrouillerai ! lol ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi dans l'ensemble je l'aime bien (eh ho j'ai quand même le droit de me jeter des fleurs non !lol) ! Donc voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous m'enverrez plein de petites reviews (ça stimule et je vais plus vite ! si c'est vrai !!!!lol) ! Bon j'arrête mon baratin ! Bonne lecture !**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à Nanou qui sera pourquoi si elle le lit !**

Chapitre 7 :

Harry était appuyé contre un pilier de la gare King's Cross, regardant avec attention les voyageurs courant vers leur train.

- Harry, c'est à toi, dit Rémus en le dirigeant vers la barrière 9 ¾.

Harry stoppa sa contemplation et se dirigea vers la barrière. Il grimaça légèrement en entendant les conversations derrière la barrière. Décidément ses sens étaient trop développés pour son propre bien. Il se secoua et courut vers le mur.

Il réapparut devant le quai du Poudlard Express. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà arrivés. Il pouvait d'ailleurs sentir leur regard posé sur lui.

- Il paraît qu'il a encore échappé à Tu-Sais-Qui, chuchota un des élèves en le regardant.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il finira Mage Noir, grogna un autre.

Harry tressaillit mais ne dit rien, il n'était pas censé entendre les conversations des élèves discutant à cinq mètres de lui.

Autour de lui, une cinquantaine d'Aurors était postée contre les murs du quai, surveillant avec attention le départ des élèves. Eux-aussi parlaient de Harry mais le jeune homme fut plus soulagé en les entendant parler de lui avec une meilleure opinion. Après tout, même s'ils étaient tenus au secret, les Aurors savaient pour l'épisode de la banque.

- Tout va bien Harry ? demanda Rémus en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Rien de grave, je suis seulement parti pour avoir une bonne migraine, dit Harry en souriant.

Rémus avait été au courant de son nouveau pouvoir le soir même. En sortant de sa transe, Harry l'avait trouvé assis sur un fauteuil en face de lui, surveillant ses moindres mouvements. Le loup-garou ne lui avait rien demandé, il s'était contenté de l'accompagner à sa chambre pour qu'il dorme.

Seuls les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore étaient au courant en plus de Rémus. Les membres de l'Ordre n'allaient pas tarder à être au courant également et Harry avait promis de parler à ses amis.     

Ses amis qui étaient justement en train de l'attendre à la fenêtre de leur compartiment. Harry se tourna vers Rémus qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Nous allons nous revoir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

- Plus souvent que tu ne le crois, dit Rémus en souriant.

Le loup-garou lui fit une brève étreinte et lui conseilla de monter rapidement dans le train.

Harry ne tarda pas à trouver le compartiment où étaient installés ses amis. Hermione et Ginny parlaient avec enthousiasme du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Ron lisait un magasine de Quidditch, Luna lisait le Chicaneur et Neville nettoyait avec attention les feuilles de sa nouvelle plante.

Harry les observa un moment sans qu'ils ne le voient. Il faillit sursauter en voyant que Luna le regardait également, un air rêveur sur le visage.

- Tu comptes rester planter là longtemps ou tu te décides à entrer ? demanda la jeune fille.

Les autres adolescents sursautèrent au son de sa voix et se tournèrent vers Harry.

Harry hocha la tête, ferma la porte du compartiment et lança un sort d'insonorisation et un autre de fermeture.

- Je dois vous parler, dit-il en se tournant vers ses amis.

Il prit une expression amusée en voyant que chacun avait posé précipitamment leur occupation précédente et le regardait avec attention

« Ca s'est pas mal passé dans l'ensemble » pensa Harry en voyant Ron et Hermione sortir du compartiment pour accomplir leurs devoirs de préfet.

Pendant près d'une heure, Harry avait raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait eu la conversation avec Dumbledore dans son bureau. Ils avaient posé beaucoup de questions et Harry avait dû en détourner plusieurs, certaines concernant l'Ordre du Phénix. Neville avait faillit s'évanouir lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il faisait également partie de la Prophétie de Trelawney et Ron avait boudé lorsque Harry lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait rien dire sur l'Ordre mais dans l'ensemble ils avaient plutôt bien accepté la situation.

Ginny et Neville lui jetaient régulièrement des coups d'œil et Luna avait un sourire gravé aux coins des lèvres comme si elle avait appris quelque chose d'hilarant.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'entrée peu délicate de Drago Malefoy et de ses deux gardes du corps. Le regard du jeune Serpentard se tourna d'abord vers Luna puis Neville, Ginny et enfin Harry.

- Potter ! s'exclama Malefoy avec un sourire goguenard. T'es au courant, le ministère innocente des chiens maintenant !

Harry put immédiatement sentir la colère bouillir dans les veines de Ginny alors que son visage rougissait.

- Je suis au courant Malefoy, c'est gentil de t'être déplacé pour si peu, dit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

- Oh ! Mais je ne me suis pas déplacé pour ça, Potter. Je voulais tout d'abord savoir comment allait le petit Potter sans famille.

Harry sourit doucement en sentant la colère gonfler dans l'esprit de Drago. Il devait certainement avoir pensé que Harry répondrait à l'insulte.

- Qu'est-ce que qui te fait rire Potter ? grogna Malefoy alors que les deux gorilles entraient dans le compartiment.

Harry lui fit un sourire énigmatique et avant que le jeune Serpentard n'ait pu réagir, il se retrouva avec une baguette pointée entre les deux yeux, les deux gardes du corps stupéfixés à ses pieds. Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit en sentant la peur monter à l'intérieur de Drago.

- Je reviens tout de suite, dit Harry à ses amis. Il faut qu'on parle, Malefoy.

Il attrapa rapidement le jeune Serpentard par le bras et le fit sortir du compartiment.

- Potter, lâche-moi ! s'exclama Malefoy en se tortillant.

- Sûrement pas, murmura Harry en resserrant sa prise.

Il jeta le jeune homme dans le premier compartiment vide qu'il trouva et ferma magiquement la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? cracha Malefoy en se relevant.

- Assied-toi, ordonna Harry en pointant la banquette de sa baguette.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard tendu à la baguette et s'assit docilement.

- Et maintenant Potter ? Tu vas me faire payer mes insultes ? demanda Malefoy avec un sourire bien qu'à l'intérieur il tremblait de peur.

Harry le regarda un moment avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Tu es garçon étrange Malefoy, murmura Harry. Je dois admettre que tu es très intelligent, tu es manipulateur et tu es populaire. Ce que je ne comprends pas par contre, c'est pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? renifla Malefoy.

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines à suivre le même chemin que ton père ?

Le Serpentard le regarda puis éclata de rire.

- Attends ne me dis pas que tu es ici pour me faire la morale ! s'exclama Malefoy en riant de plus belle. Laisse-moi te dire que tu perds ton temps !

Harry fronça les sourcils et ne quitta pas les yeux de Malefoy.

- Je vais te raconter une histoire Malefoy, écoute-la bien, je ne te la répéterai pas deux fois. Il était une fois une jeune sorcière de sang pur qui tomba follement amoureuse d'un moldu. Celle-ci était tellement amoureuse qu'elle lui dit la vérité à propos du monde magique. Ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas par contre, c'est qu'il la renia de toutes les formes possibles et la quitta. Hélas, la jeune sorcière était enceinte et naquit quelques mois plus tard un petit garçon, Tom Elvis Jedusor. Encore une fois le malheur s'abattit sur la vie de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle mourut de chagrin laissant derrière elle un orphelin. Cet enfant passa donc toute sa jeunesse dans un orphelinat avant de rejoindre Poudlard. C'était un élève très intelligent et très rusé tout comme sa maison. Mais cet enfant, poussé par la rage qu'il portait à son père décida qu'aucun autre moldu ne serait responsable de sa misère. Ce qui était au départ une simple guerre menée par un enfant se transforma en un massacre dirigé par un mage Noir, termina Harry en regardant Drago dans les yeux.

Le teint du jeune Serpentard avait rapidement viré au translucide et sa déglutition avait quelque chose de forcé. Harry savait que son visage devait être assez effrayant. Il savait déjà que ses yeux s'étaient soudainement éteint, ne donnant plus signe de vie, que sa voix s'était durcie et était devenue rauque et que son visage s'était fait carré.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, grogna Malefoy.

Harry se leva lentement, ne quittant pas son camarade des yeux.

- Je vais te dire en quoi ça te concerne Malefoy : toi et un bon nombre de personnes servent un Mage Noir dont le sang est mêlé.

- Non !!! cria Malefoy en se levant. Le sang de mon maître est tout ce qui a de plus pur, tu n'es qu'un sale menteur !!!

- Moi, un sale menteur Malefoy ? Moi, Harry Potter, le courageux Griffondor sauveur de l'humanité, je te mentirai ? Nous savons tous les deux que ce que je dis est aussi vrai que ton père est un Mangemort.

- Va te faire voir Potter ! grogna Malefoy en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Harry l'attrapa vivement par le bras et le plaqua contre la porte. Il leva son index vers la tempe du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Les images se mêlant dans l'esprit de Harry ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans celui de Drago.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry enleva son doigt et ôta l'incantation sur la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda Malefoy, le souffle haletant.

- C'est une surprise, tu verras par toi-même, dit Harry avant de sortir du compartiment, laissant l'autre jeune homme seul.

Il finit par retourner dans son compartiment où ses amis l'attendaient avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? demanda Ginny en se levant rapidement alors qu'il entrait.

- Rien, nous avons eu une petite conversation, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

- Tu as eu une petite conversation avec Malefoy, répéta Ron en le regardant avec des yeux horrifiés.

 - Oui, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Et vous avez parlé de quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh tu sais les choses habituelles : Mangemorts, Voldemort, Tom Jedusor et d'autres petits trucs, dit Harry avec légèreté.    

- Ouais, c'est vrai qu'avec Trevor on discute souvent de ça, il a d'ailleurs une opinion très arrêtée à ce sujet, dit Neville tout en nettoyant sa plante.

Il y eut un silence dans le compartiment puis les adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

Le temps passa très vite alors qu'ils voyageaient vers Poudlard. Ron avait sorti ses échecs et jouait avec Hermione. Ginny et Luna parlaient du programme de cinquième année et Neville regardait avec attention les deux joueurs d'échecs. Harry, lui, était concentré sur la migraine qui avait élu domicile sur son front. Les conversations des élèves allaient bon train et même si ces amis faisaient attention de ne parler trop fort pour ne pas lui faire plus mal, il n'en restait pas moins que plus de trois cents élèves dans un train en train de se chamailler n'était pas un remède efficace contre le mal de tête.

Harry soupira, descendit de la banquette pour s'asseoir par terre et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt les éclats de rire, les coups de colère et les gloussements disparurent dans sa tête. Il se laissa porter par le vide reposant de son esprit et finit par s'endormir.

Ce fut Ginny qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard alors que le train était arrêté.

- Allez Harry, on se réveille, murmura t-elle à son oreille.

Harry passa du mode sommeil au mode vigilance constante. Sa baguette atterrit immédiatement dans sa main et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, faisant sursauter Ginny. 

- Désolé, dit Harry précipitamment en sentant les émotions de Ginny devenir plus sombres. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Harry lui répondit et se leva.

- J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en regardant le paysage sombre.

- Trois heures, dit Ginny avec amusement. Luna a pris ta cage, Hermione et Ron sont allés rassurer les premières années et Neville court après Trevor.

Harry sourit et sortit du compartiment, suivi de Ginny.

- On doit les attendre quelque part ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, on les rejoint à Poudlard. Hermione a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu des élèves aussi apeurés.

- Si leurs parents étaient moins apeurés, ils le seraient moins également, grogna Harry.

Ginny hocha la tête et descendit du train.

Hagrid avait déjà embarqué les premières années et les derniers élèves montaient dans les calèches menant à Poudlard. Harry se dirigea vers la dernière suivi de Ginny. Ils montèrent rapidement et les Sombrals se mirent en route.

- Harry, appela doucement Ginny.

Celui-ci se tourna vers la jeune fille et attendit.

- Tout à l'heure lorsque tu t'es endormi, Ron a voulu te mettre sur la banquette mais il a été projeté en arrière dés qu'il t'a touché, avoua Ginny.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que sa magie le protégeait d'elle-même à chaque fois qu'il était vulnérable ? C'était à peu près ce qui s'était passé à la banque, elle l'avait protégé du Doloris sans qu'il ne dise de formule.

- Je lui ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Non il a atterrit sur la banquette mais je crois qu'il a eu peur.

- Il faut que je lui parle, murmura Harry.

Il n'avait aucune envie que ses amis aient peur de lui.

Leur conversation s'arrêta rapidement puisque la calèche stoppa devant les portes de Poudlard. La pluie commençait à tomber et ils durent courir vers les portes pour ne pas être trempés.

- Ginny, appela Harry.

- Oui ?

- Si jamais je te fais peur, n'hésite pas à venir me le dire. Je ne veux pas que vous me craigniez.

Ginny lui fit un sourire puis hocha la tête.

Harry lui sourit et ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry fit un petit signe de la main à Luna qui les regardait entrer et se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors. Il s'assit rapidement à côté de Ron.

- Excuse-moi Ron, Ginny m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé pendant que je dormais. Ma magie a tendance à me protéger et je ne la contrôle pas totalement, expliqua Harry.

Ron le regarda avec surprise puis lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est déjà oubli ! Bon c'est vrai, tu m'as fait très peur mais bon, y a pas eu mort d'hommes ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry se détendit à vue d'œil et poussa un long soupir.

- Vous avez vu la nouvelle prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? demanda Neville avec un petit sourire.

Les cinq Griffondors se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs et regardèrent la jeune femme assise entre le professeur Chourave et Rogue. Harry savait que c'était une femme qui allait enseigner mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir une jeune femme au visage autre que celui d'Ombrage. C'était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année peut-être plus. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs retenus en un chignon attaché grossièrement, des yeux bleus clairs et un beau visage.

- Vous croyez que son physique sera aussi avantageux que son caractère ? demanda Ron avec un petit sourire.

Harry vit distinctement le regard haineux d'Hermione sur Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Neville. Ombrage avait une voix de vieille tante toute gentille et elle était plus sadique qu'un Mangemort.

Ron hocha vivement la tête.

Harry se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la jeune femme et fut surpris de voir qu'elle le regardait également. Il se concentra plus vers elle et il retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant que son esprit était aussi fermé que le sien. Le seul esprit qu'il ne pouvait pas percer était celui de Dumbledore et cette jeune femme à l'apparence frêle arrivait à bloquer sa magie.

- Harry, appela Hermione.

Celui-ci se retint de justesse de sursauter et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

- Qu'a-t-elle de particulier pour que tu sois si surpris ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Son esprit est aussi fermé que le mien, murmura Harry.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Neville.

- Ce qui veut dire que cette jeune femme n'est pas aussi faible que son apparence veut bien le prouver, expliqua Harry.

Ses amis se tournèrent rapidement vers la jeune femme et la regardèrent avec suspicion.

- On doit s'attendre à quoi de sa part, d'après toi ? demanda Ginny.

- Aucune idée, Dumbledore a l'air de lui faire confiance et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est Occlumance qu'elle est dangereuse, expliqua Harry.

Ils furent coupés dans leur conversation par l'arrivée des premières années, accompagnés par le professeur MacGonagall.

Harry observa les premières années, ils étaient plus terrifiés que lui ne l'avait été pendant sa répartition. Il remarqua quelques minutes plus tard qu'en effet, peu de premières années avaient été envoyés à Griffondor dont la qualité était le courage.

Il ne fut par contre pas surpris de voir plusieurs élèves le regarder en chuchotant, certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

Il sortit rapidement de ses pensées en voyant Dumbledore se lever et réclamer le silence. Les élèves se firent immédiatement silencieux et regardèrent le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec appréhension.

- Tout d'abord bonsoir ! Je sais que la faim vous tiraille le ventre, je ne serai donc pas long, commença Dumbledore avec un petit sourire. Je voudrai vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Miss Morgane Stamford !

La jeune femme se leva et fit un bref signe de tête aux élèves avant de se rasseoir.

- Bien, à présent, je vous souhaite un très bon appétit !

Les élèves applaudirent la dernière partie du discours de Dumbledore et se jetèrent sur les plats.

Harry regardait toujours la table des sorciers. Il leva un sourcil dans la direction de Rogue mais celui-ci se contenta de lui faire un rictus et de regarder la jeune femme avec une profonde exaspération.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire puis se tourna vers son dîner.

Après quelques minutes à passer à discuter avec ses amis, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas supporter les conversations bruyantes des élèves.

Il passa une main fébrile sur son front et grimaça.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore qui le regardait également. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes puis le directeur hocha la tête à la question muette de Harry. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement, posa ses couverts et sortit de la Grande Salle sous les regards surpris de l'assemblée.

Il longea calmement les couloirs, appréciant le silence plaisant du château. Il finit par s'arrêter devant le bureau du professeur MacGonagall. Il devait absolument parler à son professeur avant d'aller dans son dortoir.

Il s'assit contre le mur à côté de la porte du bureau et attendit.

Il savait que le banquet se finirait dans une demi-heure tout au plus, il n'attendrait donc pas très longtemps.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, il put entendre les pas des élèves résonner à l'étage au-dessus de lui.

Il se releva et attendit l'arrivée du professeur MacGonagall.

Elle ne tarda pas à arriver et fut quelque peu surpris de le voir appuyer contre sa porte.

- M. Potter, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda aimablement le professeur de Métamorphoses.

- J'aimerai vous parler, dit simplement le jeune homme.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et Harry s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Il la suivit rapidement et ferma la porte.

- Asseyez-vous M. Potter, dit-elle en montrant le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Harry hocha la tête et s'installa.

- Alors, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda t-elle en croisant ses doigts entre eux.

- Lors de mon entretien d'orientation, le professeur Ombrage n'a pas accepté que je devienne Auror mais vous lui avez dit que vous m'aideriez. J'espérai que cette proposition tiendrait toujours, expliqua Harry en allant droit au but.

Il fut surpris de voir un large sourire s'étendre sur le visage de la femme plus âgée.

- Je suis très fière de vous M. Potter. J'espérai que vous tiendrez un peu de votre mère. Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour vous faire des cours supplémentaires.

- Merci professeur.

- C'est tout naturel. Par contre, il faudra que nous nous arrangions avec vos entraînements de Quidditch…

- J'ai été interdit à vie de faire du Quidditch professeur, rappela Harry.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a retiré tous les décrets et autres papiers écrits par le professeur Ombrage ou le ministre, informa le professeur MacGonagall. Vous pouvez donc tout à fait reprendre le…

- Je ne veux plus faire de Quidditch, coupa Harry.

- Je vous demande pardon Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant de son siège.

- Je suis désolé professeur mais j'ai beaucoup trop d'occupations pour me soucier du Quidditch pour le moment. Je le reprendrai lorsque j'aurai changé quelques petites choses à Poudlard et dans le monde magique, expliqua Harry.

- Mais enfin Potter, vous pouvez très bien vous permettre de reprendre votre poste d'Attrapeur tout en…

- Tout en tuant un Mage Noir ? proposa Harry. Nous savons tous les deux que je ne serai pas capable de me concentrer correctement en ayant dans la tête un chose aussi important que le meurtre de Voldemort.

Le professeur MacGonagall le regarda quelques instants puis finit par hocher la tête à contrecœur.

- Je me demande si faire partie de l'Ordre était une bonne chose Potter, murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper de cela.

- Bien, finit-elle par dire. Vos cours supplémentaires seront le soir à partir de vingt heures pour tous les jours de la semaine. Si vous voulez apprendre plus vite, il faudra au moins cela, je ne peux pas me permettre de vous garder très tard.

- Je suis d'accord, quand commence-t-on ?

- Venez dans mon bureau demain à vingt heures et ne soyez pas en retard.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva.

Il s'apprêta à la saluer lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, révélant le visage du professeur Rogue.

- Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dit-il rapidement.

Harry et le professeur MacGonagall ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore avec le professeur Rogue.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est un elfe qui m'a dit de vous prévenir, dit simplement Rogue.

- _Sucettes au sang_ ! grogna Rogue en arrivant devant la statue.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit, les laissant passer à travers le passage.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Harry fut surpris d'y voir Maugrey, Rémus, Tonks et Kingsley. Mais le plus surprenant fut sans doute la présence du professeur Stamford. Et cette surprise fut réciproque.

- Que fait-il l ? demanda le professeur Stamford en regardant Harry.

- Harry fait partie de l'Ordre, Morgane, expliqua le professeur Dumbledore.

- Mais…il est trop jeune, s'exclama la jeune femme.

- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, grogna Rémus. Ton père n'aurait pas été d'accord !

- Certes mais comme mon père n'était pas un modèle d'innocence et de prudence, je préfèrerai avoir l'avis de ma mère. Hélas, aucun de nous n'est capable de parler aux morts alors en attendant je ferai partie de cet Ordre avec ou sans votre consentement, dit simplement Harry.

Harry savait qu'il y était aller un peu fort mais il n'arrivait pas à cacher sa déception vis-à-vis de son père.

- Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, la réunion peut commencer, dit Dumbledore, visiblement amusé.

Les membres de l'Ordre s'assirent sur des fauteuils apparus peu avant et attendirent les nouvelles du directeur.

- Je suis désolé mais ce que j'ai à vous annoncer est mauvais, commença Dumbledore. J'ai reçu il y a quelques heures une lettre du professeur Mélanie Ying, la directrice du collège de Salem en Amérique. Il vient d'être attaqué et elle me demande d'héberger ses élèves jusqu'à ce que le ministère remette en état son école.

- Qui a attaqu ? demanda Rémus.

- Une trentaine de Mangemorts. Voldemort n'était pas présent à cette attaque.

- Que voulaient-ils ? demanda Rogue.

- Igor Karkaroff. Il était caché dans l'école depuis un an déjà et le professeur Ying m'avait assuré qu'il serait protégé.

- Il est mort ? demanda Tonks.

- Oui, il a été touché par l'Avada Kedavra.

- Qui était au courant de l'endroit où il se cachait ? demanda Maugrey.

- Le professeur Ying et moi-même.

- Cette femme a-t-elle votre confiance ? demanda Maugrey.

- Oui, assura Dumbledore.

- Je trouve cette histoire un peu tirée par les cheveux, fit remarquer Harry.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau se tournèrent vers lui avec un regard interrogatif.

- Voldemort enverrait ses seuls Mangemorts en Amérique avec le risque qu'ils pourraient se faire prendre, tout cela pour retrouver un homme sans grande importance, résuma Harry. Bon sang, il y en avait beaucoup moins à la banque et c'était dix fois plus important.

Les adultes semblèrent réfléchir à ses arguments et se tournèrent vers Dumbledore qui avait les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Y avait-il quelque chose de précieux dans cette école ? demanda Rogue.

- Pas que je sache mais je ne sais pas tous les secrets de Mme Ying, dit Dumbledore.

- Quand les élèves vont-ils arriver ? demanda le professeur MacGonagall.

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide pour quelques préparatifs de dernières minutes. Minerva, allez demander aux elfes de préparer de quoi manger, je vais m'occuper des dortoirs des élèves. Harry, tu iras les accueillir et tu les conduiras au troisième étage, dans l'aile ouest, tu pourras y accéder, Severus, vous conduirez le professeur Ying et ses professeurs à mon bureau. Miss Stamford, vous viendrez avec moi.

Les adultes hochèrent la tête et se levèrent.

- Messieurs, vous pouvez retourner au Q.G, faites des recherches sur l'école de Salem et venez me voir si vous trouvez quelque chose, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Tonks, Rémus, Maugrey et Kingsley.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent et se levèrent, se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

Harry les salua rapidement et sortit du bureau pour aller vers le hall d'entrée.

- Harry, appela la voix de Rémus.

Le jeune homme stoppa et se tourna vers Rémus.

- Oui ? demanda Harry.

- Tu…tu en veux encore à ton père, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry regarda un instant Rémus, hésitant à lui dire la vérité puis il soupira et le regarda dans les yeux

- Ecoutez, jusque là vous m'avez toujours fait croire que mon père était une sorte de héros et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fier d'être son fils lorsque vous me disiez que je lui ressemblais. Mais maintenant que je sais comment a été son enfance je commence à me demander si c'est une bonne chose de lui ressembler !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ?! Parce que lorsque j'étais enfant mon cousin s'est amusé à faire fuir la moindre personne qui s'approchait de moi. Et je découvre que mon père faisait exactement la même chose à quinze ans parce qu'il s'ennuyait !

- Nous t'avons expliqué pourquoi, fit remarquer Rémus.

- Et alors ! grogna Harry. Je ne porte pas Malefoy dans mon cœur et pourtant je ne lui jette pas des sorts à chaque fois qu'il passe devant moi.

Le silence se fit dans le couloir alors que les professeurs regardaient avec surprise l'échange verbal de leur élève et de Rémus.

- Je commence à croire que c'était une bonne chose de me mettre chez les Dursley. Ils ont eu au moins le bon réflexe de me remettre à ma place, grogna Harry. Je n'ai rien contre vous Rémus et j'adore mes parents mais pour le moment je ne suis pas prêt à lui pardonner pour ce genre de bêtises.

Harry soupira et se détourna, se précipitant vers l'entrée. A peine fut-il hors de portée des regards qu'il s'effondra sur le sol, la main crispée sur son cœur.

Il se força à se calmer et s'appuya contre un mur.

- Allez Potter, relevez-vous, grogna la voix du professeur Rogue.

L'homme prit rapidement Harry par la taille et le releva.

- Ca va aller ? demanda Rogue.

Harry se passa la main contre le front, trempé de sueur.

- Ouais, dit la voix rauque de Harry.

Il jeta un regard aux professeurs MacGonagall et Stamford qui avaient une expression inquiète sur le visage puis recommença à marcher non sans Rogue à ses côtés.

Les deux femmes finirent par les laisser tous les deux pour obéir aux ordres de Dumbledore.

- Merci, murmura Harry à Rogue.

Celui-ci se contenta de hocher la tête sans le regarder.

- Que croyez-vous que cache la directrice de Salem ? demanda Rogue après quelques minutes de silence.

- Quelque chose de dangereux sûrement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui intéressent Voldemort.

Rogue grimaça mais ne dit rien.

- Comment vont vos sens ?

- Je ne supporte plus les conversations des élèves et j'ai une migraine atroce mais sinon ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, expliqua Harry.

- Bien, vous savez donc pourquoi je ne supporte pas le bruit dans ma salle de classe.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'arrêta devant la porte du hall.

- Comment vont-ils arriver ? demanda Harry.

- Aucune idée.

Harry attendit. L'étage où il devait conduire les élèves étaient le coin réservé aux appartements des professeurs. Aucun élève n'avait pu y accéder jusqu'à maintenant et Harry serait le premier. Même Fred et George n'avaient pu y circuler. Ils lui avaient raconté qu'une statue bloquait l'entrée des couloirs et qu'il fallait avoir l'autorisation du directeur de Poudlard en personne pour pouvoir faire bouger celle-ci.

Les portes d'entrée étaient déjà ouvertes et malgré la pluie, on pouvait voir le village de Pré-au-Lard s'illuminer.

Harry se détourna de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit le galop familier des Sombrals. Il tourna la tête vers Rogue qui essayait en vain de savoir d'où venait le bruit. Harry se concentra sur sa vue et finit par trouver les calèches. Elles sillonnaient le chemin menant à Poudlard et apparemment elles contenaient un bon nombre de personnes.

- Combien sont-ils d'après vous ? demanda Harry.

- Moins qu'ici en tout cas.

Sur cette réponse des plus brèves, Harry attendit donc l'arrivée des calèches sans poser d'autres questions.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau les conversations incessantes des élèves enfermés dans les calèches.

- Faites preuve d'autorité Potter ou vous allez finir par prendre un abonnement chez Mme Pomfresh.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir puis fit apparaître de grandes serviettes pour les premiers arrivants.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les élèves et les professeurs étaient tous présents dans le hall, entourés de serviettes pendant que leur directrice les séchait à coup de baguette magique. La directrice en question était une jeune femme qu'une quarantaine d'années tout au plus. Elle était d'origine asiatique comme Harry le pensait et avait de grands yeux noirs. Une enfant était accrochée à sa robe et ne la lâchait pas. Harry sourit en voyant que la jeune femme finit par la prendre dans ses bras. C'était une fillette de sept ou huit ans, elle était petite et mince et avait un air épuisé sur son visage halé. Tout comme la directrice elle avait de grands yeux noirs et des cheveux noirs tressés. La ressemblance était flagrante et Harry supposa que c'était sa fille.

- Professeur Ying, le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous parler, à vous et à vos professeurs, dit calmement Rogue.

- Et mes élèves ? demanda la jeune femme en se tournant vers les adolescents.

- Je m'en occupe, dit aussitôt Harry.

Les professeurs se tournèrent vers le jeune homme et le dévisagèrent avant de regarder sa cicatrice.

- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer jeune homme, dit la directrice avec un sourire.

- Moi de même madame, dit Harry en hochant la tête.

- Bien, suivez ce jeune homme, tenez-vous tranquille ou vous aurez à faire à moi, dit la directrice en se tournant vers ses élèves d'un air sévère.

Elle regarda ensuite l'enfant qui était dans ses bras et soupira.

- Je vais vous la prendre, dit Harry en prenant la fillette des bras de la directrice.

- Merci.

Harry cala la petite fille contre son épaule et la regarda s'endormir.

Il finit par sortir de ses pensées et se tourna vers les élèves, leur ordonnant de le suivre.

Il les fit marcher rapidement vers l'étage tout en leur jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps pour ne pas les perdre.

- Mais c'est le p'tit Potter ! railla une voix. Alors bébé Potter, il paraît que tu n'es pas encore bon pour aller chez les fous de Saint Mangouste !

Harry tourna la tête vers Peeves qui volait dans les airs tout en traficotant le lustre du couloir. Harry leva un sourcil, fit arrêter les élèves et se tourna vers un coin sombre.

- Miss Teigne, va donc prévenir ton maître que Peeves trafique les lustres, dit Harry en regardant les deux yeux rouges de la chatte de Rusard.

Celle-ci miaula et partit en courant.

- Sale gosse ! grogna Peeves en s'enfuyant.

Tout en tenant la fillette, Harry sortit sa baguette et revissa le lustre d'un sort.

- Allons-y, ordonna Harry.

Harry pouvait entendre les élèves murmurer à propos de son identité. La directrice avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas la divulguer mais ce n'était pas le cas de l'esprit frappeur.

Harry finit par s'arrêter devant une haute statue représentant les quatre fondateurs. Derrière celle-ci un mur séparait le couloir. Les yeux des quatre sorciers naviguaient à travers les élèves puis finirent par se poser sur Harry.

- Quel est votre nom jeune homme ? demanda la statue représentant Rowena Serdaigle.  

- Harry Potter.

Les quatre statues hochèrent la tête et se dégagèrent du mur alors que celui-ci s'ouvrait en deux. Les deux morceaux de mur se rabattirent et laissèrent passer les élèves avant de se refermer.

Harry marcha encore un peu puis s'arrêta devant des portes. Sur celles-ci étaient inscrits à la peinture noire les noms des élèves. Quatre par chambre.

- Vos noms sont inscrits sur les portes. Ce n'est pas la peine d'échanger vos places, vous ne pourrez entrer que si vous êtes l'un des quatre élèves.

Les élèves cherchèrent calmement leur dortoir et bientôt chacun avait trouvé sa place.

- Comment s'appelle cette fillette ? demanda Harry à un groupe de jeunes filles.

- Nathalie Ying, c'est la filleule de la directrice, expliqua l'une des quatre filles, les autres étant trop occupées à glousser.

- Nanou ! grogna la fillette dans les bras de Harry.

Harry sourit face au comportement de la fillette et la positionna un peu mieux dans ses bras.

- Je suppose qu'elle dort avec sa marraine, dit Harry.

Les jeunes filles hochèrent la tête puis rentrèrent dans leur chambre.

Harry inspecta rapidement les chambres, ordonnant aux élèves de dormir. Il fut donc surpris de trouver un jeune garçon assis devant à côté de sa porte.

- Que fais-tu l ? demanda gentiment Harry en s'accroupissant devant lui, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller la fillette somnolente.

- Ils ne veulent pas que je dorme avec eux, murmura le garçon.

Harry fronça les sourcils, se releva et ouvrit la porte.

Les trois garçons étaient en train de discuter avidement tout en jouant aux cartes.

- _Accio cartes_ ! grogna Harry.

Les cartes se mirent rapidement en une seule pile et se posèrent dans la main de Harry.

- Il est exactement minuit et demi, je suis de très mauvais poil à cause de la fatigue alors je n'accepterai pas une seule plainte de la part d'un élève. Il fait partie de votre dortoir alors il y dormira et y passera autant de temps qu'il le souhaitera. Si je le vois encore au dehors de cette chambre, vous aurez beaucoup plus à craindre que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts ! grogna Harry. C'est clair ?!

Les trois adolescents hochèrent rapidement la tête et se mirent dans leur lit. Harry laissa entrer le quatrième garçon et attendit qu'il soit couché pour fermer la porte. Avant de les laisser seuls, il mit rapidement un bouclier de protection autour du jeune garçon rejeté et sortit.

- Eh bien Potter, on joue au baby-sitter ? demanda Rogue avec sarcasme.

Harry ne lui jeta qu'un regard noir et partit en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, Rogue à ses côtés.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Rogue en regardant la fillette totalement endormie dans ses bras.

- C'est la filleule de Mme Ying, elle s'appelle Nanou.

- Nanou ?! répéta Rogue en levant un sourcil.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris elle n'aime pas lorsqu'on l'appelle Nathalie, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Rogue lui jeta un regard exaspérant et Harry se contenta de sourire.

- Comment sont les professeurs ? demanda Harry.

- A première vue, sans danger, vous n'aurez qu'à faire un petit tour dans leur esprit pour voir par vous-même.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et matérialisa une couverture pour Nanou.

- Vous êtes en train de ramollir Potter, grogna Rogue. Cette fillette aurait-elle réveillée votre amour paternel ?

- C'est sûr que ça ne risque pas de vous arriver, marmonna Harry.

- Stupide marmot ! siffla Rogue.

- Chauve-souris aigrie ! insulta à son tour Harry.

- Espèce de sale…

- On n'insulte pas un élève devant une enfant, elle pourrait le répéter! coupa Harry non sans un sourire.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir et prononça le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore.

Les professeurs et les directeurs étaient encore en train de discuter lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

- Tout s'est bien passé Harry ? demanda Dumbledore en souriant.

Harry hocha la tête et s'installa sur une chaise, éreinté.

- Potter, vous devriez aller vous coucher, conseilla le professeur MacGonagall.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda pendant quelques secondes son professeur de Métamorphose. Il finit par se lever et resserra un peu sa prise autour de Nathalie.

- Je vais vous la prendre, merci de l'avoir gardée, dit aimablement le professeur Ying.

Harry hocha la tête et desserra doucement les doigts de la fillette accrochée à sa robe. Il finit par y arriver et la plaça avec soin dans les bras de sa marraine.

Epuisé, il salua les professeurs et se dirigea vers son dortoir.  

_C'est fini !!!!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu !!!_

_Bisous !_

_Chris_

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Tiffany Shin** : Bijour !!!! Comment ça va bien ? Oui j'aime bien le personnage de Dumbledore, on peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir protéger Harry même en faisant des erreurs ! Pour Draco j'ai des idées plein la tête mais t'inquiète pas, normalement il réussira (mais chut, faut le dire à personne ! lol) ! Je suis contente que mon humour te plaise (j'ai des doutes des fois !lol) et encore merci de suivre toujours autant ma fic !!! Bisous !!!

**Onarluca **: Bon j'ai pas pu attendre alors j'ai mis un chapitre plus tôt que prévu (je suis pas sadique et si je mets des chapitres en retard, crois-moi je ne le fais pas exprès !) ! j'espère que ce chapitre-ci va te plaire ! J'avais hâte de le faire parce que les idées commençaient à me donner mal à la tête à force d' réfléchir ! lol ! Pour mon bac et ben j'essaie de pas trop y pensé normalement j'ai réussit l'écrit mais je déteste parler alors on verra pour l'oral ! Tu passes un examen cette année ? Bon je te laisse ! Bisous !!!!

**Popov** : Si tu pouvais recroiser tous les doigts que tu as pour mon bac, ce serait gentil aussi ! lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !!!

**Céline.s** : Merci ! je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Moi aussi j'aime bien quand il est puissant Harry mais je voudrai pas trop exagérer non plus, je voudrai qu'il le soit petit à petit (de toute façon je doute que Rowling fasse tuer Voldemort en sixième année !) ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Bisous !!!!

**4rine** : Merci !!!! Toujours présente dans les reviews, ça c'est gentil !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !!!!

**Dansloup** : Merci d'avoir pris du temps sur ton forfait pour m'écrire ce mot, c'est super gentil de ta part ! Je suis contente que mon autre fic te plaise et j'espère que celle-ci sera aussi à la hauteur ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère ! Bisous !!!

**Diane23** : Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, j'espère que ça te fait plaisir ! Et en plus je suis en avance alors là c'est génial non ! lol ! Bon je vais peut-être pas continuer avec les bisous sinon on est pas sorti ! lol ! Mais ça veut pas dire que je t'adore pas hein ! lol ! Une romance, oui sûrement, je pensais à Harry/Ginny, ça respecterai assez les livres de Rowling, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Pour Draco et ben ça avance comme tu as pu le lire dans ce chapitre ! Voilà j'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions, si tu en as d'autres n'hésite pas ! Gros gros gros gros gros gros bisous bisous bisous !!!!!! na ! lol !

**Loyalbus** : Voui voui, il est là le nouveau ! Faut pas être comme ça, tu sais ! Tu vas te rendre malade et je serai responsable ! lol ! Bon j'espère qu'il va te plaire ce nouveau chapitre ! gros bisous !!!

**Johp5** : Merci ! Je suis contente d'avoir de nouvelles personnes qui lisent ma fic ! Au fait j'aime bien ton pseudo ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire en tout cas j'attend avec impatience ton avis ! Bisous !!! PS : Merci pour la pub que tu as fait !!!!

**David** : Waouh, merci pour tous ses compliments !!! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! Oui c'est vrai que pour le tome 5 on apprend des choses vraiment pas sympas ! Et c'est vrai que c'était pas mon préfér ! Je comprend pourquoi tu ne voulais pas faire une suite ! En tout cas, j'attend ton prochain chapitre avec attention (et je recommencerai ta fic depuis le début, après le bac ! Et promis je te laisserai des reviews !) ! Voil ! bonnes vacances et bisous !!!!

**Alinemcb54** : Ok, merci pour le renseignement sur ton pseudo ! C'est vrai que Aline est jolie pour une fic, moi j'aime bien Léa (bon là on dévie alors je vais repartir du côté fic avant de te casser les pieds !lol) ! Alors d'abord un super méga gros merci pour tous les compliments (j'avais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand j'ai lu ta reviews ! lol) ! Et ensuite j'espère que ça continuera comme ça et que tu aimeras toujours autant ! Bisous !!!

**Rayuroplanis** : Bonjour !!! Je suis contente de parler avec quelqu'un de nouveau ! Merci pour ta reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'elle te plait ! Bisous !!!

**Abel** : Salut !!! Je vois que ma fic te plait toujours autant et je suis trop contente (saute partout dans la maison ! lol) ! Je sais que je suis un peu longue mais faut m'excuser, là je trouve que le bac est un peu plus important ! (mais j'ai quand même publié avant, t'a vu !lol) ! Je suis en première STT (la classe des nuls, enfin en ce qui me concerne ! lol) et toi ?

Bon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !

Bisous !!!

**Tidus** : T'inquiète je doute que les vieux lisent ma fic ! lol ! Et tu peux radoter tant que tu veux moi je suis super contente parce que tu aimes ma fic ! Hum 18 ans donc toi aussi t'a un bac non ? Enfin bref ça ne me regarde pas ! Merci pour aimer autant ma fic (y a t-il un synonyme de contente et heureuse parce que moi aussi je vais pas tarder à radoter ! lol) ! Enfin bref y a pas de mot sauf si tu m'en trouve un nouveau mais soit sûr que je suis heureuse (et voilà toujours le même ! lol) que tu aimes ma fic !

Bisous !!!!

**Boneless** : Bon alors si c'est comme comment veux-tu que j'arrive à ne pas sourire pendant toute la journée moi ! Merciiiiiiii !!! Je suis contente que tu aime toujours autant ! (ça fait un bien fou à l'ego tout ça ! lol) Enfin bref, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Pour le Mage de Lumière donne-moi encore un peu de temps je avis pas tarder à m'y mettre réellement (j'arrive à rien en ce moment !) !

Bisous !!!

**Phantme** : Moi aussi j'ai fait du latin, euh, 4 ans mais j'ai retenu que les mots, j'aimais pas la grammaire (beurk ! lol) ! En tout cas tu peux continuer à critiquer si tu veux, ça me permet de m'améliorer (tu me fais pas vraiment peur mais j'ai toujours la hantise que ça plaise pas ! lol ) ! Pour Saint Mangouste, et ben tant pis, on saura jamais ! lol ! Bisous et à bientôt ! Merci encore pour ta reviews !

**Gandalf le blanc agc** : Bon alors je vais relire tes fics plus attentivement alors ! Comme ça je vais trouver ce que ça veut dire ! En tout cas tu as bien de la chance d'avoir ton ordinateur dans ta chambre ! Moi ils veulent pas ! Bon assez parler de moi ! Je suis toujours autant contente que tu aimes ! Merci beaucoup et gros bisous !!!!

**Serena24** : Merci pour la reviews ! N'hésite pas à me donner d'autres conseils, ça peut toujours me servir, la preuve ! Je suis désolé pour la dernière attente, c'était pas voulu ! Et là par contre même si c'était un peu long, il est quand même arriver avant la date que j'avais dit ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Bisous !!!!!!

**Bigapple** : Salut ! Tu vas bien ? Moi ça peut aller un peu stressé mais ça va ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci ! Bisous !!!

**Gh()st** : Oui j'y ai pensé après à « Sentinel » ( et en plus y quelqu'un qui m'a dit que Harry avait le même pouvoir que Léo dans Charmed ! Et je m'en rend même pas compte ! lol) ! Ah oui, Harry qui éclaire la Grande Salle (je note ! lol) ! Pourquoi pas après tout, on verra bien ! J'espère que la suite te plait ! Bisous !!!

**Liza Black** : T'as vu !!! Elle est arrivée plus tôt la suite, c'est pas gentil ça !!! Enfin bref, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire et que tu vas me donner ton avis (tournure de phrase pour dire, s'il te plait une petit reviews ! lol) ! Moi aussi j'aime bien la relation Rogue/Harry, j'aime bien le personnage de Rogue, cynique mais avec un humour noir ! Gros bisous !!!!!

**Philippe Gryffondor** : Merci !!!!! C'est vraiment super sympa ce que tu dis, je suis toute joyeuse ! lol ! Bon qu'est-ce que je peux dire (y a un synonyme de merci ?) ! En tout cas j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Bisous !!!

**Dadmax** : Je ne sais pas encore combien Harry va avoir de pouvoir, je le ferai au fur et à mesure ! En tout cas merci pour ta reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Bisous !!!

**Ratonton** :  La voil ! J'espère qu'elle t'a plu ! Merci et à bientôt ! Bisous !!!

**Lolo** : Bijour !!!! Alors ce brevet, comment ça s'est pass ? Oh tu dois l'avoir réussit je te fais confiance ! lol ! Oui le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent, le problème c'est que j'arrive pas à me détendre à cause du bac ! lol ! Et je pense que je vais garder notre impression, se sera un Harry/Ginny (ouh le changement de sujet, j'espère que t'a suivit ! lol) ! J'aime pas Cho de toute façon ! Voilà je te fais de gros bisous !!!!

**Clem** : Merci !!! Bon qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire à part merci (franchement il faudrait que tu sois plus méchante, j'aurai des choses à dire au moins ! lol) ! En tout cas, merci de suivre toujours autant ma fic et de l'aimer ! Bisous !!!

**Hélène** : Salut !!!! Comment ça va ? Moi très bien, j'ai plein de reviews, le soleil brille et je veux pas passer mon oral (mais bon toi t'y peut rien ! lol) ! Je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ma fic bien, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Par contre, il faudra que tu m'expliques, je dois t'envoyer un mail dés que j'ai posté le chapitre c'est ça ? Enfin je t'en enverrai un (même si je trouve que ça fait un peu crâneuse d'envoyer un mail pour dire que la suite est arrivée ! lol) ! En tout cas merci encore ! Bisous !!!!!!

**Sirius.étoile** :  Youpi ! Une nouvelle lectrice !!!! Alors d'abord laisse ta grand G s'exprimait, j'adore les longues reviews ! Ca me fait de la lecture et la plupart du temps je souris comme une idiote ! Tu remercieras vraiment Johp5 pour sa pub (d'ailleurs je vais aller la remercier de ce pas ! lol )  c'est super gentil ! Merci pour tous les compliments (j'ai les joues en feu ! lol) ! Par contre, je sais pas très bien comment font les auteurs, moi je sais que j'étais un peu nulle pour écrire mais à force de lire les autres, j'écris mieux ! Et pour les détails et ben je pense qu'il fait avoir de l'imagination (et à cause de ça, je dort pas de la nuit moi ! lol) ! Je suis contente de t'avoir comme nouvelle revieweuse ! clap clap clap (ça c'est les applaudissements ! eh ho j'ai des petits moyens moi ! lol) ! Enfin bref, j'arrête mes bêtises, merci encore et à bientôt ! bisous !!!!

**Bunny** : Mon lapinnnnnnnnnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'a manqu !!! Et je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer le lapin (même si je me suis fait une peur monstre et ça c'est vrai !) ! Alors la question du jour est : qui est Katel et est-ce qu'elle ou il va sur ff.net ? (pitite curieuse va ! Moi ? Naon !!!) ! Oui je sais pour sentinel, on me l'a déjà dit et j'y avais même pas pensé figure-toi ! nulle la fille ! lol ! J'aime bien quand t'emploie des mots savant (agrément ! waouh, le lapin est intelligent !!! lol) ! Il faudra que tu me comptes les points pour le chapitre 7 ! En tout cas encore merci pour la correction du chapitre ! J'espère que tu retrouveras vite l'ADSL parce que tu me manques ! Nan petit Draco ne deviendra pas Mangemort (en tout cas pas dans ma fic ! na) ! Auteuse !? Hum t'es sûre que ça existe ça ?! En tout cas, mon correcteur automatique n'est pas d'accord ! Ah toi aussi tu veux pas passer le bac, et ben moi non plus même si c'est que le français, je veux pas passer à l'oral, c'est nul ça sert à rien d'abord ! D'ailleurs, est-ce que ça s'est bien passé pour toi ?

Bon je vais arrêter de débiter des bêtises et j'espère te revoir bientôt ! Gros bisous !!!!!!

**Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen** : Salut ! Je viens de me battre avec ton pseudo, j'ai bien rigoler ! lol ! Non Rogue ne deviendra pas super gentil, j'adore son sarcasme alors je suis pas près de l'enlever crois-moi ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir cliquer sur ma fic et d'aimer, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !!!

**Archange Déchu** : Oui je suis désolé pour les délais, je fais ce que je peux et pour les chapitres plus longs et ben celui-ci est plus long ! J'essayerai de les faire encore plus long, promis ! Je suis contente que mon humour te plaise, j'étais pas sûre ! En tout cas merci pour ta reviews ! Bisous !!!

**Claire** : Le tome 5 en anglais, waouh quel courage, moi j'ai pas os ! lol ! Oui c'est vrai que j'ai un peu accentué sur la relation Harry/Ginny, disons que j'aime bien le caractère un peu fort de Ginny, elle a mûri et ça lui va bien ! Pour Drago et Harry, je sais pas trop, je pense à une relation un peu comme Rogue/Harry, pleine de sarcasme mais pas méchante ! Je verrai bien ! On lit sur ton épaule, ah oui, moi aussi je déteste ça, c'est super chiant ! lol ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup et gros bisous !!!

**JOB3-14** : Eh je veux pas de conflits familiale à cause de moi ! Bon tu vas être contente, la voilà la suite ! lol ! Merci de suivre toutes mes fics et merci aussi à ton petit cousin ! Je suis désolé pour le retard, en particulier pour le Mage de Lumière, je n'arrive à rien en ce moment et je trouve que ce que j'écris est nul ! Non il va pas se prendre une gamelle amoureuse ! Je suis pas méchante moi ! na ! Et puis, Cho elle était vraiment trop nulle ! lol ! Bon je te laisse ! Bisous !!!

**Chessandmat** : La voilà la suite, désolé pour le retard mais j'avais dit que je ne publierai pas avant le 28 juin normalement à cause du bac donc il fallait pas que tu t'inquiètes, je continuerai cette fic jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bisous !!!

**S'L.I.A** : Merci pour le petit mot, ça m'a fait plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !!!!

**Mac 83** : coucou copine de moi !!!! Comment ça va bien ? Tu as lu ma carte pleine de bêtises ? Je savais pas si tu te souvenais des zazos ! lol ! En tout cas, merci pour les deux reviews, j'ai été super contente de te voir dans mes reviews ! Alors comme ça je suis la meilleure, oui je sais (regarde ses chevilles ! Non ça va elles enflent pas encore ! lol) ! Bon moi je veux te voir pendant les vacances alors ils faudra qu'on se voit hein avec Nanou ! Bisous ma bichette !!!!

**S-Jennifer-S**: Oui oui je continue, pas d'inquiétude, la suite est là ! J'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Bisous !!!!


	8. chapitre 8

Kikou !!! Me revoilà, je suis un peu en retard mais bon je suis en vacances et je sors souvent en ce moment alors excusez-moi pour l'attente !

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et ayant je ne sais combien de reviews, je voulais pas vous faire languir encore en répondant à tout le monde donc j'espère que vous ne voulez pas trop. Si vous avez des questions, vous n'aurez qu'à les envoyer à mon adresse e-mail, j'y répondrai rapidement.

Donc merci  : **Onarluca, Popov, Serena 24, Gh()st, Marie-Jo, JOB3-14, Fandjo, Chessandmat, Van, Ratonton, Helene, Dadmax, Tiffany Shin, Mae Kusanagi, Céline.s, S-Jennifer-S, Diane 23, David, Abel **(merci pour la 200ème reviews !)**, Lolo, Winzar, Sirius.étoile, XenDer, Seblemalade, Lilou, Boneless, Alinemcb54, Tidus, Alicia D, Rayuroplanis, Mayreendalmrin The Dark Queen, Philippe Gryffondor, Coco36, Phantme, Nanou**( coupine !)**, Loyalbus, Mac83**( coupine !).

**Merci également à Bunny qui a corrigé ma fic !**

Ce matin-là, Ron fut réveillé par un étrange sifflement dans le dortoir. Il entrouvrit rapidement les rideaux de son lit et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang.

Harry était installé sur le sol de la chambre, des parchemins devant lui et une plume à la main. Il traçait de longs traits sur les parchemins avec une rapidité déconcertante. Ses yeux étaient totalement fermés et son corps tremblait.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés lorsqu'il entendit une voix sifflante sortir de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

-…un simple poids pour moi, je te tuerai de mes propres mains et j'y prendrai plaisir. Tes amis m'ont peut-être empêché de mener à bien mes plans mais sache que je suis plein de ressources !

- Laissez-moi rire, fit la voix de Harry, pour un mage noir plein de ressources, vous avez quand même du mal à me tuer.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps Potter, je finirai bien par avoir ta tête sur un plateau !

- L'espoir fait vivre, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Sa plume ne cessait de continuer à tracer des traits et il notait des mots sur le parchemin. Ron se leva doucement et essaya de garder son esprit le plus dépourvu de sentiments possibles. Harry leur avait expliqué le lien qu'il entretenait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il savait qu'il devait se faire tout petit. Il prit doucement sa baguette et jeta le plus silencieusement possible un sort d'insonorisation sur les lits de Dean, Seamus et Neville. Ces trois-là pourraient être encore plus surpris que Ron de voir Harry parler avec Voldemort.

Ron se rassit délicatement sur son lit, regardant son ami de loin et surveillant avec inquiétude les tremblements de plus en plus visibles de son corps. D'après ce qu'il voyait, le Lord Noir était plutôt en colère.

Leur conversation dura encore cinq minutes avant que Harry expulse l'esprit de Voldemort du sien. Ron se leva rapidement et alla rejoindre son ami qui continuait de trembler.

- Je continue à croire que c'est une très mauvaise idée, grogna Ron en l'aidant à se lever.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, murmura Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Le fait que je sois réveillé m'importe peu Harry, pour le moment c'est plutôt toi qui m'inquiète.

- Ca va aller, t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude.

Ron marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et alla chercher à boire dans la salle de bains pour son ami.

Harry se releva doucement de son lit, sa magie l'aidant à se soutenir et alla ramasser les parchemins traînant sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Ron en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

- Merci, dit Harry en prenant le verre. Je ne sais pas encore, il va falloir que je fasse des recherches dessus.

Ron fit légèrement la moue puis leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pourquoi es-tu rentré si tard hier soir ? demanda Ron.

- Une réunion de l'Ordre, expliqua Harry. Des élèves de Salem sont arrivés cette nuit.

- Salem ?

- C'est une école de sorcelleries située aux Etats-Unis.

- Pourquoi sont-ils ici ?

- Ils ont été attaqués par des Mangemorts.

Ron fut clairement surpris de voir que son ami lui disait enfin quelque chose concernant l'Ordre.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Ron, c'est sûrement ce que Dumbledore va dire au petit déjeuner, je ne t'apprend rien de nouveau. 

Ron lui jeta un regard noir puis regarda son ami passer sa main devant ses yeux.

- Tu devrais te recoucher, suggéra Ron.

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda Harry.

- Bientôt six heures.

- Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir, marmonna Harry. Je vais me doucher et puis je ferai des recherches sur cette étrange forme que j'ai tracé.

- Harry, tu as encore le temps !

- Non justement, plus tôt j'aurai découvert ce que c'est, mieux nous serons préparés !

- Dumbledore n'aurait pas dû mettre une telle responsabilité sur tes bras.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Harry prit ses affaires et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il étudia pendant une bonne minutes son tatouage. Harry avait remarqué que depuis la dernière fois sa marque avait grossi, sûrement dû à une hausse de magie. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne s'étende pas sur toute sa poitrine. C'était bien jolie toutes ses couleurs mais il y avait une limite à tout.

Il se prépara rapidement et retourna vers son dortoir. Ron était allongé négligemment sur son lit, en train de dormir. Harry eut un petit sourire et recouvrit son ami avant de sortir vers la salle commune.

Comme il s'y attendait, celle-ci était vide, personne ne lui posa donc des question lorsqu'il sortit.

Harry savait de source sûr que les professeurs étaient déjà réveillés à cette heure. Par contre il ignorait à quelle heure la bibliothèque ouvrait. Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'intéressait à ça. Hermione devait sûrement le savoir elle.

Il haussa les épaules et se rendit tout de même vers la bibliothèque.

- Vous êtes tombé du lit Potter ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Harry sourit doucement et se retourna vers la longue silhouette sombre de son professeur de potions.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, dit Harry. Disons que Tom a eu envie de papoter un peu.

- Ah ? Et de quoi avez-vous parl ?

- Chiffons. Je lui ai conseillé de mettre des robes de couleur pour aller avec son teint et ses yeux mais je crains de l'avoir mis en colère.

Le professeur Rogue leva un sourcil alors qu'un rictus amusé s'étendait sur son visage.

- Que faites-vous dans cette partie du château ? demanda Rogue.

- J'allais voir si la bibliothèque était ouverte.

- Mme Pince ouvre dans une heure.

Harry poussa un juron et se remit à marcher vers son dortoir.

Rogue regarda son élève, soupira et le dépassa.

- Suivez-moi Potter, ordonna l'homme.

Harry marcha rapidement pour arriver à sa hauteur et le suivit docilement.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant les portes de la bibliothèque, fermées.

Rogue sortit rapidement sa baguette, ouvrit les portes d'un sort et entra.

- Je dois également faire des recherches. Mme Pince ne dira rien si je vous accompagne, dit-il d'un ton indifférent.

Harry hocha la tête et posa ses parchemins sur une table. Le nom de Daniel Vince revenait très souvent dans l'esprit de Voldemort. A sa connaissance, aucun homme de ce nom n'était un Mangemort.

Alors que Rogue entrait dans la réserve, Harry se mit à chercher dans quel livre il pourrait trouver le nom de cet homme.

Après une heure et demi de recherches Harry soupira et sortit de la bibliothèque. Un seul livre mentionnait le nom de Daniel Vince et c'était dans un livre sur les enfants sorciers. L'homme n'avait à sa connaissance fait aucune chose merveilleuse pour la société, pas de découvertes, pas de potions, pas d'enchantements. Il était l'équivalent d'un pédiatre chez les sorciers et encore il était Médicomage depuis six mois seulement.

Harry retourna rapidement vers son dortoir où il posa ses recherches. Etant dimanche, il avait encore tout l'après-midi pour chercher. Hermione pourrait peut-être l'aider.

Bien qu'une heure et demie soit passée, lorsqu'il arriva la Grande Salle était encore vide.

- Ah M. Potter, justement j'avais besoin de votre aide, commença le professeur MacGonagall en venant vers lui. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que tous les élèves soient là dans une demi-heure. Je vais aller réveiller la tour de Griffondors et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour conduire les élèves de Salem vers la Grande Salle. La directrice m'a assurée qu'ils seraient prêts, je vous demande seulement de les conduire ici.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de la Grande Salle.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas préfet, pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Mais après tout, il était le seul à savoir que les élèves de Salem étaient dans cette aile du château et il connaissait parfaitement les couloirs de l'école pour y avoir passé le plus clair de son temps les nuits d'insomnie.

Comme la veille la statue le laissa passer et le pan de mûr resta ouvert.

Les élèves de Salem étaient dans le couloir discutant avidement alors que les plus grands s'occupaient des plus petits. La directrice, Mme Ying, discutait avec l'une des préfètes, semblait-il, regardant du coin de l'œil sa nièce parler avec les tapisseries.

Les élèves et la directrice ne tardèrent pas à le voir et le silence se fit rapidement.

- Le professeur MacGonagall m'a demandé de vous accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle, dit Harry à la directrice.

- Bien, suivez ce jeune homme, je dois aller voir le directeur. Nathalie !

La fillette se tourna vers sa marraine et la regarda d'un air féroce. Décidément, elle détestait qu'on l'appelait par son prénom.

- Tu restes avec ce jeune homme, je ne serai pas longue, dit-elle en partant.

La fillette hocha la tête et tourna son regard vers Harry, d'un air méfiant.

- Avancez tout droit, ordonna Harry.

Les élèves obéirent alors que Harry marchait vers la fillette qui n'avait pas bougé de place.

- Tu dois avoir faim, non ?

La fillette hocha la tête et le détailla.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Harry Potter.

- Ma marraine trouve que tu es trop jeune pour de telles responsabilités.

- Quelles responsabilités ?

- Je sais pas.

Harry sourit et tendit sa main vers la fillette. Celle-ci la prit avec un grand sourire et ils partirent rejoindre les autres élèves.

Comme lui avait demandé sa marraine, Nanou ne lâcha pas Harry d'une semelle. Le jeune homme, lui, était très content qu'elle ne le fuit pas et discutait tranquillement avec elle, assit à la table des Griffondors. Les élèves de Salem s'étaient répartis sur les quatre tables mais la plus convoitée était celle de Griffondors. Harry supposait qu'ils restaient avec la seule personne de Poudlard qu'ils connaissaient, c'est-à-dire lui.

Quelques élèves étaient déjà arrivés et regardaient avec surprise les nouveaux étudiants.

Harry en était à raconter les qualités de chaque maison à Nanou lorsque ses amis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Nanou se resserra un peu plus vers lui lorsqu'ils s'assirent en face d'eux.

- Nanou, voici mes amis. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny et là-bas c'est Luna, présenta Harry en montrant la table des Griffondors puis celle des Serdaigles. Voici Nathalie Ying, la filleule de la directrice de Salem.

La fillette hocha la tête mais ne leur dit pas un mot.

La Grande Salle ne tarda pas à se remplir totalement et les élèves attendirent les explications du professeur Dumbledore.

Harry, lui, n'écouta pas une miette du discours, sachant très bien pourquoi des étrangers étaient à Poudlard. Son attention était entièrement portée vers la table des Serpentards. Plus particulièrement sur l'un des élèves : Drago Malefoy.

D'après son visage, il était clair que le Serpentard n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit. Son visage étaient encore plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux étaient rougis par la fatigue. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi bien coiffés que d'habitude et sa tête ne souhaitait pas rester droite.

Apparemment, Harry avait réussit ce qu'il voulait faire. Par contre il ne s'attendait pas à le voir aussi épuisé, Malefoy devait vraiment être préoccupé par Voldemort pour être dans cet état.

- Il a l'air épuisé, murmura Nanou à son oreille.

Harry se tourna vers la fillette qui regardait également Malefoy. Décidément cette enfant était bien trop futée pour son âge.

Harry ignora la culpabilité qui montait de plus en plus en lui. Il savait que Malefoy devait souffrir mais c'était pour son propre bien. Mais le fait que se soit une fillette qui le lui fasse remarqué lui laissait tout de même un goût amer dans la bouche.

Harry sortit de ses pensées alors que le petit déjeuner commençait. Il servit copieusement Nanou qui regardait avec envie la nourriture étalée devant elle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore parlait avec Mélanie Ying. MacGonagall était occupée à servir copieusement son collègue de Salem. Sans doute était-il également professeur de métamorphose. Et au bout de la table les professeurs Stamford et Rogue avaient l'air de se disputer sur quelque chose. Harry tendit un peu son oreille et fut surpris d'entendre clairement leur parole.

-…pas une bonne idée, dit la jeune femme. Dumbledore est inconscient. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un enfant ! Lily n'aurait pas été d'accord !

- Lily et James sont morts Morgan, laisse donc ce gamin tranquille ! grogna Rogue.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en parle avec toi, tu ne t'en es jamais souci !

- Tu serais surprise d'apprendre toutes les choses que j'ai faites pour lui ! siffla Rogue. D'ailleurs pour quelqu'un qui a quitté le monde sorcier depuis plus de dix ans, c'est un peu facile de critiquer.

- Ne commence pas Severus !

- Pourquoi ? C'est la stricte vérit ! Tu n'étais pas là lorsqu'il était enfant, ni lorsqu'il était à Poudlard !

- Oh parce que toi tu étais là lorsqu'il était enfant peut-être !

- Tu as l'air d'oublier que moi je n'étais pas le meilleur ami des Potter ! Aux dernières nouvelles, toi tu l'étais !

Rogue posa son toast et se leva, sortant rapidement de la Grande Salle. Harry arrêta immédiatement d'écouter la conversation lorsqu'il vit Rogue se lever. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Qui était cette femme ?

- Harry, ça va ? demanda Nanou en tirant sur sa robe.

Harry sortit de ses pensées et sourit à la fillette qui était devenue inquiète.

- Mione, tu pourras me rejoindre à la bibliothèque une fois que tu auras fini ? demanda Harry en se levant.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils mais hocha tout de même la tête.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda Nanou avec un regard de chien battu.

Harry rit doucement et regarda Mélanie Ying.

- Va demander à ta marraine d'abord, suggéra Harry.

La fillette hocha vivement la tête et courut vers la table des professeurs. Elle murmura rapidement quelque chose à l'oreille de sa marraine qui chercha rapidement Harry du regard avant de hocher la tête.

- Elle a dit oui ! cria Nanou à Harry.

Le silence se fit dans la salle alors que Harry souriait, prenant la main de la fillette qui avait couru vers lui.

- Alors allons-y, dit simplement Harry en sortant de la salle.

Harry passa d'abord par son dortoir pour récupérer ses documents et alla vers la bibliothèque. Ils durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour que Nanou satisfasse sa curiosité. Apparemment Salem n'était pas aussi magique que Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque Mme Pince leur jeta un regard suspicieux qui fondit rapidement devant le sourire que lui lançait Nanou. Il y avait certains avantages à avoir une fillette de sept ans à ses côtés.

Harry l'installa sur un siège et alla chercher les vieux livres d'école des premières années. Il les posa devant Nanou qui s'empressa de les ouvrir. Harry, lui, partit vers la section des Médicomages. Peut-être pouvait-il en apprendre d'avantage sur Daniel Vince.

Hermione arriva un quart d'heure plus tard accompagné de Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny. Harry n'était pas étonné, après tout, il pouvait difficilement écarter ses autres amis.

- Alors, pourquoi voulais-tu mon aide ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant en face de Harry.

- A quoi ça te fait penser ? demanda Harry en lui montrant les parchemins.

Ses amis se rapprochèrent rapidement du parchemin et le regardèrent attentivement. Hermione fronçait les sourcils alors qu'elle le tournait dans tous les sens.

- J'avais pensé à un plan, commença Harry. Le problème c'est que j'ignore lequel et surtout en quoi il a un rapport avec un Médicomage nommé Daniel Vince.

- As-tu vérifier les plans de Saint Mangouste ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, j'ai…

Harry s'arrêta soudain, regardant le plan comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- Mais oui ! s'exclama t-il. Quel idiot !

Il se leva rapidement et courut vers une étagère.

- Mione, je rêve où il devient comme toi ! dit Ron en suivant Harry des yeux.

Hermione était occupée à regarder le plan en essayant de trouver ce que Harry avait découvert.

Harry revint quelques instants plus tard avec un énorme livre.

- Harry, tu peux nous expliquer ? demanda Ginny.

Harry ne répondit pas et ouvrit le livre à la première page.

- Ce matin, j'ai cherché dans ce livre le plan de Saint Mangouste et en première page il y avait le nom de son architecte : Georges Morninger, c'était l'un des plus grands architectes de l'Angleterre. Sa famille entière s'est consacrée à l'architecture jusqu'à son plus vieil ancêtre, expliqua Harry.

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi Daniel Vince est concerné, dit Neville.

- Vince est le nom de la mère de Daniel Vince. En lisant sa biographie, j'ai découvert que le père de Daniel Vince était Vivien Morninger, l'arrière arrière petit fils de Georges Morninger.

- Et ? demanda Ron.

- Et Daniel Vince est le seul de la famille à ne pas avoir fait une carrière d'architecte magique. Par contre il est très possible qu'il ait reçu un héritage de sa famille contenant des plans.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas, grogna Ron.

- La famille Morninger a construit plusieurs édifices magiques, expliqua Luna. Le Ministère, Saint Mangouste, le Chaudron Baveur et même…

- La prison d'Azkaban, finit Harry avec un sourire en regardant Luna.

- Tu veux dire…

- Je veux dire que Voldemort a sans doute enlevé Daniel Vince pour qu'il lui apporte les plans, finit Harry.

- Mais nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'il les ait vraiment ses plans. Apparemment il n'est pas le moins du monde intéressé par l'architecture, dit Ginny.

- C'est très possible mais je ne vois pas en quoi Voldemort s'intéresserait à lui s'il ne connaît un temps soit peu les plans d'Azkaban. Et le plan qu'avait Voldemort dans sa tête était très précis comme s'il l'avait eu devant les yeux.

- Et ça c'est quoi ? demanda Nanou en montrant un autre parchemin contenant également un plan.

- Lorsque je me suis connecté à lui, j'ai essayé de modifier le plan qu'il avait dans l'esprit, je l'ai donc redessiné au cas où, expliqua Harry.

- Que vas-tu faire ? demanda Ginny.

- Je vais aller voir Dumbledore pour avoir son avis.

Il se tourna vers Nanou qui le regardait avec une petite moue.

- Mais pas tout de suite, j'ai encore le temps, dit-il en envoyant un sourire à la fillette.

Il n'allait pas laisser Nanou seule, sa marraine la lui avait confiée.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron en regardant la bibliothèque d'un air ennuyé.

Harry ne répondit pas et recopia rapidement la biographie de Daniel Vince et la page d'introduction du livre concernant les édifices magiques.

Il plia les cartes et rangea tout ça dans son sac.

- Faisons visiter le château à Nanou, suggéra Harry en interrogeant la fillette du regard.

Celle-ci hocha vivement la tête et ferma le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

Les adolescents sourirent et se levèrent.

Cela faisait plus de cinq heures que le petit groupe promenait la fillette à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils s'étaient juste arrêtés pour manger puis avaient continué leur exploration. Mme Ying était venue entre temps pour prendre des nouvelles de sa filleule puis avait prévenu Harry que le professeur Dumbledore et elle partaient pour Salem. Dumbledore voulait sûrement voir de plus près les lieux de l'attaque.

Ron avait essayé de soutirer des informations sur l'Ordre à Harry mais celui-ci n'avait rien dit, se contentant de rappeler à son meilleur ami que c'était pour sa sécurité.

Nanou gambadait joyeusement, obligeant les adolescents à courir derrière elle pour ne pas la perdre.

Ils ne purent hélas visiter le château dans toute son intégralité. Harry supposait que de toute façon, personne n'avait pu le visiter en entier. Il y avait bien trop de pièces secrètes et de souterrains pour cela.

Ils finirent donc leur visite devant les portes de la Grande Salle où discutaient discrètement Dumbledore et Mme Ying.

- Ah vous voil ! dit joyeusement le directeur en les voyant arriver vers eux.

Harry lui sourit alors que Nanou se dirigeait vers sa marraine.

- Au fait, Harry, le professeur MacGonagall m'a chargé de te rappeler votre rendrez-vous de ce soir.

Harry se tourna vers Ron et loucha rapidement sur sa montre. Il avait encore une heure, le temps de manger.

Une fois fait, Harry sortit rapidement de la pièce, suivi discrètement de son professeur de métamorphose et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe.

Cette fois, il n'avait pas été gêné par les paroles incessantes des étudiants. Avant de se coucher la veille, il avait pris le temps de réorganiser sa magie de telle sorte à bloquer un peu plus ces sens. A présent, il n'avait qu'à demander à sa magie de réduire légèrement les boucliers autour des membres en rapport avec ses sens pour qu'il puisse les utiliser.

Il ne tarda pas à arriver devant la porte de la classe et entra rapidement dans la pièce suivant son professeur.

Elle le fit poliment asseoir et fit apparaître du thé.

- C'est bon pour la digestion, avait-elle précisé avec un petit sourire.

Elle se laissa aller contre le siège de son bureau et but à petites gorgées son thé.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur devant l'absurdité de la scène. Il s'attendait à un cours ou à une longue discussion à propos de ses cours supplémentaires mais sûrement pas à un échange silencieux de cette sorte.

- Nous attendons M. Potter, expliqua le professeur en répondant à sa question muette.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de demander quelle était la chose qu'ils attendaient puisque deux coups secs interrompirent ses questions.

Le professeur Rogue entra rapidement suivit de près par le professeur Stamford. Harry se tourna vers son professeur de Métamorphose, attendant des explications mais elle était en train de suivre du regard les deux arrivants, ne voyant pas son regard impatient.

- Bien, commença t-elle lorsque les deux adultes furent assis.

- J'ai demandé aux professeurs Rogue et Stamford de m'aider pour votre apprentissage, ils seront très utiles, dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry. Etant moi-même très occupée à cause de mon statut de sous-directrice et de directrice de Griffondors, je ne pourrai pas vous enseigner tous les soirs comme je vous l'avais dit. Nous vous prendrons donc chacun notre tour chaque soir pour vous perfectionnez. Je vous prendrai le lundi et le mercredi, le professeur Stamford vous prendra avec elle le mardi et le samedi et le professeur Rogue les trois jours restants.

Harry regarda tour à tour ses professeurs. C'était une bonne solution mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu méfiant. Il ne connaissait rien du professeur Stamford et la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Rogue n'avait en rien réduit cette méfiance, au contraire. Quant au professeur Rogue, et bien, les cours d'Occlumancie lui avaient laissé des souvenirs peu joyeux. Il espérait que son professeur soit plus clément cette fois.

- Nous allons, pour ce trimestre, travailler exclusivement sur la magie sans baguette. Pour cela il faut que l'esprit, le corps et la magie soient en parfaite symbiose. Le professeur Rogue travaillera donc votre corps, le professeur Stamford votre esprit et moi votre magie.

Harry jeta un regard noir au professeur Rogue lorsque celui-ci fit un petit sourire sadique au jeune homme.

- Nous ne travaillerons pas ce soir mais je veux que vous vous entraîniez au dehors des cours sur votre magie. Je sais, d'après le professeur Dumbledore, que vous avez réussi à concentrer toute votre magie dans votre main. Mais ce n'est qu'un faible exploit par rapport à ce que nous allons vous demander. Je veux dire qu'avec l'entraînement vous serez capable d'appeler simplement votre magie d'une légère pression pour qu'elle vous obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Le concept de la magie sans baguette. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose à faire. Votre corps ne supportera pas une telle pression de magie circulant dans votre corps, il deviendra donc rapidement faible, c'est pour cela qu'il faudra le renforcer en faisant le plus de sport possible. Les courbatures que vous ressentiez au Quidditch ne sont rien par rapport à ce que vous allez devoir subir pour que votre corps arrive à supporter votre flux magique. 

- Et l'esprit ? demanda Harry.

- Vous avez déjà un esprit parfaitement rangé, M. Potter, commença le professeur Stamford, ce sera la partie la plus facile. Le tout est de se concentrer en forçant la magie à obéir à l'esprit. Cela demande une intense relaxation et beaucoup de calme. Je travaillerai avec vous sur cela.

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers le professeur MacGonagall.

- Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Vos exercices continueront également en dehors de ce cours et il se peut que vous vous couchiez tard et vous réveilliez tôt, expliqua le professeur MacGonagall avec une extrême douceur que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. En bref êtes-vous sûr de vouloir faire une telle chose ?

Harry n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Il avait su en entrant dans ce bureau ce qui allait se passer. Et honnêtement il était plutôt heureux que son professeur l'est pris au sérieux et qu'elle ait demandé l'aide d'autres professeurs.

- Vous ne devez en parler à personne, l'apprentissage de magie sans baguette est très surveillé par le ministère, peut-être plus que les Animagus. Fudge ne ratera pas une occasion de vous avoir à sa portée en défiant la loi, expliqua le professeur Rogue.

Harry hocha la tête mais fronça les sourcils.

- Mais comment vais-je expliquer mes absences à répétition ? demanda t-il.

- Demain matin, vous allez commencer à faire de l'endurance autour de Poudlard. Il est très possible que des élèves vous voient. Et vous ferez comme si rien ne s'était passé. S'ils insistent, vous direz que votre physique de maigrelet vous énerve, expliqua Rogue avec un rictus satisfait.

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit le maigrelet ! grogna Harry non sans un sourire. Combien de temps vais-je courir ?

- Une heure pour le moment, vous avez le droit à deux arrêts d'une minute. Faites attention Potter, je surveillerai votre course et vous n'avez pas intérêt à la modifier d'une quelconque façon, prévint-il.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, réfléchissant à l'heure à laquelle il devait se lever pour avoir le temps de courir.

La petite réunion se prolongea encore quelques minutes avant que le professeur MacGonagall ne l'autorise à sortir.

Cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos.

- Potter, je vous attend demain matin à six heures devant la porte de la Grande Salle pour vous montrer votre parcours.

Harry hocha puis se tourna vers son professeur de potions.

- Lui faites-vous confiance ? demanda Harry, sachant très bien que son professeur devinait qu'il parlait du professeur Stamford.

Rogue jeta un regard vers la jeune femme qui discutait plus loin avec le professeur MacGonagall.

- Bien que cela m'arrache la langue de le dire : oui je lui fais confiance. Du moins je fais confiance au professeur Dumbledore.

- Malgré les erreurs qu'il a pu accumuler concernant les professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir puis lui répondit :

- Il n'a jamais commis d'erreurs. Il voulait surveiller de près Quirrel. Lockhart n'était pas une menace. Lupin, eh bien, c'était un assez bon professeur je dois l'admettre. Maugrey est un ami fidèle de Dumbledore et je vous rappelle que ce n'était pas lui. Et enfin Ombrage qu'il a été forcé d'engager, résuma le professeur de potions. Dumbledore n'a pas fait d'erreurs, il a tout simplement fait confiance à des hommes, ce qui n'est pas la qualité de tout le monde.

Harry hocha la tête et sans un mot de plus, partit en direction de son dortoir. Il allait sûrement devoir discuter avec Ron et Hermione.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, il fut surpris de n'y voir personne. Ses amis avaient-ils décidé de le laisser tranquille et d'être moins curieux ?

Harry haussa les épaules, regarda quelques instants les premières années discuter avidement de Poudlard puis monta vers son dortoir.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient déjà endormis et des chuchotements vers le lit de Ron prouvait que celui-ci n'était pas endormi. Il s'approcha sans bruit et ouvrit les rideaux à baldaquin.

Il sourit en voyant Ron et Hermione penchés sur des parchemins avec une petite lampe torche. Ils ne l'avaient pas encore aperçu et vu l'air complice qu'ils affichaient, ils ne devaient pas faire quelque chose de très convenable. Harry força rapidement ses yeux à se diriger vers les parchemins et fronça les sourcils en voyant que c'était son dossier.

Il tira un peu plus les rideaux permettant à ses amis de remarquer sa présence.

- Vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêcher ! grogna Harry en reprenant le dossier.

- Mais enfin tu ne nous dis jamais rien, nous sommes bien obligés de savoir ce que tu fais ! grogna Ron.

- Et pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu avais vu cet homme se faire torturer ? s'exclama Hermione, pâle.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je savais que vous alliez réagir ainsi ! Quand allez-vous comprendre que je ne peux pas vous dire des choses qui vous mettraient en danger ?!

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent encore quelques secondes puis soupirèrent.

- Harry, il faut que tu comprennes toi aussi que nous ne te laisserons pas t'isoler ainsi, dit Hermione avec douceur.

Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de ses amis.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda prudemment Ron.

- Une réunion avec les professeurs, dit simplement Harry.

Il vit du coin de l'œil son ami faire une grimace mais ne dit rien.

- Au fait, les sélections de Quidditch se font samedi prochain, nous avons accroché le parchemin sur le tableau ce soir, dit Hermione avec un sourire pour changer de conversation.

Harry pensa qu'il devait avoir vraiment l'air agacé pour qu' Hermione parle de Quidditch.

Harry soupira, il était peut-être temps de leur dire la mauvaise nouvelle, surtout à Ron.

- Je ne vais pas jouer au Quidditch cette année, murmura t-il doucement.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre : Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche essayant d'y sortir quelque chose et Ron s'étouffa avec sa salive.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla celui-ci en toussant.

- Je n'aurai pas le temps de pratiquer le Quidditch cette année, avec l'Ordre et Voldemort, expliqua Harry.

- Mais enfin Harry, l'équipe ne peut pas se passer de toi ! fit remarquer Hermione.

- Elle l'a pourtant fait l'année dernière et elle s'en est sortie ! dit Harry.

- Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! cria Ron.

- Ron, tu te souviens de ce que tu as vu dans le miroir de Risèd en première année ? demanda Harry.

La colère de Ron fondit comme la neige au soleil et il regarda Harry avec un air douloureux avant de hocher la tête.

- Tu as accompli la moitié de tes désirs et avec un peu d'efforts il se pourrait que tu y parviennes totalement. Le seul désir que je voulais était d'avoir de la famille qui m'aimait, alors si je peux empêcher Voldemort de tuer d'autres familles, je le ferai, expliqua Harry.

Ron hocha la tête et Hermione se leva. Harry supposa qu'à l'éclat de ses yeux, elle n'allait pas tarder à se mettre à pleurer. Harry fit un petit sourire à Ron et partit se mettre en pyjama avant de se glisser dans ses draps.

A côté de lui, Ron fit de même et se glissa dans son lit avant d'éteindre sa lumière.

La respiration calme des garçons près de lui apaisa sa conscience et permit à Harry de s'endormir rapidement.

**Voilà c'est fini !!!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et encore désolé de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux reviews !**

**Bisous !!!**

**Chris**


	9. chapitre 9

C'est moi !!! Je suis de retour, vi vi ! Avec beaucoup de retard ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Nannnnn ! Bon oui mais un petit peu alors ! Beaucoup ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Bon alors beaucoup, je vous fais confiance ! L'heure des excuses est donc arrivée : Chers lecteurs adorés, veuillez excuser le retard d'une pauvre auteur qui avait encore une panne d'inspiration (vous remarquerez quand même que c'est pas de ma faute ! lol) ! Enfin, je vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps ! Merci encore et gros bisous !

Chapitre 9 :

Harry se réveilla difficilement, son corps parcouru de courbatures. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il travaillait sur sa magie, son corps et son esprit et aucun des professeurs ne l'avait épargné. Le professeur Rogue était le plus sévère comme s'y était attendu Harry. Il le faisait courir chaque matin un peu plus vite et plus longtemps. De plus, à chacun de ses cours, Harry avait droit à des séries d'assouplissement plus tortueuses les unes que les autres.

Le professeur Stamford lui enseignait un sport à peu près semblable au yoga. Harry avait déjà appris à voir le flux magique circulant dans ses veines. En ce moment, il apprenait à repérer le flux magique chez les autres personnes, ainsi il pouvait bénéficier de l'étendue magique de son adversaire.

Avec le professeur MacGonagall, la matière était plus difficile, il lui fallait des heures de concentration pour pouvoir bouger une simple bougie par une impulsion magique. Son professeur était fier de lui mais Harry éprouvait un sentiment oppressant comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait libre de contrôler sa magie, comme si quelqu'un l'en empêchait.

Le jeune homme poussa cette pensée loin de son esprit et se rendit rapidement vers la salle de bain pour enfiler ses habits de sport.

Peu de monde s'était demandé pourquoi Harry Potter courait tous les matins dans le parc à une heure si matinale. Les rumeurs allaient bon train mais personne n'osait lui demander personnellement. Ou du moins, préférait se tenir à distance face au regard menaçant de Ronald Weasley.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle commune des Griffondors, le château était totalement désert comme chaque matin. Harry avait reçu une autorisation pour déambuler dans les couloirs plus tôt, il avait donc droit au regard noir de Rusard à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, lui et son horrible chatte.

Il arriva rapidement devant l'immense porte d'entrée du château qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

Depuis quelques temps, le peu de chaleur avait disparu et Harry était obligé de courir rapidement pour pouvoir se réchauffer. L'herbe était encore glacée par le froid de la nuit et craquait sous les pas de Harry.

Les petits pas furent suivis de foulées rapides et bientôt Harry fut pris dans sa course, ses membres se réchauffant petits à petits.

Le parc était assez grand et il ne suffisait que de quelques tours pour qu'Harry ait fait son temps de course.

Il savait que le professeur Rogue le surveillait tous les matins, il sentait sa présence derrière l'une des fenêtres de la tour nord. Il ne lui avait pourtant jamais reproché sa lenteur ou ses pauses, il s'était contenté de le regarder faire et de lui donner d'autres exercices.

Après une bonne heure de course, Harry s'arrêta essoufflé mais réveillé et se dirigea vers le château. A cette heure, les couloirs étaient pratiquement vides mais il arrivait à Harry de voir quelques élèves se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était prêt pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Il avait déjeuné et était actuellement en train de relire ses notes sur l'affaire Daniel Vince. Il avait réussi à prouver que Daniel Vince avait bel et bien reçut en héritage des plans des plus importants bâtiments magiques d'Angleterre. Pour cela il avait dû envoyer certaines lettres au notaire de la famille de Vince. Il avait eu besoin de sa célébrité pour cela. Pour une fois qu'elle servait à quelque chose.

Ainsi Daniel Vince était mort parce qu'il avait en sa possession le plan d'Azkaban. Harry avait appris, en fouillant dans l'esprit de Voldemort, que l'attaque à Azkaban n'était pas prévue pour tout de suite. Mais après tout, le mage noir avait déjà fait échapper plusieurs de ses sujets alors cette évasion ne serait guère plus dure que la précédente, la plus importante difficulté résidant dans le fait que Voldemort avait l'intention de faire échapper tous les prisonniers. Ce qui inquiétait Harry n'était pas vraiment cette évasion mais plutôt les occupants des cellules. Car il n'y avait pas que des humains dans cette prison, nombreuses étaient les créatures hybrides qui y séjournaient. Harry savait de source sûre que des vampires, des loups-garou et des trolls y avaient été emprisonnés. Si ces créatures oeuvraient pour Voldemort alors la population magique avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Harry ferma le dossier et le rangea soigneusement dans un des tiroirs de son chevet. Ce soir, il y aurait une réunion de l'Ordre et Harry pourrait montrer les indices qu'il avait récoltés.

Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre, laissant ses compagnons de dortoir dormir.

Il parcourait les couloirs depuis quelques minutes lorsque son ouie lui fit remarquer que quelqu'un le suivait.

Harry accéléra le pas et tourna au coin d'un couloir avant de s'arrêter. Son poursuivant ne tarda pas à faire de même et Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir que la personne en question était Drago Malefoy.

Harry accéléra rapidement le pas, prit Drago par le bras et le fit entrer dans une salle de classe.

- Tu me cherches Malefoy ? demanda Harry en croisant les bras.

Malefoy ne répondit pas mais leva son poing, le dirigeant rapidement vers le visage de Harry. Celui-ci l'esquiva rapidement et attrapa les poignets du Serpentard.

- Calme-toi ! ordonna Harry alors que le jeune homme essayait de se dégager de sa poigne.

Drago finit par se calmer et trop épuisé, s'écroula sur le sol.

Son état s'était considérablement affaibli depuis une semaine. Son visage était encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, des cernes bleutés entouraient ses yeux ternes, ses cheveux étaient négligés et sa posture n'était plus digne d'un Serpentard.

- Que m'as-tu fait ? demanda Drago d'une voix qui témoignait sa fatigue.

Harry ne répondit pas et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Harry.

- Tu devrais le savoir Potter, c'est toi qui m'as mis dans cet état !

- Comment te sens-tu ? répéta Harry d'une voix plus dure.

Drago le regarda avec colère puis la fatigue l'emporta sur le combat visuel.

- Je ne dors plus de la nuit, je ne mange plus, siffla le Serpentard.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Bon sang Potter, depuis que tu m'as touché, je vois des meurtres chaque nuit ! cria Drago d'une voix roque.

Harry se détendit un peu. Il ne savait pas vraiment si ce qu'il avait fait à Drago avait fonctionné et le voir dépérir de jour en jour l'avait fait culpabiliser.

- Comment as-tu fait ? demanda Drago.

- Je t'ai transmis ce que je vois chaque nuit, murmura Harry.

Le jeune blond leva un regard surpris vers son ennemi puis se cala contre un mur. Son regard se fit vague et il se plongea dans ses pensées.

- Il y en a tellement, murmura Drago, tellement de cris et de larmes. Des femmes, des enfants et des hommes. Ils les supplient tous mais aucun ne les épargne.

- Beaucoup d'entre eux sont des sangs purs, avoua Harry.

Drago eut soudain un rire hystérique et se tourna vers son pire ennemi.

- Tu sais quoi ? Cette nuit, j'ai vu mon père tuer un enfant de trois ans que sa mère essayait de protéger ! s'exclama t-il toujours avec un sourire hystérique. Mon propre père a tué un enfant !

- Je sais, murmura Harry. Je les vois aussi. Il a commis ce meurtre il y a quinze ans un peu avant la disparition de Voldemort

- Enlève-les-moi, je ne les supporte plus ! Tous ces meurtres ! Je ne peux plus dormir ! murmura Drago. Et cette femme…

Harry se retourna vers Drago qui s'était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

- Elle le supplie mais il ne veut pas ! murmura le jeune Serpentard. Elle tient son petit garçon contre elle ! Elle veut qu'il prenne sa vie plutôt que celle de son enfant ! Il y a tellement de courage dans ses yeux, elle est tellement jeune et pourtant si forte.

- Elle lui a sauvé la vie, souffla Harry en regardant droit devant lui.

- Comment ? demanda Drago d'une voix faible alors que des larmes coulées le long de ses joues.

- En se sacrifiant pour son enfant, elle lui a mis une protection dans le sang qui a permis d'anéantir le sorcier.

Drago tourna rapidement son visage vers Harry et ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas et se releva. Il posa rapidement sa main sur le front du Serpentard et absorba les visions qu'il lui avait transmises.

Drago se sentit soudain libéré et les cris à l'intérieur de sa tête s'évaporèrent.

Harry enleva sa main et regarda de nouveau le jeune homme.

- J'ose espérer que tu réfléchiras mieux avant de te mettre au service de ce monstre, murmura Harry avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il laissa derrière lui un Drago Malefoy épuisé mais avec plus de questions dans la tête.

La rencontre avec Drago avait rendu Harry moins joyeux qu'au commencement de sa journée. L'état de Malefoy avait empiré****en quelques jours et Harry avait entendu les professeurs s'inquiéter sur son état. Même le professeur Rogue avait convoqué Drago pour lui parler mais au plus grand étonnement de Harry, le jeune Serpentard n'avait rien dit à propos de ses visions.

Harry fut coupé dans ses pensées par l'arrivée du professeur Rogue.

- Potter, votre cours de ce soir est annulé en raison d'une réunion pour l'Ordre, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau après le dîner de ce soir, expliqua Rogue.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et dépassa son professeur, replongeant dans ses pensées.

- Oh et Potter, je vous remercie d'avoir enlever les visions qui hantaient l'esprit de M. Malefoy, il n'aurait pas survécu une semaine de plus avec des morts pleins la tête ! dit Rogue juste avant de partir.

Harry ne se retourna pas vers son professeur, il n'était d'ailleurs même pas surpris. Rogue était un Occlumance, il avait donc dû fouiller dans l'esprit de Malefoy sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

En créant une connexion avec Malefoy, Harry avait cru que cela permettrait au Serpentard d'être dégoûté par le sang et les meurtres. L'expérience avait été concluante mais Harry n'avait pas cru que l'état de Malefoy soit de plus en plus mauvais. Après tout, Malefoy voyait au même moment ce que Harry voyait la nuit dans ses rêves.

Il avait donc pensé que si lui les supportait alors le jeune homme de Serpentard n'aurait pas non plus de difficultés à les supporter également.

Il fut de nouveau coupé dans ses pensées par un poids dans ses bras. Apparemment, Nanou n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Harry sourit doucement à la fillette et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Il va mieux, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu l'as soigné ?

- De qui parles-tu ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Du garçon blond de Serpentard. Il avait plein de gens qui criaient dans sa tête, expliqua t-elle.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Harry en la reposant doucement par tête.

- Je les entends, souffla t-elle en palissant. Ils le supplient mais il ne veut pas. J'entends même papa et maman lui jeter des sorts.

Harry regarda avec surprise la fillette et posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Nathalie, peux-tu entendre ce que les autres ont dans la tête? demanda doucement Harry.

La fillette fronça les sourcils face à la question de Harry et regarda les élèves défilaient autour d'elle.

- Depuis la mort de papa et maman, j'entends les cris de tout le monde, expliqua t-elle.

- Qui est tout le monde ?

- Les gens qui vont mourir, souffla t-elle. Tous les gens qui y sont liés les entendent inconsciemment mais moi je les entends aussi.

- Tu les vois également ?

- Non. Je ne fais que les entendre quand je dors et quand je suis prés du garçon blond.

- Et prés de moi ?

La fillette ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa un point sur le front de Harry.

- Oui, si je me concentre, je peux les entendre aussi, il y en a tellement dans ta tête, murmura t-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Je sais, dit Harry en caressant doucement les cheveux de la fillette. Encore une question et je te laisse tranquille : les gens que tu vois mourir se font-ils tous tuer par Voldemort ?

- Non, ce sont tous des sorciers mais leur meurtrier est tout le temps différent.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse avant de s'apercevoir que la fillette était toujours en face de lui.

- Nathalie, je te demande de ne pas te concentrer sur mon esprit lorsque tu me vois, d'accord ?

La fillette hocha la tête et sourit.

- Je dois y aller, ma tante m'attend et elle va s'inquiéter, dit l'enfant avant de partir en courant.

Harry se releva et regarda la fillette tourner au coin d'un couloir. Ses pensées bouillonnaient dans sa tête. Se pouvait-il que Nanou soit une Occlumance naturellement ? Non, elle n'entendait que les cris des gens qui s'apprêtent à mourir, tous des sorciers. Voyait-elle leur mort à l'avance ?

- Harry ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune homme se tourna pour voir apparaître la bande des sixièmes années de Griffondors.

Ils discutaient joyeusement entre eux en saluant chaleureusement Harry. Le jeune homme fit de même mais fut surpris de voir le regard impassible de Ginny posé sur lui. Il avait senti son regard sur lui depuis qu'ils l'avaient rejoint.

Ginny se posta rapidement à côté de lui, laissant les autres les devancer.

- Un problème, Ginny ? demanda Harry en voyant qu'elle l'observait toujours.

- Tu es plus pâle que d'habitude, fit-elle remarquer.

Oui, ça Harry s'en doutait, la rencontre avec Malefoy puis avec Nanou avait de quoi rendre n'importe quel élève pâle.

- C'est rien, Ginny, sûrement la fatigue.

Ginny soupira doucement et se tourna vers lui.

- Il y a plusieurs choses que tu es capable de faire mais mentir est vraiment l'exception à cette règle ! répliqua t-elle.

Harry lui jeta un regard d'excuses.

- Tu ne peux simplement pas me dire ce qui se passe dans ta tête ?

- Ginny, y-a-t-il eu dans le monde sorcier, des gens capables de voir tous les sorciers mourir ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir.

- D'après ce que je sais, on les appelle les Omniscients mais la plupart ne survivent pas à ce qu'ils voient, ce sont principalement des enfants d'après ce que je sais. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Harry regarda longuement Ginny avant de soupirer.

- Je crois que Nanou en est également capable, murmura t-il.

Ginny ouvrit puis ferma la bouche avant de froncer les sourcils.

- C'est impossible, elle est trop grande, enfin les enfants sont tous morts et ils n'avaient pas plus de quatre ans, murmura t-elle rapidement.

- Je sais mais d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est récent.

- Tu devrais en parler à sa tante, peut-être en saura-t-elle plus sur ce sujet, conseilla Ginny.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit les sixièmes années jusqu'à son prochain cours. Ginny le salua et partit rejoindre sa classe.

Le reste se passa plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Harry, bien qu'il pensa à Nanou, réussit à cacher son inquiétude à ses amis.

Ce fut bientôt l'heure pour Harry de rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour la réunion. Il passa d'abord par son dortoir pour récupérer son dossier et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. En arrivant, il aperçut le professeur Rogue qui prononçait le mot de passe. Il pressa le pas et arriva à sa hauteur juste à temps pour monter l'escalier.

- Pile à l'heure Potter, fit remarquer Rogue avec un rictus moqueur.

Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir puis entra dans le bureau à la suite de son professeur de potions.

- Ah voila les derniers membres de notre petit groupe, s'exclama Dumbledore avec son habituel sourire.

Harry salua d'un signe de tête son directeur et s'assit sur un siège restant. Aujourd'hui, mis à part les professeurs de Poudlard, il y avait également Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley.

- Bonsoir à tous ! salua le directeur. La réunion de ce soir portera sur certaines choses dont il est urgent de s'occuper. Tout d'abord, l'attaque sur l'école de Salem a bel et bien était orchestrée par des Mangemorts. Je suis allé sur le lieu de l'attaque et tout porte à croire qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose. La directrice dit ignorer ce qu'ils pouvaient chercher et je suis persuadé qu'elle nous ment.

- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Rémus.

- Parce qu'elle nous cache quelque chose, en étant directrice elle doit savoir ce que contient son école même si ce ne sont que des mythes, expliqua le directeur. Hors elle affirme que Salem n'est en aucun cas semblable à Poudlard.

Le directeur regarda tour à tour les membres de l'Ordre et s'arrêta à Harry.

- Sais-tu de quoi il s'agit Harry ? demanda le directeur.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, je vous fournirai des preuves avant d'en être convaincu, expliqua Harry.

- Bien, si tu as une piste, suis-la, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Autre chose, un certain Daniel Vince a été retrouvé mort près d'un village anglais il y a une semaine, hélas aucun indice n'a été trouvé pour savoir pourquoi Voldemort l'a tué car il s'agit bien du Mage Noir.

- Moi je sais, dit calmement Harry en regardant Dumbledore.

Les membres de l'Ordre se tournèrent un à un vers lui et froncèrent les sourcils. Harry lut dans leurs yeux une certaine incrédulité et un peu de...jalousie. Harry sourit intérieurement, bien sûr, il était en train de surpasser des Aurors professionnels, il y avait de quoi être jaloux d'un gamin de seize ans.

Harry se leva et distribua un dossier à chaque membre. Pendant un quart d'heure, chacun se plongea sur les parchemins qu'il avait rassemblés.

Dumbledore fut le premier à finir de lire et jeta un regard très fier vers son jeune élève.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les membres avaient fini de lire.

- Bien, voilà une question de régler, seulement j'aimerai tout de même savoir où tu as eu ces documents ? dit Dumbledore.

- J'ai vu Daniel Vince se faire tuer et Voldemort avait le plan d'Azkaban dans son esprit, j'ai pu le recopier.

- Il y a pourtant deux plans dans ce dossier M. Potter ! fit remarquer Rogue.

- L'autre plan est celui que j'ai essayé d'insérer dans l'esprit de Voldemort, je ne sais pas si cela a fonctionné, expliqua Harry.

Il vit Rémus fronçer les sourcils et jeter un regard noir au directeur de Poudlard.

- Albus, combien de temps encore allez-vous le laisser faire une chose pareille ? A force de rentrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort, il pourrait être de nouveau en danger !

- Rémus, il n'y a rien à craindre pour le moment. Ce que j'aimerai savoir par contre c'est comment tu peux avoir encore des visions inconsciemment alors que tu es Occlumance ?

Harry regarda Dumbledore avec une certaine surprise. Rien n'échappait à cet homme. Bien sur, si Drago voyait les cauchemars de Harry, c'est que celui-ci en faisait encore même s'il était Occlumance.

Il vit Rémus se tourner vers lui et froncer de nouveau les sourcils avec une certaine colère.

Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul puisque les professeurs Stamford et Rogue firent de même.

- Je ne bloque pas mon esprit la nuit, ça me permet de faire une liste de tous les sorciers ou moldus tués, expliqua Harry avec une certaine culpabilité.

- Potter, êtes-vous totalement inconscient ?! Vous n'avez pas retenu la leçon de la visite au Ministère de la Magie ! s'exclama Rogue. Qu'avez-vous dans la tête ?! Comment pouvons-nous croire que vos visions sont belles et bien réelles et non envoyées par lui !

Apparemment Rogue n'était pas le seul à se poser cette question puisque les membres de l'ordre avaient tous un air coléreux sur le visage sauf Dumbledore qui attendait calmement sa réponse.

- Lorsque je me connecte avec Voldemort, j'arrive à effacer ma trace ou du moins mon origine. Même s'il sent quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui parcourir l'esprit il ne peut pas remonter à la source et donc ne peut pas m'envoyer ses visions, expliqua simplement Harry.

- Comment arrivez-vous à faire cela ? demanda le professeur Stamford.

- J'y arrive depuis que vous m'enseignez la magie de l'esprit, expliqua Harry.

- Crois-tu que c'est un nouveau pouvoir ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, je n'ai pas eu de douleur au coeur alors je suppose que je l'ai acquis sans l'aide de Clef, expliqua Harry.

Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête.

- Bien alors si tu en es sûr, je te donne l'autorisation de continuer mais attention à la moindre vision louche, tu arrêtes immédiatement, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sérieux.

- Oui professeur, dit Harry en hochant la tête.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas l'air d'accord avec tout ça mais ne dirent rien face au consentement de Dumbledore.

La réunion se termina une demi-heure plus tard et Harry n'apprit rien de plus qu'il ne savait déjà.

- M. Potter, appela le professeur Stamford.

Harry se retourna vers celle-ci et attendit qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur.

- Il n'est pas vraiment tard, j'aimerais donc que nous profitions des quelques heures qu'il nous reste pour vous entraîner, expliqua celle-ci.

Harry fut surpris mais ne le montra pas et la suivit jusqu'à sa salle de classe.

Harry s'assit sur une table et attendit que son professeur lui explique le programme de ce soir.

- Potter, nous n'allons pas faire de magie de l'esprit aujourd'hui, je voudrais juste trouver ce qui bloque chez vous, expliqua t-elle.

- Je vous demande pardon ? dit Harry, surpris.

- Vous avez un potentiel très impressionnant, M. Potter mais pas assez puissant pour la magie que vous avez dans votre esprit et dans votre corps.

Harry détourna la tête, oui, ça il le savait. L'impression d'oppression venait sûrement de là.

- Vous êtes au courant, Potter ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur son professeur.

- Il y a une sorte de nœud dans votre magie, je le ressens à chaque fois que vous vous concentrez.

- Et comment puis-je empêcher ce nœud de parcourir ma magie ? demanda Harry.

La jeune femme le regarda puis se leva, parcourant la classe de long en large.

- Et bien d'après ce que je sais de votre magie, elle est basée sur vos sentiments.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir professeur, dit Harry en la voyant le regarder.

- Harry, y-a-t-il une personne parmi votre entourage dont vous n'ayez pas pardonné les fautes ? demanda la jeune femme.

La question de son professeur lui fit comme un coup dans le cœur. Et tout dans sa tête se remit en place de telle façon à comprendre pourquoi ce nœud persistait. Il regarda son professeur avec un air douloureux et coupable sur le visage.

- Harry ? appela t-elle doucement devant son air pâle et triste.

- Mon père, souffla t-il doucement.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'ai pas pardonné à mon père tout ce qu'il a fait dans son enfance, murmura t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Harry, ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Si ça l'est ! C'est mon père et je l'ai abandonné de la plus horrible des façons, je n'ai plus cru en lui.

- Harry, votre père était l'adolescent le plus agaçant que Poudlard ait accueilli mais il était encore jeune et je comprends pourquoi vous lui en voulez.

- Non ! s'exclama Harry. Clef me l'avait dit, elle m'avait prévenu que je devais leur pardonner à tous et je n'ai pas suivi ses conseils ! J'ai perdu un temps fou à lui faire des reproches !

Il se leva, ne pouvant supporter d'être immobile mais ses pas s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'une vive lumière dorée l'entoura et qu'il tomba à terre dans un cri étranglé.

Le professeur Stamford poussa un cri surpris puis partit la recherche du professeur Dumbledore.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se positionna en chien de fusil et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Clef, supplia celui-ci.

Une silhouette entourée d'un voile blanc se matérialisa alors dans la salle de classe et s'accroupit à côté du jeune homme, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- Je suis désolée Harry, murmura t-elle doucement. Je suis désolée de te faire subir autant de douleur mais tu devais comprendre cela tout seul !

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à serrer les dents pour contenir sa douleur. Il avait l'impression que des centaines de couteaux s'enfonçaient dans son corps de plus en plus rapidement. Il attrapa inconsciemment la main de Clef et la tint fermement pour calmer sa douleur. La jeune femme posa doucement son visage sur son épaule et commença doucement à chanter une mélodie douce.

Harry se calma peu à peu bien que la douleur fut toujours présente. Sa respiration se fit moins sifflante et son corps cessa de convulser.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur les professeurs Dumbledore, Rogue, Stamford, MacGonagall et Lupin. Il ne vit pas non plus leur expression surprise devant la vision de la jeune femme et de sa douceur. Clef ne s'en préoccupa pas non plus, continuant de calmer la douleur de Harry en fredonnant doucement.

Au bout d'un moment, la douleur cessa et Harry tomba dans un sommeil réparateur. Clef se pencha doucement et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever et de se tourner vers les nouveaux venus.

- Bonjour Albus, salua t-elle d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

- Bonjour Clef, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le directeur se tourna alors vers son élève et prit une expression grave.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, dans l'ensemble, il vient de recevoir la deuxième partie de sa magie, expliqua t-elle.

Dumbledore hocha la tête alors que Rémus s'approchait de Harry pour vérifier son état.

- Je dois y aller à présent, je ne peux sortir trop longtemps de ma prison, murmura t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle salua d'un sourire les membres du corps enseignant et disparut dans une lumière blanche.

Les professeurs concentrèrent alors leur attention sur le jeune homme endormi. Rémus vérifia son pouls puis le retourna doucement sur le dos. Il fut alors surpris de sentir plusieurs énergies magiques sortir de son corps pour aller s'évaporer dans les murs du château.

- Que fait-il ? demanda le professeur Rogue en suivant du regard un point doré entrer dans une armure.

- Il apprend tout ce qu'il peut sur la fondation et les secrets de Poudlard, expliqua Dumbledore en regardant le phénomène avec une certaine surprise.

- Comment ça ? demanda le professeur MacGonagall.

- Et bien, il insère sa magie dans les murs de Poudlard pour pouvoir mélanger sa magie à celle de Poudlard et ainsi avoir le privilège de connaître le bâtiment entier et d'en faire son allié, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Et que devons-nous faire ? demanda le professeur Rogue.

- Rien, pour le moment, laissez-le déverser sa magie dans Poudlard, nous aurons un allié de plus pour protéger l'école. Dés qu'il aura fini, portez-le à l'infirmerie et laissez-le se reposer tant qu'il le veut, il en aura besoin, dit Dumbledore.

Le directeur regarda son élève puis sortit de la classe.

Les professeurs Lupin et Stamford restèrent avec lui jusqu'à ce que la magie de Harry ne se diffuse plus dans Poudlard puis le portèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Ils veillèrent toute la nuit sur lui malgré la présence de Mme Pomfresh.

Dans l'esprit de Harry, des informations se mêlaient à d'autres formules magiques. Les différentes magies s'entrelaçaient dans son corps. Des langues encore inconnues des autres sorciers se formaient dans son esprit.

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Tiffany Shin** : Kikou ! Je suis désolé pour le retard ! J'espère que je vais me rattraper en te faisant aimer ce chapitre ! lol ! En tut cas merci pour ta reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Au fait, tu viens de découvrir quelque chose de très intéressant ! Enfin je t'en dit pas plus ! Bisous !

**Ornaluca** : Merci pour tous les compliments et vraiment désolé pour le retard, je suis impardonnable ! J'essaie de ne pas refaire mes bêtises mais il faut toujours que je prenne du retard ! J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

**Gh()st** : Vala la suite avec je ne sais combien de jours de retard ! Vraiment désolé ! Merci pour ta reviews ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisous !

**Celine.S** : Voila voila ! Elle est là la suite, bien que je sois très en retard (mieux vaut tard que jamais remarque ! lol) mais bon, jespère qu'elle te plaira ! Gros bisous et merci pour la reviews !

**Bunny** : Désolé mon lapin j'ai pas mis le pseuso entier, mon ordinateur était en train de beuger ! lol ! En tout cas encore merci pour ta correction !!! N'oublie pas, faut que tu compatbilises les points hein ! lol ! Encore merci mon lapinou ! Gros bisous !!!

**LOLO** : Kikou toi ! Je suis contente de te revoir en tout cas ! Je suis désolé pour le retard ! j'espère que tout va bien pour toi !!! Merci pour ta reviews, elle m'a fait plaisir ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !!!

**Alicia.D** : Je suis désolé pour mon retard, la suite a été vraiment très longue à venir mais j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration alors ! J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !

**Wynzar** : Merci pour ta reviews ! Désolé pour cette longue attente ! Bisous !

**Kikou** : Désolé pour le retard, j'espère que tu m'excuses et que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !

**Jo Lupin** : Salut ! J'espère que tu m'excuses pour cette attente ! Merci pour ta reviews et pour avoir mis mes chapitres dans ton site ! Bisous !!!

**Alinemcb54** : Merci pour tous ses compliments, ils me font vraiment plaisir ! Je suis désolé pour le retard que j'ai accumulé ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous !

**Hélène** : Désolé pour le retard, je sais que je suis impardonnable mais j'espère quand même que ce chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**JOB3-14** : Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus que le précédent ! Je suis désolé pour mon retard ! Pour le Mage de Lumière, ben je suis en train de le commencer donc voilà ! Bisous !

**Cyrca** : Merci pour ta petite reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je suis désolé pour le retard que j'ai accumulé ! Bisous !!!

**Fanli** : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Où j'ai trouvé l'inspiration ? Hum dans mon esprit de délurée bien sur ! lol ! en tout cas, merci encore et désolé pour le retard que j'ai accumulé ! Bisous !

**Aikopotte**r : Merci beaucoup, désolé pour le retard ! Bisous !

**Abel** : Je suis rela ! Avec beaucoup de retard ça c'est sur mais bon ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Pour tes questions, alors voyons ! Euh voui Harry aura sans doute une petite amie mais je te dirai pas qui ! na ! Ensuite, oui il va être un Animagus mais pareil je te dit rien de plus ! Enfin, la prochaine attaque de Mangemorts de va pas tarder ! vala j'espère que j'ai répondu à tes questions ! Merci pour la reviews et encore désolé pour le retard ! Bisous !

**Philippe Gryffondor** : Merci pour ta reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Je suis désolé pour le retard de cette fic et celle de mage de lumière ! bisous !

**David** : Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! En attendant merci pour ta reviews ! Bisous !

**Paco** : Salut ! Je suis désolé pour le retard, vraiment ! Je ne sais pas quand j'aurai fini la suite de Mage de Lumière mais tu peux déjà lire celle-là ! Merci pour ta reviews ! Bisous !

**S-Jennifer-S** : Voui c'est vrai mais faut dire que Nanou est quand même assez "magique" donc c'est pour ça qu'elle est plus intelligente ! Enfin j'espère quand même que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Bisous !

**Mirrabella** : merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! je suis désolé pour le retard de publication, j'espère que tu m'excuses ! Gros bisous !!!

**Basile** : merci pour ta reviews ! Je suis désolé pour le retard que j'ai accumulé ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

**Dadmax** : Merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Je suis désolé pour le retard, j'espère que tu me pardonnes ! Bisous et à bientôt !

**Mac83**: kikou copine de moi, je susi contente que ça te plaise ! J'espère te voir bientôt ! Gros bisous tout baveux !!!

**Lola Reeds** : Je suis désolé mais je ne fais pas de slashs, je n'ai rien contre ça mais je ne sais déjà pas écrire une romance entre deux couples hétéros alors un slashs, j'en suis vraiment incapable ! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçut ! Bisous et à bientôt j'espère !

**4rine** : merci pour ta reviews, désolé pour le retard ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

**Youpala** : Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies mes deux fics ! Désolé pour le retard ! Gros bisous et à !

**Ginny** : Bon ben comme tu vois, je suis très en retard et je publie dés que je peux donc j'ai pas de jours précis ! Merci pour ta reviews et désolé pour le retard ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Xender** : Voui il va en baver en effet ! Je suis désolé pour le retard ! Merci pour ta reviews ! Gros bisous !!!

**Nanou** : Kikou ma nanounette ! Je suis désolé pour le retard copine de moi et toi t'es déjà au courant du pourquoi du comment ! En tout cas, j'espère que ton personnage te plait toujours autant ! Gros bisous et à très bientôt j'espère !!!

**Dragonna** : Oh que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente ! Les questions que tu te poses, ben tu auras la réponses dans ce chapitre ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard ! Enfin voila quoi ! Gros bisous et encore merci !

**Dreamer** : Oui Harry deviendra sûrement un Animagus mais je ne dirai pas lequel sinon ça serait plus une surprise ! Merci de lire et d'aimer ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Gros bisous !!!

**Chessandmat** : Désolé pour le retard, j'avais plus d'inspiration ! J'espère quand même que tu m'excuseras ! En tout cas, dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ! Merci et gros bisous !!!

Ben moi, qui d'autre ? : Vala elle est là la suite, j'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta reviews et je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard ! J'espère quand même que tu me pardonneras et que ça te plaira ! gros bisous !!!

**Lunicorne** : vi je sais, je suis très en retard mais la vala la suite ! J'espère que tu m'excuses qué même (tête de cocker abandonné au bord de la route par temps de tornade) ! bisous !!!

**Nanou** : merci beaucoup ! Je suis désolé pour le retard ! bisous !

**Tiayel** : merci pour ton coup de vent, ça m'a fait plaisir ! gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Armaneous** : Merci beaucoup, désolé pour le retard, je suis impardonnable ! J'espère quand même que ça va te plaire ! Bisous !!!

**Sorbet** : Ca a du marché ton envoie d'inspiration parce que j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! lol ! Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !

Voilà, c'est fini pour les reviews, merci à tous de lire ma fic malgré mon retard !

Gros bisous

Chris


	10. Chapter 10

Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mme J.K Rowling excepté les personnages que vous n'avez jamais lu dans ses romans.

Bonjour tout le monde !

Oui, je sais je suis très en retard mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, je suis en BTS et il y a beaucoup de chose à faire et comme je choisi mon avenir à mes histoires ben c'est un peu long !

Donc j'espère que vous me pardonnez ! Sachez que je ne compte pas abandonner mes fics même si ça me prend dix ans pour les finir lol ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et qui m'ont soutenu et harcelé ! lol ! C'est très motivant ! Donc merci à tous !

Voilà ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10** : Azkaban et la famille Malefoy

Harry était assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de Poudlard donnant sur le parc, sombrant peu à peu dans l'obscurité.

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il s'était réveillé de l'infirmerie et les informations dans sa tête n'avaient pas cessé de grandir de jour en jour. A chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur une personne, son esprit l'analysait avec une telle précision qu'Harry s'était demandé de nombreuses fois si ce n'était pas à la limite de l'intimité de la personne étudiée.

Ces réflexes étaient devenus beaucoup plus aiguisés et le moindre geste brusque de ces amis étaient devenus pour son esprit un danger. Ainsi il avait fait peur plusieurs fois à ses amis qui à présent évitaient de s'approcher de lui.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois et descendit du rebord de la fenêtre. Ses pieds touchèrent à peine le sol que son esprit enregistra l'intrusion imminente d'une personne dans la pièce. Sans vraiment savoir comment, Harry se retrouva à pointer la porte de sa baguette prés à jeter un sort à l'intrus.

Ainsi lorsque Drago Malefoy entra dans la pièce il fut effrayé par un Harry Potter irradiant de magie, sa baguette pointait sur lui. Drago recula, effrayé, puis leva ses mains vers Harry en signe de paix.

- Du calme Potter, ce n'est que moi ! dit-il rapidement.

Harry haussa un sourcil puis remit calmement sa baguette dans sa ceinture. Il fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda le jeune homme avec méfiance.

Drago observa son ennemi avec une certaine surprise. Depuis quelques jours le jeune homme avait changé. Bien sur sa métamorphose était déjà présente dés le début de l'année mais à présent il dégageait une telle puissance de celui-ci que s'en était à la fois fascinant et effrayant.

- Je voulais juste te parler c'est tout, répondit Drago calmement.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur puis se tourna vers Drago.

- J'allais prendre l'air, tu peux venir si tu veux, indiqua Harry.

Le jeune Malefoy hocha la tête et suivit docilement Harry qui sortait de la pièce. Le chemin vers l'extérieur se fit dans le plus grand calme et Harry y décela également une grande tension.

Dehors, l'air était frais mais cela permit au jeune Griffondors de se sentir mieux. Il devait avouer qu'il avait également un peu peur, Clef avait mis un pouvoir entre ses mains qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à contrôler.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, perdus tous deux dans leurs pensées. Ils s'approchèrent finalement du lac et s'y assirent. Celui-ci était d'un calme hypnotisant et les deux jeunes hommes plongèrent leur regard sur la surface lisse et argentée.

- Mon père a passé toute mon enfance à me répéter que l'idée du Lord Noir était parfaite. J'ai toujours pensé que les sorciers issus de parents moldus étaient de mauvais sorciers, qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place dans notre société. J'ai été si naïf, murmura Drago. Je le pensais encore jusqu'à ce que je voie ses Sangs Purs et ces enfants se faire tuer.

Harry lui jeta un regard mais ne dit rien. Drago avait un air effrayé sur le visage, comme s'il revoyait les personnes encore et encore.

- C'était toi ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers Harry.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil interrogatif, bien qu'il savait pertinemment de quoi voulait parler le jeune Malefoy.

- Le bébé dans ses bras, continua Drago dans un souffle, elle le tenait contre elle, voulant à tout prix le sauver, elle le suppliait tellement.

- Les sorciers croient tous que c'est moi qui les aie sauvé il y a quinze ans mais c'est ma mère, continua Harry, elle a tellement mis d'amour en moi qu'il n'a pas pu me tuer. Son sacrifice m'a sauvé et des millions de sorciers également.

Drago l'écoutait sans un mot. Lily Potter était une sorcière née de Moldus et elle avait réussit là où tous les sorciers de Sang pur avait échoué.

- Comment a-t-elle su ? demanda Drago.

- J'ignore si elle l'a vraiment su ou si c'est son instinct maternel qui m'a sauvé. Dumbledore a parlé de Magie Ancienne mais j'ignore si elle savait quoi que se soit à ce sujet.

Le jeune Malefoy sentit alors une immense tristesse l'envahir. Potter n'avait plus ces parents certes mais il avait la certitude qu'ils l'aimaient plus que tout. Drago n'avait jamais vu sa mère exprimait le moindre sentiment pour lui et quant à son père et bien il n'était qu'un mangemort.

- Ne pense pas que j'ai de la chance Malefoy, répliqua Harry avec fermeté. Mon avenir est bien plus sombre que le tien.

Drago lui jeta un regard surpris, était-il si transparent ?

Harry ne lui accorda aucun regard, il se contenta de se lever et de regarder le ciel sans lune. Drago fut surpris de le voir froncer les sourcils et encore plus lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.

- Va chercher Rogue, ordonna Harry. Dis-lui de me rejoindre dans le bureau de Dumbledore !

- Quoi ? demanda Drago surpris.

- Fais ce que je te dis ! cria Harry en courant vers le château.

Drago se leva à son tour et se dirigea également vers le château. Il avait appris il y a quelques temps qu'il ne fallait pas contredire un Potter. Il courut donc jusqu'aux cachots où il était sûr de rencontrer Rogue. Il tomba d'ailleurs sur lui au détour d'un couloir.

- Professeur Rogue ! cria le jeune homme.

Le professeur de Potions ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant le jeune Malefoy se précipiter vers lui.

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Monsieur, dit-il en reprenant son souffle, Potter vous attend dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Rogue ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi, il ouvrit rapidement une tapisserie et y entra. Drago le regarda puis se décida à le suivre.

Le passage était un long tunnel donnant sur une autre tapisserie. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans un couloir donnant sur la gargouille du directeur.

Le professeur Rogue annonça rapidement le mot de passe et monta l'escalier. Ne lui interdisant pas, Drago monta à son tour.

Dans le bureau se trouvait déjà Potter, le directeur, Lupin et Stamford. Le professeur MacGonagall arriva juste après Drago qui se sentit soudain en trop. Malgré cela, personne ne sembla le remarquer ou dans tous les cas ne s'en soucia pas.

- Potter j'espère que cela en vaut la peine, grogna Rogue.

Le jeune Griffondors ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard et se contenta de regarder attentivement un dossier.

- Il compte attaquer ce soir, expliqua Harry. La prison d'Azkaban va recevoir dans la soirée la visite du nouveau ministre de la magie qui était contre Fudge aux élections ! La prison sera certes très bien gardée mais c'est ce soir que le ministre doit décider ou non d'enlever les détraqueurs d'Azkaban. Il n'aura pas d'autres chances d'entrer à Azkaban s'il n'a plus d'allié à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

- En avez-vous déduit cela tout seul ou l'avez-vous vu ? demanda Rogue.

- Doutez-vous de mes compétences professeur ? demanda Harry avec un regard glacial.

Le professeur Rogue ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Dumbledore, attendant sa décision.

- Minerva, prévenez les membres de l'ordre le plus rapidement possible ! Severus prévenez le ministère, je ne compte pas sur eux mais on ne sait jamais ! Vous autres, allez vous équipez, nous nous retrouvons dans un quart d'heure devant le hall d'entrer ! Et M. Malefoy si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez nous accompagnez ! dit Dumbledore en regardant Drago avec des yeux étincelants.

Drago regarda un instant Harry qui le fixait également puis hocha la tête.

Les professeurs sortirent un à un du bureau. Harry se dirigea rapidement vers Drago et lui ordonna de la suivre. Sans un mot, Drago le suivit à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

- Potter je n'ai pas l'air comme ça mais je ne sais absolument pas me battre ou faire quoi que se soit ! prévint Drago de plus en plus pâle.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas ! dit Harry en le regardant rapidement.

Bizarrement, Drago ne se sentit pas mieux, après tout peut-être que Potter avait décidé de se venger de toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui avait dites pendant ses cinq dernières années.

Ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement dans un couloir ressemblant à tous les autres. Drago regarda avec une certaine surprise Harry passer et repasser devant un pan du mur. Au bout de trois fois une porte apparue sur le mur.

- C'est…

- Oui Malefoy, c'est la salle que nous utilisions l'année dernière, expliqua rapidement Harry en ouvrant la porte.

Drago entra et ne put s'empêcher de montrer sa surprise en voyant ce que contenait la salle. C'était une immense armurerie. Il y avait de grandes armoires remplies d'armes de tout genre. De grandes bibliothèques s'étalaient le long de certains mûrs contenant des livres sur les armes. Enfin sur un autre mur, une grande penderie avait été installée pour les différentes armures. Seules deux armures étaient installées sur des mannequins de bois.

- Comment…

- Je t'expliquerai un autre jour ! coupa rapidement Harry.

Le jeune homme se dirigeait actuellement devant une armure en cuir très épais de couleur noir et vert foncé. Il l'enleva du mannequin qui la portait et l'apporta rapidement à Drago.

- Enfile ça, elle est conçu pour faire bouclier contre les sorts, expliqua Harry.

Drago prit rapidement la tenue et alla l'enfiler dans une des cabines postées dans les coins de la salle.

Harry prit une armure semblable à celle de Drago celle-ci complètement noir et alla également l'enfiler.

Une fois fait il mit une ceinture de cuir pour mettre sa baguette et quatre petites potions indispensables au combat. Il en donna une semblable à Drago qui leva un regard interrogatif.

- Ce sont les tenues des anciens enchanteurs du monde magique, expliqua Harry, elles ont été retirées du ministère à cause de leur poids. Une erreur si tu veux mon avis !

Harry prit rapidement un poignard et le mit rapidement sur la ceinture à Drago.

- Potter, je ne sais pas me battre de façon moldu, expliqua Drago avec angoisse.

- C'est au cas où, dit Harry.

Celui-ci prit des sortes de bretelles de cuir contenant des étuis de cuir et les mit également puis pris deux épées qu'il coinça dans son dos à l'aide des étuis.

- Potter, depuis quand sais-tu te battre ? demanda le jeune Malefoy avec surprise.

- Depuis une semaine, expliqua rapidement Harry en sortant de la salle au pas de course.

Drago le suivit rapidement et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall d'entrée.

Le professeur Stamford portait une armure semblable à celle de Harry et un poignard longeait sa cuisse. Rémus avait rejoint le QG de l'Ordre et les autres professeurs arrivaient tous ayant mis des tenues adaptées au combat.

Les élèves, qui allaient prendre leur dîner, furent très surpris de voir les professeurs et deux élèves prés à se battre contre le plus féroce des ennemis.

- Harry ! appela Ron en poussant les autres élèves.

Le jeune homme en question se tourna vers son meilleur ami, lui fit un sourire rassurant. Il fit un clin d'œil à Nanou qui serrait la main de sa tante en jetant des regards effrayés vers Harry et sortit du château à la suite des autres personnes

- Vous êtes responsable de Poudlard pendant mon absence ! expliqua Dumbledore à Mme Ying.

Dumbledore marcha jusqu'au portail de Poudlard puis s'arrêta et sortit de sa poche une montre à la vitre cassée. Il attendit que tous les membres soient présents et chacun se tint la main.

Harry regarda attentivement les personnes à ces côtés et y vit une lueur de détermination et un peu de peur également. Il serra sa mâchoire avec force pour empêcher sa colère de monter et se promit qu'aucune de ses personnes ne mourrait aujourd'hui.

Il sentit la pression familière au niveau du nombril et vit le décor changer autour de lui. Le magnifique château de Poudlard se transforma en une forteresse sombre et immense. Le ciel était gris et il n'y avait, de tous les côtés, qu'une eau noir et poisseuse. L'île d'Azkaban était entièrement prise par la prison et aucun bout de terre ne laissait place à la végétation. Les seuls animaux présents étaient des corbeaux noirs voletant autour de la prison à la recherche d'une proie. Harry vit Drago frissonner à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

- A partir de cet instant tu ne me lâches pas d'une semelle, compris ? ordonna Harry.

Ne sachant pas l'état de sa voix, Drago se contenta d'hocher la tête et serra un peu plus sa prise sur sa baguette.

Harry regarda attentivement la prison et grimaça.

- Ils sont déjà là ! grogna Harry en se mettant en marche.

Les membres de l'Ordre le suivirent rapidement sans ajouter un seul mot.

La large porte d'entrée était déjà ouverte et donnait sur un impressionnant couloir éclairé par quelques torches. Le bâtiment était en pierre et l'épaisseur des murs rendait les pièces glaciales. Harry sortit rapidement ces deux épées et avança doucement, surveillant en même temps Drago qui était derrière lui.

Mais à la surprise des autres membres, Harry rangea immédiatement ses épées et avança plus rapidement. Il entra alors dans une petite cour également sombre. Les membres de l'Ordre comprirent alors pourquoi il avait rangé ces cimeterres. Au bout de la cour, le ministre de la Magie parlait avec le directeur d'Azkaban. Le ministre était un homme d'un certain âge brun grand et mince. Il portait un costume noir mi-sorcier mi-moldus. Il n'avait été élu que parce que Fudge était devenu trop incompétent. Harry ne connaissait pas ce ministre mais d'après Dumbledore il était plus qualifié pour les batailles que pour diriger le pays. C'était un ancien auror. Le directeur de la prison était petit et gros et portait une grande moustache et un costume marron. Son visage était très pâle sûrement dû à une présence avec les détraqueurs trop forte.

Ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler lorsqu'ils virent l'étrange groupe qui entrait dans la cour.

- Mais…

- Où sont vos détraqueurs ? demanda immédiatement Harry en coupant la parole au directeur de la prison.

Le directeur ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils face à l'insolence du jeune homme.

- Répondez ! grogna Harry.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent face à la colère du jeune homme, ses traits étaient soudain devenus très effrayants.

- Ils…ils font leur ronde, murmura le directeur en pointant un couloir derrière lui.

Harry sortit immédiatement sa baguette.

- Spero Patronum !

Un cerf sortit rapidement de sa baguette suivi de prés par un gros chien noir. Les deux animaux se tournèrent vers leur maître attendant les ordres.

- Eliminez les détraqueurs ! ordonna Harry.

Les deux patroni se précipitèrent alors vers les couloirs les éclairant de leur lumière blanche.

- Mais enfin vous n'avez aucun droit ! s'exclama le ministre. Les détraqueurs surveillent les prisonniers !

Harry ne lui jeta pas un regard et se tourna vers les autres membres du groupe. Il jeta un regard vers Dumbledore qui se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et d'hocher la tête.

- Divisez vous en deux, je prend ce couloir, dit Harry.

- Je viens avec toi, dit précipitamment Drago.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit rapidement ses cimeterres.

Les membres de l'Ordre prirent l'autre couloir et les professeurs Rogue et Stamford partirent avec leurs deux élèves.

- Potter, je ne me trompe pas en disant que nous avons choisi le couloir le plus dangereux ? demanda Rogue.

- Non en effet !

Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le trajet et suivirent Harry, faisant attention à chacun de ses mouvements.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry finit par s'arrêter et leur ordonna de se taire. Il avança à pas feutré et se plaça rapidement prés d'un mur au bout duquel il y avait un croisement sombre. Il avança prudemment, se rapprochant de plus en plus des murmures, audibles, à présent, pour une oreille humaine. Harry s'approcha du croisement et d'un coup d'œil analysa rapidement la situation. Cette aile était réservée aux mangemorts, et il y en avait au moins une vingtaine venus les sauver. Harry expliqua rapidement la situation, par des gestes, aux trois autres sorciers et rangea un de ses cimeterres pour sortir rapidement sa baguette. Il n'y avait pour le moment aucune trace de Voldemort et Harry savait qu'il ne viendrait pas, il n'avait pas la moindre douleur à sa cicatrice et sa connexion avec Voldemort était trop faible pour qu'il se trouve dans les parages. Il vit le professeur Stamford sortir un de ses poignards d'une main et tenir fermement sa baguette de l'autre main. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effrayante.

Sans leur laisser le temps de se préparer, Harry se jeta dans la gueule du loup. Bien sur, il n'avait pas fait cela sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. La surprise des trois personnes lui permettrait ainsi de gagner quelques secondes et de les épargner un peu plus.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu' Harry jeta un sortilège d'expulsion sur l'un des Mangemorts qu'ils remarquèrent enfin sa présence. Le mangemort expulser se cogna contre un mur et tomba au sol, inconscient.

Les hommes se jetèrent alors sur lui et les sorts fusèrent de tous les côtés. Harry propulsa rapidement un bouclier devant lui et se dédoubla. Les mangemorts se trouvèrent alors devant deux Harry Potter plus puissants que jamais. Ils mélangeaient avec une facilité déconcertante leur magie et leur cimeterre. L'un tranchait et tournait dans les airs provoquant un bruit d'acier effrayant et l'autre se déployait partout autour des hommes qui ne savaient pas quels instruments éviter. Sa magie n'avait jamais été aussi puissante, elle se déployait autour de lui comme un ouragan immobilisant toutes les personnes qu'elle touchait. Son arme par contre tranchait tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Ainsi plusieurs mangemorts se retrouvèrent avec une baguette tranché ou pire des doigts en moins.

Harry veillait du coin de l'œil les trois autres qui jetaient des sorts à tout va. Le professeur Stamford alliait avec facilité le corps à corps et la magie. Il vit bien vite que Drago ne connaissait hélas que des sorts de premier cycle. Il s'approcha rapidement de lui, qui était cernait par quatre mangemorts et jeta un sort d'aveuglement. Les mangemorts reçurent un flash éblouissant puis titubèrent et crièrent de douleur en sentant leur rétine brûler.

Harry se tourna rapidement vers Drago et lui jeta un sortilège de bouclier. Voyant que le nombre de Mangemorts diminuait et que les membres de l'Ordre arrivaient, Harry se concentra sur une seule personne : Bellatrix Black.

Il avait senti sa magie dés qu'il avait commencé le combat. Il rangea rapidement sa baguette et son épée et partit à sa recherche. Elle n'avait sûrement pas la même endurance que lui et il finirait par la rattraper. Azkaban était protégé par des sorts anti-transplanage comme Poudlard.

Sa silhouette apparut enfin au bout d'un des longs couloirs de la prison où des prisonniers regardaient avec folie le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.

Bellatrix Black poussa un cri d'épouvante lorsque la silhouette de Harry se matérialisa devant elle.

- Attaquez un homme, même un Mangemort, dans le dos est pour moi un acte de pure lâcheté ! dit Harry en s'approchant de la jeune femme.

Elle pointa sa baguette tremblante devant elle mais Harry d'un mouvement souple, prit de l'élan en croisant ses jambes et lui enfonça son pied dans l'estomac.

- Ma magie ne peut pas vous faire du mal mais elle a d'autres moyens de contrer votre folie ! grogna Harry.

La jeune femme se retrouva projeter au loin, la respiration saccadée et le visage rouge.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et la força à se relever. Elle ne se débattit pas, toujours occupée à essayer de reprendre sa respiration. D'un sort, il lui attacha les mains et la traîna vers les autres prisonniers.

Une fois reprit sa respiration, la jeune femme essaya de se débattre en hurlant mais Harry tenait son bras fermement. Lassé de ses cris Harry enserra un plus le bras et sentit clairement des os se briser sous sa poigne. Bellatrix Lestrange poussa un nouveau cri mais cette fois de douleur puis s'arrêta.

Ces yeux perdirent leur lueur et elle sombra dans sa propre folie. C'était la proximité de Harry qui la rendait comme ça. La présence des détraqueurs et la folie de la jeune femme lui permettaient de sentir les fantômes d'Harry. Elle se mit soudain à rire comme une hystérique et poussa de petits cris suppliants.

Harry arriva enfin vers les autres membres de l'Ordre et jeta la jeune femme avec les autres prisonniers.

- Que lui est-il arrivée ? demanda Rogue en voyant l'état de la jeune mangemort.

- Ma présence l'a quelque peu rendu hystérique, dit simplement Harry.

Il se tourna alors vers le prisonnier et fut heureux de voir que la prise avait été satisfaisante. Parmi les prisonniers se trouvait Lucius Malefoy, ses yeux brûlait de colère étaient posés sur son fils qui se serrait instinctivement vers le professeur Stamford. Celle-ci posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et le serra contre elle.

- Traître de mon sang ! cria Malefoy en crachant vers son fils.

Drago recula un peu plus et détourna ses yeux du regard dément de son père.

Le ministre et le directeur de la prison ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Ils reculèrent rapidement en voyant le nombre de prisonniers et leurs blessures.

- Merlin tout puissant ! s'exclama le directeur.

- Comprenez M. le directeur que nous ne pouvons pas laisser tous ses prisonniers à Azkaban, les détraqueurs ont rejoint Voldemort et la prison n'est pas assez sécurisée.

- Mais…mais où allez-vous les mettre ? demanda le ministre.

- A l'aide des fonds de Poudlard nous avons construit la Némésis, la prison la plus surveillée de toute l'Angleterre. Je vous déposerai d'ailleurs ma facture demain matin sur votre bureau M. le ministre, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Le ministre ne put qu'hocher la tête, ne sachant pas quel mot prononcer.

- Harry, raccompagne M. Malefoy et les professeurs Rogue et Stamford à Poudlard, nous allons escorter les prisonniers dans leur nouvelle maison, ordonna le directeur. M. le ministre, voulez-vous bien nous suivre pour visiter la nouvelle demeure des mangemorts ?

Le ministre répondit un « oui » tremblant. Dans toute sa carrière d'auror, il n'avait jamais vu de mangemorts aussi affecté, particulièrement Bellatrix Lestrange qui poussait toujours des cris et reculait devant des fantômes qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Quant aux autres mangemorts, leur cas était assez critique, certains avaient des blessures alors que d'autres avaient des regards vides comme s'ils avaient été embrassés par un détraqueur.

Harry regarda le ministre, finalement il n'était pas aussi stupide que Fudge, il avait la particularité d'écouter Dumbledore lui.

Le jeune homme prit rapidement une torche et l'éteignit.

- Portus Poudlard ! murmura Harry.

La torche brilla un instant signe que le sortilège avait marché. Une fois dehors, Harry leur ordonna de tenir la torche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant le portail de Poudlard. Le professeur Stamford n'avait pas quitté Drago et était toujours près de lui.

Harry regarda son camarade et fronça les sourcils. Certes, il avait vu son père et s'était fait insulté mais pourquoi continuait-il à être si inquiet.

- Malefoy, tu as autre chose à me dire ? demanda Harry.

Le jeune Serpentard se tourna vers lui. Il le regarda pendant quelques secondes, semblant le juger.

- Je ne sais pas. Vous-savez-qui ne va sûrement pas être content de ma trahison et j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à ma mère pour me punir, expliqua Drago.

Harry jeta un regard vers Rogue qui hocha la tête confirmant ses doutes.

- Y a t il beaucoup de protections chez toi ? demanda Harry.

- Oui mais le maître les connaît toutes, c'est lui qui les a installé.

- Professeur Rogue ? demanda Harry.

Le professeur de Potions regarda sa collègue qui hocha la tête.

- Allons-y ! ordonna Rogue en faisant apparaître un nouveau portoloin.

Les quatre sorciers disparurent de nouveau et atterrirent doucement devant un grand manoir sombre.

- Et bien, quelle gaieté ! murmura le professeur Stamford.

Harry ne dit rien et se contenta s'analyser rapidement les différentes protections du manoir.

- Alors ? demanda Rogue en se tournant vers Harry.

- Un sort anti-transplanage, des barrières contre les moldus et d'autres de magie noire, expliqua rapidement Harry. Malefoy, il faut que tu nous invites.

- Comment ça ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Tu dois avancer le château en disant aux barrières que tu nous invites, expliqua Harry.

Drago déglutit rapidement puis avança prudemment suivis des autres sorciers.

Finalement, après quelques minutes à marcher vers le manoir, ils parvinrent devant la porte sans encombre.

Drago ouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée et marcha prudemment jusqu'au milieu du hall.

- Mère ! appela-t-il.

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit. Il se tourna vers Harry et le professeur Rogue qui regardait autour d'eux. Harry finit par sortir sa baguette et murmure « pointe Narcissa Malefoy ».

Aussitôt sa baguette tourna dans sa main et pointa le grand escalier. Il sortit une de ses épées et monta rapidement les escaliers. Derrière lui, les professeurs et Malefoy avaient également sorti leur baguette. Harry parcourut plusieurs couloirs, suivant toujours sa baguette. Il finit par arriver devant une porte.

- C'est la chambre de ma mère, murmura Drago avec inquiétude.

Harry ouvrit rapidement la porte. La chambre était faiblement éclairée mais Harry arrivait à distinguer une silhouette penchait sur une autre personne. D'un geste, Harry expulsa l'étranger qui se trouvait être un mangemort. Rogue se précipita vers lui pour l'attacher alors que les trois autres sorciers regardaient le corps faible de Narcissa Malefoy.

- Mère, murmura Drago en posant doucement sa main sur son front.

La jeune femme ne fit que pousser un grognement de douleur et parvint finalement à ouvrir les yeux.

- Drago, murmura doucement celle-ci avec un léger sourire.

- Elle a été empoisonnée, s'exclama Rogue en montrant une fiole que portait le mangemort.

Harry toucha doucement son poignet pour sentir son pou et grimaça.

Il la prit rapidement dans ses bras et se tourna vers les autres.

- Je vais transplaner directement dans l'infirmerie, vous, rejoignez-moi le plus vite possible.

- Il est impossible de transplaner à Poudlard, murmura Drago en regardant sa mère.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de contourner les barrières, expliqua Harry en sortant rapidement de la chambre pour pouvoir transplaner.

Une fois dehors, Harry disparut dans un « pop » et réapparut directement dans l'infirmerie, causant une grande peur à l'infirmière.

- Potter ! gronda t-elle.

- C'est pas le moment, Mme Pomfresh ! dit Harry en posant la jeune femme sur un lit.

Il sortit rapidement sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Accio potions !

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'infirmière qui s'était déjà approchée de sa patiente.

- C'est un empoisonnement, expliqua Harry. D'après sa peau bleutée et ces yeux ternes, je dirai du venin de serpent.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et l'examina un peu plus.

Harry s'approcha également et posa doucement sa main sur son front. Il ne pouvait pas la guérir comme il l'avait fait avec Kingsley, il ne pouvait soigner que les blessures ouvertes. Malgré tout, en touchant son front il pouvait déterminer de quel poison il s'agissait. Il fouilla un peu plus son esprit totalement chamboulé et empli de douleurs et soupira.

- C'est du venin de basilic, grogna Harry.

Il était très rare d'en trouver encore sur le marché et Harry devina que c'était Voldemort lui-même qui avait donné le poison à son sbire.

L'infirmière sursauta et regarda Harry, soudain effrayée. Tout comme Harry, elle savait que le venin de basilic n'avait que très peu de remèdes.

- Je ne dispose pas du matériel nécessaire pour cela, murmura t-elle en regardant sa patiente avec tristesse.

Harry hocha la tête mais la détourna vite en voyant son stock de potions arriver dans la pièce. Il chercha rapidement une des potions qu'il avait fait et la versa dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

- La potion devrait la calmer et lui donnait un sursis, expliqua Harry. Il faut aller chercher Funseck, seul les larmes de phénix peuvent contrer du venin de basilic.

- Il est parti avec Dumbledore, murmura Mme Pomfresh.

- Je sais, dit Harry en examinant de nouveau la patiente.

Son état s'était quelque peu stabilisé mais elle était encore très faible.

- Elle a mal, murmura une petite voix derrière Harry.

Celui-ci se tourna rapidement et baissa sa garde en voyant le petit visage triste de Nanou.

- On va la guérir, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Harry en prenant la fillette dans ses bras.

- Elle veut voir son petit garçon, murmura Nanou. Elle est très triste parce qu'elle ne lui a pas assez dit qu'elle l'aimait quand il était petit.

Harry se tourna vers l'infirmière qui regarda la fillette avec surprise.

- Ecoute petite puce, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, elle va bientôt voir son petit garçon et nous allons la sauver, tu ne dois pas entrer dans son esprit, c'est trop dangereux pour toi, expliqua Harry.

La fillette hocha la tête puis cligna les yeux plusieurs fois avant de descendre des bras du jeune homme.

- Je vais aller voir ma tante, murmura t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, l'embrassa sur le front et la laissa partir. Il se tourna ensuite vers l'infirmière qui regardait toujours la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry attendant des explications.

- Nathalie est Omnisciente, elle est en quelque sorte Légitimens de naissance, expliqua Harry. Elle arrive à forcer un esprit sans le moindre effort, elle voit ainsi les fantômes de chaque personne et parfois les esprits qui tournent autour d'eux. A ce jour, elle est la seule fillette qui est réussi à vivre avec ce don.

- Comment est-ce possible, murmura l'infirmière.

- Je l'ignore mais elle intéresse beaucoup Voldemort et nous devons la protéger, expliqua Harry.

L'infirmière hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa patience, lui faisant avaler un calmant.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Drago et les deux professeurs. L'infirmière s'apprêta à leur demander de sortir mais le regard du professeur Rogue l'arrêta.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Drago.

Harry se tourna vers Pomfresh qui grimaça.

- Voldemort a fourni du venin de basilic à son mangemort, seul les larmes de phénix peuvent la sauver mais Funseck est en ce moment même avec Dumbledore.

Rogue soupira, il ignorait l'emplacement de la prison et Funseck n'obéissait qu'à Dumbledore.

- Il sera déjà trop tard lorsque Dumbledore reviendra à Poudlard, grogna Rogue.

Harry le savait également. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution mais il ne l'avait encore jamais pratiqué.

- J'ai fourni à Mme Pomfresh des potions qui nous donneront un peu de temps, en attendant je vais aller chercher une autre solution, expliqua Harry en sortant rapidement de l'infirmerie.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à arriver devant la salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant et entra rapidement. La salle n'était pas très grande, de gros tapis étaient posés au sol et quelques livres étaient disposés sur des étagères.

Il se débarrassa de ses cimeterres, de sa baguette et de son armure et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol.

- Clef, je t'en prie, aide-moi, murmura Harry en fermant doucement les yeux.

Une main douce se posa sur sa joue et un sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps Harry mais je vais t'aider à réaliser ce que tu veux faire.

- Merci, murmura Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

Clef se mit à sourire doucement et prit sa main. Elle la posa sur son tatouage et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu as une grande puissance à ta disposition, murmura t-elle, ais confiance en toi, il te suffit simplement de le vouloir.

Elle lui fit un sourire, l'embrassa sur le front et disparut en un courant d'air frais et parfumé.

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes et ferma les yeux, se concentrant au maximum.

Il garda sa main posée sur son cœur et sentit sa magie se déployer autour de lui. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était extrêmement dur, surtout lorsque d'habitude il fallait plusieurs mois et années pour le faire. Malgré tout, le phénix était dans son sang, ses couleurs se propageant sur son torse il avait des chances pour y arriver facilement. Il vida son esprit pour ne laisser que cette idée dans son esprit. Il devait sentir l'air autour de lui, se sentir libre, se sentir fort et se laisser bercer par tous ses sentiments comme s'il n'y avait que cela d'important. Il fallait oublier Voldemort, il fallait oublier Poudlard, il ne devait rester que ce sentiment de pure liberté.

La salle était à présent éclairée par une lumière rougeâtre venant de Harry. Son tatouage se mit à grossir, parcourant ainsi la moitié de son torse, dessinant peu à peu une forme en particulier.

Puis soudain, dans un flash de lumière, Harry se transforma en un magnifique phénix. Son plumage rouge et or donné une impression de grandeur. Sa cicatrice état toujours visible derrière les plumes de son front. Harry s'ébroua et s'envola doucement, s'habituant à sa nouvelle condition. Après quelques minutes d'entraînement, il disparut dans un tourbillon de couleur pour réapparaître dans l'infirmerie.

Les sorciers présents dans la pièce poussèrent un cri de surprise mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas, il se dirigea rapidement vers la jeune femme et se posa sur son lit. Le professeur Rogue fut le premier à réagir, il s'approcha de Narcissa Malefoy et lui ouvrit doucement la bouche, permettant au phénix de verser quelques larmes.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes afin de voir l'état de la jeune femme. Elle se réveilla quelques instants plus tard en parfaite santé. Harry soupira intérieurement et se posa sur le sol, se transforma rapidement.

Il fit de nouveau peur aux sorciers mais ne s'en soucia pas, examinant doucement la jeune femme.

- Elle est guérie Potter, dit Rogue avec un léger sourire.

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête et se tourna vers Drago, l'autorisant à venir la voir. Le jeune Serpentard s'approcha doucement prenant la main de sa mère. Narcissa finit par ouvrir les yeux et regarda son fils avec une infinie tendresse. Drago lui fit un grand sourire et la serra doucement dans ses bras.

Harry et les deux professeurs sortirent de l'infirmerie, les laissant se retrouver. Harry salua ses professeurs et monta rapidement dans sa salle commune. Il ignora les regards posés sur lui et entra rapidement dans son dortoir passant devant ses amis dans les voir.

Il défit rapidement sa chemise et se tourna vers le miroir le plus proche. Sur son torse, un large phénix était gravé resplendissant de mille feux. Cela expliquer le léger picotement qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était retransformé.

Derrière lui il surprit les regards ébahis de ses amis qui regardaient également le noble animal gravé en rouge et or sur sa poitrine.

**FIN** (pour ce chapitre)

A la prochaine

Bisous

Chris


	11. chapitre 11

Bonsoir ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de Magie du Cœur, je sais que j'ai été très longue et je m'en excuse mais j'ai des tas d'idées sur Harry Potter pour d'autres fics que celle-là et je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. Enfin je me suis reprise en main et je vous ai fait un chapitre ! Pour ceux qui attendent aussi Mage de Lumière, il suivra c'est promis j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées et se sera sans doute le dernier chapitre.

Merci de m'avoir soutenu pendant cette longue période d'absence !

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment, encore toutes mes excuses et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 :

Harry accueilla le week-end avec enthousiasme. En effet, la semaine avait été plus que mouvementée avec l'évasion des mangemorts et l'empoisonnement de Narcissa Malefoy. Il était d'ailleurs assez contrarié à ce sujet : il ne parvenait plus à se transformer en phénix. Le professeur Stamford lui avait expliquée que c'était sûrement dû à l'aide de Clef et qu'il lui fallait encore du travail pour se transformer par lui-même.

Le jeune homme soupira, il ne parviendrait pas aujourd'hui à devenir Animagus. Il se leva donc de son lit et entra dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette. Se amis étaient encore endormis dans le dortoir et ne se réveilleraient sûrement pas avant neuf heures.

Une fois habillé, Harry sortit du dortoir pour se diriger vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. La veille il avait reçu une lettre du directeur l'informant qu'il voulait le voir dés son réveil.

Il ne fut nullement surpris de voir la porte légèrement ouverte attendant son invité.

- Ah bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Ca va, merci Monsieur le Directeur, dit-il en s'asseyant sur un siège.

- Un thé ?

- Oui, merci.

Le directeur fit apparaître sur son bureau un service à thé et des biscuits et servit Harry.

- Je t'ai fait venir ici pour te parler un peu de Brocéliande, la nouvelle prison. Tu seras sans doute ravi d'apprendre qu'elle a pour gardien des Aurors. Nous sommes en train de trouver un arrangement pour les Détraqueurs, expliqua Dumbledore. Cependant j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Jeter un coup d'œil aux protections ou aux Aurors ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Un peu des deux je dois dire. Je les ai moi-même examiné de prés mais j'aimerai connaître ton avis.

- Quand voulez-vous y aller ?

- Et bien pourquoi pas tout de suite ? dit le directeur en se levant.

Harry sourit puis se leva réajustant sa cape puis sortit du bureau suivi du professeur Dumbledore.

- Où est-elle située ? demanda Harry.

- Elle est en Ecosse, sous terre plus précisément.

Harry hocha la tête puis suivit Dumbledore en silence.

Ils traversèrent rapidement le parc pour se diriger vers le village de Pré-Au-Lard où ils pourraient tout deux transplaner.

- Bien, je vais devoir te faire transplaner moi-même puisque tu ne connais pas l'endroit, expliqua Dumbledore en prenant le bras de Harry.

Harry hocha la tête puis ils disparurent tous les deux.

Ils atterrirent derrière une petite maison. Elle était entourée de nombreuses autres maisons et Harry se demanda si c'était prudent de transplaner par ici.

- C'est un village moldu, constata Harry.

- Oui en effet, mais nous avons mis une barrière pour qu'ils ne nous voient pas transplaner, expliqua Dumbledore.

Le directeur réajusta sa robe puis se dirigea vers la plus petite maison du village. Il frappa trois coups à la porte puis prononça une incantation. Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Dumbledore entra suivi de Harry.

- Harry, je te présente Brocéliande, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant l'intérieur de la maison parfaitement normal. Un homme était assis à la table en train de lire un journal alors qu'un autre buvait un café dans la minuscule cuisine.

- Du moins son poste de contrôle, rajouta Dumbledore. Suis-moi !

Dumbledore ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un vieil escalier en bois, ils le descendirent avec prudence puis se dirigèrent vers une arche. Elle avait la taille d'une porte normale et tout autour d'elle étaient inscrits des runes de couleur noire. Le plus étrange était qu'elle était gravée sur un simple mûr en ciment.

Le directeur se dirigea vers elle et posa sa main contre la pierre froide au milieu de l'arche.

Il eut alors un grand courant d'air et le directeur se fit absorber par le mûr.

Harry grogna de mécontentement et s'approcha rapidement de la porte pour poser à son tour sa main sur la pierre. Il ressentit alors une onde froide le parcourir des pieds à la tête et resta quelques secondes haletant. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper que la porte l'absorba à son tour. Il vit défiler toute sorte de couleurs avant de toucher de nouveau la terre ferme. Il se leva rapidement, baguette en main, prêt à riposter.

Cependant, il n'y avait aucun ennemi devant lui, le professeur Dumbledore le regardait avec amusement alors que des hommes portant l'uniforme des Aurors l'observaient avec surprise.

- Tu ne trouves pas cela formidable ! s'exclama Dumbledore avec un regard enfantin. Nous avons copié sur les moldus, c'est une reconnaissance par empreinte de la main et de la magie !

- Merveilleux, grogna Harry, c'était pire qu'un portoloin !

Dumbledore ne se soucia pas de sa réponse et se tourna vers les Aurors.

- Messieurs, voici Harry Potter ! Il est venu visiter notre nouvelle prison, expliqua Dumbledore avec enthousiasme.

Harry lui, se tourna de nouveau vers l'arche e l'examina de plus prés. Il l'effleura doucement et sentit un tourbillon de magie l'envahir, semblable à la sienne.

- Clef vous a aidé ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, elle a renforcé toutes nos protections mais elle souhaitait également que tu y jettes un coup d'œil.

Harry hocha la tête puis se tourna vers son directeur.

- Bien commençons par les protections puis nous finirons par les Aurors, dit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil vers les hommes qui froncèrent les sourcils.

Il leur passa rapidement devant et se mit en route. Cette prison était belle et bien sous terre, les murs étaient fait d'argile rouge arrondis au plafond. De grandes torches avaient été enfoncées dans l'argile et éclairées le couloir d'une lueur rougeâtre.

- Ceci est l'allée principale, nous avons divisé la prison selon le degré d'importance des prisonniers. Tu te doutes bien que la partie la mieux gardée est celle des mangemorts. Nous avons mis en place un système de mots de passe pour chaque partie qui est changé toutes les trois heures. De plus, seulement cinq personnes connaissent ses mots de passe. Il y a bien sûr un sort anti-transplanage et un autre pour détecter toute nouvelle source de magie. Cela repousse les intrus, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Les cellules des prisonniers ont-elles également des protections ? demanda Harry.

- Non, avoua Dumbledore, le Ministre trouvait les protections déjà suffisantes.

- A-t-il besoin de le savoir ? demanda Harry.

- Pas nécessairement si cela est invisible à l'œil nu, je ne voudrais pas qu'un Auror trouve des protections supplémentaires et le répète à notre cher Ministre. Que suggères-tu ?

- Une protections anti-magie dans les cellules mais seulement pour les prisonniers afin que les Aurors puissent se défendre en cas de soucis. L'arche fonctionne de quelle façon ?

- Nous avons enregistré un certain nombre de personnes pouvant la traverser, l'arche vérifie ensuite son identité et sa magie.

- Qui enregistre les personnes ayant l'autorisation d'y entrer ?

- Kingsley et moi-même, répondit-il alors qu'Harry hochait la tête.

- Comment se font les repas ? demanda Harry.

- Les Aurors le leur apportent.

- Pourquoi ne pas faire comme à Poudlard : des elfes se chargent de préparer la nourriture et les envoient directement dans les cellules ? proposa Harry.

- C'est une idée, il faudra que j'en informe le ministre, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à visiter la prison commençant par les petits délits jusqu'à la zone réservée aux mangemorts où Dumbledore n'ouvra pas moins de trois portes pour y accéder.

Harry suggéra quelques protections ici et là puis ils retournèrent vers l'entrée pour rencontrer les différents Aurors.

- Nous les avons choisis selon leurs compétences, leur passé ainsi que leur expérience. Ils ont tous été un jour ou l'autre confrontés à la menace Voldemort, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Sont-ils totalement immunisés contre l'Impérium ? demanda Harry.

- Non, pas à ma connaissance. Tu sais, très peu de personnes savent que l'Impérium peut être combattu, pour eux c'est un sort impardonnable donc impossible à contrer.

- Que fait Maugrey en ce moment ? demanda Harry.

- Rien de très important, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir d'expliquer à ses Aurors comment le combattre.

- Je lui en ferai part.

Harry hocha la tête puis entra dans la salle de détente des Aurors où on leur avait demandé de se réunir pour une inspection.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de discuter en voyant Harry et Dumbledore entrer. Le jeune homme les salua puis alla se servir une tasse de café les examinant tous un par un. Dumbledore se dirigea vers lui et se servit une tasse de thé.

Il y avait toute sorte de sentiments, constata Harry, certains avait du mépris pour lui dû aux ordres qu'il leurs avait donnés alors que d'autres étaient plutôt curieux. Il fut même surpris de trouver une certaine admiration chez certains d'entre eux. Mais ce qui le troubla le plus fut la présence d'une grande peur parmi l'un d'entre eux. Harry fronça les sourcils puis posa sa tasse sur une table.

- Merci à tous, dit Dumbledore en voyant Harry se détendre, vous pouvez retourner à vos postes.

Les Aurors grognèrent un peu puis sortirent de la pièce excepté un des hommes qui ne bougea pas de son fauteuil.

Une fois tout le monde sortit, Harry se dirigea vers l'homme encore présent et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda Harry avec légèreté.

- Je ne peux plus bouger, dit l'homme en se crispant.

- Je sais, répondit simplement le jeune homme. Dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous peur ? Parce que ce n'est pas de moi ni du professeur Dumbledore que vous avez peur n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme se tourna vers lui, terrifié puis baissa la tête.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, dit l'homme.

- Bien alors dés que je vous aurai libéré, vous irez prendre vos affaires et retournerez au ministère, nous trouverons bien un autre Auror aussi qualifié que vous, dit Harry en se levant.

- NON, cria l'homme.

- Pourquoi ? Aimez-vous autant ce travail ?

- Il…il a dit qu'il les tuerait si cela arrivait, murmura l'homme avec crainte.

- Qui a dit cela ? demanda doucement Dumbledore en s'approchant de lui.

- Je ne peux pas…

L'homme semblait terrifié, il était devenu pâle et avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes.

- Est-ce Voldemort ? demanda Harry faisant sursauter l'homme.

- Il a déjà tuer mes parents, je ne veux pas qu'il leur fasse du mal ! s'exclama l'Auror, retrouvant un peu de sa force.

- Qui ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Ma femme et ma petite fille. Il a dit qu'il les tuerait si je ne faisais pas ce qu'il m'ordonnait !

- Que vous a-t-il demandé ?

- Il veut que je vole les mots de passe mais c'est impossible, je ne suis pas assez gradé pour cela, murmura t-il avec effroi.

- Où sont votre femme et votre fille ? demanda Dumbledore.

- A Saint-Mangouste, ma femme est médicomage et ma fille est à la crèche de l'hôpital, expliqua t-il.

- Comment se nomment t'elles ?

- Viviane Rant et ma fille Sacha.

- Bien, vous continuez votre travail, nous allons les mettre en sécurité puis nous viendrons vous chercher pour que vous les voyiez, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Merci, murmura l'Auror, merci beaucoup.

Harry fit un geste de la main et relâcha l'homme de son sort.

- Allons-y, ordonna Dumbledore.

Aussitôt ils sortirent rapidement de la prison repassant par l'arche, sortant de la maison et transplanèrent directement à Saint-Mangouste.

- Je me charge de la mère, trouves l'enfant, dit Dumbledore en traversant la vitrine.

Harry fit de même, puis se dirigea vers l'accueil et chercha rapidement l'étage de la crèche. Une fois trouvait, il monta rapidement les escaliers saluant au passage les Aurors qui y étaient postés.

La crèche se situait au 4ème étage, celui réservait aux employés de l'hôpital. Il courut rapidement dans le couloir et s'arrêta devant une grande porte vitrée. Il toqua puis entra rapidement.

Une jeune femme se releva en voyant arriver le jeune homme.

- Oh bonjour M. Potter, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Bonjour, je cherche Sacha Rant, dit-il rapidement.

- Je suis désolé mais elle vient de partir avec son oncle, expliqua t-elle d'un air désolé.

- Pardon, grogna Harry.

- Oui un homme est venu la récupérer.

- Vous avez vérifié son identité ?

- Non, murmura la jeune femme.

Harry poussa un juron puis sous le regard terrifié de la jeune femme, transforma ses yeux en deux billes noires.

Il retourna dans le couloir suivant la source dorée, deux étages en dessous. Harry ne pouvait pas se téléporter comme il l'avait fait à Azkaban, il avait utilisé les barrières anti-transplanage pour cela et l'hôpital n'en était pas équipées. De plus, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de transplaner sans connaître parfaitement le lieu.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte menant aux escaliers sauta par dessus la rambarde puis atterrit avec souplesse grâce à sa magie, faisant sursauter un des Aurors posté à cet endroit. Harry n'y prêta pas attention et ressauta d'un étage plus bas. Il sortit rapidement dans le couloir en suivant toujours la silhouette dorée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'inconnu ne transplanait pas, peut-être lui fallait-il la mère avant.

Harry se mit à courir rapidement évitant de justesse les personnes présentes dans le couloir. L'homme était à présent juste devant, trottinant doucement. Harry s'arrêta, retrouvant ses yeux émeraude et observa l'homme. Il était grand et mince portant une longue cape noire. Harry se concentra sur la magie de l'homme et fut surpris de reconnaître l'aura de Peter Pettigrow. Il avait apparemment utilisé du polynectar.

- Queudver, grogna Harry.

Harry rattrapa rapidement l'homme, puis d'un mouvement souple passa devant lui, l'attrapa à la gorge et le cogna contre le mur. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il lui jeta un sort anti-Animagus.

- Peter, grogna Harry, ravi de te revoir !

- Ha…Harry !

- Lui-même !

Le jeune homme lui jeta un sort d'immobilisation puis prit l'enfant qu'il portait dans ses bras. C'était encore un bébé, constata Harry, des larmes de peur coulaient encore sur son visage et elle regardait Peter avec effroi.

- Tout va bien, murmura Harry en la berçant.

Comme par magie, la fillette se calma puis posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Harry.

- M. Potter ! Appela un des Aurors, que se passe-t-il ?

- Cet homme est Peter Pettigrow, il est sous polynectar, emmenez-le au ministère et faites-lui visiter notre nouvelle prison, dit Harry.

- Bien et l'enfant ?

- Je m'en occupe, murmura Harry, merci !

L'Auror transplana rapidement avec son prisonnier puis Harry continua sa route vers l'accueil pour attendre Dumbledore.

Il le retrouva prés de la sortie discutant avec une jeune femme blonde.

- Ah Harry te voilà, je te présente Viviane Rant, dit Dumbledore.

- Enchanté ! Tenez, je crois que ceci est à vous, dit Harry en donnant l'enfant à la jeune femme.

- Merci ! J'avais vu que Zack était un peu bizarre ces derniers temps mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit à ce point-là, murmura t-elle en soupirant.

- Nous allons vous emmener à Poudlard en attendant que tout se calme un peu. Nous avons bien besoin d'une nouvelle infirmière avec tous nos élèves, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. J'enverrai un elfe récupérer vos affaires.

Ils transplanèrent tous à Pré-Au-Lard puis se dirigèrent vers Poudlard en discutant de l'école. Sacha s'était endormie dans les bras de sa maman, son pouce à la bouche.

- Décidemment, nos élèves sont de plus en plus jeunes, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

- Comment va Zack ? demanda Madame Rant.

- Bien, je pense, maintenant qu'il sait que sa famille est en sécurité, expliqua le directeur.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Poudlard où une horde de personnes les attendaient.

- Au nom du ciel, où étiez-vous passé ?! s'exclama le professeur Stamford.

Elle était accompagnée des professeurs Rogue et Macgonagall ainsi que Ron, Ginny et Hermione.

- Nous avons retourné tout le château pour vous retrouver ! grogna Ron.

Dumbledore leur fit un sourire puis se tourna vers Viviane Rant.

- Madame, laissez-moi vous présenter une partie de mon équipe enseignante et trois de mes élèves, dit le directeur avec un sourire.

- Harry ! s'exclama Nanou en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Bonjour toi ! dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu as été sage au moins ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas fouillé dans la tête des gens comme tu me l'avais demandé ! expliqua la fillette très fière. Et je suis restée prés de la dame blonde très jolie pour pas qu'elle reste seule !

- C'est bien ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers le parc.

Il fit un sourire à ces amis qui les suivirent laissant les professeurs entre eux. Il stoppa rapidement le pas puis se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Au fait ! Pettigrow ne devrait pas tarder à rejoindre notre nouvelle prison ! dit Harry à Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil.

- Parfait !

Harry se tourna vers ses amis puis suivit Nanou.

- Où étiez-vous ? demanda Hermione.

- Nous avons visité la nouvelle prison puis nous sommes allés chercher la femme et la fille d'un Auror qui étaient en danger, expliqua Harry.

- Rien de bien important quoi ! marmonna Ginny avec un petit sourire.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil puis alla s'asseoir prés du lac pendant que Nanou s'amusait prés de l'eau.

Ses amis se regardèrent un instant puis voyant Ron pousser Hermione, il fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? demanda t-il.

- Eh bien, on aurait quelque chose à te demander, commença doucement Hermione.

Harry lui fit signe de continuer.

- On voudrait que tu nous apprennes différents sorts et magies que tu connais, expliqua Ginny, on voudrait t'aider et pour cela il faut qu'on devienne un peu plus fort alors si ça ne te dérange pas on aimerait venir avec toi quand tu t'entraînes.

Harry savait depuis un moment maintenant qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir ses amis éloignés de sa vie et il avait lui-même pensé à les entraîner pour qu'ils ne risquent aucun danger.

- Oh ! dit Harry, oui bien sûr mais je vous préviens cela risque d'être fatiguant, je fais beaucoup de sport et tous les soirs je fais au moins deux heures de magie.

- Nous allons quand même tentés, dit Ron avec un petit sourire.

- D'accord ! Bon excusez-moi, je dois aller voir Mme Yang vous pouvez rester avec Nanou et la surveiller ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr, pour qui tu nous prends ! s'exclama Ginny en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras.

Harry se mit à rire puis se leva, se dirigeant vers le château.

Il se retrouva bientôt devant le bureau du professeur Yang et y entra après y avoir été invité.

- Bonjour M Potter, puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire engagent.

- Oui, en faite j'aimerai que nous parlions de ce qui s'est passé à Salem.

- Oh, que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda la directrice.

- Que voulait Voldemort exactement ?

- Et bien, il croyait y trouver un objet important, malheureusement cela fait bien longtemps que Salem n'est plus aussi protégée qu'avant, expliqua t-elle.

- Mme Yang, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe mais je ne crois pas que Voldemort cherchait quelque chose, je pense plutôt qu'il cherchait quelqu'un.

- Je ne comprend pas ! dit la jeune femme, devenant pâle.

- Je crois, et je pense que vous aussi, que Voldemort cherchait tout simplement à s'acquérir le pouvoir de Nathalie, dit-il avec lenteur.

- Quel pouvoir ! s'exclama t-elle en se levant. ma nièce n'a pas le moindre pouvoir !

- Mme Yang, arrêtez s'il vous plait ! Nathalie est Omnisciente. Son père était lui-même un grand Légitimens et Occlumans ! Cela est très rare de rencontrer une enfant qui est encore en vie avec ce pouvoir et Nathalie le contrôle parfaitement bien.

- Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que c'est que de l'entendre crier de douleur lorsqu'elle ressent la tristesse des gens ! marmonna t-elle en retombant sur sa chaise, lasse, j'ai essayé de la protéger du mieux que j'ai pu, j'ai même fait tout pour qu'elle n'ait plus cet horrible don !

- Je peux lui apprendre à le contrôler, Nathalie est une sorte de Légitimens en beaucoup plus puissante, il faudra donc qu'elle devienne une Occlumens pour protéger son esprit des pensées des autres.

Mme Yang lui fit un petit sourire puis soupira.

- Et Voldemort ?

- Jusqu'ici il n'a jamais pu entrer dans Poudlard, je pense que l'école est parfaite pour la protéger.

- Nous ne pourrons rester ici éternellement. Salem est en train de se reconstruire mais elle ne sera jamais aussi puissante que Poudlard. Il reviendra et cette fois-là, je vous garantie qu'il n'échouera pas. Mon frère a préféré se tuer plutôt que donner son pouvoir à cet homme !

- Je protégerai Nathalie et je l'aiderai, je vous le promets ! En attendant, je vous conseille d'en parler au professeur Dumbledore, il pourrait vous aider pour la protection de Salem et c'est lui-même un bon Occlumens !

- Merci M. Potter ! dit la jeune femme avec un mince sourire.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, murmura t-il en sortant.

Harry resta un instant immobile et silencieux puis alla rejoindre ses amis dans le parc.

- Bon, on le commence cet entraînement ! s'exclama Harry en s'approchant d'eux.

Ses trois amis se regardèrent puis se levèrent d'un bon.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclamèrent-ils.

- Alors allons-y ! dit Harry en se dirigeant vers le château.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement la salle sur demande et y entrèrent.

- Bien, on va commencer par la magie ! Je veux que vous appreniez à sentir votre magie pour la diriger le mieux possible dans différentes parties de votre corps. Par exemple, le don qui me permet de soigner se fait par le touché et je sens à ce moment-là toute ma magie se propulser vers ma main !

Les trois Griffondors hochèrent la tête.

- Pour cela, il faut que vous appreniez à méditer, je veux que vous fassiez le vide en vous et que vous essayiez de sentir votre magie ! Je sais que ça peut paraître difficile et incompréhensible mais peu à peu vous arriverez à vous mettre à méditer plus facilement et alors vous ne sentirez que votre magie ! Je vous préviens, cela peut être long et ennuyeux !

Ils hochèrent tous la tête puis se mirent dans trois coins de la pièce pour être au calme.

- Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda la fillette.

- Tu te rappelles lorsque je t'ai demandé de repousser les pensées des gens, de ne pas regarder dans les miennes ? demanda Harry.

- Oui !

- Je veux que tu le fasses, repousses autant de pensées que tu peux, essaies de bloquer ton cerveau pour que cela ne passe plus ! Tu l'as déjà fait, je sais que tu peux y arriver une nouvelle fois. Mais attention, si tu ressens la moindre fatigue, tu t'arrêtes et tu te reposes, d'accord ?

- D'accord !

La fillette s'asseya alors en tailleur et fronça le nez en fermant les yeux sous la concentration.

Harry sourit puis se mit également à méditer, observant les recoins de ces pensées, classant différentes idées et rangeant celles éparpillées.

Il passèrent ainsi toute la matinée à méditer. Ron grogna un peu de ne pas y parvenir et Hermione se demanda un instant si un livre ne pourrait pas l'aider mais elle chassa vite son idée en voyant le sourire goguenard de Ron. Nanou quand à elle, s'était endormie vers onze heures, épuisée par tant d'efforts.

Harry l'avait prise dans ses bras et l'avait amener à sa tante pour qu'elle la couche. Ginny quand à elle était assez satisfaite d'elle-même, elle n'avait certes pas senti sa magie mais elle avait fini par faire le vide dans sa tête après de longues heures.

- Je dois vous laisser un moment, je reviendrai tout à l'heure, expliqua Harry en saluant ses amis.

Les trois Griffondors hochèrent la tête puis partirent vers la bibliothèque où Hermione les força à finir leurs devoirs pour la semaine.

Harry, quant à lui, se dirigea vers le deuxième étage où une chambre pour Narcissa Malefoy avait été aménagée. Elle reprenait peu à peu ses forces bien que le poison ait été très virulent. Harry n'était allé la voir qu'une seule fois depuis l'infirmerie mais savait que Drago veillait sur elle.

Il s'arrêta devant un portrait représenté une licorne et son petit et frappa. Le portrait ne tarda pas à s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir le jeune Serpentard.

- Bonjour Potter, tu nous fais enfin grâce de ta présence ! dit Drago avec un petit sourire.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Harry en entrant.

Drago ferma le portrait puis se tourna vers le lit où reposait sa mère.

- Ca va plutôt bien, au vue des circonstances, elle dort beaucoup et ne parvient pas encore à se lever seule, expliqua le jeune homme.

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le teint pâle de la jeune femme.

- Il y a un problème Potter ? demanda Drago.

Harry détourna son regard de la mère pour regarder le fils.

- C'est étrange, murmura t-il. En seconde année, j'ai été mordu par un basilic et c'est le phénix de Dumbledore qui s'est chargé de me guérir, je n'ai senti par la suite ni fatigue ni douleur. Cela fait un certain temps que ta mère est dans cet état. Qu'a dit Pomfresh ?

Drago, essayant d'oublier momentanément que Potter avait été mordu par un basilic à douze ans et qu'il y avait survécu, se tourna vers sa mère avec inquiétude.

- Elle ne sait pas trop, elle n'a jamais été confrontée à ce genre de blessure, expliqua Drago en soupirant.

- Tu permets que j'essaie quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr !

Harry s'approcha alors du lit de la jeune femme et fit appel à son don pour repérer ce qu'il cherchait. Ses yeux se teintèrent de noir, faisant s'exclamer de surprise le jeune Serpentard, et il se pencha vers la malade, l'observant des pieds à la tête. Il fut surpris de voir le cœur de la jeune femme luire d'une lueur dorée. Harry fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas dû au poison c'était autre chose.

Harry secoua la tête, retournant ainsi à son aspect habituel.

- On dirait qu'elle n'a pas seulement été empoisonnée mais qu'on lui a également jetée un sort, grogna Harry. Voldemort n'a pas fait les choses à moitié !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda Drago, effrayé.

Harry ne dit rien et approcha doucement sa main du cœur de la jeune femme. Il projeta le plus de magie possible dans ses doigts et la dirigea vers son cœur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme commença à suer, il n'avait jamais été aussi loin que la simple blessure avec ce don, ici, il avait à faire avec un cas plus sérieux.

Il se passa encore quelques minutes avant qu'Harry sente disparaître le sort. Il retira sa main, observant Narcissa Malefoy se relever sur le lit, essoufflée, la main sur le cœur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-elle, haletante.

- On vous a jeté un sort au cœur en plus du poison, expliqua Harry, épuisé.

Il se tenait à la rambarde du lit pour ne pas tomber.

- Potter, tu devrais t'asseoir ! suggéra Drago en lui apportant un siège.

- Merci, soupira t-il en s'asseyant, je ne suis pas tout à fait au point !

- Je trouve que tu t'en sorts pas mal ! dit Drago avec un petit sourire.

Il se dirigea alors vers sa mère et l'étreignît doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Merci Potter, dit simplement Drago en écartant quelques mèches des cheveux de sa mère.

Harry leur fit un sourire puis se sentant de trop, s'éclipsa.

Il s'écroula totalement épuisé sur le canapé de la salle commune des Griffondors.

- Et bien Potter, un coup de mou ? demanda la plus jeune des Weasleys avec un petit sourire.

Harry ne fit que grogner et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Ginny se mit à rire doucement puis le relevant un peu, s'asseya à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Comme ça, tu peux dormir, je te protège ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Même s'il fut surpris, Harry ne dit rien, trouvant cela très agréable même.

Et comme s'il se sentait plus rassuré, Harry s'endormit rapidement sur les genoux de son amie, profitant d'un repos calme et mérité.

Il dormit ainsi durant deux heures. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ginny était calmement en train de lire pendant que sa main jouait avec ses cheveux. Prés d'elle Ron et Hermione discutaient calmement tout en faisant leurs devoirs.

- Et bien, ça y est, il se réveille notre héros ! dit Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oui, murmura t-il, j'ai dormi comme un bébé, merci Gin !

- C'était un plaisir Potter ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harry se releva doucement et frottant ses yeux.

- Et vous ça va ? demanda Harry.

- Oui nous finissons nos devoirs pour vendredi prochain, comme ça nous pourrons nous concentrer sur notre méditation, expliqua Hermione.

Harry sourit, fier de voir qu'ils prenaient cela très au sérieux.

Il fut cependant coupé dans ses pensées par l'apparition subite d'un elfe de maison.

- Pouky est désolé de déranger Harry Potter et ses amis mais Maître Dumbledore a demandé à Pouky de prévenir Harry Potter que Maître Dumbledore l'attendait avec ses trois amis dans son bureau, couina l'elfe avec timidité.

- Bien Pouky, vas dire au professeur Dumbledore que nous arrivons tout de suite, dit gentiment Harry.

- Très bien Harry Potter, Pouky le fait de ce pas !

Et l'elfe disparut dans un pop sonore sous le regard contrarié d'Hermione.

- Allons-y, dit Harry en se levant.

Ron hocha la tête et se leva à son tour.

- Je me demande ce qu'il nous veut, marmonna Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Ils gagnèrent rapidement la sortie et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur directeur.

Comme le matin même, Dumbledore avait laissé l'entrée de son bureau ouverte pour permettre à ses élèves d'y pénétrer.

- Ah vous voilà jeunes gens, les accueilla t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Que peut-on faire pour vous professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant.

- L'Ordre se réunit ce soir, j'ai pensé que tes amis et toi pourriez y participer, de nouvelles idées seront les bienvenues.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que notre mère soit d'accord avec cela, répondit Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil à Ron.

- Je lui en ai déjà parlé et au bout d'un certain temps, elle a su se laisser convaincre, dit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil. J'ai également demandé au jeune Malefoy de se joindre à nous.

Harry hocha la tête mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Ron qui grimaça pendant quelques secondes.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y, la cheminée a été récemment reliée au douze square Grimmault, expliqua le directeur, vous n'avez qu'à prononcer le nom.

A tour de rôle les quatre adolescents se placèrent au centre de la cheminée et indiquèrent le choix de leur destination.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la cuisine de la maison autour d'une table attendant les derniers membres de l'ordre. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin au complet, Dumbledore se leva pour réclamer le silence.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens, je sais que cette réunion a été organisée rapidement mais nous devions nous entretenir. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous signalez que nous avons découvert dans quel but Salem avait été attaquée. Mme Yang s'est confiée à moi cet après-midi en affirmant que sa nièce Nathalie Yang est omnisciente autrement dit l'art de pouvoir lire les pensées et les peurs de chacun de façon naturelle. Voldemort veut cette enfant pour pouvoir torturer à sa guise les membres hauts placés du ministère. A présent, j'aimerai avoir le compte-rendu de chacun.

Nympahdora Tonk se leva un peu gauche et fit face à l'assemblée.

- Peter Pettigrow a été amené au ministère ce matin, il a été immédiatement placé dans une cellule de la nouvelle prison magique, nous avons veillé personnellement à y ajouter un sort anti-Animagus, expliqua celle-ci, il n'a malheureusement pas pu nous communiquer d'informations importantes car Voldemort ne lui faisait pas assez confiance. L'Auror Rant a pour le moment été démuni de ses fonctions, nous sommes en train de recruter un nouvel Auror qui sera probablement Franck Longtubat.

- Bien, autre chose ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, nous avons arrêté le secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie, il a apparemment été soumis à l'Impérium, il cherchait des documents relatifs à la prison. Nous ignorons encore s'il a vraiment été touché par le sort, expliqua Kingsley.

- Ce qui nous amène à une autre nouvelle, un des services de Médicomagie de Saint-Mangouste est en train de mettre au point un système pour identifier si une personne a été soumise à l'Impérium ou non. Ils sont protégés en permanence par les autorités mais il faudrait que nous les protégions également, avoua le professeur Rogue.

Harry écouta attentivement toutes les nouvelles de l'Ordre, le problème de Saint-Mangouste était, à son avis, à traiter en priorité. Il fallait mettre le personnel et les expériences dans un endroit sûr. Saint-Mangouste restait malgré tout un hôpital où l'on pouvait y entrer comme dans un moulin, Aurors présents ou pas dans le bâtiment.

- Harry, as-tu des informations à nous communiquer ? demanda Dumbledore coupant ainsi le fil de ces pensées.

- Et bien, je suis en train d'apprendre à Nathalie à fermer totalement son esprit pour ne pas qu'elle soit assaillie par les pensées des gens, expliqua Harry sous les accords des membres, je me suis également concentré sur la disposition du repère de Voldemort. J'ai remarqué que les mangemorts arrêtés à Azkaban avaient tous sans exception du sable sur leurs chaussures, ainsi que des traces de sel. Le repère doit donc être au bord des côtes.

- Vaste programme, grogna le professeur Rogue.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir puis continua.

- Je peux également affirmé que Voldemort se trouve dans un endroit sans fenêtre, sans lumière et que c'est un bâtiment moldu.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda le professeur Stamford.

- Il y a des interrupteurs pour les lumières, plutôt anciens d'ailleurs, ainsi que plusieurs appareils électroniques, expliqua Harry.

- Bien, Nymphadora et Kingsley, j'aimerai que vous creusiez de ce côté, ordonna Dumbledore. Autre chose ?

- Voldemort n'arrête pas de demander des nouvelles de Capucine Sanders, j'ignore encore qui est cette personne…

- C'est une couturière, coupa Ginny.

Aussitôt tous les membres de l'ordre se tournèrent vers elle, la faisant rougir.

- Que savez-vous d'autre Miss Weasley ? demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire d'encouragement.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu lire, elle a été récompensée récemment pour le travail qu'elle faisait. L'article parlait d'un nouveau genre de tissu qui pouvait faire bouclier face à différents sorts.

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, grogna Maugrey.

- Certes mais là le tissu pouvait résister aux sorts d'attaque tels que le stupéfix, l'impédimenta ou l'experlliarmus. Jusque là, les différents couturiers n'avaient réussi qu'avec des sorts mineurs, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Les Aurors se servent en priorité de ses sorts, nous serons bien embêtés si cette jeune fille tombe entre leurs mains, avoua Dumbledore.

- Comment se fait-il que Voldemort ne l'ait pas encore capturée ? demanda le professeur Macgonagall.

- L'article mentionnait qu'elle signerait un contrat avec une grande chaîne de production au début de la semaine. Avant d'avoir la couturière, il lui faut d'abord le tissu et donc une entreprise qui finance. Si j'étais lui, j'attendrai d'abord qu'elle signe pour qu'on lui procure tout le tissu nécessaire. C'est elle qui est responsable de la production, elle a carte blanche sur les créations, Voldemort peut la menacer en lui ordonnant de fabriquer tout un équipement pour ses Mangemorts, expliqua Ginny.

- Ca se tient, grogna Maugrey.

- Dés ce soir, nous mettrons cette jeune femme en sûreté, ordonna Dumbledore. Autre chose ?

- Professeur, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent de transférer les membres de Saint-Mangouste en lieu sûr, suggéra Harry.

Dumbledore regarda un instant le jeune homme, puis se leva.

- La séance est finie, Harry tu viens avec moi.

Les membres se dispersèrent, chacun rentrant chez lui ou à Poudlard.

Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de le suivre à l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, le vieil homme se mit à marcher tranquillement vers la ville.

- Parlons un peu de ces chercheurs, proposa Dumbledore. Nous pouvons les envoyer à Poudlard et leur aménager une salle.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas que Poudlard est devenu une terre d'accueil un peu trop fréquentée ? Si Voldemort trouve le moyen d'y pénétrer, on lui servira sur un plateau d'argent Nathalie, Mme Yang, les élèves et les chercheurs, sans compter M. Rant et sa famille.

- Aurais-tu une idée derrière la tête ?

- Proposons au Ministre la construction ou la rénovation d'un bâtiment devenant un lieu sûr pour les personnes susceptibles de pouvoir intéresser Voldemort. Nous mettons en place un gardien du secret, des protections comme Poudlard ou comme Brocéliande. Nous nous servons du travail des chercheurs pour repérer les personnes sûres et nous demandons au professeur Rogue d'utiliser son pouvoir d'Occlumans avant de faire transférer chaque personne. Je peux également l'aider et vous aussi, lorsque vous avez le temps. Nous demandons l'aide de Mme Weasley pour gérer cet établissement, des elfes seront à sa disposition pour le ménage et la nourriture. Se sera en quelque sorte un hôtel où chacun pourra continuer son travail sans avoir à craindre la menace de Voldemort.

- Les gens n'aiment pas l'enfermement Harry, nous ne pouvons pas les y obliger, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Ils pourront aller à l'extérieur, seulement il faudra faire preuve de prudence, diversifier les heures de sortie, transplaner dans des villes plus isolées que Londres, suggéra Harry.

- C'est une idée, j'en ferais part au Ministre. Maintenant si nous allions chercher cette jeune femme, je crois savoir que tu possèdes un pouvoir pour trouver ce que tu cherches, dit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil.

Harry lui sourit puis se concentra, faisant apparaître ses deux orbes noires. Les lumières de la ville s'éteignirent, ne laissant apparaître qu'une silhouette dorée très lointaine. Harry prit doucement le bras de Dumbledore et transplana le plus prés possible de la jeune fille. Une fois arrivée, il se reconcentra sur son emplacement et transplana de nouveau, cette fois à une faible distance. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter finalement devant un bel immeuble.

- Elle est au deuxième étage, troisième porte, dit Harry.

Il chassa son don puis entra dans le hall d'entrée. Ils prirent l'ascenseur menant à l'étage souhaité puis s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Harry vérifia une dernière fois que c'était bien là puis frappa à la porte.

- J'arrive, fit une voix derrière la porte.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte laissa place à une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, habillée d'un jeans et d'un pull.

- Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

- Bonsoir, excusez-nous de vous déranger si tardivement mais êtes-vous Capucine Sanders ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

- Oui c'est moi.

Alors que le professeur engageait une conversation avec la jeune femme, Harry fit appel à ses sens pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Il était étrange que cette jeune femme, si précieuse à Voldemort, ne soit pas mieux surveillée.

Mu par un instinct, Harry s'approcha rapidement des escaliers et ne fut pas surpris de voir des capes noires entraient dans le hall d'entrée.

Il se retourna rapidement vers Dumbledore puis les coupa.

- On va faire court si vous voulez bien. Voldemort vous veut pour vos talents de couturière et il y a en ce moment des Mangemorts qui viennent par ici. Si vous avez quelque chose de précieux, prenez-le et fichons le camp d'ici, grogna Harry.

La jeune femme le regarda alors effrayée, perdant le sourire qu'elle avait auparavant.

- Maintenant ! gronda Harry, la faisant sursauter.

La jeune femme poussa un cri et retourna rapidement dans son appartement où elle prit des documents et un petit chaton dans ses bras.

- C'est bon ! dit-elle rapidement.

- Alors allons-y !

Harry attrapa son bras puis après un regard vers Dumbledore transplana vers Poudlard. Il se rattrapa de justesse à l'atterrissage et vérifia que la jeune fille n'avait rien. Il dégrafa rapidement sa cape et la posa sur ses épaules, lui faisant signe de se diriger vers l'école.

Ils marchèrent ainsi un moment avant d'arriver au château où Dumbledore s'occupa de sa jeune invitée.

Harry fit un détour aux cuisines, ayant raté le dîner puis monta rejoindre ses amis.

Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter de l'ordre et des différentes missions. Il leur parla également de l'idée qu'il avait eu de construire un bâtiment protégé. Ils lui promirent dés le lendemain de l'aider à trouver différents sorts de protection.

Après quelques heures à discuter, ils montèrent se coucher.


End file.
